


Aullando a la libertad

by hei4dy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Wolf!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei4dy/pseuds/hei4dy
Summary: Siendo incapaz de asesinarlo, John Winchester adopta un pequeño licántropo durante una de sus cacerías, al cual decide mantener encerrado en su sótano durante 15 años y criarlo como a su propio hijo. Años más tarde, el licántropo escapa, cruzando sus caminos con Castiel, un tímido joven universitario, el cual deberá enseñarle cómo sobrevivir en el mundo exterior.





	1. Chapter 1

**15 años atrás.**

El viejo auto avanzaba con movimientos bruscos sobre las rocas de la carretera de tierra seca, sin pavimentar, la tierra se levantaba en forma de polvo, adhiriéndose al parabrisas y a los neumáticos, pero era difícil verlo ya que era de noche y la única luz que alumbraba el camino eran las farolas del auto. Estaban rodeados de árboles y neblina, en medio de un ambiente aterrador, pero los hombres que viajaban estaban acostumbrados a ello, se habían enfrentado a situaciones mucho más escalofriantes y habían salido ilesos, después de todo era su trabajo.

El más experimentado de ambos hombres, sostenía un periódico arrugado entre sus manos, esforzándose por leer aún con todo el movimiento del auto y la escasa luz del interior, mientras el más joven de los dos, se concentraba en conducir, mirando al camino con cierto temor, aunque no era su primera cacería, ni la más peligrosa.

\- Entonces, Bobby – comenzó el más joven, aún con los ojos fijos en la carretera - ¿estás seguro de que se trata de un hombre lobo?

\- Cien por ciento, sabes que nunca me equivoco, Winchester, llevo años trabajando en esto.

John Winchester asintió aún con cierta inseguridad, pero confiaba en Bobby, el único hombre que le había tendido la mano tras la muerte de su esposa, cuando él y su pequeño bebé de tan sólo seis meses de edad habían quedado completamente solos y desamparados. Bobby le había enseñado cómo sobrevivir en una cacería, cómo investigar y cómo asesinar sin dejar rastro, además le había puesto en contacto con otras personas bondadosas dispuestas a cuidar de su pequeño hijo mientras él se preparaba para un día vengar la muerte de su esposa, así que ¿cómo podría no confiar en Bobby y sus conocimientos?

Se detuvieron al borde del camino, donde la carretera desaparecía para dar paso a un bosque frondoso, ese era el lugar donde decenas de campistas habían muerto en los últimos meses y cuyas heridas daban a entender que se trataba de un hombre lobo… o varios de ellos. Tomaron los suministros necesarios, las linternas y las armas y se adentraron en el bosque, silenciosos y atentos a cualquier ruido.

Bobby indicaba el camino mientras John cuidaba su espalda, procurando que ninguna rama seca se rompiera bajo sus botas y evitado pisar las hojas secas en el suelo. Pero de pronto el sonido de un aullido a lo lejos causó que su sangre se congelará dentro de sus venas y que todos los vellos en su cuerpo se pusieran de punta.

\- ¿Los hombres lobo pueden hacer ese sonido? – preguntó John confundido, pero Bobby lo mandó a callar, al principio no supo la razón ya que el aullido había sonado distante, pero al guardar silencio se percató del gruñido animal que les amenazaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Bobby alumbró a la criatura con su linterna, haciendo visible una figura muy diferente a la que esperaban encontrar. Los hombres lobo eran grandes, musculosos, con enormes colmillos y ojos feroces, pero aquello que tenían en frente era un lobo común, grande y de hermoso pelaje, pero era sólo un animal, nada con características sobrenaturales.

\- Qué esperas, Bobby, dispara – instó John, ansioso por dejar de perder el tiempo y dar inicio a la caza real.

\- Espera, algo no está bien.

Entonces John se percató de la sangre que corría por el hocico y el cuello del animal y mientras Bobby alumbraba la figura amenazante del lobo, John siguió con su linterna el rastro de sangre en el suelo, el cual recorría al menos dos metros de distancia hasta llegar a lo que tanto temían hallar: allí en el suelo, se hallaba un cuerpo humano, mutilado y desfigurado, claramente asesinado bajo las garras del lobo.

\- Oh Dios – exclamó John. Siendo apenas un novato en la caza aún no se acostumbraba a ver semejante carnicería, aunque si bien, alguna vez tuvo que pasar horrores en el ejército, nada se comparaba con lo que había ahora frente a sus ojos.

\- Creo que hemos encontrado al culpable de los ataques – susurró Bobby en voz muy baja, temiendo alterar aún más al animal, aunque podía ver que el lobo sabía de cierta manera lo que podía hacerle su arma… al parecer era un animal inteligente.

Al ver que Booby tenía toda la intención de dispararle, el lobo saltó y ágilmente se abalanzó sobre el cazador, esquivando todas sus balas. Bobby calló al suelo con un grito de dolor al sentir las garras del animal rasgar la piel de su hombro, ambos, su arma y su linterna, volaron por el aire hasta aterrizar a los pies de John, quien angustiado exclamó el nombre de Bobby. Sin ni siquiera detenerse para pensarlo, John disparó al animal una y otra vez con las balas de plata, sin titubear ante los desgarradores aullidos de dolor, hasta que al fin, tras clavarle una bala de plata entre los ojos, el animal calló al suelo sin vida.

\- ¡Bobby! ¿estás bien? – John ayudó al hombre a levantarse e inspeccionó su herida, la cual, aunque sangraba de manera escandalosa, afortunadamente no era demasiado profunda.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo Bobby restándole importancia – aunque me cuesta creer que esa cosa haya sido un lobo común ¿por qué razón atacaría a los humanos de esa manera?

\- Bueno, claramente no es un hombre lobo, de seguro sólo se trataba de un animal hambriento.

\- Lo dudo – gruñó Bobby, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, escuchó el suave lloriqueo de un animal, tal vez un cachorro – Oh maldición, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

John frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, intentando descubrir el punto exacto del cual provenía aquel chillido, pero a medida que se acercaba, este se iba transformando en un gruñido que pretendía sonar amenazante, el pequeño animal se hallaba aterrorizado y aquello era lo único que delataba su escondite. John tomó su arma, dispuesto a dispararle antes de que creciera y se convirtiera en una amenaza, así se abrió paso entre los arbustos donde el animal se escondía.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al hallar acorralado entre tanta vegetación, un pequeño cachorro de unos escasos dos meses de edad, temblando y gruñendo ante los cazadores, tenía un hermoso pelaje dorado y un par de enormes ojos verdes, era tristemente adorable ver aquella criatura cuya apariencia no distaba mucho de la de un perrito inofensivo y aunque probablemente no fuese un peligro ahora, debían considerar lo que podría llegar a convertirse.

\- Dispárale ahora antes de que escape – le ordenó Bobby, pero al parecer el animal comprendió sus palabras, pues dejó escapar un fuerte chillido ensordecedor antes de darse a la fuga; ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a correr tras la criatura.

Corrieron durante largos minutos, disparando y gritando hasta que el pequeño animal cayó al suelo agotado, pero sorprendentemente sin una sola herida. Ambos cazadores se pusieron al día y se posaron sobre la figura temblorosa del cachorro, dispuestos a darle muerte, pero antes de poder tirar del gatillo, el cuerpo del animal comenzó a transformarse, todo su pelaje dorado desapareció convirtiéndose en piel clara y sus cuatro patas tomaron la forma de brazos y piernas, demasiado pequeñas y delgadas, pero de apariencia humana.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que aquello que ahora tenían en frente era el cuerpo de un niño pequeño, de unos 5 años de edad, de cabeza rubia y ojos verde esmeralda, nariz pecosa y labios rosados, la perfecta imagen de un querubín. El pequeño se hallaba desnudo en el suelo, abrazando sus extremidades con temor, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y su mirada suplicante.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó Bobby, ahora cien por ciento seguro de que no se trataba de un lobo común, aunque claramente tampoco se trataba de un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó John amenazante, apuntándole al niño con el arma.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a Mamá? – fue todo lo que el pequeño pudo pronunciar entre sollozos, al menos los cazadores ahora sabían que el niño podía hablar su idioma.

\- Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, tu madre estaba matando seres humanos ¿sabías eso? – respondió John, pero el lobo no pareció comprender la gravedad del asunto

\- ¿Tienes familia? ¿hay alguien más de tu especie por aquí? – preguntó Bobby, aunque lo que le preocupaba no era el destino del niño, sino el peligro que representaba su especie y si aún quedaban más criaturas como él, debían darle caza de inmediato.

Pero el niño sacudió la cabeza, si bien era listo o decía la verdad – todos se fueron, no hay nadie más aquí, lo juro. No voy a hacerle daño a nadie, no soy malo, seré un niño bueno, lo prometo, no me maten por favor – suplicó el niño entre sollozos, su carita cubierta de lágrimas y su pequeño cuerpo desnudo temblando por el frío y el miedo intenso, algo que un niño a su edad jamás debería experimentar y aunque bien sabían que no se trataba de un niño común, probablemente mental y psicológicamente era como cualquier niño humano.

\- No vamos a matarte – respondió Bobby, a lo que John sólo le miró confundido, pero estaba de acuerdo, era sólo un niño después de todo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Bobby? – preguntó John lleno de preocupación – no podemos simplemente dejarlo en algún orfanato, tarde o temprano descubrirán que no es un niño ordinario, ni siquiera sabemos si es peligroso.

\- Ya veremos qué hacer con él, pero no es correcto matarlo, sigue siendo un niño pequeño– John no pudo discutir contra aquel argumento, así que Bobby continuó dirigiéndose al pequeño – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

\- Soy Dean, mi nombre es Dean.

**Ahora…**

Sam Winchester despertó tras haberse quedado dormido en el sofá con un viejo libro en su regazo, su padre y Bobby se habían marchado en la madrugada hacia un nuevo caso en algún lugar apartado, por lo tanto la soledad y el aburrimiento eran insoportables, sólo tenía a su disposición la vieja televisión, la radio, su computador portátil y la enorme biblioteca de Bobby. No podía salir por su cuenta ya que podría ser peligroso, así que no tenía más opción que quedarse en casa, protegido por sus armas, las líneas de sal en las puertas y paredes y los símbolos dibujados debajo de la alfombra.

No obstante, estaba acostumbrado a ello; su padre y el tío Bobby solían salir de cacería a menudo, mientras que Sam debía quedarse solo en casa esperando su regreso. En momentos como ese, deseaba haber tenido un hermano con el que pudiese divertirse y sentirse acompañado. De niño siempre quiso tener a alguien con quien jugar, alguien con quien compartir sus secretos y desahogarse cuando discutía con su padre, alguien cercano a su edad que comprendiera sus emociones… y ese deseo nunca desapareció, por el contrario, a medida que crecía se sentía cada vez más solitario.

Pensó con resignación que quizás los libros eran su mejor compañía y eran quizás quienes comprendían mejor sus sentimientos, así que no tuvo otra opción que buscar un nuevo libro en la biblioteca de Bobby para pasar el rato. Aunque la biblioteca de Bobby era bastante amplia, Sam ya había leído muchos de los libros que allí se encontraban y otros simplemente no los encontraba interesantes. Para un chico de 16 años, leer los clásicos o temas de religión y ocultismo podría resultar complejo para su corta experiencia en la vida.

Comenzó a buscar en la parte más alta del estante, la cual si se remontaba a tan solo un par de años atrás, no habría tenido la oportunidad de alcanzar, pero ahora que medía alrededor de 190 cm. podía alcanzar a la perfección los libros que antes pensaba misteriosos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a mirar en los estantes más bajos que nunca se percató de los libros que adornaban la parte superior, todos ellos antiguos y llenos de polvo. Quizás estos abordaban temas prohibidos para Sam, quizás Bobby y su padre los habían puesto allí arriba por alguna razón, pero ya no era un niño, ya no era pequeño en absoluto y ahora aquellos libros estaban a su alcance. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez en realidad no había ninguna razón para que aquellos libros estuviesen allí, pero aquello hacía sentir al chico como si estuviese explorando algún lugar desconocido, como si viviera una aventura en su propia casa, aunque era consciente de que todo era debido al aburrimiento.

Llamó su atención en particular, el libro más viejo y polvoriento ubicado en el medio del estate superior; parecía estar escrito en otra lengua, pero su lomo de pasta dura tenía bonitos detalles en dorado y Sam tenía la impresión de que sus hojas serían de algún material antiguo, tal vez cuero o papiro. Acarició con fascinación el lomo del libro antes de tomarlo en sus manos y llevarlo hacia su nariz, inhalando el delicioso aroma de los libros antiguos. No pudo evitar estornudar ante la montaña de polvo que se levantó a su alrededor y tuvo que limpiar su nariz con la manga de su abrigo.

Entonces echó un vistazo al espacio vacío que había dejado la ausencia de aquel libro grande y grueso en el estante, percatándose de la madera ligeramente deteriorada al fondo de este, donde había un enorme agujero provocado por las termitas o algún otro tipo de insecto. Pero lo que causó la sorpresa de Sam, fue el extraño trozo de madera que se asomaba por aquel agujero, pues en donde debería estar la pintura café clara que adornaba las paredes, lograba vislumbrarse lo que claramente era una puerta, aunque no podía comprender hacia donde llevaría ni por qué razón habría de estar oculta.

No soportando más la curiosidad, dejó el libro abandonado en una mesa y con cierta dificultad comenzó a mover el estante. El enorme mueble era pesado, pero Sam era fuerte para un chico de su edad, debido a su gran estatura y al fuerte entrenamiento al que lo sometía su padre. Tal como esperaba, se encontró con una puerta de madera, por supuesto, cerrada con llave, pero aquello no fue un impedimento para Sam, ya que su padre le había enseñado cómo violar cerraduras desde que era un niño pequeño.

Abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con unas largas escaleras que llevaban a lo que aparentemente era el sótano de la casa, aunque Sam desconocía por completo el hecho de que tuvieran un sótano. Abajo estaba oscuro, no había ventanas que iluminaran el lugar, pero por fortuna el interruptor de la luz se hallaba justo a su lado.

La luz era pobre y escasa, pero alumbraba el camino lo suficiente para no caer por las escaleras. Al principio no vio mucho más que algunos muebles viejos y herramientas de construcción, nada que no tuviese un sótano común, pero al girar a su derecha, encontró una enorme puerta de metal cuidadosamente cerrada, daba la impresión de ser muy pesada, como si estuviese conteniendo algo peligroso, aunque Sam sabía con certeza que no debía serlo, ya que Bobby y su padre jamás esconderían algo peligroso en casa.

Con algo de dificultad logró abrir el mecanismo que mantenía la puerta cerrada, sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, que estaba violando la confianza que Bobby y su padre habían puesto sobre él, pero era un chico curioso y no podría vivir tranquilo sin saber lo que había allí dentro, el pequeño secreto que su padre y su tío guardaban, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que una puerta como esa no podría contener objetos comunes… algo grande y misterioso debía esconderse tras ella.

Empujó la pesada puerta con lentitud, inhalando profundo, preparándose para lo que hallaría a continuación... pero en lugar de hallar una habitación oscura con cientos de extraños experimentos, se encontró de frente con algo mucho más confuso y extraño; tras aquella puerta de metal se escondía una habitación amplia e iluminada, con un enorme agujero en el techo cubierto por una gruesa teja de plástico, por donde entraba la luz solar y la ventilación; había una enorme cama en el centro, con un colchón que a leguas podía distinguir lo blando y caro que era, había una lujosa televisión en la pared con una consola de videojuegos, instrumentos de gimnasio, una guitarra eléctrica, una batería, un computador portátil, un estante repleto de libros, juegos y revistas, incluso había una pequeña cocina allí mismo… era todo lo que Sam desearía tener en su propia habitación. Se dio cuenta de que el lugar olía a pastas con salsa de tomate y carne asada, además la televisión estaba encendida, era evidente que alguien había estado allí hacía poco tiempo ¿pero cómo era eso posible? Tendría que haber estado allí desde mucho antes de que Bobby y su padre se marcharan.

Se percató entonces de una pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación justo en al momento en que esta se abría, revelando un baño lujoso y una figura semidesnuda dentro de él, secando su cabello con una toalla blanca.

\- Papá ¿No se suponía que debías estar cazando un vampiro en Texas? – preguntó el extraño, obstruyendo sus propios ojos con la toalla, mas al notar la falta de respuesta comenzó a sospechar que se trataba de alguien más.

El extraño lanzó la toalla al otro lado de la habitación y sus ojos se ampliaron llenos de sorpresa al ver a Sam, devolviéndole la mirada con el mismo asombro y confusión. El extraño no parecía ser mucho mayor que Sam, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes, era de constitución delgada pero con músculos definidos, tez pálida y de estatura más baja que Sam, no parecía intimidante en absoluto, en especial por la expresión asustada y poco amenazante en su rostro.

\- No puede ser – exclamó el chico – hueles igual que él.

\- ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo en mi casa? – preguntó Sam con temor, buscando sonar desafiante.

\- También es mi casa – respondió el chico – escucha, no deberías estar aquí, Papá va a matarme si se entera y también va a estar enfadado contigo, así que… por qué no mejor fingimos que nada de esto ocurrió y seguimos viviendo nuestras vidas justo como antes ¿eh? ¿qué dices?

\- Lo haré, cuando respondas mis preguntas.

El chico pareció dudarlo unos segundos, la preocupación y el temor marcados en su rostro antes de asentir con un suspiro – de acuerdo, pero debe ser rápido, no quiero que nadie nos descubra.

\- Nadie va a hacerlo, Papá y Bobby están de viaje y no regresarán en corto plazo – tal vez no debió decirle eso, tal vez el chico era peligroso, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- Bien, para empezar mi nombre es Dean.

\- Yo soy…

\- Sammy, lo sé – interrumpió el extraño - ¿Quieres beber algo? Eres demasiado joven para la cerveza pero tengo jugo de naranja y café.

\- Estoy bien – respondió Sam con desconfianza.

Dean tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y la destapó usando sólo sus manos, luego tomó asiento sobre la cama sin preocuparse antes por vestirse, aunque afuera hacía frío, aquel refugio se hallaba lo suficientemente cálido.

\- Entonces… - comenzó Dean con una sonrisa llena de afecto – ¿cómo lograste entrar aquí, Sammy?

\- Es Sam – corrigió bruscamente, pero aquello sólo amplió más la sonrisa de Dean – había una puerta secreta detrás de la biblioteca de Bobby, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos un sótano.

\- Veo que eres muy curioso, debió haber sido difícil para ellos mantenerme oculto durante 15 años – rio antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza – pero por lo que ha dicho Papá, eres un chico muy listo, así que esperaba que esto pasara tarde o temprano.

\- ¡15 años! – exclamó Sam con horror, 15 años era demasiado tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico estuviese allí desde mucho antes de que Sam tuviese conciencia? – pero nunca te vi salir, ni te escuché ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- Eso es porque nunca he salido de aquí, genio. Además estás paredes son anti ruido, no había manera alguna de que pudieras descubrirme.

\- ¿Has vivido encerrado aquí toda tu vida?

\- Sólo 15 años, como puedes ver tengo 20, así que pasé 5 años en libertad; pero no me quejo, vivo bien aquí, tengo todo lo que necesito, tengo cientos de videojuegos ¿Y ves esa preciosidad? – dijo señalando su guitarra – ¡es un Stratocaster! Y suena asombroso.

\- Oh Dios, esto tiene que ser un sueño o una pesadilla… esto es demasiado – dijo el más joven, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzando a sentirse mareado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

\- Todo esto es demasiado extraño. Para empezar ¿quién dices que es tu padre? ¿Bobby?

Dean sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa – Cuando hablo de Papá me refiero a John.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa, su rostro palideció y las paredes comenzaron a girar, por lo que se vio obligado a sentarse en la silla del escritorio – nunca me dijo que tuviera un hermano ¿por qué habría de ocultarlo?

\- Eso es porque no somos hermanos de sangre y Papá tenía sus razones para ocultarme de ti. Mira, tu padre me adoptó cuando tenía sólo 5 años, mi madre murió y yo estaba completamente solo, así que él y Bobby fueron bondadosos y me perdonaron la vida, me trajeron a casa y me ocultaron de ti porque querían protegerte. Pero no es tan malo, me han dado todo lo que necesito, me han enseñado todo lo que sé y ambos vienen a jugar conmigo de vez en cuando.

Era difícil no darse cuenta de que Dean sonaba a veces como un niño, pero no podía juzgarlo teniendo en cuenta que el chico nunca había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior, había permanecido allí toda su vida, siendo mimado como un niño pequeño a la vez que era tratado como un monstruo, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que Dean decía, probablemente eso es lo que era: un monstruo.

\- ¿Por qué te ocultaron aquí? ¿por qué creen que eres peligroso? – preguntó Sam, temiendo la respuesta y temiendo por su seguridad ahora que estaba allí indefenso, aunque el joven no aparentara ser peligroso.

\- Porque no soy humano, Sam, soy un licántropo ¿sabes lo que es?

Sam había escuchado a su padre hablar de los licántropos, seres que lucían como humanos corrientes pero que podían transformarse a su voluntad en lobos salvajes, siendo difícil distinguirlos de los animales reales. Estas criaturas eran escasas, habitaban los bosques y pocas veces se mezclaban con los humanos, se alimentaban de carne cruda y no dudaban en matar humanos cuando el hambre los atacaba.

\- Sé lo que es – respondió con voz temblorosa – yo… tal vez no debí haber venido.

\- Está bien, Sam, te aseguro que no soy peligroso… yo nunca te haría daño, eres de la familia.

\- ¿Si no eres peligroso entonces por qué te encerraron aquí?

\- Por precaución, porque Papá y Bobby temen que pierda el control frente a ti, pero no soy una bestia salvaje, tengo consciencia aun cuando me transformo. De hecho, puedo oler tu carne y pienso que es asquerosa… sin ánimo de ofender.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? Tal vez quieres comerme y sólo intentas engañarme – el más joven se puso de pie, retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta.

\- No como carne humana, Sam, ni siquiera me alimento de carne cruda. Si no me crees puedes revisar mi refrigerador.

Pero Sam temía que si llegara a acercarse, entonces Dean aprovecharía para atacarlo por la espalda y devorarlo vivo.

\- Por favor, Sam, no soy malo, tienes que creerme – dijo Dean con ojos suplicantes, sonando aún más como un niño. Intentó posar su mano sobre el brazo de Sam, pero el chico se apartó con terror y huyó corriendo de aquella celda.

\- ¡Sam, espera! – pero el menor lo ignoró, en su lugar cerró la enorme puerta de metal y volvió a encerrar al licántropo. Arriba movió de nuevo el estante y volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar, para luego pretender que nada había ocurrido aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de recordar la mirada suplicante en los ojos verdes del licántropo, había tanta soledad en esos ojos y aunque el chico no podría saber exactamente lo que era estar acompañado, en el fondo debía sentirse increíblemente solo.

Se debatía entre pensar en Dean como alguien peligroso o como alguien completamente inofensivo; su apariencia y la mirada en sus ojos no inspiraban peligro o temor, de hecho, a simple vista parecía ser un chico normal, guapo, carismático y alegre, como cualquier joven de su edad, pero dado que Bobby y su padre habían decidido encerrarlo, indicaba que no debía ser del todo inofensivo.

Pero aquel sentimiento dentro de su pecho no desaparecía, le costaba imaginar cómo sería pasar toda su vida bajo las mismas cuatro paredes, en completa soledad, aunque estuviese rodeado de lujos y comodidades; era difícil, en especial teniendo en cuenta la soledad que él mismo sentía con tan solo un día desde que Bobby y su padre se habían marchado. Era irónico el hecho de que hasta hacía unas pocas horas estuviese obsesionado con la fantasía de tener un hermano con quien hablar y divertirse, y al darse cuenta de que en realidad tenía uno (aunque no fuese su hermano de sangre) lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, tratándolo como a un monstruo… justo como su padre lo había hecho.

Por eso, al día siguiente después del desayuno, se armó de valor y de balas de plata para regresar a la celda que contenía al licántropo, dispuesto a enfrentarlo y averiguar cuán peligroso era en realidad y de paso obtener más información sobre su especie, sobre su padre, sobre su vida. Volvió a mover el mismo estante y siguió el mismo proceso antes de lograr abrir las puertas pesadas.

Los efectos de sonido de los videojuegos lo recibieron al entrar, claramente Dean había estado jugando antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y ahora lo observaba con sorpresa, sentado frente a la pantalla.

\- Nunca pensé que volverías – dijo suavemente.

\- Yo tampoco – respondió Sam, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda para evitar que Dean escapara - pero debes saber que hoy estoy armado – señaló el revolver en su pantalón y tomó asiento cerca de Dean.

\- Te aseguro que no vas a necesitarla, te lo dije ayer, eres familia, Sammy, y yo jamás lastimaría a mi familia.

\- Por tu bien eso espero.

\- ¿Si no confías en mí entonces a qué has venido? ¿para matarme?

\- No, a menos que me des una razón no voy a hacerte daño. Yo… simplemente tenía curiosidad, hay tantas cosas que no me dijiste ayer y sé que Papá nunca responderá a mis dudas.

Una pizca de temor cruzó por los ojos verdes del licántropo – Papá no debe saberlo, se pondrá furioso si se entera, en especial contigo.

Sam asintió, comprendiendo que Dean tenía razón - ¿alguna vez se ha enfadado contigo?

\- Cuando era niño; estaba asustado y no comprendía por qué estaba aquí, así que intenté escapar, esperé a que Papá abriera la puerta para traerme la cena y hui corriendo. No llegué muy lejos, pero Papá se asustó demasiado. Nunca antes me había golpeado y nunca volvió a hacerlo después, pero créeme que fue lo suficientemente aterrador.

Sam asintió, comprendiendo el temor de Dean hacia los castigos de su padre, pero tampoco pudo juzgar a John por atreverse a tocar al niño, puesto que estaba seguro de que sería mucho mejor darle una golpiza antes que quitarle alguna de sus preciadas pertenencias como castigo, las únicas que le daban la comodidad y la sensación de estar en casa.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener un hermanito – admitió Dean, observándolo con cariño – por eso me gustaba cuando Papá me hablaba de ti y siempre quise conocerte.

Sam tenía que reconocer que se sentía identificado con las palabras de Dean, su propia soledad le había llevado a desear lo mismo. Quería desesperadamente poder ver en Dean el hermano que siempre soñó, pero era difícil cuando no estaba presente la confianza, cuando tenía que entrar a verle sosteniendo una pistola en sus manos cargada con balas de plata, cuando dudaba que sus palabras fuesen reales.

\- ¿Te sientes solo? – preguntó Sam.

\- Siempre he estado solo, no conozco nada diferente, así que supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado, pero me gusta cuando Papá y Bobby vienen a jugar conmigo o simplemente a charlar, me gusta escuchar las historias de Papá, él siempre tiene algo que contar… y apuesto a que tú también, sé que cuando sales de casa te suceden un montón de cosas interesantes. Yo siempre estoy aquí, así que nunca me sucede nada nuevo, no tengo más de qué hablar salvo sobre películas o videojuegos.

\- ¿Te gustaría poder salir?

\- No lo creo. Tal vez no recuerdo mucho el mundo exterior, pero lo he visto todo en las películas y en los libros, y sé que no siempre suceden cosas buenas allá afuera; la gente roba, mata, tortura, en especial a monstruos como yo. Hay cazadores por todos lados y si se enteran de lo que soy, podrían matarme.

Sam sonrió, pensando que aquellos eran en parte, sólo cuentos que usaba su padre para asustar a Dean, para hacerle creer que estaba a salvo en casa y hacerle desear quedarse allí por siempre.

\- No todo es tan malo como piensas, también hay cosas buenas. Apuesto a que nunca has visto el cielo, la hierba o los árboles.

\- Sé cómo son, los recuerdo de cuando era niño, además los veo todo el tiempo en la televisión.

\- No es lo mismo, estar afuera se siente diferente, todo se ve diferente.

\- Tal vez, pero qué importa, de todos modos nunca voy a salir.

\- Si nos convences a todos de que no eres peligroso, tal vez puedas salir algún día.

Dean sonrió y se ubicó en el centro de la habitación donde los rayos del sol se filtraban por el agujero en el techo, debidamente cubierto para protegerlo de la lluvia y el frio.

\- Lo he intentado durante toda mi vida, pero siempre van a desconfiar de mí por lo que soy. Nunca he lastimado a nadie, cuando me transformo, siento la energía corriendo por mis venas, el deseo de correr por todos lados, pero eso nunca me ha hecho agresivo, ni siquiera cuando me enfado. Soy yo mismo todo el tiempo, pero ellos nunca lo van a entender… y sé que tú tampoco.

\- Entonces déjame verte. Transfórmate aquí ahora y yo mismo decidiré qué tan peligroso eres.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con sorpresa y algo de temor – no sé si sea una buena idea.

\- Recuerda que estoy armado, no podrás hacerme daño.

Pero eso no era lo que Dean temía, sabía con certeza que nunca le haría daño a Sam – Lo sé, nunca te lastimaría, pero… ¿puedo confiar en ti? Quiero decir, podrías asustarte y dispararme por accidente y como sabrás, no quiero morir aún.

Sam sonrió para tranquilizarlo antes de asentir – he sido entrenado como cazador, jamás le dispararía a alguien por accidente.

Y Dean no podía dudar del entrenamiento de John, sabía que si el chico afirmaba haber sido entrenado por su padre, tendría las habilidades suficientes para defenderse de cualquier cosa y no fallar nunca un tiro. Dean nunca había sido entrenado como cazador, era cierto que realizaba una rutina diaria de ejercicios, pero por alguna razón su padre se había negado a enseñarle a cazar y a llevarlo con él en sus cacerías, tal vez tenía demasiado miedo de que Dean se hiciera más fuerte y pudiese lastimarlo.

\- Date la vuelta – Dijo Dean, accediendo con resignación, hallándose sin argumentos para negarse a mostrar su forma animal.

\- No voy a darme la vuelta, tengo que estar alerta por si decides atacar.

El más joven sacó el arma de su pantalón y apuntó directamente a Dean, quien se estremeció al instante, pero confiaba en que Sam no le dispararía. Por otro lado, Sam tampoco parecía muy asustado, tal vez encontraba la apariencia y la personalidad del otro chico más tranquilizante que amenazadora. El arma era sólo una precaución que debía tomar.

\- Bien, luego no digas que no te lo advertí – murmuró Dean, antes de darse la vuelta él mismo en su lugar.

El adolescente se sintió terriblemente incómodo al ver al otro deshacerse de cada una de sus prendas, hasta quedar completamente desnudo en su perfecto y pálido cuerpo, pero comprendía que era un paso necesario para llevar a cabo la transformación. Vio con curiosidad como el chico se ponía en cuclillas y poco a poco una gruesa capa de pelo marrón dorado comenzó a brotar de cada parte de su piel, sus extremidades se transformaron en patas y unas enormes orejas brotaron de su cabeza. La transformación no parecía dolorosa en absoluto, más bien lucía como un ritual o una obra de arte, algo realmente maravilloso a la vista.

No podía negar que el lobo era hermoso, de apariencia grande y fuerte, con unos enormes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, su pelaje parecía ser suave y perfecto, sus colmillos blancos y afilados le daban un toque amenazante, pero no tenía miedo, el lobo no parecía querer atacarlo, en su lugar se sentó en el suelo, balanceando suavemente su cola peluda.

\- ¡Es asombroso! – comentó Sam con fascinación – nunca antes había visto algo así ¿puedes entenderme?

Dean movió la cabeza en respuesta, se levantó con lentitud, temiendo asustar al chico y cuidadosamente caminó en su dirección. Dándose cuenta de que no había peligro alguno, Sam dejó a un lado su arma, dejando que el lobo se acercara, moviendo la cola de lado a lado como un cachorro juguetón.

\- ¿Puedo acariciarte? – preguntó con emoción

Si pudiese hablar, Dean le habría dicho cuán rara había sonado su pregunta, pero en su lugar, movió de nuevo su cabeza, concediéndole el permiso para que Sammy sintiera la suavidad de su pelaje. El chico sonrió y pareció encantado con la sensación, acariciando el lugar detrás de las orejas de Dean, quien tampoco parecía molestarle en absoluto. Siempre había deseado un perro, además de un hermano, era emocionante saber que en Dean podría encontrarlos a ambos.

\- Puedo ver que no eres peligroso. Papá y Bobby deben saberlo, no entiendo por qué les cuesta tanto confiar, no entiendo por qué te tienen miedo – Dean se recostó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Sam, relajándose ante sus caricias y sus palabras – debe ser terrible vivir aquí solo, aunque lo tienes todo debes sentir un vacío por dentro ¿verdad? Aunque eres diferente necesitas de las personas al igual que todo el mundo. Es cruel aislarte y mantenerte apartado del mundo cuando no has hecho nada malo.

… Te prometo que vendré a verte de nuevo, ahora que sé que no corro ningún peligro a tu lado, podemos intentar ser amigos… o hermanos. Yo también me siento solo a veces, por eso sería estupendo poder pasar el tiempo juntos y hacernos compañía mientras estamos aquí ¿no lo crees? Tal vez pueda convencer a Papá y a Bobby, tal vez ellos me permitan verte y te permitan salir algún día.

La pronta transformación de Dean interrumpió su monólogo, su cuerpo peludo de nuevo se volvió humano, aun reposando desnudo en las piernas de Sam, pero no parecía importarle, su rostro reflejaba una enorme tristeza en lugar de la incomodidad que debía sentir. Hubiera preferido quedarse así, en su forma de lobo un poco más, pero tenía que hablar, tenía que romper los sueños de Sam antes de que se hicieran más grandes.

\- Eso no podrá ser, Sammy, por favor no le digas nada a Papá. Escucha, él me hizo prometerle que nunca me acercaría a ti o de lo contrario no tendría más opción que matarme.

\- Pero no me has hecho daño – protestó el menor.

\- No creo que eso le importe. Entiende, soy afortunado de estar aquí con vida. Para ellos soy un monstruo y como tal, pudieron haberme exterminado hace mucho tiempo. Pero a ti te aman y nunca te pondrían en peligro, si piensan que puedo representar un peligro para ti, no dudarán en dispararme.

Lágrimas de tristeza e ira rodaban por el rostro de Sam sin poder detenerlas, le partía el corazón ver las lágrimas de Sam cayendo sobre su rostro, sabiendo que era el culpable de ellas.

\- Si eso es lo que en verdad piensan, entonces son unos monstruos, mucho más que tú.

\- No hables así de ellos, han sido amables a pesar de todo y lo único que quieren es mantenerte a salvo. Te aman, Sammy, deberías estar feliz por ello. Además, no me torturan, no me maltratan, me dan todo lo que quiero, vivo tan feliz y tranquilo como un monstruo puede serlo y es gracias a ellos.

\- Si Papá asumió la responsabilidad de traerte aquí, entonces debería entender que eso te convierte en su hijo tanto como yo, no debería tratarnos de manera diferente.

\- Somos diferentes. Estoy bien aquí, Sammy, no te preocupes por mí – secó con delicadeza las lágrimas del chico con la yema de sus dedos. El menor sonrió ante la ternura de su gesto, buscando mostrarle que se hallaba bien.

\- Lo siento, no suelo ser tan sentimental. Es sólo que… no puedo evitar verte como el hermano que nunca tuve.

\- Lo entiendo – confesó Dean – es como si te conociera desde mucho tiempo atrás, aunque tal vez se debe a las historias que contaba Papá sobre ti.

Dean se puso de pie para ponerse de nuevo su ropa, aunque ciertamente, nunca solía llevar muchas prendas, ya que esto hacía mucho más fácil sus transformaciones y allí, en la soledad de su cuarto, no habría miradas que lo juzgaran, ni sentiría el frío del exterior.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó Dean, con la intensión de animar a Sam – tengo cientos de videojuegos y podemos beber cerveza.

\- ¿En verdad me dejarías beber? – preguntó con emoción.

\- Por supuesto, no están Papá o Bobby para impedirlo – sonrió con picardía antes de dirigirse al refrigerador, donde guardaba las botellas repletas del delicioso líquido amargo y frío que Sam a su corta edad no había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

Pasaron el resto del día jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose como nunca; charlaron sobre música, cine y literatura, incluso Dean tocó algunas canciones en su guitarra. Cocinaron juntos el almuerzo y Sam se alegró al saber que Dean comía exactamente las mismas cosas que un humano común, nada de sangre, carne humana o carne cruda. Ambos debían reconocer que nunca antes se habían divertido de tal manera; Sam nunca había compaginado tan bien con otra persona y Dean nunca había tenido tanta compañía en toda su vida. Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, con un álbum de fotos en su regazo, junto con cientos de libros y discos… justo como verdaderos hermanos.

Al día siguiente, luego de comer su almuerzo, Sam creyó tener una idea brillante. Después del tiempo que había pasado junto a Dean, sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en él, sabía que Dean jamás podría defraudar a su padre ni a Bobby, ni al mismo Sam.

\- Dean, escucha, quiero que salgamos esta noche – propuso con emoción, pero la reacción de Dean fue muy diferente; abrió los ojos como platos y escupió su cerveza sobre la alfombra.

\- ¡Estás loco! Te he dicho que no puedo salir.

\- ¿Y quién te lo prohíbe? Papá y Bobby no están en casa y yo jamás les diré algo al respecto, será nuestro secreto.

\- Afuera es peligroso, Sam, no debemos. Podría pasarnos algo y no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte o listo para protegerte.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí. Además no iremos muy lejos, sólo iremos al patio y regresaremos en cuestión de minutos. Vamos, Dean, sé que quieres hacerlo, sé que quieres ver lo que se siente estar afuera de nuevo, recordar las cosas que sólo has visto en la televisión, sentir algo diferente por primera vez en tu vida, algo que salga de la rutina.

Dean no podía negar que Sam tenía razón, siempre al ver la televisión se encontraba soñando con salir, correr por un campo bajo el sol durante horas, zambullirse en un lago, conocer el mar, visitar muchos lugares… pero nunca pensó que pudiese hacerlo algún día, siempre pensó en ello como un sueño imposible, como una fantasía. Por otro lado estaban sus temores, el miedo de verse descubierto por su padre, el miedo de defraudarlos y ser asesinado por sus manos crueles, de las que siempre había esperado amor; tenía miedo de ser atacado por alguna de las criaturas que su padre cazaba, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Sam y no tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo porque no era un cazador, nunca le habían enseñado como defenderse de los ataques de otras criaturas y aunque Sam ciertamente lo sabía, aún era sólo un niño, un adolescente flaco y larguirucho.

\- Vamos, Dean – insistió Sam – serán sólo unos minutos y estaremos a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Estamos seguros, soy un cazador y sé cómo defenderme.

Dean se encontró asintiendo con un suspiro de resignación, no podía negarse ante la insistencia del chico y los pequeños ojitos de cachorro – de acuerdo, confío en ti.

Sam sonrió con emoción y posó sus manos en el antebrazo del mayor – verás que no vas a arrepentirte.

ooOoo

Esperaron pacientemente a que cayera la noche antes de salir, pues querían estar a salvo de las miradas de cualquier transeúnte, aunque estos fuesen poco recurrentes en los alrededores, además, Sam creyó que esto ayudaría a que Dean se adaptara al exterior con mayor facilidad, sin la luz brillante e incandescente del sol, a la cual no estaba debidamente acostumbrado.

Tomó la mano de Dean y lo condujo hacia la salida. Podía escuchar su respiración pesada y temblorosa por los nervios y la ansiedad, lo cual demostraba que Dean jamás había mentido al decir que no había salido de allí desde que tenía cinco años.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras del sótano hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Bobby, ante la cual, Dean se detuvo asombrado, pero Sam volvió a tirar de su muñeca, guiándolo hacia la salida. Dean se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la casa era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba, los espacios y los objetos antes enormes para un niño de cinco años, ahora eran pequeños ante sus ojos, pero por lo demás, todo estaba igual, con excepción de algunas fotografías de Sam colgadas en la pared, las cuales John había llegado a enseñarle años atrás antes de colgarlas, siempre con un discurso de cuanto se enorgullecía de su pequeño hijo.

Se sentía tan extraño, como si su cuerpo le recordara a cada segundo que no debería estar allí, no podía dejar de temblar con emoción y temor, siendo demasiado evidente para Sam. El menor no dejaba de sentir tristeza ante la reacción de Dean, la reacción de un chico de 20 años conociendo la sala de su propia casa, tras 15 años de cautiverio.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Sam, agarrando el pomo de la puerta. El mayor asintió y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Sam.

En cuanto Sam abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de viento frío golpeó el cuerpo de Dean, haciéndole temblar violentamente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a sentir frío. Afuera estaba oscuro, pero una enorme luna llena iluminaba el lugar. Dean observó la luna con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y cerró los ojos para sentir el viento frío golpear contra la piel de su rostro. El exterior no era tan bonito como había imaginado, pero las luciérnagas brillando en la oscuridad y el canto de los grillos compensaban todo lo demás.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sam con emoción.

\- Sí – respondió – hace frío, pero se siente bien. Sin embargo… tengo que transformarme… si no te importa. En ocasiones, en especial cuando hay luna llena, mi cuerpo se llena de tanta energía que me pide transformarme para liberarla y si en lugar de eso decido retenerla, al final terminará siendo doloroso. Es el precio que debo pagar por ser un licántropo, debo mantener un equilibrio entre mi forma humana y mi forma animal.

\- Entiendo y no me molesta en absoluto.

Dean sonrió con gratitud antes de deshacerse de sus prendas, esta vez Sam tuvo la decencia de mirar a otro lado mientras lo hacía. En cuestión de minutos se halló desnudo bajo el frío de la noche, dando inicio a la transformación. Sam no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado ante la presencia del lobo y su belleza, su pelo dorado meciéndose con el viento y lo grande de su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que si se pusiera en dos patas, casi alcanzaría la estatura de Sam, tal vez sería del mismo tamaño que Dean en su forma humana.

Sintiendo la energía correr por sus venas, el lobo comenzó a correr alegremente en círculos alrededor de Sam, moviendo su cola y ladrando de vez en cuando, con un ladrido grueso y profundo. Sam se echó a reír, decidiendo seguir el juego de Dean.

\- ¿Quieres que te siga? - Dean ladró en respuesta y se echó a correr alrededor de la casa. Sam corrió tras él entre risas, feliz de ver al chico disfrutar de su pequeño paseo nocturno.

Las piernas de Dean en su forma de lobo eran mucho más rápidas que las de Sam, pero el chico no protestó por ello, comprendía que Dean nunca tenía la oportunidad de correr debido a su confinamiento, por lo tanto permitió que agotara toda la energía que desbordaba de su cuerpo.

Dean cayó rendido, agotado, mucho tiempo después de Sam, apoyando su cabeza peluda sobre las piernas del menor, intentando agradecer silenciosamente por tanta diversión. El más joven acarició las orejas de Dean, justo donde sabía que le gustaba, aunque Dean no pudiese admitirlo. Permanecieron así durante largos minutos, tras los cuales Dean comenzó a quedarse dormido, arrullado por las caricias de su hermano menor.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser felicidad, no para Dean.

Sam se sorprendió cuando el lobo recostado en sus piernas levantó la cabeza con ambas orejas erguidas en un gesto de alerta. Iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero el sonido de un auto al estacionarse lo impidió, encendiendo todas sus alarmas en pánico.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, mirando a todos lados, buscando la manera de esconderse.

\- Deben ser ellos. Por alguna razón han llegado antes de lo esperado. Tienes que volver abajo – dijo con desesperación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La forma oscura de Bobby seguido de cerca por John Winchester emergió entre los arbustos hallando al lobo y al chico tembloroso cuando ya era muy tarde para correr. Los ojos de John se abrieron con sorpresa y con reconocimiento.

\- ¡Sam! – corrió con temor hacia su hijo, apartándolo bruscamente del lobo – ¿qué demonios crees que haces? Es peligroso.

Dean esperaba que Sam fuese lo suficientemente listo para inventar una excusa, una que pudiese salvar por lo menos al menor de la ira de su padre, pero debió imaginar que Sam no podría dejar que Dean simplemente cargara con toda la culpa.

\- No es peligroso, Papá, sólo estábamos jugando – en su lugar Sam defendió al licántropo.

\- Eso es lo que quiere que pienses, Sam. Maldición, hay luna llena, no sabes qué efecto pueda tener en él. Pensé que te había enseñado mejor.

\- Papá, escucha, Dean no es como crees, no es un monstruo.

\- Bobby – llamó John al hombre que acababa de regresar con un rifle en sus manos – dame eso y encárgate de Sam.

Sin objetar, Bobby tomó a Sam por los hombros, apartándolo del lobo como si se tratase de un monstruo sin control y musitó algunas palabras de advertencia a John antes de comenzar a alejarse. Pero Dean entró en pánico al ver el arma en las manos de John y antes de que este pudiese utilizarla para amenazarlo, el lobo dejó escapar un gemido de terror antes echarse a correr, buscando un escondite, justo como había sucedido 15 años atrás cuando aún era un niño.

\- ¡Dean! – gritó John con terror en su voz, terror de perder al chico, terror de que pudiese causar daño o pudiese lastimarse de alguna manera - ¡espera! No voy a hacerte daño, sólo ven aquí – pero Dean no pareció escucharle o simplemente no creyó sus palabras.

\- ¡Bobby, ven aquí, necesito ayuda! - gritó John antes de echarse a correr hacia el lugar donde Dean había desaparecido.

\- Sam, quiero que entres a la casa y cierres las puertas – advirtió Bobby antes de correr para ayudar a su amigo.

Pero Sam sabía que Dean no era peligroso, sólo estaba asustado, quizás escondido en algún lugar cercano, temblando de frío y terror. No pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable, puesto que él había sido quien insistió en salir a pesar de las advertencias y aunque al comienzo pensó que había valido la pena, al final lo había metido en un terrible lio, que más que despertar la ira de su padre, podría costarle la vida a su hermano. Dean había confiado en Sam, pero Sam al final no pudo protegerlo, tal como lo había prometido. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, tenía que encontrar a Dean y calmarlo, tenía que traerlo de regreso y tenía que convencer a Bobby y a su padre de que el chico no era peligroso en absoluto.

Así que desobedeciendo nuevamente las órdenes, salió de la casa en busca de su hermano, llevando consigo únicamente una linterna. Afuera ya no podía ver ni escuchar a John o a Bobby, quizás habían ido a buscar por el bosque, pero Sam con lo poco que había logrado conocer a Dean, sabía que este debía ocultarse en algún lugar cerca de la casa, ya que era todo lo que conocía en el mundo.

Decidió no gritar su nombre para no asustarlo, en su lugar caminó por los alrededores, susurrando suavemente el nombre del chico, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, pero el lobo no salió de su escondite. Fue un golpe de suerte el que lo llevó a notar un leve movimiento en los arbustos, cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa. Se acercó entonces con cuidado, iluminando el lugar con su linterna.

\- Vamos, Dean, sé que estás ahí – pero sólo obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera lejos, pero Sam lo ignoró, sabía que Dean no podría hacerle daño – tenemos que regresar, Papá y Bobby están preocupados por ti.

\- "No es cierto" – pensó el licántropo, sabía que ellos sólo se preocupaban porque no lastimara a Sam ni a nadie, tenían miedo porque estaba en su forma animal, pero él por otro lado, tenía miedo de mostrarse ante ellos desnudo e indefenso en su forma humana.

\- Dean, escucha, no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, quieras o no, tienes que regresar, corres peligro aquí afuera.

\- "También adentro, Papá va a matarme en cuanto me vea" – pensó el lobo, lamentando el hecho de no poder hablar. Sam debía saberlo, había visto que su padre tenía un arma.

\- Dean, por favor, en cuanto más tardes en salir, todo será peor.

Pero Dean no mostraba señales de estar escuchando – oye, ven aquí – Sam intentó sacar al lobo de su escondite, metiendo su mano en los arbustos y agarrando firmemente la pata delantera del animal, el cual dejó escapar un fuerte chillido como si hubiese sido lastimado y en medio del pánico, sin darse cuenta, clavó sus enormes colmillos en el brazo del adolescente.

Sabía que Sam no lo había lastimado, pero estaba tan asustado que simplemente entró en pánico con el contacto. Apenas fue consciente de los gritos de dolor y terror del mucho, sumado al sabor cobrizo de la sangre de Sam en su boca. Nunca hubiese querido hacerle daño, pero el miedo lo poseía y ahora había lastimado a quien intentaba ayudarle.

No escuchó el momento exacto cundo John Winchester llegó para socorrer a su hijo, fue el primer disparo el que lo despertó de su estado de pánico. Se alejó del chico, sin saber por cuanto tiempo sus colmillos habían estado clavados en su brazo, entonces vio a John apuntarle con su arma, mirándolo con tristeza y una profunda decepción, tanto que lastimaba el corazón de Dean aún en su estado de pánico. Con certeza John le dispararía por haber perdido el control y haber lastimado a su precioso hijo, por esa razón se echó a correr, esta vez con la intención de marcharse y nunca más regresar.

Sam vio con horror como su hermano desaparecía entre los arbustos y sabía que esta vez podría perderlo para siempre, quería gritarle que regresara, que estaba a salvo, que todo estaría bien, que ya todos lo habían perdonado, pero no estaba tan seguro de ello, no cuando su padre sostenía el rifle en sus manos temblorosas y la sangre brotaba de su propio brazo. Su horror aumentó cien veces cuando escuchó el sonido de un disparo y el desgarrador gemido de un lobo… su padre acababa de dispararle a su hermano y todo por su culpa.

El silencio que siguió al disparo fue ensordecedor y realmente aterrador, las manos de John temblaban y Sam estaba en shock. Bobby se acercó de pronto, con la misma expresión que llevaba Sam ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, John? – murmuró con tono acusador, casi sin aliento.

\- Mordió a Sam, es peligroso, no tenía otra opción – intentó defenderse, pero la mirada en los rostros de Bobby y de su hijo nunca cambiaron.

\- Lo mataste – susurró Sam, las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, cayendo descontroladamente por su rostro.

\- Tal vez… tal vez no. Bobby, encárgate de Sam, iré a buscar a Dean – o lo que quede de él, pensó con tristeza.

\- De ninguna manera. Encárgate de tu hijo, yo iré a buscarle, si hay alguna posibilidad de que esté con vida, no quiero que la arruines.

Entonces Bobby se marchó a toda prisa, llevando consigo su linterna y su arma, pero no con la intención de utilizarla contra Dean, esperaba con toda sinceridad que el chico estuviese con vida, el chico que había amado como a un hijo aunque este hubiese decidido llamar "Papá" al peor de los padres. Sintió sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas contenidas, pero no podía detenerse para lamentarse, tenía que encontrar a Dean a como diese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios, agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo, espero sigan disfrutando.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado un poco más de una hora y Sam aún no dejaba de llorar, su brazo ya había sido atendido y ahora reposaba inmóvil en su regazo, cubierto de vendas; pero no era el dolor la razón de sus lágrimas, al menos no el dolor físico.

\- Sam… – comenzó John, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios, no había nada que decir que pudiese hacer sentir mejor al muchacho y un regaño ahora sólo empeoraría la situación.

\- Todo es mi culpa, Papá – exclamó Sam entre sollozos – Yo fui quien encontró a Dean en el sótano, no lo escuché cuando me dijo que me marchara e insistí en seguir viéndolo porque a pesar de todo era el hermano que siempre soñé, yo fui quien insistió en sacarlo de allí e ignoré sus advertencias, él tenía miedo de salir y yo lo forcé… Pero pensé que había valido la pena, hubieras visto cómo se divertía… ¿alguna vez viste que fuera feliz?

\- Sonreía mucho, todo el tiempo, le gustaba la compañía. Se emocionaba como un niño cuando nos veía llegar, reía a carcajadas cuando jugábamos juntos… sin duda era feliz cuando estaba con nosotros – recordó con cariño, sintiendo que las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos, haciendo borrosa su visión.

\- Se sentía solo – agregó Sam - y los amaba a ambos, a mí también, aunque no me conocía. Él no es peligroso, Papá, simplemente estaba aterrorizado, tenía miedo de que pudieras matarlo si nos veías juntos… y eso fue justo lo que hiciste.

\- ¡Quería protegerte, Sam! eres mi hijo.

\- ¡Él también lo era! – gritó llenó de ira y frustración, golpeando la mesa de café con la palma de su mano – ni siquiera sé cómo puedo verte a la cara y seguir hablando contigo después de lo que has hecho. Si resulta cierto que Dean ha… que Dean ha muerto, te juró que nunca voy a perdonarte.

John se limitó a guardar silencio, no queriendo empeorar la situación, sabía que su hijo hablaba en medio de la ira y el dolor, pero sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Estaba seguro de que algún día comprendería por qué había tomado aquella decisión.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, esperando que fuese Bobby acompañado por el cuerpo de Dean, inerte o aún con vida, pero grande fue la decepción al darse cuenta de que el cazador venía solo, con una expresión llena de tristeza y angustia.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó John con desesperación - ¿Dónde está Dean?

Bobby sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dejó escapar un suspiro – no pude encontrarlo, había sangre y rastros de su pelo, pero Dean escapó, no está por ningún lado…. Por lo menos sabemos que sigue con vida.

\- Pero está herido y no sabe cazar, no sabe nada del mundo – refutó Sam, sintiendo que las lágrimas regresaban de nuevo a sus ojos.

\- Lo encontraremos, Sammy, no te preocupes. Lo traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo –dijo John con determinación, posando una mano sobre los hombros del chico, era lo mejor que podía hacer para recuperar la confianza de ambos hijos.

ooOoo

Dean sintió que corrió durante horas sin detenerse, cojeando, aún a través del frío, el dolor y el agotamiento. Todo a su alrededor parecía igual, no había más que árboles y arbustos, bien podría estar corriendo en círculos sin darse cuenta. De pronto un aullido de dolor escapó de su garganta y sus patas lastimadas cedieron bajo su peso, pequeños gemidos escapaban sin control y sabía que si estuviese en su forma humana estaría empapado por las lágrimas.

Se acurrucó a la raíz de uno de los grandes árboles para lamer sus heridas, el dolor que sentía era el más fuerte que jamás hubiese experimentado, también el miedo y la tristeza; su padre, el ser que más amaba y admiraba en el mundo, acababa de dispararle, intentó matarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, como si no fuese diferente a los monstruos que cazaba. Pero no dejaba de pensar que tal vez lo merecía, después de todo había perdido el control, había entrado en pánico y había atacado a Sam, quien únicamente pretendía ayudarle. Sam había estado tan emocionado con la idea de salir y mostrarle el mundo y al final Dean lo había arruinado todo, al clavar sus colmillos en su piel había echado a perder su vida, la seguridad de su habitación y la calidez de las personas que amaba… sólo esperaba que Sam estuviera bien.

De repente sus oídos captaron el sonido unas fuertes pisadas sobre las ramas y hojas secas en el suelo. Levantó las orejas para intentar escuchar de donde provenían, debatiéndose entre correr o quedarse oculto tras los arbustos, pero ya era tarde para actuar. La luz de una linterna encandiló sus pupilas sensibles y una exclamación de asombro escapó de los labios de la persona que lo había hallado. Estaba a punto de correr, pensando que se trataba de John Winchester, que había regresado para terminar con su trabajo, pero la voz del hombre que sostenía la linterna, muy diferente a la voz su padre, lo hizo detenerse.

\- Oye, espera – murmuró con voz amable – ven aquí, perrito, no voy a hacerte daño.

Claramente el hombre debía ser estúpido para pensar que se trataba de un simple "perrito" sin embargo parecía gentil e inofensivo, su voz era cálida y sus ojos azules le daban una extraña sensación de seguridad, aunque probablemente se debía al hecho de que se hallaba solo y desamparado, por lo tanto sólo buscaba algo o alguien a quien aferrarse.

\- ¿Estás perdido, amiguito? Mi nombre es Castiel y tengo algo para ti – además de tonto, el chico estaba en realidad demente por presentarse ante un animal, un ser que creía no tener entendimiento y que mucho menos podría responderle, pero a Dean le agradaba, oír su cálida voz lo tranquilizaba.

\- Acércate, puedes tomarlo – sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pan y extendió su mano para que el lobo lo tomara. Dean se acercó con cautela, cojeando y gimiendo antes de oler el pan, asegurándose de que era seguro comerlo. No logró oler nada extraño en él, así que lo devoró de un bocado, dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

\- Tengo más en casa si quieres acompañarme, no está muy lejos así que podremos llegar sin ningún problema, allí atenderemos esa fea herida ¿te parece?

Dean se detuvo para meditarlo ¿y si era un cazador? ¿Si sabía lo que era? ¿Qué pasaba si tenía planeado matarlo o venderlo a algún zoológico?

Castiel comenzó a caminar, mirando hacia atrás cada pocos pasos, esperando que Dean lo siguiera, pero el lobo parecía demasiado temeroso – vamos, amigo, te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño, tengo comida y un techo caliente que ofrecerte, eso es todo.

Dean decidió que sería mejor arriesgarse y seguir al joven en lugar de quedarse allí a esperar que sus heridas se infectaran, que el frío lo matara o un verdadero lobo lo devorara, así que caminó tras él, cojeando debido al dolor en su pata trasera, justo donde la bala había impactado. Castiel sonrió satisfecho y caminó despacio, temiendo dejar atrás al animal herido.

Tras cortos minutos llegaron a una cabaña de madera, apenas más grande que la habitación de Dean, pero era lo suficientemente limpia y acogedora, aunque algo desordenada. Había una cama lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas, un viejo sofá, una pequeña cocina y una chimenea.

Tan pronto como entraron, Dean se dejó caer en un rincón, agotado y dolorido, pero sintiendo la calidez de un hogar y la seguridad de un techo. Al no haber salido nunca de su celda, el temor de estar solo en el exterior era cien veces mayor al que sentiría un niño perdido, pues todo allí afuera era desconocido para él, pero allí, acurrucado en medio de una habitación cálida y pequeña, rodeada de objetos familiares, se sentía mucho más tranquilo y a gusto.

\- Ven amigo, bebe esto – estaba tan agotado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Castiel había puesto un plato con agua frente a él y otro con lo que parecían ser sobras de su comida, los cuales devoró en cuestión de segundos.

\- Parece que tenías hambre ¿eh? – comentó con una sonrisa y Dean descubrió que le agradaba el hecho de que Castiel hablara todo el tiempo – está bien, dejaré un poco de agua cerca de ti por si sientes sed en la noche y ya veremos qué comer en la mañana, hay mucha comida en el refrigerador y sólo somos tú y yo.

Castiel se levantó y se alejó para buscar algo en el armario. Dean pensó que ahora que estaba a salvo podría permitirse dormir un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aún no era el momento. Castiel regresó con un objeto extraño en sus manos, compuesto por correas de cuero, y miró a Dean con una mirada de arrepentimiento. Acercó el objeto para que el lobo pudiese olerlo, pero aquello no le dio a Dean la menor pista de lo que era, sólo sabía que no le gustaba.

\- Lo siento, amigo, pero tendré que ponerte esto, pareces un buen chico pero debo tener precaución, tienes unos colmillos enormes y no quiero que tengamos un accidente.

Dean no comprendió en lo más mínimo sus palabras, pero cuando Castiel puso su hocico en aquel objeto y no pudo abrirlo de nuevo, comprendió un poco a qué se debía aquella mirada llena de culpabilidad. Una nueva oleada de pánico amenazó con hacerle perder de nuevo el control, pero Castiel logró calmarlo, sujetándolo con fuerza y hablándole con su cálida voz.

\- Tranquilo, chico, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo, en un intento por calmarlo – sólo quiero revisar tus heridas, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me muerdas ¿entiendes?

Días atrás quizás Dean no hubiese comprendido, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de hacerle a Sam, ahora entendía perfectamente a qué se refería Castiel, por lo tanto se obligó a calmarse y confiar en el joven.

\- Escucha, no soy veterinario, pero soy estudiante de medicina, así que creo poder hacer esto. Va a doler un poco, pero seré gentil, lo prometo, todo será por tu propio bien… vas a estar bien, amigo.

Dean se encontró temblando en anticipación, el miedo y la ansiedad lo invadían, haciéndole desear que todo terminara pronto. No dejó de aullar y gemir de dolor mientras Castiel extraía la bala de su pata trasera, limpiaba y desinfectaba la herida para luego cocerla. procuró no moverse, pero aun así, el joven doctor tuvo que sostenerlo lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a cabo su tarea, por fortuna se encontraba en un perfecto estado físico.

El procedimiento tardó lo que pareció al menos una hora de sufrimiento y agonía, al finalizar Dean estaba casi inconsciente, reconfortándose en el hecho de que Castiel acariciaba su pelaje mientras terminaba de vendar sus heridas.

\- Está bien, amigo, ya hemos terminado, vas a sanar y vas a estar bien, yo me encargaré de eso. Ahora descansa.

Castiel acarició la cabeza del lobo hasta que este se quedó dormido, gimiendo suavemente en sueños, claramente había sido un día difícil para su nuevo amigo, sólo esperaba verle mejor en la mañana. Estuvo contemplándolo por largo rato, no podía negar que era un animal hermoso, con un pelaje claro, brillante y abundante, sumado a unos ojos verde esmeralda; su cuerpo grande y delgado le daba un toque de elegancia e imponencia sobre los demás de su especie, pero nunca se pasó por la mente de Castiel la posibilidad de que aquel animal que dormía tranquilamente en el suelo de su cabaña, no fuese un perro y mucho menos podría imaginar que no se trataba de un lobo común.

ooOoo

A la mañana siguiente, Dean despertó tras dormir profundamente, incluso después de yacer en la incomodidad del suelo, la cual detestaba aun siendo un animal. Al comienzo le costó recordar en dónde se hallaba, encontrando extraños todos los objetos que rodeaban la cabaña; al abrir los ojos esperaba encontrarse con su cama, su televisión, sus videojuegos y su preciosa guitarra, esperaba ser despertado por la voz de Bobby o la voz de su padre, pero en su lugar se encontró solo, rodeado por objetos rústicos que claramente no eran suyos. Entonces el dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande, recordó conocer a Sam, recordó el haber salido de su celda por primera vez, recordó ser descubierto por su padre, haber atacado a Sam en medio del pánico, el momento en que su propio padre le había disparado y luego la huida a través del bosque, la manera exacta en que su vida se había arruinado. Afortunadamente había encontrado a un buen hombre dispuesto a ayudarlo, de lo contrario habría muerto desangrado en el bosque helado.

Pero aquel hombre no parecía estar por ningún lado y eso le asustaba. Las puertas estaban cerradas, la cama, la cocina y el baño estaban vacíos ¿Y si Castiel se había ido? ¿Y si había decidido que era mejor dejarlo allí para que muriera? Estaba a punto de transformarse de nuevo a su forma humana, cuando el sonido de fuertes pisadas en el exterior lo detuvieron. Pronto la puerta se abrió revelando la figura que tanto esperaba ver, con las botas cubiertas de tierra y las manos cargadas de bolsas.

A la luz de la mañana Castel lucía hermoso, Dean debía reconocerlo. Su salvador tenía un cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro pálido y un par de ojos azules, del color más profundo e intenso que jamás hubiera visto, era alto y delgado, de apariencia fuerte y dulce a la vez, con una sonrisa amable y dientes perfectos. Su apariencia era agradable, también su voz y sus manos gentiles, de seguro debía ser un ángel.

Al verlo entrar una oleada de alivio y alegría reemplazó la oscuridad en su interior y sin poder controlar sus emociones, se puso de pie y corrió para recibir al hombre con un abrazo que por poco lo derriba, su cola se movía de un lado a otro sin control y no pudo evitar lamer su cara en un gesto de cariño y gratitud. Las bolsas de Castiel cayeron al suelo ante el repentino recibimiento y estalló en risas mientras intentaba inútilmente defenderse de aquel ataque de afecto.

\- Hey, amigo, estoy aquí, no pensabas que iba a dejarte ¿verdad?

Dean ladró dos veces y se apartó para dejar pasar a Castiel, aun meneando la cola, aunque cojeaba levemente al caminar.

\- Oye, debes calmarte o de lo contrario volverás a abrir tu herida. Por cierto, te traje algo que sé que te va a encantar – llevó las bolsas que había traído hacia la cocina y sirvió en un plato parte de su contenido, mientras el lobo lo miraba con curiosidad, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza ladeada en un gesto interrogante.

\- Es tu desayuno, espero que te guste, fui muy temprano a la ciudad para comprarlo sólo para ti.

Dean vio con disgusto que se trataba de comida para perro, lucía como cereal pero su olor era similar al cartón mojado y algo le decía que su sabor sería mucho peor, no podía imaginar cómo los perros podrían comer algo tan desagradable.

Por otro lado, Castiel vio con desilusión cómo el perro olía el contenido en el plato para luego alejarse sin interés. El animal intentó llevarse un pequeño granito a la boca, sólo para escupirlo al instante.

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó con decepción – o tal vez no tengas hambre. Lo dejaré aquí por si decides comer más tarde – pero Dean estaba seguro de que eso no sucedería.

Castiel regresó a la cocina para servirse su propio desayuno, tomando asiento en el comedor y exhalando un suspiro de cansancio; había corrido a la ciudad con el propósito de conseguir alimento para su "perro" antes de que despertara, pero este no había mostrado ningún interés en la comida. Debió prever que eso podría suceder, puesto que los animales no sabían agradecer como los humanos acostumbraban, ni podían comprender el esfuerzo y los pequeños sacrificios que hacían por quienes sentían afecto.

Vio con curiosidad como el animal se acercaba cojeando hasta su lugar en la mesa, sentándose en sus patas traseras, mirando hambriento el contenido en el plato de Castiel. El hombre sonrió con pesar antes de tomar un trozo de tocino y ofrecérselo al lobo, cuyos ojos vedes se iluminaron antes de devorar de un bocado el tocino.

\- No estás acostumbrado a la comida para perro ¿verdad? Pero no creo que pueda compartirte mi comida, he escuchado que la grasa y la sal le hacen mal a tu cuerpo y a tu pelaje.

Dean gruñó con enojo antes de alejarse y acurrucarse en un rincón, incapaz de ver a Castiel disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno, mientras él, debía ignorar el constante rugido de su estómago o decidirse a comer la asquerosa comida para perro.

\- A veces pienso que puedes entender lo que digo – comentó Castiel entre risas al ver la reacción del animal – debes ser un perro muy listo… me pregunto quién pudo haberte abandonado… y peor aún, quién pudo haberte disparado… Tal vez fue un maldito cazador, porque me cuesta creer que hayas atacado a alguien.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó ante aquellas palabras; en efecto había sido un cazador quien le había disparado, pero no de la clase que Castiel imaginaba y no por las razones que sospechaba, porque ciertamente había hecho daño a alguien, a alguien importante… sólo esperaba que no llegase nunca a hacerle lo mismo a Castiel. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo estaría allí? No le molestaría vivir el resto de su vida fingiendo ser un perro con tal de mantenerse a salvo, pero dudaba que su cuerpo pudiese soportar tanto tiempo la transformación, apenas habían pasado 12 horas desde su inicio, pero sabía que pronto comenzaría a sentirse débil y a enfermar si no regresaba a su forma humana.

Castiel acababa de terminar su desayuno cuando vio al lobo saltando y gimiendo cerca de la puerta. Al ver que tenía su atención, el animal comenzó a ladrar y a moverse en círculos en frente de la puerta, intentando comunicarle algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, chico? – preguntó Castiel acercándose al lobo – ¿Quieres salir? Supongo que necesitar saciar tus necesidades biológicas, lamento ser tan desconsiderado. Sólo procura no alejarte demasiado.

Entonces abrió la puerta para dejar salir al animal, quien inmediatamente se precipitó hacia el exterior, siendo detenido por la luz brillante del sol, el cual lastimaba sus ojos sensibles. Nunca imaginó que la luz del día fuera mucho más brillante afuera que dentro de su habitación, así que aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Abrió un solo ojo, luchando con el dolor y la irritación causada por el exceso de luz y caminó hasta levantar la pata en el árbol más cercano, liberando su vejiga por lo que duró largos minutos. Había estado reprimiendo sus necesidades por mucho tiempo, pero Castiel no se habría dado cuenta sin un empujón.

\- Veo que ciertamente eres un chico – comentó Castiel con una sonrisa – no había tenido la oportunidad de ver tu sexo debajo de tanto pelaje… tal vez sea hora de ponerte un nombre.

Dean se acercó con curiosidad, temiendo el nuevo nombre que saldría de los labios de Castiel. Le gustaba su actual nombre, pero sabía que no podía conservarlo, pues no había forma alguna de hacérselo saber a Castiel sin cambiar a su forma humana.

\- ¿Qué te parece "Jimmy"? – preguntó Castiel, a lo que Dean gruñó en respuesta. Siendo un animal grande e imponente pensaba que merecía un nombre que lo describiera como tal, que infundiera respeto y admiración en lugar de burla, un nombre que no le hiciera parecer un enorme y tierno oso de peluche.

\- De acuerdo, puedo ver que no te gusta – respondió el joven entre risas - ¿Y qué tal Max? Es un nombre corto y fácil de recordar, además suena bien, te describe como macho alfa.

Dean movió la cola en un gesto de aprobación. Aunque Max era un nombre sencillo y común entre los perros, no pudo evitar caer en las palabras de Castiel.

\- Entonces serás Max a partir de ahora, tal vez te cueste un poco acostumbrarte a tu nombre, pero eres listo y estoy seguro de que lograrás adaptarte a él.

Sabiendo que el lobo disfrutaba de estar al aire libre, Castiel tomó asiento en una roca, observando mientras el animal exploraba los alrededores, escarbando la tierra seca, olfateando las plantas y las flores, observando los árboles con asombro y curiosidad. Sonrió al verlo perseguir las aves de manera juguetona, aún con su pata lastimada, pensando cuán asombroso era el hecho de que los animales pudiesen ser felices con cosas tan simples, por eso siempre los había admirado y por eso disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de un animal, mucho más que la de un humano.

Había tanto que aprender de los animales, tanta lealtad, tanta humildad, tanta pureza, tanto deseo de vivir; en cambio en los humanos sólo había corrupción, deseo de poder, siempre buscando dominar y aplastar a quien fuese. Un animal jamás discriminaría o rechazaría a alguien por ser físicamente feo, raro u homosexual, por ser cristiano o musulmán, por ser de izquierda o derecha, nada de eso importaba para ellos, pero un humano podría matar por ello, lo cual Castiel siempre encontró ridículo.

Vio a "Max" abrir un hueco en la tierra y sumergirse dentro, probando la sensación fresca de la tierra aún en el verano y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, aún al ver su pelo dorado tornarse marrón y aun sabiendo que tendría que darle un baño.

\- Amigo, desearía ser como tú – el lobo lo miró con atención, levantado las orejas en cuanto lo escuchó hablar – tu pata está lastimada y seguro que has pasado por tantas cosas horribles… y mírate, aun sigues en pie, jugando y disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas.

Dean se acercó lentamente, sintiendo su corazón partirse al ver la tristeza en los ojos azules de Castiel, su ángel salvador. Se recostó a su lado en lo que significaba un abrazo y lamió su cara pretendiendo darle un beso.

\- Eres encantador – respondió Castiel entre risas, acariciando el cabello del animal – es tan fácil para ti amar y confiar en los demás, en cambio yo no puedo confiar en nadie; los humanos son crueles y en cuanto les entregas tu confianza, te clavan el cuchillo por la espalda, ellos engañan y hacen daño a su conveniencia… pero no te preocupes, Max, yo te protegeré de ellos y a cambio tú serás mi amigo.

… verás… – continuó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte – yo no tengo muchos amigos, todos piensan que soy demasiado raro y al final se alejan de mí, todos quieren un amigo divertido que les haga reír, alguien con el que puedan ir a fiestas, embriagarse, meterse en peleas y acostarse con chicas… pero yo no soy así, y tampoco puedo fingir serlo. Es triste que no pueda agradarle a nadie tal y como soy.

Dean gimió suavemente, sintiéndose terrible al no poder decir nada para hacerle sentir mejor. Era realmente triste que Castiel pensara de esa manera, pues a Dean le agradaba lo suficiente; no necesitaba ir a fiestas, embriagarse ni acostarse con chicas, simplemente le gustaba estar allí, disfrutando de la libertad por primera vez, escuchando la voz de Castiel, sentado a su lado, respirando su aroma, de esa manera lo creía lo suficientemente divertido, le hubiera gustado hacérselo saber.

\- Ojalá hubiera un lugar en el mundo para quienes somos diferentes.

Castiel hablaba como si tuviese muchos años encima, pero claramente apenas era unos cuantos años mayor que Dean, aunque de seguro había vivido muchas más cosas, pues mientras él se hallaba encerrado y protegido en una habitación, Castiel se estaba enfrentando al mundo real.

\- Pero seguro que no quieres escuchar mis comentarios deprimentes… ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Dean movió la cola y ladró en respuesta, sintiéndose emocionado ante aquella palabra. Quería conocer, ver el mundo, todo aquello de lo que se había perdido todos esos años.

\- En serio, a veces pienso que puedes entender mis palabras.

El mayor se puso de pie y Dean caminó tras él, procurando no adelantarse, pues temía perderse, así que no se apartó de las piernas de Castiel.

\- No iremos muy lejos, no es bueno para tu pata, sólo quiero que veas mi lugar favorito, me gusta ir a allí para leer, dibujar y tocar mi guitarra, siempre me lleno de inspiración cuando estoy allí.

… ¿Sabes? amo este lugar, pero sólo puedo visitarlo durante las vacaciones de verano. Siempre estoy estudiando, así que se me hace imposible venir más a menudo, y en invierno, todo se pone tan frío que mis hermanos me prohíben venir, tienen miedo de que salga de casa y me congele aquí solo… porque ellos nunca vienen conmigo. De todos modos es mejor así, este es mi santuario, no sería lo mismo con mis hermanos aquí perturbando la paz.

Entonces Castiel se detuvo frente al paisaje más hermoso que Dean había visto hasta el momento, justo como aquellos que aparecían en las fotografías y en las películas, como aquellos que Bobby le había descrito tantas veces. Era un claro en medio del bosque, donde había un estanque, azul y cristalino, habían flores de todos los colores y mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor. Si Dean estuviese en su forma humana, estaría sonriendo como un tonto y sus ojos verdes estarían abiertos y brillantes de emoción.

\- ¿Te gusta, Verdad? No sé cuánto tiempo hayas estado merodeando por aquí, tal vez lo hayas visto antes, es una buena fuente de agua para los de tu especie.

Dean se acercó lentamente al estanque y sumergió su hocico, probando el sabor del agua. Al primer sorbo, el agua ascendió por su nariz, haciéndole toser un par de veces.

\- Eres algo torpe ¿no es así? – observó Castiel con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Cuando hace calor también me gusta sumergirme aquí ¿Sabías que hay peces en el fondo?

Dean levantó las orejas con curiosidad, nunca había visto un pez fuera de su refrigerador y justo ahora era como un pequeño niño conociendo el mundo, lleno de curiosidad y deseo de explorar. También quería ver los peces, pero desde la superficie sólo podía ver el cielo y las copas de los árboles reflejados en el agua. Pensó que tal vez podría nadar, siempre había soñado poder sumergirse y nadar como muchos humanos y animales lo hacían, y si Castiel podía hacerlo, quería decir que no era peligroso. Así que comenzó sumergiendo la pata delantera, el agua estaba fría, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Sumergió la otra pata y luego el resto del cuerpo, zambulléndose por completo.

\- ¿Max? – escuchó exclamar a su amo confundido - ¿qué estás haciendo?

Intentó darse la vuelta para ver el rostro de Castiel, pero lo único que logró fue hundirse. No podía tocar el fondo, el estanque era lo suficientemente profundo para cubrirlo en su forma animal. Sabía que el truco consistía en mover frenéticamente sus patas, pero ni siquiera eso ayudaba a mantenerlo a flote. El agua entraba por su nariz y su boca, asfixiándolo, también por sus oídos, impidiéndole escuchar la voz preocupada de Castiel, llamando su nombre. No vio los peces de colores en el fondo oscuro, de hecho no vio nada más que la luz en la superficie. Tampoco se sintió divertido, sólo sintió la desesperación a causa de la falta de aire y la sensación ardiente en sus pulmones, acompañados del miedo intenso de morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejar comentarios ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel se hallaba sentado en una roca semiplana divisando el paisaje, hablándole al perro sobre cosas que sabía que su pequeña mente jamás comprendería, sin importar que tan listo fuera, sin importar cuanto pareciera que lo escuchaba, sabía que jamás entendería sus palabras. Le hablaba simplemente porque le hacía sentirse escuchado, le hacía sentirse en compañía de un verdadero amigo. Max jamás lo juzgaría, jamás lo rechazaría, ni se aburriría de su charla sin sentido; simplemente elegiría quedarse a su lado por encima de todo, siempre y cuando le ofreciera comida, un techo y caricias ocasionales.

No supo cómo sucedió, al principio el perro simplemente estaba bebiendo agua del estanque, luego sus patas comenzaron a acariciar la superficie de manera juguetona y al siguiente instante el perro había caído al agua. Castiel pensó que nadaría de nuevo a la orilla y que lograría salir por su cuenta sin dificultad, pero el animal chapaleaba con desesperación, sin lograr nadar en absoluto. Le escuchó ladrar un par de veces, como si pidiera auxilio y continuó chapaleando hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y comenzó a hundirse.

Castiel supo entonces que era momento de intervenir, se deshizo de su camisa y sus zapatos en tiempo record y se lanzó al agua. El agua apenas le llegaba al pecho, pero al perro lo cubría por completo. No fue difícil hallarlo y atraparlo, afortunadamente el animal se hallaba con vida y aún consciente.

\- Hey, amigo ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó con preocupación, sosteniendo al animal contra su pecho. Max tosió y estornudó un par de veces y luego posó su enorme hocico en el hombro de Castiel, sintiéndose protegido y seguro – no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

En tierra firme el perro era mucho más pesado pero Castiel logró sostener su peso hasta dejarlo a salvo en el suelo. Max tosió de nuevo y luego escupió montones de agua sobre la hierba ahora mojada y una vez terminó, sacudió todo su cuerpo para deshacerse del exceso de humedad en su pelo.

\- No entiendo, pensé que podrías nadar por instinto como todos los animales ¿es por tu pata? ¿acaso tu herida está tan mal?

Dean también pensó que podría nadar por instinto, pero claramente este no funcionaba en licántropos, ahora sabía que debía aprender cómo nadar o mantenerse alejado del agua, también aprendió que debía hacer menos caso a su curiosidad.

\- Max, lamento mucho lo que pasó, sólo quería que disfrutaras el paisaje conmigo… y mira, casi te pierdo.

Dean se sintió terrible al ver la mirada afligida de Castiel, el joven pensaba que era su culpa, cuando todo había sido culpa de Dean, había estado tan emocionado por conocer el mundo que olvidó pensar en las consecuencias y lo último que quería era arruinar los bonitos recuerdos de Castiel sobre ese lugar.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus orejas se pegaron a su cráneo y su cola encontró lugar entre sus patas, pero Castiel lo notó, se inclinó a su lado y acarició su cabeza empapada.

\- Está bien, amigo, no estoy enfadado, sé que fue un accidente ¿quieres ir a casa?

La postura de Dean se relajó e inmediatamente se puso de pie, estar afuera era divertido, pero ahora estaba agotado y moría de frío. Castiel no se preocupó por vestirse, de todos modos no había nadie allí en medio del bosque que pudiese hallarlo caminando sin camisa y empapado. Comenzó a caminar invitando al lobo a seguirlo y Dean obedeció, aprovechando la oportunidad para apreciar los músculos de la espalda de Castiel y la piel clara y perfecta que la cubría brillando bajo los rayos de sol, que se reflejaban a su vez en las gotas de agua que caían por su espalda a medida que caminaba.

Dean se preguntaba si su propia espalda sería tan hermosa como la de Castiel o si su belleza se debía al hecho de que era un ángel, un ser humano perfecto y bondadoso, de aquellos que según su padre, ya no existían… a veces le costaba creer que fuese real, un humano perfecto por dentro y por fuera.

En casa, antes de cambiarse de ropa, incluso antes de secar su propio cuerpo, Castiel secó el pelaje de Dean con una toalla, con la mayor gentileza posible y Dean se sintió alagado al saberse la prioridad de Castiel, al sentir su aprecio y su preocupación. El joven tardó poco en cambiar su ropa húmeda por un atuendo seco y cómodo, pero Dean observó cada segundo, detallando cada centímetro de la piel del otro hombre con curiosidad y admiración, nunca había visto desnudo a otro hombre, pero sabía que Castiel era particularmente hermoso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? – preguntó Castiel con diversión al notar los ojos verdes del lobo clavados en su cuerpo – no me digas que tienes hambre, porque déjame recordarte que aún tienes tu comida servida en el suelo.

Dean arrugó el hocico, recordando con asco el sabor de la comida para perro. Tenía hambre, mucha en realidad, pero no lo suficiente para comer semejante porquería. Castiel se echó a reír al ver su reacción y procedió a acurrucarse en el sofá, en frente de la vieja televisión.

\- Ven aquí, amigo, déjame cambiarte ese vendaje húmedo.

Dean subió al sofá, tomando asiento junto al otro, tal como le había indicado y permitió que las manos suaves y gentiles de Castiel tomaran cuidado de su pata lastimada. Ni siquiera le dolió un poco, Castiel siempre era delicado cuando lo hacía y no cabía duda de que se preocupaba por él, más de lo que nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión, con Castiel a su lado cepillando su pelaje y acariciando su cuerpo. No podía negar que se sentía bien, se sentía estupendo. Aun le dolía recordar a su familia y lo que su padre le había hecho, aún se preocupaba por Sam, extrañaba a Bobby y a John a cada segundo; pero al estar al lado de Castiel, toda la tensión y la tristeza desaparecían. Allí se sentía libre por primera vez, se sentía seguro y querido, allí ya no se sentía solo, tenía toda la compañía que siempre deseó y por primera vez sintió que comenzaba a vivir. Antes en aquella celda, sentía que su vida estaba en pausa, que se limitaba a la simple monotonía de sobrevivir y mantenerse ocupado, pero ahora sentía que podría vivir de verdad, aunque fuese en la forma de un lobo… o un perro, según Castiel.

En la noche, Dean pensó que tendría que dormir de nuevo en el suelo duro y frío, pero Castiel, inesperadamente le llamó y palmeó el colchón a su lado, concediéndole el permiso para subir a su cama. Sin dudarlo un segundo el lobo obedeció, acurrucándose junto al cuerpo caliente de su amo.

\- Me alegra que puedas entender todo lo que digo – dijo Castiel, acariciando la cabeza del perro - ¿Te molesta si toco la guitarra un rato?

Dean movió la cola en respuesta y Castiel comprendió la señal, dirigiéndose al armario para tomar su guitarra acústica. Volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Dean, tocando melodías suaves y tranquilas, tarareando suavemente para acompañar la música. Cantaba ligeramente fuera de tono, pero no se escuchaba mal a los oídos de Dean, de hecho le arrullaba aquel murmullo que salía de los labios de Castiel acompañado por los arpegios tranquilos y vibrantes de la guitarra. Quería escuchar cada nota, cada instante, ver cada detalle plasmado en el rostro de Castiel, sus ojos azules, sus labios delgados, su cabello negro despeinado y la barbilla sin afeitar, las manos finas y delicadas tocando las cuerdas de la guitarra… pero se quedó dormido, arrullado por la música, mucho antes de que Castiel terminara la canción.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente, Castiel fue el primero en despertar. Cuando Dean abrió los ojos el joven ya se hallaba despierto, con el cabello húmedo por el baño, bebiendo una taza de café en la pequeña cocina ubicada al fondo de la cabaña. Parecía silencioso y preocupado, mirando en su dirección ocasionalmente. Eran más de las 10:00 am. y Dean aún se sentía cansado, sentía frío y un fuerte dolor en todos sus huesos. Al parecer Castiel se había percatado de su malestar, ya que en algún momento le había arropado con las mantas y además le había permitido dormir hasta tan altas horas de la mañana.

Dean sabía que el malestar se debía al largo tiempo de su transformación, su cuerpo le ordenaba regresar a su forma humana, pero no podía hacerlo, no en frente de Castiel, tenía que encontrar la manera de tener un tiempo a solas para poder transformarse de nuevo, sin que Castiel se diera por enterado.

\- Hey, estás despierto – Saludó Castiel con voz suave, acariciando la cabeza del lobo - ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?

Dean gimió en respuesta, indicándole que no se sentía precisamente bien, ni siquiera quería levantarse de la cama.

\- Lo sé, Max, sé que te sientes mal, tienes un poco de fiebre, pero tienes que comer algo y tienes que ir al baño ¿quieres intentarlo? Te prometo que te dejaré dormir el resto de la tarde si es lo que quieres.

Dean quería protestar, pero sabía que tenía razón, su boca se sentía seca y su vejiga pesada. La puerta de la cabaña se encontraba abierta, así que Dean encontró las fuerzas para levantarse y salir, siendo seguido de cerca por Castiel, quién analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos; por supuesto se percató de la manera en que Dean se tambaleaba y le costaba mantener el equilibrio al levantar la pata en el árbol. No pasó mucho tiempo afuera, aunque le hubiese gustado tener las fuerzas para quedarse a jugar, a correr y explorar, pero se sentía débil y cansado. Así que regresó al interior de la cabaña, bebió un poco de agua y nuevamente pasó de largo por la asquerosa comida para perro.

\- ¿Aún no quieres comer? – preguntó Castiel con desilusión – espera, déjame intentar algo más y por favor, prométeme que intentarás comer un poco.

Pero Dean no podía prometer nada, en especial si se trataba de más comida para perro.

Castiel sirvió un poco de leche en un tazón y lo puso en el suelo para que Dean lo bebiera, acompañándolo con trozos de pan y Dean estaba feliz de ver algo de comida decente después de tanto tiempo. Bebió la leche con rapidez y devoró el pan de un bocado, sintiéndose mucho mejor… esperaba que aquello pudiese ayudarle a recuperar sus fuerzas y a resistir un poco más su transformación, al menos hasta que Castiel se quedara dormido en la noche o le dejara a solas un instante.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios – suspiró Castiel con alivio – pensé que ibas a morir de hambre, estaba tan preocupado… Ahora puedes regresar a la cama si deseas.

Dean esperó unos segundos y caminó de regreso a la cama con pasos lentos para volverse a acurrucar entre las mantas, cómodas y tibias. Castiel encendió la televisión y se sentó a su lado mientras Dean dormía tranquilamente, queriendo mantenerlo vigilado en caso de que algo cambiara con su evidente enfermedad.

El sonido de tres fuertes golpes sobre la puerta de madera le despertó horas más tarde. Pensó que no vivía nadie más por los alrededores y que Castiel no solía recibir visitas, por lo tanto todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cerebro. Pensó que quizá su padre lo había encontrado de alguna manera y ahora venía para terminar el trabajo y dispararle está vez en medio de los ojos, o quizá se trataba de otro cazador, tal vez sabía lo que era y venía para exterminarlo. Pero Castiel no parecía sorprendido o preocupado en absoluto, se levantó de la cama con rapidez y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Hola, Cassie ¿Cómo estás, amigo? – saludó un hombre completamente desconocido para Dean, palmeando la espalda de Castiel en un gesto amistoso.

\- Balthazar – saludó Castiel en un tono grave, desprovisto de la dulzura que siempre usaba al hablarle a Dean, sin embargo, tampoco sonaba hostil, sólo algo inexpresivo – te estaba esperado.

\- Lo sé, siempre acabo perdiéndome aquí, tú cabaña está en medio de la nada, amigo, si no fuera por el humo en la chimenea, nunca la habría encontrado. Ahora dime ¿dónde está el chico?

Dean sintió el pánico crecer en su pecho, imaginando cientos de cosas terribles ¿Y sí Castiel sabía lo que era en realidad y había contratado a alguien para asesinarlo? ¿Y si Castiel no quería tenerlo más y había decidido entregarlo a otra persona?

\- Está justo aquí – respondió Castiel, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con una cama vacía – debe estar escondido en algún lugar.

Balthazar se echó a reír antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda – Creo que el pequeño Max es un poco tímido.

\- No lo era conmigo, pensé que sería igual con todo el mundo.

\- Tal vez piensa que tienes cara de perro y por eso no te tiene miedo – bromeó mientras tomaba asiento sobre el sofá, exhalando el cansancio de la larga caminata.

\- No es gracioso, Balthazar, ayúdame a encontrarlo. ¡Max! – llamó, pero el lobo no respondió.

\- La cabaña no es muy grande, seguro está escondido debajo de la cama, chico listo.

Castiel suspiró intentando calmarse – tienes razón – entonces se inclinó para ver debajo de la cama, encontrándose con un par de luces verdes en medio de la oscuridad, lo cual asumió que se trataba de los ojos de Max.

\- Ahí estás, amigo – extendió la mano para agarrar la pata del lobo, el cual respondió con un gruñido de advertencia, pero Dean no le haría daño, aún estaba fresco en su memoria el daño que le había causado a Sam y sin importar que esta vez le costara la vida, no le haría lo mismo a Castiel, no permitiría que su instinto tomara el control.

\- Oye Cas, eso no sonó muy bien, tal vez deberías apartarte hasta que el chico se calme un poco – le advirtió Balthazar. Por lo profundo e intimidante de aquel gruñido podía saber que se trataba de un perro bastante grande, tal vez el pequeño Max no era tan pequeño después de todo.

\- Está bien, lo tengo, Max no me haría daño ¿Verdad, amigo?

Dean gimió un par de veces e intentó retroceder lejos de Castiel.

\- Cassie, sabes que no es una criatura del todo racional, actuará por instinto si se ve amenazado – Intentó advertirle su amigo.

\- Pero él es diferente – refutó, para luego dirigirse al perro - Max, ven aquí, Balthazar es un amigo, es veterinario y ha venido para ayudarte, te prometo que no va a hacerte daño.

\- En verdad eres idiota – se burló Balthazar – no quisiera ser tu paciente cuando comiences a ejercer.

\- ¿Podrías callarte? Intento calmarlo – gruñó con exasperación y luego volvió a dirigirse al perro – Max, por favor, no tengas miedo, sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte.

Las palabras parecieron alcanzar al animal, ya que este salió lentamente de su lugar debajo de la cama, directamente a los brazos de Castiel. El joven sonrió satisfecho y abrazó al lobo, posando un beso sobre su frente, el cual logró que sus orejas se levantaran y su cola volviera a elevarse.

\- ¿Lo ves? - le dijo a Balthazar - Te dije que era diferente.

\- Bah, sólo tuviste suerte… ¡Oh maldición! – su expresión cambió cuando vio al animal, de la calma al asombro y una leve pizca de temor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Castiel confundido, sin una pista de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

\- Cas, en verdad eres el hombre más idiota que haya conocido – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos con cautela – eso que tienes ahí no es un perro, es un lobo. No es una mascota, es un animal salvaje.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando, he pasado dos días y dos noches con él y siempre se ha comportado como un perro domestico; le gusta perseguir las aves, jugar con ramitas, disfruta que le rasquen detrás de las orejas e incluso ha dormido conmigo en mi cama, en ningún momento ha intentado escapar o atacarme. No puede ser un animal salvaje.

\- Es un animal muy listo, seguro te ve como su salvador y por eso se ha encariñado contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes quedártelo. De todos modos ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que es un perro? Mira su tamaño, sus enormes colmillos y su pelaje abundante, tiene más pelo que carne.

\- Pensé que era un _Golden retriever_ , son animales grandes y de pelaje dorado, como Max – intentó justificarse, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿En verdad nunca has visto un _Golden retriever_? Está lejos de ser de su tamaño – Balthazar exhaló un suspiro cansado apretándose el puente de la nariz con los pulgares - ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Cas?

\- No voy a dejarlo, no me importa si es un lobo, un ganso o un hipopótamo, Max es mi amigo y voy a ayudarlo.

Dean movió la cola con alivio, en verdad Castiel era una persona asombrosa, llena de amor y compasión. Ladró con alegría y lamió la cara de Castiel en un gesto de gratitud, queriendo mostrarle también al otro hombre que no era peligroso.

\- Sabes que los lobos no son mi especialidad ¿verdad?

\- No creo que sean tan diferentes a los perros domésticos.

\- Sí, excepto por su dieta y su comportamiento salvaje– respondió con cansancio.

\- Como puedes ver, Max es adorable, es sólo un enorme oso de peluche, no dejes que te asuste.

\- De acuerdo, intentaré examinarlo, pero si algo malo sucede me las pagarás ¿cómo terminé siendo tu amigo? ¿y cómo es que siempre me convences de hacer esta clase de locuras? – suspiró nuevamente y se acercó a Dean con cautela – Ven, amigo, sólo quiero revisar tu pata ¿vas a ser un buen chico para mí? Oh Dios, me siento tan estúpido… mejor trae algo con que atar su hocico.

\- Tengo un bozal, espera un segundo.

Comprendiendo que sería lo mejor, Dean permitió que el hombre cubriera su hocico con el bozal, sin importar cuanto le molestara aquella cosa, no quería morder a alguien por accidente y empeorar su situación.

El hombre quitó con cuidado la venda de la pata del lobo y examinó la herida, procurando no lastimarlo.

\- Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo, Cassie, tal parece que no eres un completo retrasado después de todo.

A Dean le disgustaba la manera en que Balthazar se dirigía a su amigo, Castiel era un chico bastante inteligente desde su punto de vista, pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo pasar.

\- La herida está sanando muy bien, diría que bastante rápido, no hay señales de infección – continuó Balthazar – no hay razón para que le impida caminar erguido o nadar.

\- Entonces a qué puede deberse el hecho de que no haya podido nadar para salir del agua aquel día y por qué se tambalea cuando camina últimamente – preguntó Castiel, acariciando la cabeza de Dean para ofrecerle tranquilidad.

\- Tal vez es tan tonto como tú – bromeó, pero Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que se trataba de algo serio – de acuerdo. Mencionaste que no ha estado comiendo ¿verdad?

\- Se ha rehusado a probar la comida para perro, sólo ha bebido agua y esta mañana bebió un poco de leche.

\- Eso se debe a que es un lobo y por lo tanto no está acostumbrado a la comida para perro – respondió el otro - De seguro esa es la razón por la que no logró salir del agua y no puede caminar correctamente; está demasiado débil por la falta de alimento. Puedo ver que está bien hidratado, pero parece algo delgado y si no come pronto comenzará a desnutrirse y a enfermar aún más.

\- ¿Y qué podría darle de alimento?

\- Tal vez deberías dejarlo cazar.

Castiel lo miró con enojo antes de hablar – escucha, puedo ser tonto, pero incluso yo puedo ver que Max no se comporta como un animal salvaje, alguien antes de mí debió domesticarlo, puedo apostar que ni siquiera sabe cazar; le gusta perseguir las aves pero nunca ha podido atrapar una, ni siquiera se da por enterado cuando una liebre se mete entre sus patas y además es demasiado torpe.

Dean debió sentirse ofendido por ello, pero sabía que Castiel tenía razón, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de cazar, todos sus alimentos durante su infancia fueron proporcionados por su madre y luego de ser encerrado, Bobby y su padre se dedicaron a proveer todos los alimentos necesarios y meterlos en su refrigerador. Podía cocinar perfectamente, pero no podía cazar ni la más pequeña criatura, tal vez no por falta de fuerza, era un lobo después de todo y estaba seguro de que con un poco de práctica se convertiría en un depredador temible, pero odiaba la idea de matar, no quería tener que ver nunca la sangre corriendo fuera del cuerpo de un ser viviente y la vida escapando de su pecho.

\- De acuerdo, en ese caso lo mejor es que le sirvas carne, preferiblemente cruda y sin sal, puede ser de cualquier animal, los lobos cazan casi cualquier cosa que se atraviese en su camino.

Y ahí iban de nuevo los malos consejos. Para Dean, era igual comer carne cruda que comida para perro, tampoco podría comer carne de algún animal extraño… y la sal, amaba la sal en sus comidas.

\- Muy bien, chico, creo que ya podemos soltarte. Procura no morderme ¿eh? – habló Balthazar mientras liberaba el hocico de Dean. El lobo permaneció quieto, evitando asustar al otro hombre, además se sentía demasiado agotado para hacer cualquier movimiento.

Castiel se levantó lentamente con una sonrisa y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando dos botellas de cerveza que hacían que la boca de Dean se hiciera agua, pero la segunda botella era para Balthazar.

\- Te lo agradezco, Balthazar, en verdad nos has ayudado.

\- Sí, me alegra haber venido, de lo contrario aún estarías mimando a ese enorme lobo como si se tratara de un cachorrito – dejó escapar una carcajada al pensar en la estupidez de su mejor amigo – pero déjame decirte, es un hermoso espécimen el que tienes ahí. Nunca había visto un pelaje de ese color en un lobo, aunque por supuesto, nunca antes había visto a uno en persona.

\- Lo sé, con su forma de actuar quién hubiera imaginado que se trataba de un lobo – Castiel lo acompañó en sus risas y Dean se encontró maravillado al verlo reír de esa manera -¿sabes? creo que tu trabajo es asombroso – dijo Castiel, mientras ambos tomaban asiento cómodamente en el sofá.

\- Créeme, es mejor el tuyo – repuso Balthazar dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Dean por su parte se limitó a acurrucarse a los pies de ambos para escuchar mejor su conversación – verás, es difícil examinar a los animales; ellos jamás podrán decirte qué les asusta o dónde les duele, lo cual lo hace todo más difícil, ellos no pueden entender lo que haces, no pueden entender que lo que buscas es ayudarles, por eso siempre te verán como su enemigo.

\- Esa es la mejor parte, es un trabajo duro y desinteresado, todo lo haces por ellos, aunque luego te odien.

\- Algunos lo hacen sólo por dinero – dijo Balthazar encogiéndose de hombros – pero ni tú ni yo somos ese tipo de personas.

\- Tienes razón. Escucha, no me molesta mi carrera, de cierta manera la disfruto, salvar vidas humanas, ayudar a la gente… pero no todo es color de rosa y lo sabes; tienes que lidiar con personas, con familiares agresivos, pacientes moribundos, el enorme peso sobre tus hombros al saber que una vida humana depende de ti…. Si hubiera tenido elección hubiera preferido convertirme en veterinario.

\- Aun puedes hacerlo, eres joven.

\- No – dijo Castiel con una sonrisa llena de amargura– sabes cómo son mis hermanos, en especial Miguel, toda mi vida se limita a seguir sus órdenes. Él ha cuidado de mí desde muy joven, por eso cree que se lo debo. Sabes que no soy el más listo, entrar a una buena universidad parecía algo imposible para mí, pero mi hermano movió todos sus contactos e hizo lo imposible para que pudiera estudiar la mejor carrera en una de las mejores universidades, no puedo simplemente decirle que no era exactamente lo que quería.

\- No creo que seas tonto, Cas, a pesar de todas mis bromas. Realmente creo que con un poco de esfuerzo podrás ingresar a la universidad que desees… eso y un buen trabajo para pagar tu carrera.

Castiel suspiró y volvió a beber de su botella antes de hablar – te lo agradezco, pero sé que necesito mucho más que "un poco de esfuerzo"

\- De todos modos eres bueno en lo que haces, puedes terminar tu actual carrera y luego estudiar lo que desees. Tienes tiempo de sobra, amigo, aprovéchalo mientras eres joven.

\- Hablas como un anciano – se burló Castiel, haciendo sonreír al otro hombre.

\- Soy mayor que tú, es mi deber aconsejarte.

Castiel sonrió con gratitud y con afecto. Dean había escuchado antes cuan resentido se encontraba con la sociedad, pero por su forma de hablar y mirar a su amigo, además de sus movimientos tranquilos y despreocupados y la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, podía saber que en realidad apreciaba a Balthazar. A pesar de sus bromas pesadas y sus comentarios, podía ver que él también apreciaba a Castiel, podía ver que ambos eran amigos, aunque Dean nunca había tenido uno… al menos antes de conocer a Castiel.

Por un momento sintió celos de Balthazar; le hubiera gustado poder hablar y ofrecerle consejos al otro, darle palabras de aliento y sacarle las más bellas sonrisas, pero mientras estuviera en esa forma, jamás podría hacerlo. Dean se preguntaba, si algún día Castiel llegase a conocerlo en su forma humana, lo aceptaría de igual forma, sería agradable ante sus ojos o tan molesto como el resto de las personas. No había nada que lo atemorizara más que causar una mala impresión en el joven y ganarse su desprecio.

Balthazar se marchó antes de que la tarde cayera, temiendo que oscureciera y pudiera perderse en medio del bosque. Castiel había insistido en que debía pasar la noche allí, pero Balthazar se negó, alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer temprano en la mañana.

Castiel no se separó del lado de Dean por el resto del día, sin darle oportunidad para transformarse y aliviar un poco el dolor en su cuerpo. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en su forma animal y eso le asustaba, se sentía tan mal que pensaba que tal vez podría morir si no hacía algo al respecto.

Castiel le sirvió un poco de carne cruda en un plato, pero Dean nuevamente se negó a comer. El joven parecía desilusionado y preocupado, pero iba en contra de los principios de Dean comer carne de esa manera, aunque su olor fuera apetitoso para su nariz de licántropo. Había sido parte de la crianza de Dean, su padre le prohibió comer la carne cruda ya que era la principal causante de agresividad en los de su especie, esperaba que Castiel pudiera entenderlo.

\- Tampoco te gusta ¿verdad? – dijo con un suspiro cansado – quien te domesticó debió acostumbrarte a comer sobras. Seguiré intentando con otras cosas y mañana le preguntaré a Balthazar que otra clase de alimentos son buenos para ti.

Tuvo que conformase de nuevo con pan y leche, los cuales apenas pudo probar ya que le costaba mantenerse en pie y las náuseas comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo. No tenía apetito, pero sabía que debía comer para mantenerse fuerte y resistir un poco más, al menos hasta que Castiel se quedara dormido.

Pero en la noche el dolor se hizo más fuerte, se sentía mareado y débil. Tenía la sensación de que la transformación está vez sería involuntaria y regresaría a su forma humana en cualquier momento, luchaba contra ello con todas sus fuerzas y eso era lo que causaba tanto dolor. No podía dejar de gemir y retorcerse y Castiel estaba tan preocupado que lo último que pasaba por su mente era dormir, aunque ya era casi media noche.

\- Oh Dios, Max – exclamó con desesperación, pasando sus manos sudorosas por su cabello, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Castiel realmente pensaba que iba a morir… y Dean también lo creía de cierta manera – intenté llamar a Balthazar pero no responde el teléfono, de todos modos, sé que nadie vendría hasta aquí a tan altas horas… lo siento tanto, amigo. No sé qué hice mal, no sé qué te sucede, pero espero que puedas perdonarme por ser tan tonto… por favor resiste.

Dean quería hablarle, decirle que no era su culpa, que no había nada que pudiera hacer para calmar su dolor y que probablemente todo estaría bien. Pero aunque pudiera hablar, le sería imposible a causa de tanto dolor. Castiel estaba llorando, derramando lágrimas de miedo y tristeza y Dean se sentía aún más terrible de ser posible… ahora también le dolía el pecho.

El cuerpo de Dean ardía en fiebre y el dolor en sus huesos fue haciéndose más intenso conforme pasaban los minutos, ya no podía contener los gemidos y aullidos que escapaban de su garganta, ya ni siquiera podía ver u oír a Castiel a través del dolor. Pensó que estaba muriendo y con gusto recibiría la muerte con tal de no sentir más dolor. Pero en lugar de morir, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse, reemplazando las patas de lobo por extremidades humanas, el pelaje abundante por piel de porcelana y el largo hocico por un rostro angelical.

Aún se sentía cansado y débil, pero el alivio fue inmediato, ya no había dolor, sólo el frío de hallarse desnudo en medio de la noche y el sudor frio empapando su cuerpo y su cabello. Había olvidado por un instante que tenía compañía, hasta que escuchó el grito de terror y de sorpresa que escapó de los labios de Castiel mientras retrocedía. Aun había residuos de lágrimas en sus ojos azules, pero lo que más lastimó el corazón de Dean, fue la mirada de pánico y horror en su rostro. Odiaba que las personas le temieran, en especial si se trataba de Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Los ojos de Castiel se hallaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto, su amado Max agonizaba, aullaba de dolor, mientras que él estaba allí, impotente, sin una solución. No sabía qué había salido mal, el animal había comido y había descansado el tiempo suficiente, Balthazar había asegurado que nada malo pasaba con él ¿entonces cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué después de tanto el lobo estaba muriendo en sus brazos?

Había intentado llamar a todo el mundo, doctores y veterinarios, a sus hermanos y amigos de la universidad, pero sólo un par contestó su llamada y ninguno tenía una solución real que ofrecerle, ni siquiera una palabra de consuelo. Debió saberlo, nadie se interesaría en ayudar a un simple animal pasada la media noche.

Pero de pronto algo extraño sucedió, el cuerpo del lobo comenzó a convulsionar, pero en lugar de perecer allí mismo sus cuatro patas se doblaron en posiciones imposibles, su hocico se hundió en su rostro y poco a poco su abundante pelo dorado comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Castiel creyó que debía estar alucinando, pero aquella cosa que yacía en el suelo de su casa, lentamente parecía adquirir forma humana.

Los aullidos del lobo se transformaron en gritos humanos, el grave sonido de una voz masculina, pero este pronto calló. De repente lo que yacía en el suelo ya no era Max, era un joven, un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello rubio oscuro empapado de sudor. El chico se hallaba desnudo, tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba delgado, su rostro lucía pálido y su cabello se encontraba pegado a su frente, casi cubriendo sus ojos, pero aun así pudo ver que era bastante atractivo; sus ojos eran verdes como los de Max y su mirada parecía amable e inofensiva… pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para tranquilizarlo y hacerle olvidar el horror que acababa de presenciar.

Castiel se alejó con un grito de terror, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared de la cabaña, claramente debía estar alucinando o en algún momento había perdido la conciencia y ahora se hallaba en medio de una pesadilla, de aquellas que se sentían demasiado reales…. Porque claramente lo que pasaba ante sus ojos era algo imposible, los lobos simplemente no podían transformarse en humanos.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó Castiel con horror, sintiendo el pánico crecer en su pecho al ver al chico intentar levantarse con movimientos torpes y débiles. Quería hablarle, pedirle explicaciones pero tenía miedo de llamar demasiado su atención y hacer que lo atacara. Así que en su lugar, estiró el brazo y tomó el rifle que descansaba justo debajo de su cama. Lo guardaba allí para defenderse de animales salvajes y posibles atacantes humanos, pero nunca en realidad había tenido que usarlo.

\- Cas – murmuró el chico una vez logró ponerse de pie – por favor no me mires así, no me tengas miedo… no tú.

\- Oh Dios, debo haber perdido la cabeza – exhaló con voz temblorosa, sus manos temblaban también al apuntarle con el rifle. Aquella acción pareció intimidar realmente al muchacho, al menos así Castiel sabía que no intentaría acercarse.

\- Baja el arma, sólo escúchame un segundo, puedo explicar todo esto.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres? – preguntó con voz temblorosa por el miedo, aun sin atreverse a bajar el arma.

\- Soy yo, Max. Bueno, mi nombre real es Dean, pero te juro que sigo siendo el mismo.

\- Eso no es posible, Max es un perro… un lobo, tú eres un humano, eso no tiene sentido.

\- Acabas de ver cómo me transformaba ¿aún sigues sin creerme?

\- Lo vi, pero no era real, debiste ponerle algo a mi comida, alguna clase de fármaco o alucinógeno – Castiel tartamudeaba al hablar y sus ojos eran los de un hombre perdido en medio del pánico y el terror.

\- Sabes bien que no, no intentes buscar explicaciones, sabes que lo que viste es real.

\- Entonces debo haber perdido la cabeza, estoy loco – dijo con una risa desesperada que le hacía sonar como un verdadero demente.

\- No estás loco, Cas. Sé que es difícil pero tienes que creerme, tienes que confiar en mí.

\- No estoy obligado a hacer nada. No sé lo que eres, ni lo que quieres de mí, sólo quiero que te largues de mi casa o voy a dispararte.

Dean sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, nunca había escuchado a Castiel hablar de manera tan hostil. El tono de voz dulce que usaba con Max había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera hablaba con el tono grave pero amigable que usaba con Balthazar, el que escuchaba ahora estaba lleno de miedo y desprecio.

\- Pensé que dijiste que éramos amigos – refutó Dean sintiéndose traicionado.

\- Eso fue antes de saber que eras un monstruo.

\- No me llames así, Cas. No soy peligroso, yo jamás te haría daño – intentó tragarse el nudo espeso en su garganta antes de continuar – Cuando te escuché hablar antes, pensé que entenderías lo que se siente ser diferente a los demás, pensé que podrías entenderme.

\- ¿Cómo podría? No sólo eres diferente, eres antinatural… todo esto es una locura.

\- Cas, sólo dame una oportunidad.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! No me hables como si fuera tu amigo, ni siquiera te conozco – gritó enojado, causando que Dean se sobresaltara.

\- Pero yo sí te considero mi amigo, me salvaste la vida y fuiste tan amable todos estos días, no entiendo qué es diferente ahora.

\- No te hagas el tonto, me engañaste para poder quedarte en mi casa. Por Dios, te confesé tantas cosas, dejé que me vieras desnudo e incluso compartí la cama contigo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Castiel se echó a reír, pero Dean no sabía reconocer si se trataba de una risa de humor, burla o nerviosismo.

\- Creo que he encontrado a alguien más tonto que yo – se burló Castiel, aunque en su rostro no había rastro real de diversión. Dean estaba asombrado, aquella persona no parecía ser el ángel perfecto que había conocido días atrás, era alguien totalmente diferente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Dean sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, pero aquello no fue suficiente para disipar el miedo de Castiel o ablandar su corazón.

\- Oye, por favor deja de actuar – le pidió Castiel, apenas atreviéndose a separar su espalda de la pared – mira, si no te vas ahora voy a disparate, no quiero matarte pero puedo dispararte en la otra pierna.

Había una herida fea y circular en el muslo izquierdo del chico, confirmando el hecho de que se trataba del mismo lobo herido que había albergado en su casa, pero ahora comprendía un poco la razón por la que había recibido ese disparo; seguramente debió provenir de alguien tan asustado como él.

Dean asintió y comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta, temiendo que Castiel pudiera cumplir su promesa y sabía que le sería imposible sobrevivir en el bosque sin sus dos piernas funcionales.

\- Está bien – Murmuró Dean antes de salir – me iré y no volveré a molestarte. De todos modos te agradezco por haberme salvado, por haber curado mi pierna y haber cuidado de mí todos estos días. Sólo déjame tomar algo para cubrirme, estoy desnudo y hace frío afuera.

\- Toma esto y vete – Castiel le lanzó una sábana blanca, aquella con la que se cubría en las noches cálidas de verano y Dean se envolvió en ella antes de sonreír a Castiel con gratitud, aunque aún habían lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y tal como lo prometió, salió de la casa al instante, enfrentándose al frío de la noche.

Caminó con lentitud extrema, esperando que Castiel se arrepintiera de su decisión y le llamara de regreso, pero pasaron los minutos y eso jamás sucedió. Claramente Castiel no estaba interesado en él como persona, sólo lo había tratado bien al creer que era un animal. Ahora que sabía que era un fenómeno, un monstruo, había reaccionado como el resto del mundo, con temor y rechazo, sin darle ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar.

Pronto la cabaña de Castiel desapareció de su vista y Dean continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, abrazando la sábana delgada que cubría su cuerpo. Aunque era verano, Dean temblaba de frío, estaba acostumbrado a la calidez de su habitación, de la que nunca antes había salido; allí nunca había tenido que pasar hambre, frío o sed, aunque se sentía solo y curioso del mundo que se hallaba afuera. Sabía que jamás podría regresar a su casa, pero ahora anhelaba poder estar allí, poder reposar su cabeza en las piernas de su padre mientras le contaba alguna historia de sus cacerías, poder jugar de nuevo con Sammy, escuchar los consejos de Bobby, poder tocar de nuevo su guitarra y jugar sus videojuegos. El paisaje ahora podía ser hermoso, pero la sombra de los árboles, el sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento frío de la noche, el sonido de los animales a lo lejos y el sentimiento de soledad y desamparo lo hacían sentirse increíblemente asustado.

Imaginó que si nunca hubiese tenido el deseo de salir, no lo habría perdido todo. Sólo quiso salir unos cuantos minutos y eso le costó la confianza de su familia y ahora no podía regresar con ellos. Había conocido a Castiel y estaba feliz por ello, pero su naturaleza le había costado también su amistad y ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba destinado a tener una vida normal.

Después de largos minutos, quizás media hora, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, detrás de algunos arbustos, abrazando fuertemente la sábana que lo cubría. Allí se permitió llorar abiertamente, dejando salir el dolor por el rechazo de Castiel y el anterior rechazo de su familia; deseó haber nacido como un humano, poder mezclarse con la sociedad como todo el mundo lo hacía, poder salir de casa y regresar cuando quisiera… poder tener una vida. Nunca había hecho daño a nadie, pero todos decidían temerle sin conocerlo, sólo por ser diferente, creyó que Castiel podría entender aquel sentimiento, pero ni siquiera él pudo hacerlo.

Lloró durante horas, lamentándose por todas la pérdidas que había sufrido durante las últimas semanas, por Castiel, por su familia, por su deseo de libertad frustrado. Pensó que quería libertad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la libertad era aterradora. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era regresar a casa y arriesgarse a que su padre lo asesinara o quedarse allí y arriesgarse a morir de hambre y frío.

Al final se quedó dormido, acurrucado en el suelo, abrazado a la sábana blanca, la cual tenía impregnada el aroma suave y tranquilizante de Castiel.

ooOoo

Castiel por su parte no pudo conciliar el sueño, las manos aun le temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Le costaba creer que lo que había visto era real; había visto a un lobo convertirse en humano como en un cuento de terror, se había puesto de pie e incluso había hablado. Sus ojos verdes y su mirada reflejaban la inocencia y la ternura, pero le costaba creer que había bondad en una abominación de la naturaleza, algo que desafiaba todo lo que creía real en el mundo. No podía arriesgarse, no podía dejarse engañar por un rostro bonito, una mirada tierna y algunas lágrimas derramadas. No sabía cuál era la naturaleza de la criatura y hasta donde podía imaginar, tal vez su intención era matarlo o devorarlo.

Sostuvo el rifle en sus brazos durante toda la noche, mientras esperaba sentado en su cama y dejó la televisión encendida buscando que el sonido calmara un poco sus nervios, en un volumen bajo en caso de que escuchara a la criatura regresar. Logró dormir durante algunos minutos aleatorios, pero siempre despertaba con pesadillas acerca del joven regresando convertido en el lobo, con su mirada dulce, moviendo la cola con alegría, lamiendo su rostro como siempre solía hacerlo, sólo para luego desgarrar su garganta.

Pudo ver el sol salir en el horizonte y pintar el cielo de anaranjado, hasta que el día se hizo más claro y más brillante. Con el amanecer el miedo se había disipado un poco, ya recordaba todo lo ocurrido como una experiencia lejana, como una terrible pesadilla que había tenido durante la noche, pero sabía que se trataba sólo de su mente en estado de negación, buscando adaptarse al evento traumático que acababa de presenciar.

Intentó comer algo para el desayuno, aunque no tenía mucho apetito y temprano en la mañana su teléfono sonó, era Balthazar, un poco tarde considerando las veces que había intentado llamarlo la noche anterior.

\- Hey Cas ¿Está todo bien? Vi que intentaste llamarme anoche. Lo siento tanto amigo, me quedé sin batería y pensé que nadie iba a llamarme tan tarde.

\- Sí, está todo bien. Ya es muy tarde después de todo – respondió Castiel con un tono frío.

\- Eso no suena bien ¿le pasó algo a Max?

Se cruzó por su mente contarle todo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien más y compartir los horrores que había vivido, pero no era tonto y sabía que su amigo lo tomaría por loco.

\- Escapó anoche – mintió, era la mejor explicación acerca de por qué el lobo había desaparecido de repente – Tenías razón, su lugar no era aquí, así que prefirió ir a cazar y vivir su vida como un animal salvaje.

\- Oh Cas – Balthazar sonaba realmente afligido – lo siento tanto, amigo, sé cuánto querías a ese animal.

\- Está bien, sé que está mejor allá afuera.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya? Ya sabes, para hacerte compañía.

\- No, gracias, prefiero estar solo. Creo que sólo me quedaré un par de días más y luego regresaré a casa.

\- Pensé que ibas a quedarte allí el resto de las vacaciones.

\- Cambié de opinión.

\- De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo – entonces colgó, dejando a Castiel en completa soledad.

No podía negar que extrañaba a Max, ver su cola agitándose con alegría al saludarlo en las mañanas, verlo correr lleno de energía aún con su pata lastimada, persiguiendo las aves, escavando en la tierra sólo por diversión, viéndolo todo con curiosidad como si conociera el mundo por primera vez. Pero ese no era el verdadero Max, había sido sólo una ilusión y por tanto no podía permitirse extrañarlo.

ooOoo

Había pasado casi una semana desde la desaparición de su hermano y aún no tenían señales de él. Justo ahora se cumplía el sexto día y a medida que el tiempo avanzaba el miedo y la desesperación se hacían más intensos. Sam había llegado a pensar que su padre no sentía nada al respecto, después de todo había sido el principal causante del problema, pero resultó que John Winchester era quien más sufría; era la culpa la que le impedía dormir en las noches, preguntándose en dónde se encontraría su preciado hijo, a dónde habría huido, si habría encontrado la forma de sobrevivir o habría muerto ya de hambre. Esa mañana, Sam lo había encontrado sentado en el sillón, derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras sostenía una foto de Dean en sus manos, el chico sonreía alegremente sentado en su habitación mientras posaba con su nueva guitarra. Eran los momentos felices que John más atesoraba y a Sam le hubiera gustado poder hacer parte de ellos, haber podido disfrutar un poco más de su hermano.

\- Papá – murmuró Sam con cautela, tomando asiento a su lado mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

John se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas, sintiendo vergüenza de que su hijo fuera testigo de su propia debilidad.

\- Hey, Sammy – saludó, fingiendo que nada malo ocurría – Bobby ha salido para seguir buscando a Dean, yo iré más tarde, no me sentía muy bien.

\- Lo sé, no era eso lo que quería decirte – John lo miró con curiosidad – siento mucho todo lo que he dicho en los últimos días…pensé que no te importaba Dean, no imaginé que también estuvieras sufriendo.

\- Por supuesto que sufro, era mi hijo, pasé con él mucho más tiempo que tú y lo amé mucho más que tú… Incluso más que Bobby.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le disparaste? – Sam no quería ser cruel, no quería recordarle a su padre el daño que había causado, pero la duda nunca pudo ser aclarada y seguía agobiando su mente.

\- Intenté justificarme cientos de veces, intenté hacerme creer que hacía lo correcto, pero sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo. La verdad es que estaba cegado por la ira; cuando vi a Dean fuera de su habitación, quise obligarlo a entrar, tenía miedo de que pudiera escapar o hacerle daño a alguien… y después cuando te mordió, entré en pánico; amo a Dean, pero tú eres mi pequeño niño y siempre será mi prioridad protegerte. No quería matarlo, no quería hacerle daño, pero actué por instinto, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hice. Estaba tan desesperado por mantenerte a salvo que olvidé quien era Dean y quien era yo.

Sam acarició las vendas en su brazo, como un cruel recordatorio de aquella noche – creo que lo mismo le sucedió a Dean en el momento en que me mordió; estaba tan asustado de que quisieras hacerle daño, que entró en pánico y actuó por instinto, porque en su subconsciente, todos éramos una amenaza para él.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. No sé cómo actúa o piensa Dean cuando está en su forma animal, pero sé que en sus cinco sentidos, jamás podría hacernos daño.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo mantenías encerrado? Sabías que no era peligroso ¿verdad? Sabes que puede controlarse.

\- No Sam, no lo sabía y aún sigo sin saberlo, no sé si pierde el control cuando se enfada o se asusta, no sé si podría matar a alguien algún día.

\- Y jamás lo sabrías si no le dejabas salir – era extraño el hecho de que Sam y su padre siempre terminaban discutiendo, incluso cuando todo comenzaba como una conversación amistosa.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, Sam.

\- Entonces explícame.

John suspiró y pasó sus manos temblorosas por su cabello negro enmarañado.

\- No decidí aislar a Dean sólo porque lo considerara un peligro para el mundo; lo encerré allí porque pensé que debía protegerlo del mundo. Escucha, no todos los monstruos que cazamos matan por instinto, no todos nacen siendo asesinos, se convierten en ello sólo por ser diferentes, porque durante toda su vida sienten que no encajan en la sociedad, porque perciben el rechazo de las otras personas…todo esto hace que el odio y la ira crezca dentro de ellos y hace que quieran buscar venganza, entonces aprovechan su fuerza y su poder para causar daño.

… Entiende, Sam, no quería que eso le pasara a tu hermano. Aquí en casa él era amado, tenía todo cuanto quisiera, al menos procuraba que así fuera. Él era tan puro y tan inocente, sólo porque nunca había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior… y quería que permaneciera de esa manera, no quería que la sociedad lo corrompiera y se convirtiese en lo mismo que cazamos.

Sam creyó comprender un poco a su padre, sintió su corazón ablandarse, porque a pesar de todo, el hombre tenía buenas intenciones, simplemente se preocupaba demasiado por Dean, más de lo necesario, lo subestimaba más de la cuenta y por tal razón había cometido errores. Pero nunca había sido por crueldad.

\- Pero te equivocaste en algo – le dijo Sam - el sentía tú rechazo y el de Bobby, pensaba que le tenías miedo y que me amabas más a mí sólo por ser humano. No era tan inocente como pensabas, ni tan perfecto; sentía celos e ira como todo el mundo, todo eso sin tener la necesidad de salir del sótano. Pero Dean es un chico fuerte y por eso nunca permitió que el rechazo, la soledad ni el encierro cambiaran lo que era.

John lo miró perplejo, encontrándose sin palabras para refutar, pues en el fondo sabía que su hijo tenía la razón. Sam siempre había sido un chico listo, observador y comprensivo, siempre lograba analizar a las personas y las situaciones mejor que cualquiera, sin embargo no siempre encontraba la mejor manera de decir las cosas y esa siempre había sido la causa de sus discusiones.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, tal vez con una excusa o una justificación, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Bobby bastante agitado.

\- No creerán lo que acabo de encontrar – dijo Bobby al entrar, con una mirada llena esperanza, los demás lo miraron de igual manera – hay una casa cerca de aquí, es una cabaña bastante pequeña en medio del bosque. No la habíamos visto antes porque está justo detrás de un barranco, cubierta por árboles y maleza, pero pude ver que alguien vive ahí, el idiota no estaba en el momento, pero dejó la chimenea encendida. Tal vez podamos regresar más tarde, si Dean corrió en esa dirección, tal vez se topó con esa cabaña, tal vez él sea quien vive ahí, o tal vez alguien allí sepa dónde encontrarlo… no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

\- Yo creo que es una excelente idea – respondió Sam con una sonrisa llena de ilusión – es lo mejor que tenemos hasta el momento.

\- Tú no irás – fue todo lo que dijo John, ganándose de nuevo una mirada llena de enojo por parte de Sam.

\- ¿Por qué no? – protestó el chico – soy un adulto ahora y puedo cuidarme.

John sonrió, Sam a veces podía ser tan adorable… - no eres un adulto Sam y quién sabe qué pueda haber en esa cabaña.

\- Una familia humilde pasando las vacaciones y que tal vez tenga pistas sobre Dean. O quizás un monstruo que podré cazar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Vamos, Papá, ustedes estarán allí, no voy a ir solo.

\- Deja que el muchacho venga John, no creo que el lugar sea peligroso - dijo Bobby, y John pareció considerarlo, Bobby era un buen cazador y sabía cuándo un sitio era o no seguro.

\- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te apartes de nosotros ni un segundo ¿me escuchaste?

Sam asintió con los ojos brillantes, imaginando que quizás podrían encontrar una pista de Dean en aquel lugar, que podría verlo de nuevo, pedirle perdón, y prometerle que sería un buen hermano a partir de ahora, que convencería a John de darle su libertad y le acompañaría mientras aprendía cómo usarla.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel se hallaba cortando leña justo afuera de su cabaña, se había despojado de su camiseta y ahora se encontraba concentrado en su tarea, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol del mediodía. Necesitaba usar su fuerza en algo para calmar su ansiedad, para calmar la ira que sentía y el temor que no se iba, temor de que la criatura regresara para vengarse de su hostilidad y asesinarlo… aunque en el fondo tenía fe en que eso no sucedería, no mientras aquello supiera que aún seguía armado.

No quería tener que marcharse cuando las vacaciones de verano apenas comenzaban, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí mucho tiempo con aquella bestia suelta, así que trabajaría para dejarlo todo en su lugar y regresar a su apartamento en la ciudad al día siguiente. O tal vez iría a visitar a sus hermanos, sería mucho mejor estar acompañado los próximos días.

De repente sus oídos captaron el sonido de algo acercarse a través de la maleza e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó. Se aferró al hacha con más fuerza, temiendo que se tratara de nuevo de aquel monstruo y lentamente comenzó a retroceder para entrar en la seguridad de su cabaña, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un conjunto de voces alcanzaron su oído y luego tres cabezas se asomaron entre los arbustos. Suspiró con alivio al saber que no se trataba del lobo, sin embargo no soltó el hacha, el arma que le daba la sensación de seguridad.

\- Papá, mira, hay alguien ahí – dijo el más joven con aparente alegría, señalando la dirección donde Castiel se hallaba de pie sosteniendo el hacha.

Dos hombres adultos y un adolescente se acercaron a él y Castiel procuró mostrarse en calma, tal vez aquellas personas no eran una amenaza, tal vez simplemente eran campistas que se habían extraviado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, señores? – preguntó Castiel cortésmente, avergonzándose por no llevar puesta su camiseta, pues no era muy común encontrar visitantes en aquella zona. Por fortuna pareció no importarles.

\- De hecho sí – respondió el otro– mi nombre es John, estos son Bobby y mi hijo Sam, estamos buscando a alguien, por lo tanto quisiéramos hacerte algunas preguntas.

\- Por supuesto, cooperaré en la medida de lo posible – Bajó ligeramente el hacha para no verse demasiado intimidante.

\- Es una cabaña muy acogedora – comentó John desviando su mirada hacia las paredes de madera de la pequeña cabaña - ¿vives aquí?

\- No, sólo vengo para pasar las vacaciones.

\- ¿Tú solo? – preguntó sorprendido

\- Me gusta estar solo, es tranquilo aquí.

\- ¿Y cuándo llegaste aquí, muchacho? – preguntó Bobby apenas disimulando su ansiedad.

\- Hace una semana. Justo estaba empacando para irme.

\- Es muy pronto ¿hay alguna razón? – preguntó Sam con curiosidad aunque su padre le había ordenado permanecer en silencio.

El joven pareció meditarlo unos segundos, como si su mente se hubiera perdido en algún recuerdo – No en realidad, simplemente no quisiera estar solo y aislado durante todas mis vacaciones.

\- Entiendo – respondió John, entonces extrajo una foto del bolsillo de su camisa y se la enseñó a Castiel – escucha, estamos buscando a este chico, se perdió en este lugar hace unos cuantos días y tal vez lo hayas visto merodeando por los alrededores o quizás haya llamado a tu puerta en busca de ayuda…

Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron con sorpresa y horror; el chico en la foto era el lobo, la extraña criatura que había estado en su casa y que decía llamarse Dean. Parecía inofensivo sentado en esa posición infantil, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras posaba con una guitarra nueva. Sé preguntó si aquellas personas sabían lo que era realmente ese chico y si eran iguales a él. Miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente al mismo tiempo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

\- Lo siento, no he visto a nadie similar en estos lugares.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con desilusión, de hecho, todos parecían desilusionados.

\- Estoy seguro.

John suspiró con tristeza y de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta con un número de teléfono – Su nombre es Dean y es mi hijo, si lo ves llámame y vendré de inmediato.

Castiel recibió la tarjeta con manos temblorosas y asintió – está bien, lo prometo.

Los hombres se alejaron cabizbajos y Castiel se permitió suspirar, aunque aún le inquietaba el no saber si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez por su propia seguridad y la de ellos era mejor fingir que no había visto al chico, quien claramente podía cuidarse solo aún en medio del bosque.

ooOoo

Dean por su parte, no se atrevió alejarse demasiado, podía caminar y llegar a la ciudad en cuestión de días o quizás sólo algunas horas, pero sabía que allí no habría oportunidad alguna para un joven desnudo y sin hogar, ignorante acerca del mundo y cuya edad mental era la de un niño pequeño. Aún su cuerpo no estaba listo para transformarse de nuevo en lobo, gracias a todos los días que se había forzado a permanecer en esa forma… y en su forma humana jamás sería capaz de cazar, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería tener que quitarle la vida a un ave o a una liebre sólo para alimentarse, aunque sabía que era natural, sólo parte de la cadena alimenticia, simplemente le repugnaba la idea de hacerlo, aun sabiendo que para sobrevivir tendría que verse obligado a cazar.

Había pasado el día comiendo sólo moras, temiendo encontrarse con alguna planta venenosa, ni siquiera podía trepar árboles, había intentado subir a uno de los árboles intentando alcanzar un fruto extraño, pero había caído en el intento y ahora además de la herida de bala en su pierna tenía un par de rodillas laceradas y un codo lastimado. Sólo esperaba aprender a sobrevivir en el bosque sin morir en el intento.

ooOoo

Al siguiente día, Castiel preparó sus maletas y reparó el techo de la cabaña, preparándola para las próximas estaciones y su próximo regreso en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Tenía planeado marcharse en la tarde, así que ahora mismo se hallaba de pie en frente del refrigerador, preguntándose qué debía hacer con toda la comida que aún quedaba, pues había comprado alimentos para abastecer su cocina por un mes. Tal vez lo mejor sería meterlos en una maleta y llevarlos en el auto durante todo el viaje, aunque dudaba que todos los alimentos sobrevivieran hasta llegar a su apartamento.

En ese instante alguien llamó a su puerta y los nervios de Castiel de pronto regresaron. Suplicó internamente porque fuese Balthazar que había decidido recogerlo para llevarlo a beber unas cuantas copas y hacerle olvidar la muerte de su "cachorro" aun así, tomó el rifle en sus manos y se acercó con cautela a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Castiel, intentando sonar casual, sin el tono amenazante que involuntariamente salió de su boca.

\- Ho… Hola, soy Sam, estuve aquí ayer en la tarde – explicó una tímida voz juvenil – siento molestar, pero hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte.

Castiel suspiró con alivio y molestia a la vez. Dejó el rifle a un lado y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el muchacho alto y escuálido que había estado en su cabaña la tarde anterior, buscando a la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

\- De acuerdo, adelante – dijo Cas, invitándolo a pasar con un ademán.

El menor no dudó en pasar y tomar asiento en el sofá, observando con atención cada detalle de la cabaña. Castiel le ofreció un poco de jugo de naranja, el cual Sam no bebió, dejándolo a un lado. No quería ser grosero pero debía ser precavido.

\- ¿Has venido solo? – preguntó Castiel, aunque era algo obvio, lo que quería saber en realidad era la razón de su visita en solitario.

\- Sí, he estado pensando mucho sobre mi hermano ¿sabes? Y me di cuenta de que no hicimos las preguntas correctas el día de ayer, porque realmente creo que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo.

\- Lo dudo mucho – respondió Castiel, evitando mostrarse nervioso, pero como siempre era un libro abierto - ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí?

\- No, él y Bobby fueron a buscar a Dean, así que aproveché la oportunidad para hacer mi propio trabajo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos hacían todo el esfuerzo.

\- Entiendo, eres muy considerado con tu familia… Sam, pero creo que has venido al lugar equivocado, como te he dicho, no sé nada acerca de tu hermano.

Sam lo miró con suspicacia y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar – tal vez puedas engañar a mi padre y a Bobby, pero no a mí. No me subestimes por mi edad, puedo saber cuándo una persona está mintiendo.

\- Escucha, sé que quieres encontrar a tu hermano, pero estás imaginando cosas donde no las hay.

\- Vi tu cara cuando Papá te mostró su foto – refutó Sam – estabas horrorizado, de pronto te pusiste pálido y tus manos comenzaron a temblar. Pude ver el reconocimiento en tu mirada cuando viste la foto y escuchaste su nombre, incluso ahora estás nervioso. Así que dime ¿le hiciste algo a mi hermano o él te hizo algo a ti? ¿acaso lo escondes en algún lugar?

El corazón de Castiel se aceleró aún más, golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho y de pronto se sintió desprotegido tan lejos de su arma. No tuvo más opción que suspirar y asentir con la cabeza – Tienes razón, me encontré con tu hermano, pero él ahora no está aquí, se marchó hace un par de días.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa, alivio y esperanza, como si no esperase que Castiel lo admitiera tan pronto – ¡lo sabía! – Exclamó con orgullo y alegría – ¿pero por qué insistías en mentir? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste ayer?

Castiel se movió inquieto en su asiento, temeroso de hablar, temeroso de hacer un mal movimiento frente al chico – Dime, Sam ¿eres como él? Tú y tu familia.

Sam pareció confundido al principio, pero pronto comprendió lo que el otro hombre quería decir, lo cual lo llevó a entender la razón por la que había mentido anteriormente, simplemente el joven se hallaba asustado y no podía culparlo, debía entender que no era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizado.

\- No, Dean y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, Papá lo adoptó cuando era muy pequeño y siendo sincero, apenas lo conozco desde hace algunos días… pero el poco tiempo que he compartido con él, me ha llevado a quererlo como un amigo y realmente quisiera poder compartir con él como un hermano.

Castiel se relajó de inmediato, comprendiendo que Sam era inofensivo, que no iba a transformarse en animal y desgarrar su cuello, simplemente era un adolescente preocupado por su hermano… o amigo, aunque en realidad todo era muy confuso, habían miles de dudas en su cabeza y Sam podía verlas reflejadas en su rostro, de manera tan obvia que hizo sonreír al chico.

\- Te propongo algo – comenzó Sam inclinándose hacia adelante para posar sus codos en sus rodillas, viendo a Castiel directamente a los ojos – te contaré todo lo que sé acerca de Dean, aclararé todas tus dudas si tú me cuentas tu historia con él, cómo llegó a ti, cómo se fue y hacia donde ¿te parece bien?

\- Es un trato – respondió Castiel de inmediato, un poco temeroso de ser juzgado por el chico, pero él debería saber mejor qué tan peligroso era su hermano, por lo que tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar – Me encontré con Dean hace algunos días, era de noche y había olvidado conseguir leña para encender la chimenea, así que salí para buscarla. Cuando regresaba a casa, escuché algunos gemidos, como los lamentos de un animal herido, dejé la leña a un lado y decidí ver qué pasaba. Me gustan los animales, por lo tanto no pude simplemente ignorarlo.

… Cuando me acerqué, descubrí lo que pensé que era un perro con la pata trasera lastimada. Sé que pensarás que soy estúpido, pero nunca antes había visto un lobo, entonces pensé que se trataba de un perro común – esperó a que Sam se burlara de él, que le llamara idiota o retardado, pero sólo una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro, no hizo ningún comentario, sólo se limitó a escuchar con atención la historia de Castiel, quien aclaró su garganta incómodamente y prosiguió – Alguien le había disparado, por lo tanto extraje la bala de su pata y cuidé de su herida. Le di un nombre, le compré comida para perro y lo traté todo el tiempo como si fuera un cachorro, pues él se comportaba como tal, perseguía los pájaros, jugaba en la tierra, parecía tan curioso y adorable que me dejé engañar.

El tono de voz de Castiel se tornó más oscuro en aquella parte del relato, dejando ver la ira y la traición que sentía – Fue un amigo cercano quien me dijo que se trataba de un lobo, es veterinario, lo llamé porque realmente me preocupaba por él… el lobo no estaba comiendo, parecía enfermo y cansado, pero mi amigo sólo llegó a la conclusión de que se hallaba débil por la falta de alimentos y que debía cambiar su dieta.

… Pero esa noche su condición empeoró, el animal gemía de dolor, ardía de fiebre y yo no tenía idea de qué le sucedía. Pensé que estaba muriendo, pero en su lugar se transformó en humano, justo frente a mis ojos – Sam lo miró horrorizado exhalando de manera pesada, pensando cuán difícil debió haber sido aquella situación para su hermano.

\- Oh Dios ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó con preocupación, interrumpiendo la narración de Castiel por primera vez desde que comenzó.

\- Me asusté – admitió – estaba aterrado, nunca había visto algo semejante y aún no me explico cómo ocurrió… entonces tomé mi rifle y lo amenacé para que se alejara. Él intentó convencerme de que no era peligroso, que no pretendía hacerme daño, pero yo no le creí, no podía confiar en él después de todo, por lo tanto, dejé que tomara una de las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez y dejé que se fuera. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso exactamente? – preguntó Sam.

\- Hace un par de días.

Sam suspiró y recorrió su cabello largo con sus dedos, quería estar enojado, pero no podía, al menos Castiel había sido sincero esta vez – Oye, no te juzgo por nada, todos reaccionan de manera diferente cuando se enteran sobre este tipo de cosas, algunos peor que otros, por lo tanto estoy agradecido porque no le hayas disparado, dejaste que se marchara y eso fue muy generoso de tu parte.

\- Nunca he asesinado a nadie, sin importar que Dean no fuese humano, no podía dispararle si él no atacaba primero.

\- Y por supuesto, nunca atacaría – respondió Sam – a pesar de lo que es, Dean es inofensivo, es exactamente como lo describiste, es como un cachorro curioso y lleno de energía… no estaba actuando en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué es él? Nunca había visto algo semejante.

\- Es un licántropo – explicó Sam con naturalidad – son criaturas salvajes que viven en los bosques en pequeñas manadas; pueden transformarse en lobo y tomar forma humana a su antojo, sin embargo deben mantener un equilibrio entre cada una de sus transformaciones o de lo contrario pueden enfermar y sentir dolor. Eso fue lo que pasó con Dean, estuvo demasiado tiempo en su forma animal, más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar… lo mismo hubiese sucedido si permanecía demasiado tiempo en su forma humana.

\- Suena complejo – respondió Castiel, creyendo sus palabras simplemente por el hecho de que lo había visto ya con sus propios ojos – pero si no es agresivo ¿Por qué había una bala en su pierna?

La mirada del chico se llenó de dolor y culpa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Castiel, percatándose de que no era un tema del que quisiera hablar – Todo fue mi culpa – admitió – es una larga historia… pero supongo que quieres escucharla, después de todo prometí que resolvería todas tus dudas – Castiel asintió y el chico continuó.

\- Como te dije, Papá adoptó a Dean cuando era muy pequeño. Papá y el tío Bobby suelen cazar criaturas similares, cualquier cosa que pueda significar una amenaza para los humanos, así fue como se encontraron con Dean. Mataron a su madre, pero no pudieron hacer lo mismo con él porque era demasiado pequeño e inofensivo, así que lo llevaron a casa, construyeron una habitación secreta en el sótano y allí lo mantuvieron encerrado hasta hace pocos días.

… Papá nunca me habló acerca de Dean, no supe de su existencia hasta el día en que di por error con su habitación. No pude evitar encariñarme con él inmediatamente, después de todo era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener. Él Nunca había salido de allí, por lo tanto era tan inocente y tan curioso sobre lo que había allá afuera que quise que conociera el mundo exterior por primera vez. Papá y Bobby no estaban en casa así que aproveché la ocasión para convencerlo de salir en la noche, a pesar de que él tenía miedo de desobedecer. Llegamos sólo hasta patio trasero y simplemente nos divertíamos… hasta que llegó Papá, pensó que Dean podría ser peligroso y que podría lastimarme, así que le amenazó con su rifle para obligarlo a regresar al sótano. Al ver el arma, Dean entró en pánico y huyó para ocultarse de papá, estaba tan aterrado que cuando lo hallé e intenté sacarlo de su escondite, entró en pánico y mordió mi brazo… ahí todo comenzó a empeorar.

Castiel se percató de las vendas en el brazo del chico, sin embargo sus heridas no parecían ser demasiado graves, ya que podía mover el brazo sin dificultad alguna –inmediatamente papá llegó para ayudarme, Dean escapó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Papá le disparó antes de que desapareciera en el bosque. Lo buscamos por todos lados, pero no pudimos hallarlo… y aún seguimos buscando.

\- Siento mucho oír eso – contestó Castiel conmovido por la historia y las emociones reflejadas en el rostro del más joven – si quieres mi opinión, no creo que haya sido tu culpa, lo hiciste feliz y tu Papá le arrebató esa alegría.

\- Papá ama a Dean como si fuera su hijo, él también estaba asustado, sin embargo pudo haberlo matado y si eso hubiera sucedido, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Él ahora está arrepentido y quiere encontrar a Dean, pero yo no quiero que regrese si van a encerrarlo de nuevo. De todos modos, Dean no puede quedarse perdido, él no conoce nada del mundo, no sabe cazar, ni sabe cómo sobrevivir en la ciudad, podría morir si no lo encontramos pronto… por eso necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó Castiel con incredulidad – No sé de qué manera podría serte útil.

\- Escucha, no quiero que Dean tenga que regresar a casa sólo para vivir el resto de sus días en cautiverio como un animal salvaje. Ambos sabemos que Dean es inofensivo, sin embargo todos suelen juzgarlo siempre por su naturaleza. Dean merece tener la oportunidad de vivir su vida, tomar sus decisiones y vivir de la manera que prefiera… y yo no puedo darle esa libertad, no mientras sea un adolescente que depende de su padre.

\- Sigo sin comprender qué quieres que haga

Sam suspiró y miró a Castiel con ojos suplicantes – por lo que me has contado, puedo saber que Dean confía en ti y de seguro te ha tomado cariño. Tal vez puedas ayudarme a encontrarlo y luego ofrecerle un techo, podrías cuidar de él mientras yo termino la escuela, lo cual será dentro de poco, te prometo que luego vendré por Dean, nos iremos juntos y no volveremos a molestarte jamás.

\- Sam, sabes que lo que me pides no es tan sencillo.

\- Lo sé, tendrías que mostrarle el mundo, enseñarle cosas…pero yo haré lo posible por conseguir el dinero necesario para vestirlo y alimentarlo.

\- El dinero no es un problema para mí… pero… no sé si quiera hacerlo.

Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer por el rostro del chico, haciendo sentir a Castiel como el humano más cruel e insensible que jamás hubiese pisado la tierra. El chico tenía tiernos ojos de cachorro los cuales eran imposibles de ignorar.

\- ¿Por qué no? te dije que Dean es inofensivo, es como un niño pequeño, no hay maldad dentro de su alma, es el ser más puro y correcto que haya conocido, es obediente y nunca causa problemas porque siente demasiada lealtad por quienes aprecia… por favor, si alguna vez te importó, entonces puedes hacer esto por Dean.

Castiel lo meditó durante segundos tormentosamente largos, había demasiadas cosas en contra, demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal, sin embargo al final halló imposible decirle que no al chico, aunque una parte suya lo deseara – te ayudaré a encontrarlo, haré lo que esté en mis manos para que regrese a ti… lo demás…. Voy a pensarlo.

Sam lo miró con ilusión, limpiando las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro – Gracias, realmente te lo agradezco. Papá regresará pronto, así que debo irme ahora, pero volveré mañana.

Castiel asintió y se despidió del chico, viéndolo alejarse en la distancia. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, pateando sus maletas en el proceso. Quería marcharse y escapar de aquella criatura, pero ahora no podría irse hasta que lo hubiesen encontrado. Podía irse y escapar de Sam, pero así no era él, Castiel siempre era fiel a su palabra.

Pensó entonces en Dean y en las palabras de Sam, aunque aún le costaba creer que todo fuera real. Se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo estuvo asustado de un ser que no podía hacerle daño, aunque era extraño y antinatural, no era más que eso y el chico no había elegido ser de esa manera. Entendía un poco la razón por la que Dean le había mentido y había decidido hacerse pasar por un perro; el chico simplemente estaba herido, asustado y necesitaba de su ayuda, ahora entendía que simplemente por obvias razones no se había atrevido a tomar el riesgo de transformarse y espantar a quien le brindaba su ayuda, por eso había esperado tanto tiempo y había puesto en riesgo su salud…. Se dio cuenta de que había actuado injustamente contra el licántropo.

Pensó en lo que Sam le proponía, un trato que no beneficiaba a nadie más que a Dean, pero el chico estaba tan desesperado por ayudar a su hermano y siendo tan joven no tenía nada para ofrecer. Castiel tenía un corazón grande, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sí mismo, pero aceptar llevar a casa una criatura que no era humana, era algo inaceptable, no era una simple obra de caridad, aquello podría transformar su vida para siempre. Sin embargo no podía imaginar los ojitos del adolescente cuando le dijera que no podía ayudarle a él ni a su hermano por simple egoísmo, tampoco quería imaginar la cara de decepción del licántropo, ni el miedo de regresar a su vida de cautiverio con la persona que había intentado asesinarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar comentarios ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Era su tercer día a la intemperie y Dean no podía hallarse más débil, cansado y sediento. Ya comenzaba a pensar en rendirse y hacerse a la idea de que no viviría mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero preferiría morir allí antes que ir a la ciudad y morir bajo las manos crueles de los cazadores o atropellado por un auto, que según había visto en la televisión, inundaban la ciudad y corrían a toda velocidad por las calles, siendo la principal causa de muertes en todo el planeta.

Había comido pequeñas cantidades de frutos, los cuales le daban energía apenas suficiente para seguir en pie, sin embargo no se había atrevido a alejarse demasiado del único lugar que conocía y le hacía sentir seguro, en especial cuando tenía la única fuente de agua. Sabía que se hallaba deshidratado y necesitaba acercarse a ese estanque y beber el líquido que tanto necesitaba para que su garganta dejara de quemar y su lengua dejara de pegarse a su paladar, por lo tanto tendría que forzar sus dos piernas aún con sus heridas y caminar hasta ese lugar sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiese alertar a Castiel de su presencia.

Hubiese sido difícil encontrar la casa si Castiel no encendiera nunca la chimenea, pero el humo y el olor de la leña quemada era una guía para las personas que no conocían el área. Sólo tardó algunos minutos en llegar a la cabaña y al estanque ubicado varios metros detrás de ella, caminando con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. El sol se hallaba en la mitad del cielo indicando la llegada del mediodía y el estanque resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Dejó a un lado la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y se inclinó para beber del agua, la cual sabía fresca y dulce en su paladar. Vio como la suciedad desaparecía de sus manos, siendo lavada por el agua cristalina y sintió la necesidad de limpiar el resto de su cuerpo y refrescar su piel reseca. Comenzó metiendo sus pies en el agua, acostumbrándose poco a poco al frío, luego se sumergió hasta la cintura y una vez supo que sus pies podían tocar el fondo, sumergió el resto de su cuerpo.

No podía negarlo, se sentía bien beber el agua fresca y aliviar el ardor en su piel, sintiendo toda la tierra y la suciedad desaparecer. Era curioso cuan liviano se sentía su cuerpo en el agua, pero cuán difícil era caminar dentro de ella. Pasó el tiempo intentando nadar, sin éxito, apenas lograba flotar unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo no se sintió mal por ello, era divertido intentarlo y estar allí era lo más relajante que había hecho en días.

Se sumergió hasta el fondo del estanque dejando sus ojos abiertos y esta vez logró ver vagamente los peces pequeños y coloridos que nadaban en el fondo, tan hermosos y extraordinarios. El agua irritaba sus ojos, pero valía la pena la vista. Al salir de nuevo para tomar aire, una vez que se deshizo del agua en sus pestañas, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de figuras borrosas de pie en la orilla del estanque, mirando en su dirección. Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando su vista se aclaró y pudo reconocer aquellas figuras como Castiel y Sammy.

Dean retrocedió ligeramente en el agua, la última vez que se habían visto, las cosas no habían terminado muy bien, había mordido el brazo de Sam y Castiel lo había echado a patadas de su casa, por lo tanto no sabía qué esperar de ellos, no podía comprender por qué estaban juntos ahora ¿acaso se conocían desde antes? Castiel lucía neutro e inexpresivo, pero el rostro de Sam se hallaba sonriente, con sus ojos brillantes de emoción… Dean no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

\- Dean… - Sam murmuró, con lágrimas de alegría brillando en sus ojos verde azul – en verdad eres tú.

\- Sammy – Dean respondió con voz aguda temblorosa y luego sus ojos se posaron en el hombre de ojos azules a su lado – hey Cas.

Castiel lo saludó con un ademán, intentando ocultar su incomodidad y Sam ignorando aquello, corrió para estar más cerca de su hermano, poder tocarlo y sentir que era real.

\- Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados ¿en dónde te habías metido? – Sam le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir del estanque, Dean la aceptó vacilante y una vez que estuvo fuera del agua, Sam lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, sin importarle que estuviese desnudo y empapado – estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

Dean no sabía a quienes se refería con "estábamos" pero de cualquier forma no sería Castiel, probablemente se refería a Bobby – Pensé que todos me odiaban, pensé que no querrían verme de nuevo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cómo podría odiarte cuando todo lo que sucedió esa noche fue mi culpa.

\- Yo tampoco estoy enfadado – aclaró Castiel, mientras tomaba la sábana olvidada en el suelo y la envolvía en los hombros del joven. Dean la aceptó con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y absorbió su calor.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraron? Intenté ser silencioso ¿cómo sabían que estaría aquí?

Sam y Castiel compartieron miradas, luego sonrieron y señalaron una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Dean se percató entonces de una pequeña cámara instalada allí.

\- Castiel las compró sólo para poder encontrarte. Sabía que ese estanque era la única fuente de agua del lugar, así que tendrías que venir a beber de él tarde o temprano. Y así lo hiciste. Afortunadamente no fuiste a la ciudad.

\- Así que me observaban mientras tomaba un baño, qué pervertidos – bromeó Dean, aunque en realidad se sentía feliz de que lo hubiesen hecho, porque sólo así habían logrado encontrarlo.

Sam sonrió y envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de su hermano para guiarlo – ven, vamos adentro, tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Dean los siguió al interior de la casa, donde le ofrecieron toallas y ropa seca. Las prendas de Castiel encajaban en él a la perfección, además eran tibias y tenían su aroma impregnado. Sabiendo que no había comido lo suficiente en días, le sirvieron una comida decente, la cual Dean devoró en instantes, sintiéndose mucho mejor luego de haber comido y bebido lo necesario. Al sentirse seguro de nuevo bajo el techo de la cabaña, el cansancio invadió su cuerpo, sin embargo se las arregló para permanecer despierto y escuchar lo que fuese que Sam tuviera para decirle.

\- Así que… - comenzó Dean, tenía tantas preguntas rondando por su mente que no sabía por dónde comenzar – ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – pensó que era mejor comenzar con algo que aligerara el ambiente tenso y sumamente incómodo.

\- Papá y Bobby te han estado buscando a diario – confesó Sam, sintiendo su corazón apretarse al ver los ojos de Dean brillar con cientos de emociones – fue Bobby quien encontró esta cabaña y creyó que sería una buena idea interrogar a Castiel. Él por supuesto no nos dijo la verdad, nunca nos habló de ti, pero yo supe al verlo que estaba ocultando algo, así que continué viéndolo en secreto para averiguar más.

\- ¿Entonces ellos no saben que estás aquí? ¿no saben que me encontraste?

\- Obviamente no – respondió – recién te encontré, no les he hablado de nada de esto.

Dean no sabía si sentir alivio o decepción - ¿Sabes si siguen enfadados conmigo? ¿Papá aun quiere matarme?

\- No, Dean, todos sentimos mucho lo que sucedió y nos alegramos de que sigas con vida. Papá está realmente arrepentido, actuó sin pensar, pero créeme que no quería lastimarte, él te ama – Sam quería gritar y maldecir a su padre, pero sabía que no era lo que Dean esperaba escuchar, además sus palabras no eran del todo falsas, las había escuchado antes de los labios de su padre.

Una lágrima descuidada rodó por la mejilla de Dean, pero este se apresuró a secarla, avergonzado de actuar como una chica emocional en frente de Sam, aunque era evidente que lloraba de alegría y no de tristeza.

\- ¿Entonces quiere que regrese? – preguntó con ilusión.

\- Eso es lo que anhelan Papá y el tío Bobby… pero yo no.

Dean frunció el ceño consternado, Sam parecía estar feliz de haberlo encontrado, pero por alguna razón ya no lo quería cerca - ¿Por qué no, Sammy? ¿Sigues enfadado por haberte mordido? Porque te juro que eso no volverá a suceder, no soportaría hacerte daño de nuevo.

Observó las vendas en el brazo de Sam y se preguntó qué tan grave sería su herida, sintiendo la culpa abrumarlo y apretar con fuerza dentro de su pecho- ¿cómo está tu brazo, por cierto? – preguntó.

\- No fue nada grave, Dean, sólo un rasguño, ya te dije que no estoy enfadado… es sólo que… No quiero que regreses de nuevo a esa celda que llamas hogar, no quiero que vuelvan a tenerte en cautiverio como un animal salvaje; quiero que salgas y conozcas el mundo, que tengas una vida y que puedas decidir sobre ella.

Dean sonrió conmovido, feliz de que Sam hubiese decidido pensar en él en lugar de actuar de manera egoísta como el resto del mundo, feliz también de que confiara en él lo suficiente para querer dejarlo en libertad, incluso después de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Gracias, Sammy, de verdad… pero no sé si quiera eso para mí. Escucha, el mundo es realmente aterrador, puede ser hermoso y emocionante, pero hay miedo, hambre, frío y gente malvada. Aunque hay personas buenas como Castiel, otras roban y matan por placer y no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a todo eso yo solo. Mi habitación es aburrida y monótona, pero al menos estoy a salvo allí.

Sam lo miró con los ojos grandes de sorpresa y luego sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de decepción, lo vio apretar sus puños, demostrando que claramente se hallaba molesto por su decisión.

\- ¿En serio es lo que quieres por el resto de tu vida? Eres joven, Dean y tienes la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarte a todo eso y vivir como desees. No todo es malo allá afuera, puede ser bueno si tomas las decisiones correctas y sé que eres lo suficientemente listo para hacerlo.

\- Además no vas a estar solo – añadió Castiel, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, temeroso de interrumpir el reencuentro fraternal – vas a quedarte conmigo y yo voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesites saber para sobrevivir, puedo acompañarte y aconsejarte, también puedo ofrecerte un techo y alimento.

\- Aunque será sólo temporal – continuó Sam – serán sólo un par de años hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para irme de casa y entonces te llevaré conmigo, a menos que desees otra cosa.

\- No lo sé, Sammy, son muy amables, pero…

\- No tengas miedo, Dean – dijo Sam con voz cálida – ya verás que las cosas son mejor de lo que imaginas, el mundo no es tan malo como crees… o como Papá te ha hecho creer.

\- ¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con esto, Cas? – preguntó Dean con incredulidad, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre de cabello oscuro y perfectos ojos claros.

\- Tengo tantas inseguridades como tú, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto – respondió Cas, con una mirada neutral e indiferente, al igual que su voz.

\- Yo… no quisiera molestarte – expresó tímidamente.

\- No lo harás, el dinero no es un problema para mí, puedo encargarme de tus gastos y tampoco me molestaría tener algo de compañía.

\- Puedes intentarlo – sugirió Sam – y si en algún momento cambias de opinión, iré a recogerte de inmediato.

Dean permaneció en silencio durante largos instantes, considerándolo desde diferentes ángulos y posibilidades; la idea le atemorizaba y le llenaba de dudas, pero debía admitir que era tentadora y no perdía nada con intentarlo - ¿podré ver de nuevo a Papá y a Bobby?

\- Sólo cuando hayas adquirido la suficiente autonomía sobre ti mismo, no quiero que vuelvan a obligarte a entrar en esa celda.

Dean suspiró, al menos había un poco de esperanza - De acuerdo, voy a intentarlo.

Sam sonrió lleno de emoción y corrió a los brazos de su hermano – no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, Dean. Estaremos en contacto, lo prometo. Le he dado mi número a Castiel, si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo tienes que llamarme.

\- De acuerdo, Sammy, lo prometo. Y quiero que tú me prometas que vas a tener cuidado, porque será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Papá decida incluirte en la caza y ya no será sólo investigación.

\- Lo sé. Estoy listo para ello. Sin embargo no pienso seguir la vida que Papá tiene planeada para mí, voy a irme en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. voy a graduarme y voy a ir a la universidad. Papá y Bobby pueden cuidarse solos, estoy seguro de que no me necesitan.

Dean sonrió y apretó el hombro de Sam con orgullo – tienes razón, lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, son estupendos cazadores, no necesitas poner tu vida en peligro por un trabajo que no deseas hacer… sólo… intenta no herir a Papá cuando te vayas.

\- Voy a intentarlo. Cuídate ¿quieres?

\- Tú también.

Los hermanos volvieron a compartir un abrazo emotivo y Sam agradeció de nuevo y mil veces más a Castiel por toda su ayuda. No dejaría a su hermano al cuidado de cualquiera, pero Castiel le inspiraba cierta confianza, no había una explicación para ello, sólo había un aura tranquila y pura que le rodeaba, un aura similar a la que emitía su hermano.

Entonces Dean y Castiel se quedaron a solas, en un espacio reducido, donde no tenían el privilegio de la intimidad. A Dean no le molestaba en absoluto, había llegado a encariñarse con el joven y aún no dejaba de verlo como su salvador y su ángel guardián, pero Castiel realmente se hallaba en frente de un completo desconocido, había llegado a amar a Max, pero a pesar de ser el mismo, se sentía diferente estar con Dean, una persona cuyo rostro apenas había detallado, cuya voz no acostumbraba a escuchar y con quien nunca había tenido una verdadera conversación.

El rostro de Dean era ciertamente hermoso, una combinación de rasgos dulces, delicados y juveniles, acompañados por una voz ronca y seductora, aunque tal vez su belleza se debía a que no era realmente humano. No parecía amenazante, ni le inspiraba temor ahora, simplemente su presencia le hacía sentir incómodo, le recordaba su propia personalidad tímida y lo difícil que le era socializar con las personas… pero Dean por obvias razones tampoco estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Ambos se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué decir, preguntándose si sería tan incómodo todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, si algún día podrían llegar a actuar con naturalidad en presencia del otro.

\- Gracias Cas – dijo Dean tímidamente, esperando poder romper el silencio – no sé por qué quieres ayudarme, pero es muy generoso lo que haces por nosotros.

\- No hay de qué. Tu hermano vino hasta aquí y me conmovió con sus palabras. No pude dejar de sentir simpatía por él y por ti.

\- Eres una buena persona, Cas. Pensé que me odiarías, que me rechazarías, ya sabes… por lo que soy, pero estoy feliz de que no haya sido de esa manera.

\- Estaba asustado al principio – reconoció – nunca había presenciado algo similar, creía imposible que criaturas como tú pudiesen existir, pero luego de hablar con Sam, él me ayudó a entender que no eres peligroso.

\- Me alegra oír eso, porque ¿sabes? Odio que las personas que me importan me traten como a un animal salvaje o como un monstruo.

Castiel se congeló en su lugar y un adorable sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas - ¿consideras que soy importante para ti?

\- ¡Por supuesto, amigo! Me salvaste la vida allá afuera, curaste mi herida y me diste un techo, además fuiste muy amable conmigo todos estos días. Te confieso que me hiciste querer pasar el resto de mi vida como un Golden Retriever.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Castiel y cientos de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago sin razón.

\- Dean, no soy muy bueno socializando con las personas o entablando amistades, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que nuestra convivencia sea agradable.

\- Sé que lo será, Cas, sólo tienes que ser tú mismo. Eras tú mismo cuando estabas con Max y eso me agradaba. Además, yo tampoco tengo experiencia en esto, recuerda que pasé 15 años de mi vida encerrado, viendo sólo a mi familia.

Castiel sonrió con gratitud, Dean era una persona agradable, gentil y bondadosa, no era como las personas que conocía y que tanto odiaba, llenas de prejuicios, egoísmo y malas intenciones.

\- Tal vez eso tenga su lado positvo – se atrevió a opinar el mayor – tal vez por eso no le temas tanto a la opinión ajena, ni a las críticas de las personas… y eso te hará mucho más sencillo encajar en la sociedad.

\- No lo sé, lo sabré en cuanto me enfrente a ellas. Pero tú tampoco deberías temerles; eres un gran chico, Cas y si los demás no ven eso en ti, es porque no les interesas, por lo tanto ellos tampoco deberían importarte a ti.

\- Suena lógico, pero no es tan fácil – Castiel no explicó por qué razón y Dean tampoco lo preguntó, sabría que no podría entenderlo hasta hallarse frente a una multitud y esforzarse por encajar en ella.

\- En fin – Dean estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa a Castiel, quien suspiró aliviado de que la conversación hubiese terminado - ¿quieres ver la televisión?

\- Sí… sí, por supuesto, tengo algunas películas que quizás te gusten.

Dean había visto ya todas las películas dentro de la selección de Castiel, al contar con tanto tiempo libre en su vida y con tan pocos pasatiempos. Sin embargo, eligió una película al azar y se acurrucó en el sofá junto al hombre mayor, procurando conservar la distancia, de todos modos, se quedó dormido poco tiempo después.

Acababa de terminar la película cuando Castiel se percató del rostro tranquilo y los ojos cerrados de Dean, indicándole que se hallaba profundamente dormido. Era de esperarse ya que el chico debía hallarse tan cansado por el esfuerzo de los días anteriores, donde se había visto obligado a sobrevivir en medio del bosque con sólo una delgada sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

Notó de nuevo lo atractivo del rostro del joven, las pecas adorables en su rostro y los labios perfectos y provocativos, Dean era la criatura más bella que jamás hubiera visto, probablemente encajaría perfectamente en la ciudad, su belleza más su personalidad dulce y despreocupada sería capaz de cautivar a cualquiera… Castiel desearía haber nacido con tales atributos.

Decidió no despertarlo, en su lugar le ayudó a estirar sus piernas en el sofá con la suficiente delicadeza y lo cubrió con una manta antes de apagar las luces e irse temprano a la cama. Había sido un día difícil después de todo y el estrés de la actual situación no ayudaba en absoluto; ahora había una nueva persona en su vida, alguien a quien cuidar y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, tan vulnerable a la vista a pesar de que podría partir el cuello de Castiel en dos si así lo deseara.

ooOoo

Despertó horas más tarde al sentir unas fuertes manos sacudiendo su hombro. Se incorporó con un sobresalto, olvidando por un momento el hecho de que ahora había alguien más compartiendo su espacio en la cabaña. Dean estaba sentado en el colchón a su lado, mirando su rostro fijamente, incluso podía ver sus ojos brillar en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Dean? – preguntó con voz ronca y áspera por el sueño.

Dean notó con ternura el cabello revuelto de Castiel, apuntando en todas direcciones, había extrañado ver sus ojos irritados después de despertar y su cabello hecho un desastre, aunque aún extrañaba la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba al verlo cuando se hallaba en su forma animal.

\- Siento haberte asustado, Cas, pero el sofá es realmente incómodo ¿querrías compartir tu cama conmigo? Estoy seguro de que hay espacio para ambos aquí.

Castiel quería negarse, decirle todas las razones por las que no era apropiado compartir la cama, pero no tenía el corazón lo suficientemente duro para enviar a Dean de vuelta a un sitio donde no se sentía a gusto y se hallaba demasiado cansado para sacrificar su comodidad y desplazarse a sí mismo hasta el sofá, así que en su lugar asintió.

\- Como desees, Dean.

Le abrió espacio en la cama y le dio la espalda, ignorando la sensación del colchón al hundirse bajo un nuevo peso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía la cama con alguien, por lo tanto, sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo a su lado, le hacía sentir incómodo y temeroso de moverse y tocar al otro por accidente, pero Dean parecía tranquilo y a gusto, su mente era demasiado sencilla e inocente para preocuparse con tales tonterías, se sentía tibio, cómodo y acompañado, eso era suficiente para él.

.

Cuando Castiel despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su cama se hallaba vacía, a su lado había sólo una cobija arrugada y una almohada abollada, pero no había rastro de Dean. Frotó sus ojos y bostezó antes de levantarse, miró en todas direcciones pero Dean no se hallaba en ningún lugar a la vista, tampoco en el baño, ni debajo de la cama. Le preocupaba que por alguna razón el chico hubiese decidido huir durante la noche, que tal vez hubiese preferido regresar a su antiguo hogar junto a su hermano, pero al abrir la puerta y salir al exterior, suspiró de alivio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Junto la puerta, esparcidas por el suelo, se hallaban las ropas de Dean, y el lobo que tanto había llegado a apreciar se encontraba corriendo alegremente de un lado a otro, persiguiendo las aves y las mariposas. Al verlo, la cola del animal comenzó a balancearse con emoción e inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro abalanzándose sobre él y lamiendo su rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Castiel se echó a reír y rascó al lobo justo detrás de las orejas mientras lo saludaba. Comprendió entonces que Dean nunca había intentado engañarlo para ganarse su afecto, simplemente actuaba como él mismo todo el tiempo; un chico curioso, lleno de energía, que apenas comenzaba a conocer el mundo y se hallaba fascinado por todo lo que lo rodeaba.

\- Buenos días, Dean, veo que te has levantado temprano – de cierta manera Castiel se sentía mucho más cómodo con Dean en aquella forma, era como si Max nunca se hubiera ido, como si todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido sólo un mal sueño.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado; el lobo que se hallaba sobre él, lamiendo su rostro y moviendo su cola con energía, comenzó a cambiar de forma, transformándose en un joven desnudo, sentado sobre su regazo, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojas, pero aún sonriente y alegre.

Castiel sintió paralizarse, sintió su boca secarse y el calor subir en llamas hasta su rostro… Dean había elegido el peor momento y la peor posición para regresar a su forma humana y lo peor de todo era que el joven parecía no darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones o quizás no le importaba lo que estas hacían en Castiel.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean? – logró tartamudear, apartándose del cuerpo desnudo que presionaba sobre el suyo, mientras Dean le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

\- ¿Te hago sentir incómodo? – preguntó entre risas, al ver como el joven se apartaba con las mejillas al rojo vivo – hace un momento también estaba desnudo y eso no parecía incomodarte.

\- Era diferente, eras un lobo.

\- Somos iguales, Cas, tenemos lo mismo, no es algo que no hayas visto antes, además pronto te convertirás en doctor y supongo que verás personas desnudas casi a diario, deberías acostumbrarte a ello, porque sabes que no puedo transformarme con la ropa puesta.

\- No estoy obligado a mirar cada vez que lo hagas.

\- No, no lo estás, pero tampoco pienso esconderme para hacerlo como si fuese algo indebido, debes aprender a ver la desnudez con naturalidad.

Castiel suspiró, sabiendo que Dean no comprendería cualquiera de sus razones - Sólo espero que no hagas esto frente a otras personas, porque te aseguro que ellos no van a pensar de la misma manera, existen ciertas normas que debes cumplir en la sociedad.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

\- Y recuerda que no lo sabes todo, debes preguntarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Tal vez te hayas informado a través de cine y la literatura, pero la realidad es muy diferente a lo que ves allí.

\- De acuerdo, Papá – se burló el menor mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa interior - ¿así está mejor o aún es incómodo para ti?

\- Eso está mucho mejor – respondió Castiel, aunque la piel del torso de Dean y los músculos firmes aún capturaban toda su atención, no podía apartar la vista de ellos, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

\- Muy bien ¿qué tal si vamos a nadar? Podrías enseñarme – preguntó Dean con entusiasmo.

\- No creo que el estanque sea adecuado para eso, Dean.

\- Pero podríamos intentarlo – insistió y el brillo en sus ojos acabó por convencer a Castiel.

\- Está bien, de todos modos nos iremos de aquí mañana, dejaré que disfrutes de este lugar mientras puedas, en la ciudad no hay paisajes tan maravillosos.

Dean parecía consternado – pensé que ibas a quedarte durante todo el mes.

\- No creo que eso sea seguro, Dean. Tu familia aún debe seguir buscándote, podrían regresar aquí y encontrarte, por lo tanto es mejor que nos vayamos en la mañana.

Una oleada de nervios atacó el cuerpo de Dean, nunca antes había estado en la ciudad, sólo conocía las paredes de su habitación y la naturaleza recién descubierta, por lo tanto, apenas sospechaba lo que allí encontraría. Castiel pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del joven, pues posó una mano en su hombro para ofrecerle confort.

\- Está bien, Dean, no tienes por qué preocuparte, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Dean asintió con una sonrisa y posó su propia mano sobre la de Castiel en un gesto de gratitud – Lo sé, eres mi ángel guardián.

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír con un sonrojo muy visible en sus mejillas, eran las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez le hubiesen dicho. Dean pensaba que aquella sonrisa era contagiosa, Castiel pocas veces sonreía pero cuando lo hacía todo su rostro se iluminaba y lo hacía lucir aún más hermoso… y le hacía desear poder verle sonreír todo el tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron el resto del día nadando y jugando, disfrutando de la naturaleza. Dean se transformó y corrió por todos lados, para gastar la energía acumulada en su cuerpo y despedirse del olor de la hierba, la tierra mojada y el agua dulce del estanque. Ya dentro de la cabaña, inhaló quizás por última vez, el aroma de la leña fresca quemándose para preparar la cena y lo guardó en su memoria como uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Estar allí era tranquilo, hermoso y divertido, Castiel era la mejor compañía que pudiese desear y todo era tan diferente a lo que solía encontrarse en su día a día. Pero sabía que no podían quedarse allí por siempre, Castiel tenía razón y comprendía que lo mejor sería partir cuanto antes.

\- Lo siento, Cas, sé lo mucho que te gusta este lugar – dijo Dean una vez estuvieron dentro de la cabaña, acurrucados en la cama mientras veían una película – siento que tengas que dejarlo tan pronto por mi culpa.

\- No te disculpes, tu seguridad es más importante, recuerda que le hice una promesa a tu hermano.

Dean asintió, se acurrucó más cerca de Cas y pronto se quedó dormido.

.

A la mañana siguiente empacaron las pertenencias de Castiel y se adentraron al bosque cargándolas en la espalda. Caminaron largos minutos en silencio hasta hallar la carretera. Se sentía tan diferente el pavimento áspero bajo sus pies, podía sentir el calor emanando del suelo recalentado por los rayos del sol, filtrándose bajo la suela de sus zapatos, incluso la luz revotaba dolorosamente en sus ojos al no contar con la sombra de los árboles para protegerlo de ella. Pero todo era una nueva experiencia para él, por lo tanto no le disgustaba del todo, aunque hacía calor y las maletas eran pesadas.

Escuchó el gruñido de un motor a lo lejos y se orilló tanto como pudo, entonces un auto rojo y brillante se estacionó frente a ellos y Dean se encontró maravillado ante la belleza e imponencia de este, preguntándose cómo algo tan grande y pesado podría correr tan rápido. Podía ver el paisaje reflejado en su pintura brillante e impecable y los vidrios completamente oscuros le hacían dudar de que hubiese alguien adentro.

La puerta delantera se abrió y de allí bajó un hombre ya conocido, vistiendo una camiseta negra de algodón y unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Castiel y palmeó su espalda fuertemente a modo de saludo.

\- Hey Cas, amigo – saludó con entusiasmo.

\- Balthazar – saludó el otro indiferente, pero Balthazar ya estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Dean con la misma sonrisa, como si estuviese frente a un viejo conocido.

\- Y este simpático muchacho debe ser Dean. Debo reconocer que es más joven de lo que imaginé.

Balthazar era al menos unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que Castiel, por lo tanto Dean comprendió que ante sus ojos debía parecer sólo un niño.

\- Mi nombre es Balthazar, es un placer – extendió la mano para que Dean la estrechara.

\- Sí, ya lo sé – respondió Dean con un firme apretón, recordando el día en que lo había visto por primera vez en la cabaña de Castiel. Balthazar lo miró confundido, claramente no podía reconocerlo en su forma humana.

\- Le hablé de ti – explicó Cas – le dije que vendrías a recogernos.

\- Oh, eso tiene mucho sentido – Balthazar sonrió cálidamente – muy bien, dejen todo ese equipaje en el maletero y vamos adentro.

Ambos chicos subieron a la parte trasera del auto y abrieron las ventanas para dejar entrar el viento. Dean parecía nervioso y emocionado, sonriendo a Castiel cada pocos segundos; no había subido a un auto desde que tenía 5 años, cuando había subido al auto de John Winchester camino a su nuevo hogar y apenas recordaba cómo había sido la experiencia. Balthazar observó su expresión nerviosa a través del retrovisor y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, entonces encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir tan rápido como le era permitido.

Dean dejó escapar una exclamación y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, a la vez que su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. De pronto sintió que una mano cálida y fuerte se posaba sobre la suya y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, pudo ver a Castiel sonreírle, ofreciéndole apoyo y tranquilidad. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y sostuvo su mano contra la suya entrelazando sus dedos, se sentía bien y le hacía sentir tranquilo. Pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse a la velocidad y sus ojos pudieron observar el paisaje al exterior, disfrutando del viento que acariciaba su rostro y mecía su cabello de manera refrescante. Era divertido y agradable… y al lado de Castiel no había nada qué temer.

\- Entiendo que es la primera vez que viajas en auto – comentó Balthazar para romper el silencio.

\- Así es – respondió Dean con timidez - ¿cómo sabes eso?

\- Castiel me dijo algunas cosas sobre ti por teléfono, cuando llamó para pedir mi ayuda.

\- Qué te dijo sobre mí exactamente – preguntó Dean con temor y desconfianza.

\- No mucho en realidad. Me dijo que fuiste secuestrado hace unos 15 años y que te mantuvieron cautivo, sin contacto con el mundo exterior. ¡Vaya historia! Siento mucho eso, amigo, pero ahora estás a salvo, Cas y yo vamos a ayudarte.

Dean miró a Castiel, sintiéndose traicionado, no quería que nadie más supiera sobre su vida, pero estaba agradecido de que no le hubiese dicho la historia completa.

\- Dean, yo no soy la persona más adecuada para enseñarte el mundo – explicó Castiel al percibir la mirada herida de Dean – yo mismo soy un desastre que no logra encajar en la sociedad, por lo tanto nos vendría bien la ayuda de Balthazar.

\- No soy precisamente el alma de la fiesta, pero puedo ayudar en lo que sea que necesites – dijo Balthazar con una sonrisa gentil. Al principio se había mostrado reacio a que su amigo albergara en su casa a un desconocido, pero viéndolo de cerca parecía ser un buen chico y si su historia era cierta, entonces merecía su ayuda. Castiel era una persona demasiado bondadosa y de seguro tenía mucho que aprender de él.

Dean asintió y fingió una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada hacia la ventana.

\- Escucha, Dean ¿no crees que nuestra primera parada debería ser la estación de policía? – sugirió Balthazar, Dean lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos ir allí?

\- ¡Porque has estado secuestrado durante años, hombre! las personas que te hicieron eso deberían ir a prisión antes de que puedan dañar a otros chicos.

\- No, no es necesario, ellos no me hicieron daño… me trataban bien.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿entonces por qué escapaste de allí?

\- Yo… sólo quería salir de nuevo.

\- ¡Porque no es sano lo que te hacían! – refutó Balthazar – tal vez nunca te golpearon o abusaron de ti, pero lo que te hicieron fue tortura psicológica, no pueden simplemente secuestrarte y aislarte del resto del mundo.

\- Las cosas no son como piensas, es mucho más complicado y por favor deja de insistir.

\- Podrían atraparte de nuevo si no haces algo al respecto – insistió Balthazar, ignorando la petición del joven.

\- Ellos no son una amenaza para mí, tampoco para ustedes.

\- Déjalo Balthazar – intervino Castiel – él conoce lo que quiere y lo que debe hacer, mejor que nosotros.

\- ¿No te suena eso como síndrome de Estocolmo, Cas? – Dean sólo frunció el ceño, apenas había oído hablar del término, pero no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

\- Tal vez sí, o tal vez no, pero Dean hablará sólo cuando se sienta preparado, no vamos a forzarlo a hacer nada que él no desee.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se rindió Balthazar y Dean suspiró con alivio. A pesar de que habían sido Bobby y su padre quienes asesinaron a su madre y luego lo tomaron para mantenerlo aislado, nunca los había visto como sus captores; ambos habían sido su familia y habían hecho todo lo posible para protegerlo, aunque su concepto de seguridad fuese un poco exagerado.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, Dean observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, disfrutando de la briza sobre su rostro y de la ligera sensación de vértigo en su vientre. El viaje no fue demasiado largo y pronto los árboles y la carretera vacía, la cual parecía ser infinita, fueron reemplazados por cientos de autos, enormes edificios y miles de personas caminando por las calles. El ambiente allí era denso, olía a polvo, humo y calor, todo era mucho más ruidoso, los sonidos de los autos, sus bocinas estridentes, las personas hablando fuertemente, la música que provenía de todos lados… el aire era caliente y abrumador y todo parecía tan gris y carente de color, además sus sentidos más desarrollados que los de un humano promedio no estaban ayudando en absoluto.

Sintió el brazo de Castiel envolverse alrededor de sus hombros y entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado temblando, su piel sudaba con el calor, pero su cuerpo temblaba sin control y Castiel sólo pretendía ofrecerle consuelo, ayudarle a calmarse.

\- No te preocupes, Dean, pronto estaremos en un lugar más tranquilo – murmuró Castiel a su oído.

\- Tranquilo, amigo – habló Balthazar – te acostumbrarás a todo esto, sé que el campo es mucho más tranquilo y silencioso, pero el ser humano es un ser de costumbres, ya verás que pronto te adaptarás.

Por supuesto Balthazar no comprendía que sus sentidos eran sensibles, que las bocinas de los autos lastimaban sus oídos y que podía captar más de una conversación a su alrededor, su vista era también más aguda y la luz del sol de verano enfurecido hería sus ojos claros, y la concentración de cientos de olores eran desagradables para su nariz, provocándole nauseas. Todo eso le producía ansiedad y el calor no hacía nada para mejorar su situación.

De pronto Castiel en un gesto de solidaridad, cerró las ventanas del auto para bloquear el ruido y la luz solar. Baltazar encendió el aire acondicionado y Dean se sintió mucho mejor, aunque un poco mareado y con nauseas. Sin pensarlo, posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Castiel y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir por el resto del viaje y olvidarse de todas las horribles sensaciones que lo abrumaban. El cuerpo de Castiel se tensó en respuesta, sin embargo no dijo nada, sabía que Dean lo hacía de manera inocente, su mente pura y ligeramente infantil no veía problema alguno en el contacto físico con otro hombre.

\- Ustedes dos son tan adorables – comentó Balthazar, pero Castiel lo mandó a callar con una mirada asesina.

Cuando Dean despertó, ya la calle gris parecía más tranquila, ya no habían tantas personas deambulando, ni edificios gigantes que cubrieran el horizonte, no habían cientos de autos generando contaminación auditiva ni el olor a humo y suciedad; sólo había un pequeño edificio de apartamentos donde supuso que vivía Castiel. No era precisamente lujoso pero podía ver que tampoco era un lugar humilde, aunque probablemente el interior luciría mucho mejor.

Dean observaba con curiosidad todo a su paso. En el lugar de estacionamiento habían decenas de autos bonitos y brillantes, de diferentes colores, algunos con estilos únicos y llamativos; Dean se encontró fascinado con ellos a pesar de lo ruidosos que podían llegar a ser cuando estaban en movimiento. Luego estaba el ascensor, donde subieron muchos niveles sin ni siquiera darse por enterado y por último detalló cada habitación del apartamento de Castiel, donde tendría que pasar los próximos años de su vida antes de marcharse con Sam, tal vez a algún lugar similar, aunque probablemente mucho más barato.

El lugar era amplio e iluminado, las baldosas eran claras al igual que las paredes, pintadas con un color neutral y aburrido. La alfombra era el único elemento que le daba un poco de vida a la sala de estar, al ser de color rojo oscuro, pues los muebles eran igualmente blancos e impecables. Había unos enormes ventanales con vista a la ciudad, desde allí el cielo se veía hermoso y azul, cubierto de nubes perfectamente blancas, pero a lo lejos los enormes edificios parecías grises, altos e intimidantes. Le gustaba el bosque porque era fresco y lleno de color, pero la ciudad parecía monótona y sin vida.

\- Pasa, Dean – ofreció Castiel cortésmente al ver al joven detallar el espacio sin atreverse a entrar – esta será tu casa a partir de ahora, así que siéntete cómodo.

Dean asintió y sus pies se encontraron siguiendo los pasos de Castiel, quien le enseñó cada una de las habitaciones de su hogar, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Dos habitaciones, un estudio, tres baños, una cocina bastante grande, un comedor y una amplia sala de estar.

\- Esta será tu habitación – explicó Castiel, era más pequeña que la que Dean solía tener en casa, sin embargo tenía todo lo necesario, una cama, un armario, una mesita de noche y un baño.

\- Es perfecta, Cas – dijo Dean fingiendo emoción.

\- Solía dormir aquí de vez en cuando, pero supongo que tendré que mudarme al sofá – comentó Balthazar encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ustedes dos son muy cercanos ¿no? – preguntó Dean con una sonrisa.

\- Hemos sido amigos desde que Cassie comenzó la universidad, yo aún no me graduaba y solía vivir en este edificio.

\- ¿Por qué te mudaste?

\- Preferí buscar un apartamento más cercano a mi lugar de trabajo, de todos modos no es demasiado lejos de aquí, así que no te preocupes, vendré todos los días y tendremos mucha diversión. Tenemos que mostrarte lo mejor de la ciudad, llevarte a los mejores bares y restaurantes, tienes que conocer muchas chicas, embriagarte y tener sexo.

Justo lo que Castiel odiaba – pensó Dean – no comprendía como podía ser amigo de alguien que claramente era lo opuesto a su personalidad.

\- Déjalo, Balthazar – le reprendió Castiel – debes estar incomodándole, deja que se acostumbre a su nuevo ambiente, por ahora es mejor que se quede en casa… al menos por el día de hoy.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – se defendió el otro – dejaré que descanse esta noche, pero volveré mañana sin falta.

\- Sólo si Dean está de acuerdo – le recordó Castiel.

\- Lo estoy, suena divertido - respondió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose luego consternado ante la mirada de decepción de Castiel.

\- Bien, entonces te veré mañana – dijo golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Dean – adiós, Cas.

Entonces se marchó, dejando a ambos hombres solos en casa, acompañados por su propia torpeza y timidez. Castiel se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a desempacar los alimentos que llevaban desde la cabaña, dándole la espalda a Dean para acomodarlos en los gabinetes.

\- No voy a quitarte a Balthazar ¿sabes? – comentó Dean, reposando sus codos sobre el bar de la cocina para ver a Castiel de cerca.

\- ¿Perdona? – preguntó sin comprender la razón tras las palabras de Dean.

\- Vi cómo nos mirabas, Cas, y no te juzgo, sé que Balthazar ha sido tu amigo desde hace un tiempo, él me agrada, pero no voy a quitártelo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Castiel suspiró – me disculpo si te di esa impresión, a veces soy un poco posesivo con mis amistades… eres consciente de que no tengo muchos amigos y me temo que no soy tan divertido como Balthazar quisiera que fuera.

\- Yo creo que sí lo eres, de todos modos, te prometo que no vamos a divertirnos sin ti.

Castiel sonrió con gratitud, aunque fue sólo una sonrisa pequeña, era la más hermosa que Dean jamás hubiese visto – eso espero – dijo antes de regresar a su labor.

Castiel no sólo temía perder a Balthazar, también temía no ser una buena compañía para Dean, la única persona capaz de admirar sus cualidades. Temía que Dean viese en Balthazar una mejor compañía y decidiera marcharse con él, temía que Dean al tener contacto con el resto del mundo, dejara de encontrarlo interesante y comenzara a darse cuenta de sus defectos. Pero por supuesto, no iba a decirle eso.

Dean inconsciente de los pensamientos de Castiel, caminó por el lugar, evaluando todos los objetos y los cuadros aburridos en la pared, llena de obras abstractas carentes de sentido. Se detuvo en frente del ventanal, el mundo bajo sus pies le producía una extraña sensación de vértigo. Se preguntó qué tan lejos estaría de su casa, de Sam, de Bobby y de su padre, si aún estarían buscándolo o si ya se habrían rendido.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte? – preguntó Castiel, inquieto al sentir a Dean merodeando sin hacer nada – ve a asearte y más tarde podremos ir a buscar algo de comer.

\- Eso suena bien – respondió con emoción antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Una vez que estuvo allí, en completa soledad, se sintió increíblemente extraño. Nunca había imaginado que alguna vez saldría de aquella habitación, pensó que su vida sería siempre igual, pero ahora estaba de pie en medio de un lugar desconocido, al lado de alguien que no era miembro de su familia. Se sentía bien y emocionante de cierta manera, pero aún no dejaba de ser extraño y no dejaba de producirle cierto temor y cierta inseguridad.

Se deshizo de su ropa con lentitud antes de entrar al baño y se metió en la ducha, disfrutando del agua tibia, la cual relajaba sus músculos tensos y adormecía su mente cansada. Acarició su cuerpo con el jabón y al llegar a su pierna se dio cuenta de que la herida ya casi había sando. De todos modos, no dejaba de ser un recordatorio de su familia, de lo mucho que los extrañaba a pesar de lo que le habían hecho, por poco habían acabado con su vida y él aún se encontraba deseando abrazar a su padre otra vez.

Cerró la ducha y miró su rostro en el espejo, mirando los ojos verdes de su reflejo y haciéndole jurar que no arruinaría las cosas esta vez, que no le haría daño a Castiel, lo protegería y sería bueno para un día ver de nuevo a su familia.

Cuando volvió de nuevo a la cocina, ya Castiel había terminado de desempacar y ahora miraba la ciudad desde el ventanal. Su rostro parecía llevar la misma preocupación que Dean, pero comprendía que también la vida de Castiel había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y era difícil saber si el otro lo percibía como algo positivo o todo lo contrario.

\- Es una hermosa vista – murmuró Dean, de pie al lado de Castiel, mirando al horizonte.

El cielo se había pintado de naranja, las nubes que antes parecían de algodón, ahora parecían hechas de fuego y Dean se encontró fascinado con la vista del atardecer. Los había visto en cientos de pinturas y cientos de películas, pero eran mucho más hermosos cuando podía verlos desde su ventana, sintiendo la briza fresca en su rostro y la más grata compañía a su lado.

\- Es bonito estar afuera, todo se siente tan diferente – continuó Dean, Castiel lo escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada – todo se siente como un sueño, ya sabes, nunca imaginé que estaría aquí, pensé que moriría sin ver cosas como esta.

Castiel se limitó a observarlo, aquello era lo que más le gustaba de Dean, la manera en que disfrutaba de las cosas más sencillas, de lo que el resto del mundo se había cansado de admirar; todos preferían estar en frente de una pantalla, llenando su cuerpos de drogas y alcohol o destrozando sus tímpanos con música estridente, ya a nadie le importaba observar un atardecer, o simplemente pasear por ahí para sentir el viento acariciar sus rostros.

\- Voy a ir a conseguir algo para cenar ¿quieres acompañarme? – preguntó Castiel a lo que Dean asintió con entusiasmo.

Caminaron en silencio a través de unas cuantas calles, la tarde pronto se transformó en noche, aunque tibia por el verano. Dean levantó la vista hacia el cielo, pero no pudo ver ninguna estrella. Cuando estaban en medio del bosque, el cielo resplandecía con cientos de estrellas, lo cual era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, pero ahora al mirar al cielo no veía nada más que uno o dos puntitos brillantes y lejanos.

\- El cielo es realmente oscuro aquí – comentó Dean confundido.

\- Eso es debido a las luces – explicó Castiel – hay tanta iluminación en la ciudad que opaca la luz de las estrellas, por eso no podemos verlas desde aquí.

\- Eso es muy triste. Cuando estaba en mi habitación, apenas podía verlas por un pequeño agujero que Papá hizo en el techo para dejar entrar la luz. Por lo tanto me gustaba verlas cuando estaba contigo en la cabaña.

\- Ya tendremos la oportunidad de verlas luego.

Dean asintió, comprendiendo que ahora no estaría confinado a una habitación, que tendría la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas que antes le eran imposibles y que tendría muchas más oportunidades de ver el cielo estrellado.

Se sentía extraño caminar cerca de tantas personas, ver tantas luces encendidas, escuchar tanto ruido a su alrededor, pero ya no lo abrumaban como horas antes, ahora sus nervios estaban bajo control. El olor de la comida en los restaurantes cercanos llegaba a sus fosas nasales y le hacía sentir hambriento, así que decidieron no tardar demasiado y comprar algo para llevar.

Era gracioso ver a Dean estremecerse y apartarse de los coches que pasaban a metros de distancia y ver su mirada verde seguir a cada persona con curiosidad, a pesar de estar en su forma humana ante los ojos de Castiel seguía siendo aquel enorme cachorro que encontró herido aquella noche, por lo tanto no podía dejar de encontrar adorable cualquier gesto inocente o infantil que pudiera percibir en su bonito rostro.

No tardaron mucho en regresar al edificio, cargados con bolsas repletas de deliciosa comida, cuyo aroma hacía gruñir el estómago de ambos. Castiel le enseñó cómo usar el ascensor y Dean parecía emocionado por haber aprendido algo nuevo, llenando de ternura el corazón de Castiel. Definitivamente no había compañía de la que pudiera disfrutar más. Ambos estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro y poder pasar tiempo juntos, Castiel estaba feliz de poder enseñarle a Dean, y Dean estaba ansioso por aprender. Sin embargo no todo podía ser felicidad, no con su suerte.

Cuando se disponían a entrar de regreso al apartamento, un joven alto y fornido chocó con el hombro de Dean, casi derribándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Dean enfadado al ver que el hombre seguía de largo sin ni siquiera ofrecer una disculpa.

Entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Dean con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Tienes algún problema, amigo? – Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cas y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más – ¡Castiel! Amigo, no te había visto desde hace un tiempo ¿en qué clase de burdel estabas metido?

Dean no sabía si se trataba de una broma, pues por lo que había logrado aprender de la interacción entre Castiel y Balthazar, los amigos solían insultarse todo el tiempo como si fuese algo divertido y jugarse bromas pesadas. Pero Castiel parecía demasiado incómodo, aun cuando luchaba por permanecer estoico, sus ojos azules miraban al suelo y sus puños apretaban firmemente la bolsa que llevaba su cena.

\- Jordan – Saludó fríamente Castiel sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu novio? – preguntó con burla, pero por supuesto, Dean no lo conocía lo suficiente para percatarse de ello.

\- No soy su novio – respondió Dean con una sonrisa confundida - ¿por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿no te has dado cuenta? Castiel es un mariquita, si te atreves a sonreírle o ser amable con él, de inmediato querrá llevarte a la cama.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Dean, esta vez comenzando a enfadarse. No comprendía muy bien de qué se trataba el asunto, pero no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que el hombre pretendía insultar a Castiel, podía darse cuenta en especial por el hecho de ver a Cas retraído, cabizbajo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No te enfades, amigo, sólo te estoy advirtiendo y no digo nada de lo que no esté seguro. Castiel es un maricón, querrá besarte en cuanto cruces esa puerta y compartan la misma habitación, sin el más mínimo sentido de la vergüenza.

Dean sintió la ira hervir dentro de sus venas, Castiel parecía tan vulnerable, sus ojos azules parecían querer llorar, sus piernas temblaban como si quisieran huir corriendo y aquel hombre sólo parecía ser un idiota con deseos de molestar, por alguna razón decía cosas horribles de su ángel, del ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, aquellas palabras herían a su amigo y Dean no lo pensaba permitir.

Jordan estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico acerca de la reacción de Dean, pero en su lugar se congeló. Vio la ira en los ojos del menor, sus iris verdes adquirir un ligero color dorado alrededor de las pupilas y un gruñido gutural escapando de su garganta.

\- Amigo ¿acabas de gruñirme? – preguntó Jordan, levantando una ceja – tal parece que eres tan raro como Castiel.

Dean se hubiera abalanzado sobre el hombre y le hubiese destrozado la garganta si no fuera por Castiel, quien le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- Déjalo, Dean, no merece la pena – miró al hombre con recelo y se alejó, arrastrando a Dean al interior de su apartamento.

Dean le dedicó un último gruñido y una mirada asesina antes de permitirse ser arrastrado por su compañero, dejando a Jordan aturdido. Castiel dio un portazo y se enfrentó a Dean, ya no con la mirada tímida y avergonzada que llevaba segundos antes, sino con la ira y la autoridad marcados en sus ojos azules, que a veces podían ser tan dulces y otras veces sólo eran intimidantes.

\- ¡Qué demonios pasó allá afuera, Dean! ¿Qué está mal contigo?

\- ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ese imbécil estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre ti y tú simplemente se lo permitiste.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo – Castiel suspiró intentando calmarse, Dean nunca lo había visto tan alterado – escucha, estás bajo mi cuidado y no puedo permitir que nadie más se entere de lo que eres. Hubieras visto tus ojos, Dean, esa mirada no era humana y la forma en que gruñías… sólo espero que Jordan no sospeche nada ahora.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo si no sabe de la existencia de lo sobrenatural.

\- No puedes permitirte ser tan descuidado, pudiste haber perdido el control, pudiste haberlo asesinado.

\- No es nada que no se merezca – refutó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿En verdad piensas eso? ¿piensas que está bien asesinar a un ser humano sólo por ser un idiota? – exclamó Castiel horrorizado.

\- Tú lo has dicho – respondió Dean, mirando a Castiel desafiante.

\- Esto es increíble – Castiel resopló lleno de ira – pensé que eras diferente, pensé que eras el ser más puro sobre la tierra, si hubiese sabido el monstruo que eres en realidad nunca habría aceptado traerte a casa conmigo.

Aquellas palabras cortaron el corazón de Dean como el filo de un puñal, odiaba ser llamado monstruo por quienes amaba, odiaba ser temido y visto con desprecio, en especial cuando todo lo que quería era proteger a Castiel, hacerlo sentir seguro y demostrarle cuanto valía.

\- Y si yo hubiera sabido el idiota masoquista que eres jamás hubiera aceptado venir contigo - respondió Dean en medio de la ira y el dolor, antes de correr a su habitación y encerrarse en ella por el resto de la noche, dejando a Castiel consternado y herido; sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Dean comenzara a percatarse de sus defectos y quisiera dejarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Las lágrimas amenazaron con descender por el rostro de Dean, mientras yacía tendido en la cama sobre su abdomen. Estaba aterrado, no sabía lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Había salido por primera vez de su zona de confort y se había enfrentado a un mundo completamente extraño, un mudo que lo asustaba tanto como lo maravillaba. Se daba cuenta de que aquello que tanto decía su padre, era completamente cierto; habían personas malas en el mundo, dispuestas a hacer daño y eran muchas más de las que podía imaginar, el mundo era un lugar enorme y aterrador y si hacía un mal movimiento podría perderlo todo, sus pertenencias, sus amigos, su vida. Castiel le había prometido enseñarle a navegar en él, hacerle comprender todo aquello que no entendía, le había prometido protegerlo y acompañarlo durante todo el camino… pero ahora que se había ganado su desprecio , no tenía a nadie, se había quedado completamente solo; Bobby y su padre querían encerrarlo para siempre, solo y aislado del mundo, lejos de Sammy y lejos de Castiel… si es que no lo querían muerto; Castiel ahora querría que se marchara de su casa y Sammy era demasiado joven para ayudarlo, estaba solo e impotente. Si tan solo pudiese hacerle comprender a Castiel lo que en realidad pretendía, tal vez le dejaría quedarse, pero le había llamado monstruo y su padre solía decir que los monstruos jamás debían ser perdonados, porque siempre volverían a hacer daño, pues esa era su naturaleza. Además en medio de la ira había lastimado a Castiel, había dicho palabras hirientes sin pensar en las consecuencias y eso haría que fuese más difícil perdonarlo.

En algún momento en medio del llanto logró quedarse dormido, no acostumbraba llorar, después de todo encerrado en su habitación no tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo, por lo tanto estaba agotado, además había sido un día largo, donde había tenido que enfrentarse por primera vez a cientos de cosas extrañas, lugares nuevos, ambientes nuevos, personas nuevas… sentía que su mente colapsaría en cualquier momento.

.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, sus ojos registraron de nuevo la habitación, sintiendo el frío en su estómago y el temor de saber que se hallaba en un lugar desconocido, que estaba lejos de la seguridad de su hogar y que no podría sobrevivir un segundo allí sin la ayuda de Castiel.

Se incorporó en la cama con una fuerte exhalación y frotó sus ojos cansados. Su estómago rugía con fuerza para recordarle el hecho de que se había saltado la cena la noche anterior y que ahora mismo moría de hambre.

Se lavó el rostro en el baño y observó sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados en el espejo. Odiaba sentirse tan dependiente, tan incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí solo, odiaba ser tan débil, pero esa era su realidad y no podía permitirse ser orgulloso ahora.

La palabra "monstruo" se repetía en su mente con la voz de Castiel una y otra vez, lastimando de nuevo su corazón, pero no podía quedarse allí escondido lamentándose para siempre, tenía que salir de allí y enfrentarse a Castiel, tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión, demostrarle que no era un monstruo realmente y que todo lo que había querido hacer era protegerlo.

.

Encontró a Castiel sentado en el sofá, mirando la ciudad a través del ventanal, mientras comía la que se suponía que debía ser su cena, la cual había quedado olvidada la noche anterior después de la discusión.

\- Hey – saludó Dean torpemente. Castiel se giró para verlo con una expresión fría y serena.

\- Buenos días, Dean. En caso de que tengas hambre, guardé tu cena dentro del horno – Dean asintió y sirvió su cena/desayuno en silencio para luego tomar asiento en frente de Castiel.

El día era hermoso, brillante y soleado, pero las aves afuera no cantaban como en el bosque, sólo podía oír los autos correr en la distancia. No obstante se acostumbraría, quería intentarlo, prefería estar allí que volver a estar aislado en una habitación.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Sam para que venga a recogerte? – preguntó Castiel destrozando sus esperanzas.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- Ayer dijiste que no querías estar con un idiota masoquista como yo – respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¡Pero sólo dije eso porque me llamaste "monstruo"!

\- ¡Querías asesinar a un ser humano! ¿en qué crees que eso te convierte? – de repente toda la calma y la serenidad se había ido, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de profundo dolor.

Dean miró al suelo avergonzado y arrepentido, dándose cuenta de su grave error – No iba a hacerlo, Cas, quería golpearlo y hacerle daño, pero jamás podría asesinarlo, sólo lo dije porque estaba enfadado. A pesar de lo que soy, nunca he sentido el deseo de matar o cazar a ningún ser viviente, ni siquiera a un animal, he evitado comer carne cruda durante toda mi vida ¿en serio piensas que podría matar a alguien?

\- No lo sé, aún no te conozco lo suficiente.

\- No soy un monstruo, Cas, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Ayer… parecías otra persona – murmuró Cas, sintiendo escalofríos al recordar la horrible escena en el pasillo – la manera en que gruñías… y esa mirada asesina.

\- Lo siento, tal vez me dejé llevar un poco, pero no quería asustarte. Simplemente no soportaba ver a ese imbécil tratándote de esa manera, estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre ti y tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido, Cas, por eso no podía permitirlo. Ese chico se creía superior a ti, pero te aseguro que tú eres mucho mejor que él, tienes que ser consciente de eso, no puedes dejar que te humille de esa manera.

Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron con sorpresa, sintiéndose de pronto como un idiota, Dean simplemente había actuado protector, como un perro lo haría con su amo, porque así era él, fiel y leal como un cachorro. Entonces toda la ira se evaporó y podía ver que Dean ya no estaba enojado tampoco.

\- Te agradezco que hayas querido protegerme, pero debes tener cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que hagas algo de lo que más tarde puedas arrepentirte.

\- Lo prometo ¿eso quiere decir que vas a darme otra oportunidad? – preguntó Dean lleno de renovada esperanza.

\- Por supuesto. No debí haberte llamado monstruo… en verdad no creo que lo seas.

Dean sonrió lleno de alivio y gratitud, no podría soportar ver el miedo y el rechazo en la mirada de Cas y estaba feliz de saber que no lo había arruinado todo.

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio, intentando fingir que nada había ocurrido… aunque sin éxito. Ambos estaban allí, uno frente al otro, pero sus mentes estaban dispersas en otros lugares, pensando aún en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Dean preguntándose qué habría hecho Cas para merecer tanto odio por parte de ese extraño y Castiel inmerso en un pasado mucho más lejano.

\- Cas ¿por qué ese idiota te llamó "maricón"? ¿a qué se refería? – preguntó al fin, dejándose vencer por su curiosidad.

Los ojos de Castiel se agrandaron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron avergonzadas - ¿por qué preguntas eso ahora?

\- Sólo intento comprender.

\- "Maricón" es la palabra que se usa para referirse despectivamente a los hombres homosexuales ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Dean asintió y Castiel se preguntó entonces qué parte Dean no comprendía – pues eso es lo que soy – fue todo lo que pudo explicar.

\- Ya veo – dijo Dean apenas en un murmullo. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, donde Castiel pudo imaginar las peores formas de reaccionar ante su declaración, hasta que Dean se atrevió a hablar de nuevo – no veo como eso sea un problema.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Castiel con escepticismo y esperanza a la vez- ¿no crees que esté mal?

\- Por supuesto que no ¿por qué habría de pensarlo? de hecho creo que yo mismo me siento de la misma manera.

\- ¿Hablas en serio o sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?

\- Hablo muy en serio, Cas. Pasé toda mi vida encerrado en una habitación, nunca he visto realmente a una chica, por lo tanto no puedo sentirme atraído por ellas ¿eso está mal?

\- No para mí, pero para muchas personas está mal visto. De todos modos aún no puedes estar tan seguro de eso, no hasta que veas a una chica o te enamores de alguien por primera vez.

\- Tienes razón – reconoció Dean, aunque algo le decía que no llegaría a enamorarse nunca de una mujer – aun así, no entiendo qué hay de malo en ello, no le hacemos daño a nadie ¿o sí?

\- No, en absoluto, pero las personas no lo comprenden, todos guardan prejuicios y disfrutan juzgar a los demás. Existen personas que podrían lastimar a otros por sus ideologías, por su color de piel o por su sexualidad, estos últimos son llamados homofóbicos y si resultas ser gay, será mejor que te cuides de ellos.

\- ¿Es eso lo que era ese hombre? ¿por eso te trató de esa manera? – Dean era como un niño, haciendo tantas preguntas hasta el punto de ser molesto, demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de cuánto incomodaba a Castiel aquel tema.

\- De cierta forma lo es, pero en realidad tiene un asunto personal conmigo.

\- No me digas que era tu novio, porque de ser así déjame decirte que tienes un gusto terrible.

En realidad Jordan era un chico atractivo, musculoso, tan alto como Dean, moreno de facciones varoniles, pero Dean no podía verlo de esa manera debido a su horrible personalidad.

\- Jordan y yo éramos amigos, incluso antes de conocer a Balthazar – comenzó a explicar Castiel, antes de que Dean comenzara a imaginar cosas peores de lo que en realidad habían ocurrido - Cuando llegué aquí, todos me rechazaban por ser raro o aburrido, pero Jordan fue diferente, el me tendió la mano y me ofreció su amistad y a pesar de gozar de tanta popularidad me prefirió por encima de todos sus amigos. Era demasiado bueno y amable conmigo, sin mencionar su atractivo, así que no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Pensé que el también sentía lo mismo por su forma de tratarme, por eso cometí el error de querer besarlo, y como podrás ver, no se lo tomó muy bien. Ese fue el fin de nuestra amistad y desde entonces me odia. Nunca pensé que fuera un homofóbico, pero lo era.

\- Eso sólo confirma lo idiota qué es – Dijo Dean sintiendo llenarse de ira, caminó hasta sentarse justo al lado del mayor y posar su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo– qué clase de tonto se negaría a besarte, Cas ¡eres perfecto!

Cientos de mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Castiel como si se tratase de una chica adolescente, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y tuvo que mirar el rostro de Dean para asegurarse de que no bromeaba… pero el joven parecía bastante serio ¿cómo era eso posible?

\- No sabes lo que dices, Dean, tú no entiendes de estas cosas.

\- Tal vez no, pero sé que eres la persona más especial que haya conocido.

\- Soy la única persona que has conocido además de tu familia.

\- Aun así dudo que encuentre a alguien mejor que tú, no te das cuenta de ello, pero eres hermoso, listo, gentil, eres tranquilo y de mente abierta… y podría continuar con la lista.

Castiel le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con afecto, sintiendo su alegría renovarse con la ternura de Dean – Gracias, Dean, en serio.

\- No lo digo sólo para hacerte sentir mejor, lo digo en serio, Cas – insistió Dean – nunca he besado a nadie, pero con gusto podría besarte a ti.

\- Dean…

El corazón de Cas latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, amenazando con querer salir, sus manos temblaban al ver tan cerca aquellos ojos verdes suplicantes y esos perfectos labios gruesos que suplicaban ser besados. Dean era un chico demasiado atractivo, pero también era inocente y Cas no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba aquella inocencia, la cual temía destruir.

\- ¿Puedo besarte, Cas? Quiero saber lo que se siente – preguntó Dean mirando sus labios lleno de deseo.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que sea el primero?

\- Nunca quisiera que fuese alguien más, quiero que tú me enseñes.

\- A decir verdad, yo tampoco soy muy experto en esto.

\- Eso no importa – insistió – a menos que no quieras hacerlo.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos verdes y suspiró ¿quién no querría besar esos labios carnosos? – eres un chico hermoso, Dean, por supuesto que no tendría problema alguno en besarte, es sólo que, no quiero que te arrepientas luego… quiero decir, se supone que tu primer beso debe ser algo especial y tal vez sea mejor que esperes para hacerlo en el momento adecuado con alguien que sea especial para ti.

\- Eres especial para mí.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de "especial" – aclaró Castiel, pero Dean seguía sin comprenderlo.

\- No importa, está bien si no quieres, no voy a obligarte – intentó parecer indiferente pero incluso Cas podía ver su mirada ofendida y sus mejillas sonrojadas con la vergüenza del rechazo.

Cas se sintió como un idiota al ver la reacción de Dean, la forma en que parecía herido y avergonzado como si hubiese hecho algo malo, no quería que pensara que un beso era algo malo o desagradable, tampoco quería que aquella experiencia hiriera su autoestima, cuando todo lo que quería era protegerlo, así que sin previo aviso se acercó al más joven y juntó sus labios en un beso dulce y casto.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir aquellos labios suaves y húmedos posarse sobre los suyos, pero al ver los ojos azules de Cas, cerrados y tranquilos, cerró también los suyos y dedicó su atención al tacto, a sentir y saborear los labios de Castiel. Sabían a caramelo y el mero contacto suave y puro contra su piel, le producía un millón de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, no sólo en sus labios sino también en su vientre, en su pecho y en otros lugares. Ahora comprendía por qué los humanos disfrutaban tanto de ello.

No quería que terminara, pero pronto Cas se apartó, mirando sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¿qué tal estuvo? – preguntó tímidamente el mayor.

\- Estuvo increíble, Cas. Había querido saber lo que se sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Castiel suspiró con alivio y sonrió, Dean era tan dulce y gentil que era imposible no encariñarse con él, llevaban pocos días conviviendo juntos y ya sentía su pecho hincharse de tanto afecto. Quería besarlo de nuevo, lanzarse sobre él y acariciar cada centímetro de esa perfecta piel, pero jamás tendría el valor de hacer algo tan apresurado.

\- Cas – la voz grave de Dean volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué somos ahora?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido, las mejillas de Dean seguían ruborizadas pero Cas no comprendía la razón, no comprendía qué clase de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del más joven.

\- Papá me dijo alguna vez que sólo las parejas se besan ¿esto nos convierte en una pareja?

El corazón de Cas latía a mil por hora sin saber qué respuesta ofrecer. Dean representaba todo lo que siempre quiso encontrar en una pareja, por supuesto que Castiel nunca podría rechazarlo, pero era demasiado pronto y dudaba que Dean en verdad lo deseara - ¿eso te gustaría? – preguntó con temor.

\- Por supuesto, Cas, desde que te conocí, desde que me cuidaste mientras era un lobo, he sentido algo por ti, no comprendía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero ahora lo entiendo ¡me enamoré de ti, Cas! ¿no es eso asombroso?

Pero Cas no podía estar tan feliz como Dean, tenía que lidiar aún con demasiadas inseguridades – Dean, aún no me conoces lo suficiente, no puedes estar tan seguro de que me amas.

\- Lo estoy. Eres listo, tierno, gentil, bondadoso e increíblemente guapo ¿qué más necesito saber para estar seguro?

\- También soy aburrido, torpe, tímido y todo me sale mal, simplemente es demasiado pronto y aún no te has percatado de todos mis defectos.

\- No creo que seas aburrido – refutó Dean – y el hecho de que seas torpe y tímido sólo te hace aún más adorable… me gusta eso de ti.

\- Sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto, aún no conoces lo suficiente acerca de mí y acerca del mundo.

\- No quieres estar conmigo – comprendió Dean con decepción, tantas excusas tenían que ser la razón – ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? ¿al menos puedes decirme eso?

\- Eres encantador, Dean, me gustas, pero no puedo estar contigo como quieres, no aún, primero quiero que estés seguro de lo que haces, quiero que me conozcas mejor, quiero que conozcas a otras personas, hombres y mujeres, que sepas lo que significa estar en una relación y si después de eso aún sigues interesado en mí, entonces podremos estar juntos.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Castiel asintió con una sonrisa reconfortante – de acuerdo, lo haré si eso te hace sentir mejor, aunque estoy seguro de que nada cambiará, no importa cuántas personas conozca o cuántas cosas descubra sobre ti, estoy seguro de que seguiré sintiendo lo mismo.

Pero Castiel no pensaba de la misma manera, estaba seguro de que pronto Dean se haría popular con su carisma y su belleza, pronto conocería a muchas personas mejores que Castiel, más atractivas, listas y divertidas, pronto leer, ver películas y disfrutar del paisaje dejaría de ser suficiente para él, pronto preferiría las fiestas, la música y el alcohol, preferiría el sexo salvaje y desenfrenado en lugar del sexo tímido y romántico que Castiel podía ofrecerle, pronto Castiel dejaría de ser suficiente. Pero Dean lo miraba ilusionado, con aquellos ojos grandes brillantes e ingenuos, sin saber qué clase de pensamientos inundaban la mente de Castiel, quien sólo esperaba que aquella inocencia en su mirada fuera eterna, que el alma pura e infantil que tanto admiraba jamás se corrompiera al entrar en contacto con el mundo.

.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese instante, interrumpiendo el repentino silencio y Dean se apresuró a abrir antes de que Castiel pudiera detenerlo; afortunadamente era Balthazar y no Jordan como había temido. Balthazar se abrió paso sonriente y ansioso, deteniéndose en la mitad de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué es este ambiente tan tenso? ¿acabo de interrumpir algo?

\- En absoluto – respondió Castiel antes de que Dean tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo inapropiado.

\- Eso es bueno, porque no podía esperar para tener algo de diversión con Dean… y contigo por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Castiel con suspicacia.

\- No le sé, hay tanto por hacer que no sé por dónde empezar, así que ustedes dos tendrán que ayudarme a decidir. Tengo una larga lista de lugares a los que debemos llevar a Dean, como el cine, el centro comercial, los grandes parques, el museo y por supuesto hay que llevarlo a los mejores clubs ¿qué otros lugares consideran que deberíamos incluir en la lista?

\- Quiero ir a la playa – comentó Dean con emoción, apenas conteniéndose para no arrebatar el papel que sostenía Balthazar en sus manos, de seguro si estuviese en su forma animal, estaría moviendo la cola de un lado a otro – y también quiero ir a un concierto de rock.

\- De acuerdo, voy a ponerlo en la lista ¿tienes algo qué decir, Cas? – Castiel sólo negó con la cabeza, sabía que no podría sugerir un sitio realmente interesante, todo lo que saliera de su boca sería aburrido y decepcionante, le gustaba visitar la biblioteca, los cementerios en busca de tranquilidad y el bosque… por supuesto Dean no lo encontraría tan divertido.

\- Muy bien, ahora sólo queda definir por dónde comenzar el recorrido y lograr terminarlo antes de que finalicen las vacaciones, es un reto.

\- Creo que debemos comenzar por el centro comercial – comentó Castiel – podemos comprar algunas prendas para Dean, entre otras cosas necesarias, luego ustedes serán libres de decidir a dónde quieren ir.

\- Y por supuesto tú también vas a acompañarnos ¿verdad? – preguntó Balthazar, a lo que Castiel asintió, no importaba qué tan desagradables fueran los lugares que visitaran, de ninguna manera dejaría a Dean al cuidado de Balthazar, sabía que su amigo era un buen hombre, pero simplemente no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso - ¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte, Dean? Así podremos comenzar ahora ¿qué dices?

\- De acuerdo, estaré listo en un segundo - Dean exclamó, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y apenas evitó correr demasiado rápido sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, haciendo sonreír a Balthazar.

\- Es adorable ¿no lo crees? – comentó a Castiel, quien se limitó a asentir – es tan tierno, dulce y lindo que es imposible no encariñarse con el chico, ya veo porque decidiste quedártelo. Al principio pensé que estabas loco por meter a un total extraño en tu hogar, pero ahora que lo veo, creo que cualquiera hubiera tomado esa decisión. Creo que te hará bien, amigo.

\- Gracias… supongo.

Balthazar sonrió y posó su mano sobre el hombro del más joven – escucha, Cas, Dean es justo tu prototipo perfecto, así que creo que es inevitable que termines enamorándote de él tarde o temprano y si no lo haces tú, entonces lo haré yo.

Si tan sólo Balthazar supiera que ya comenzaba a caer ante el encanto de Dean… - eso no quiere decir que Dean se enamore de alguno de nosotros – refutó.

\- Puedo ver que le gustas, se siente seguro y cómodo a tu lado, te mira todo el tiempo como si fueras la cosa más bella que haya visto… da asco.

\- Hace eso con todos, es natural, está descubriendo el mundo.

\- Créeme, Cas, te mira de manera diferente, no suele mirarme a mí de esa manera.

Castiel quería creerle, pero aún tenía miedo, temía que al terminar el recorrido planteado en la lista de Balthazar, Dean se hubiera convertido en alguien diferente, que olvidara todas sus palabras de amor hacia Castiel y decidiera seguir por otro camino, temía también que Sam llegara demasiado pronto para arrebatárselo o que simplemente aquella vida fuera demasiado para Dean. Había demasiadas probabilidades de que quisiera dejarlo y por eso Cas estaba tan asustado para comenzar algo con él y salir herido de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y gracias a todos por su apoyo. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean de nuevo parecía incómodo entre la multitud, sus oídos captaban decenas de conversaciones diferentes a la vez, su olfato hipersensible podía oler cientos de perfumes a su alrededor, acompañado de otros olores no tan agradables y el calor era casi insoportable a pesar de que llevaba sólo una camiseta ajustada y un par de Jeans, al menos usaba también lentes oscuros que protegían sus ojos de la luz del sol.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo? – preguntó Balthazar, posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del más joven de una manera protectora.

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco desorientado.

\- Lo siento, Dean, debí saber que era demasiado pronto para salir – musitó Castiel avergonzado – podemos regresar a casa si quieres.

\- ¡No! está bien, Cas, tendré que acostumbrarme algún día a todo esto, además quiero conocer todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer y no podré lograrlo si permito que un poco de ruido y calor me molesten ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡Así se habla amigo! – exclamó Balthazar con alegría, abrazando con fuerza al menor con un solo brazo.

Avanzaron hacia los almacenes de ropa, donde Balthazar eligió la mayoría de las prendas, alegando que Dean no sabía nada acerca de moda y Castiel mucho menos. Era entretenido caminar de un lugar a otro, probarse ropa y elegir entre tantas opciones, pero Castiel parecía cansado y aburrido, caminando detrás de sus dos amigos sin decir mucho. Dean simplemente asumió que no era el tipo de actividades con las que Castiel solía divertirse, así que se apuraron, llenando la canasta con ropa suficiente para no repetir en un mes, aunque Dean podía ver que algunas de las prendas estaban destinadas a usarse sólo en la noche para ir a la cama.

Luego decidieron que era hora de comer algo y Dean tenía la esperanza de que aquello mejorara el humor de Castiel. Así que se detuvieron en un restaurante cuyo olor hacía gruñir el estómago de Dean y hacía que su boca comenzara a salivar. Balthazar parecía sorprendido por la cantidad de carne que Dean había pedido en su plato, pero Castiel comprendía que era mitad lobo y como tal debía alimentarse de grandes cantidades de carne para mantener su salud.

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Dean? – preguntó Balthazar a lo que Dean asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Sin embargo, Cas, no pareces muy feliz – comentó Dean - ¿qué sueles hacer para divertirte?

Castiel estaba a punto de responder pero Balthazar se adelantó – él nunca se divierte, es tan aburrido.

Castiel bajó la mirada y Dean sintió una leve punzada de ira en su pecho, sabía cuánto avergonzaba a Cas el pensarse aburrido y le llenaba de ira el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuese una de las personas que ayudó a poner esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- Yo no creo que sea aburrido – dijo en un intento por defenderlo – y si tú realmente pensaras eso entonces no serías su amigo.

\- Tal vez – respondió Balthazar entre risas, encontrando demasiado divertida la reacción del menor – sin embargo Cas tiene muchas otras cualidades que lo compensan, no nombro a cualquiera mi mejor amigo.

Aquello disipó el enojo de Dean y le llenó de alivio, sintiendose satisfecho al escuchar palabras amables sobre Castiel, quería que su amigo pudiera escucharlas y sentirse más seguro sobre sí mismo.

\- Tienes razón, amigo, son demasiadas cualidades para contarlas, estoy seguro de que es el hombre más maravilloso sobre la tierra – comentó Dean mientras guiñaba un ojo a Castiel, sintiéndose lleno de nueva emoción al lograr sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de suspicacia de Balthazar.

.

Al caer la tarde, regresaron a casa cargados de bolsas y cientos de cosas nuevas, Castiel parecía agotado, sentado en el asiento trasero junto a Dean, con los ojos cerrados, Balthazar conducía tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción y Dean hablaba sin parar, describiéndoles con asombro todas las cosas nuevas que había visto, como si ellos no hubiesen estado allí justo a su lado, sin embargo ambos hombres se complacían de ver al más joven feliz, adaptándose poco a poco a su nueva vida.

Al llegar a casa, Dean corrió emocionado a su habitación con la intención de poner la ropa nueva dentro de su armario, Castiel le ayudó a doblarla y guardarla cuidadosamente, mientras Balthazar se recostaba sobre la cama en silencio, sonriendo como un idiota hacia la pantalla de su teléfono celular, inmerso en una conversación de la que los demás no tenían idea.

\- Escuchen, en verdad me divertí hoy – comentó Dean en medio de su tarea – debemos hacerlo más a menudo.

\- Pensé que te molestaba el tráfico y el ruido – respondió Castiel confundido.

\- Intento acostumbrarme a ello, pero me gusta el hecho de poder salir y conocer cosas nuevas, además me divierto con ustedes, es agradable que podamos salir los tres.

Castiel se sonrojó levemente y asintió, aquel sonrojo que parecía permanente en las mejillas del mayor era algo que Dean adoraba ver, le encantaba cuando lograba que las mejillas de Castiel se tiñeran de rosa, aunque no era algo muy difícil, por eso intentaba elogiarlo todo el tiempo, con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel rubor o una sonrisa brillante.

\- Aún quedan muchos lugares por visitar en la lista – agregó Balthazar – además aún no hay que dar la noche por terminada, el sol apenas se acaba de esconder.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Castiel, temiendo descubrir a qué se debía aquella sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su amigo.

\- Acabo de recibir una invitación; algunas amigas quieren salir de fiesta esta noche, tomar unas cuantas copas, quizás bailar, ya sabes, lo que hace la gente normal para divertirse… y quieren que lleve algunos amigos guapos conmigo. Bajo otras circunstancias no te lo pediría a ti, Cas, pero creo que es buena idea que Dean venga con nosotros ¿qué dicen?

Castiel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con enojo – creo que es una pésima idea.

\- No esperaba que dijeras otra cosa ¿pero al menos tienes un argumento válido? – Balthazar frunció el ceño desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Por supuesto que lo tengo; ha sido un día agitado y Dean debe hallarse agotado, además sabes que no es el mejor ambiente para él, apenas comienza a acostumbrarse al ruido y a las grandes multitudes.

\- Ok, de acuerdo, eso suena lo suficientemente válido para mí – admitió el mayor – sin embargo deberíamos escuchar la opinión de Dean.

\- Suena divertido – respondió con entusiasmo. Castiel lo miró con sorpresa y Balthazar con una enorme sonrisa.

Sabía que aquellas fiestas no eran del agrado de Castiel y que probablemente tampoco serían del suyo, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a otras personas, conocer mujeres, experimentar aquello que Castiel le pedía para así poder estar con él y demostrarle que le seguiría queriendo sin importar a quien conociera en el camino.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Balthazar con ilusión, como si no esperase que Dean accediera.

\- Sí ¿por qué no? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No creo que sea un lugar agradable para ti, Dean – insistió Castiel – hay cientos de personas allí, hace calor, hay demasiado ruido y las luces te hacen sentir mareado y confundido… es tu decisión pero no creo que estés listo para ello.

Dean sintió un poco de temor, si la ciudad le parecía sofocante no quería imaginar cómo sería aquel lugar, sin embargo no podía permitirse rechazar aquella oportunidad, quería tener a Castiel cuanto antes y sólo podría lograrlo si conocía a alguien más y le demostraba con hechos que sus preocupaciones eran falsas. Además era lo que la gente del común hacía para divertirse, así que no podía ser tan malo de todos modos.

\- Estaré bien, Cas, estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo.

Castiel suspiró derrotado – de acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí y debes saber que sólo iré para vigilarte porque sabes que odio ese tipo de lugares.

.

Balthazar eligió un par de Jeans ajustados para Dean y una camiseta color avellana, la cual resaltaba sus ojos y sus músculos, haciéndolo ver increíblemente atractivo, mientras Castiel usaba la misma ropa que había usado en la tarde, un par de pantalones color caqui y una camisa negra completamente abotonada, llevaba su cabello despeinado y el rostro sin afeitar, de todos modos no era como si buscara llevarse a alguien a la cama esa noche.

\- Te ves bien – comentó Castiel con las mejillas al rojo vivo, haciendo sonreír a Dean y también a Balthazar, quien los observaba a lo lejos, fingiendo no escucharlos.

\- Gracias, Cas, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, de seguro debo tener demasiada competencia… supongo que tendré que esforzarme.

A Castiel le costó comprender de qué hablaba al comienzo, pero al ver la picardía y los rastros de afecto reflejados en el rostro de Dean, lo supo. No podía creer que hablara en serio, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que no era tan guapo, listo y fuerte como Dean creía.

\- No lo creo – respondió Castiel con tristeza. Todos en su universidad sabían acerca de su sexualidad, lo cual lo hacía poco atractivo para las mujeres, mientras que los hombres se mostraban intolerantes al respecto.

\- Entonces todos son idiotas o están ciegos – Dean palmeó su espalda de manera amistosa antes de dirigirse a Balthazar, quien abría la puerta dispuesto a salir.

.

Cuando entraron al lugar prometido, Dean sintió la necesidad de cubrirse los oídos con las manos, pues la música era estridente y los gritos alegres de la multitud lastimaban sus oídos, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacerlo, no quería que Castiel lo obligara a regresar a casa sin haber cumplido su cometido. Las luces eran incandescentes y tal como lo había descrito Castiel, le hacían sentir mareado, como si se hallara dentro de un sueño, no obstante parecían bonitas y agradables, brillando con diferentes colores en todas direcciones.

Balthazar miró a todos lados más de una vez, hasta que tres chicas balancearon sus brazos a lo lejos, indicándoles que se acercaran con un ademán. El rostro de Balthazar se iluminó y se apresuró a llegar allí, peinando su cabello y arreglando el cuello de su camisa en el camino.

\- ¡Balt! Te estábamos esperando, han tardado mucho – exclamó una joven rubia, extremadamente bella y apenas vestida, pero Cas y Dean no prestaron demasiada atención a su figura, dedicándose a fruncir el ceño ante el feo apodo que acababan de escuchar.

\- Lo siento, cariño, mis amigos querían ponerse guapos para ustedes, así que han tardado un poco más de lo esperado – se disculpó Balthazar, pero al parecer valió la pena, ya que los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron al verlos.

\- Puedo ver eso. Hola, soy Lana – se presentó la chica, estrechando sus manos gentilmente y sonrió mientras los evaluaba a ambos con la mirada.

\- Ellos son Castiel y Dean – habló Balthazar cuando los chicos estrecharon la mano de Lana en silencio.

\- Castiel es un nombre extraño – comentó Lana entre risas – casi tan raro como Balthazar. Por cierto, ellas son mis amigas, Cassie y Meg.

Una chica de piel oscura y una joven de rostro redondo los saludaron con un gesto y los chicos tomaron asiento al lado de cada una de ellas. Dean lamentó el hecho de que Castiel no estuviera sentado a su lado, pero Cassie parecía amable y simpática, aunque era la primera vez que interactuaba con una mujer y aquello lo hacía sentir increíblemente nervioso.

\- Pareces tenso – comentó la chica a su lado - ¿estás bien?

Dean tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos, su padre le había dicho alguna vez que las mujeres estaban locas, sin embargo nunca supo a qué se refería – estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa encantadora – soy un poco tímido.

\- Eso es adorable – respondió Cassie – tu amigo parece ser algo tímido también.

Dean sonrió con afecto, mirando los hombros tensos de Castiel y la mirada seria – no le gustan mucho las fiestas.

\- Espero que cambie de opinión esta noche – respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Pidieron alcohol para todos, el cual bebieron con rapidez, incluso Castiel, quien quería embriagarse para contagiarse un poco de la alegría de los demás y dejar de sentirse tenso y aburrido, así que Dean, pensando que estaría bien, hizo lo mismo. Nunca había probado más que unas cuantas cervezas, por lo tanto descubrió que el vodka era diferente, su sabor era fuerte y picante, quemando ligeramente su garganta y su estómago, provocándole un ataque de tos.

\- Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lana entre risas, ofreciéndole un poco de agua – debo asumir que no estás acostumbrado a beber.

\- Aún no tiene edad suficiente – ofreció Balthazar a modo de excusa, sabiendo que Dean no querría que confesara "la verdad" – fue difícil lograr que entrara sin problemas.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? ¿qué edad tienes, Dean?

\- Veinte – respondió, intentando calmar la molestia en su garganta.

\- Yo probé el alcohol por primera vez a los 16 – confesó Lana – debes ser un buen chico ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que sí – admitió con timidez, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello para disimular su vergüenza.

\- Bueno, hoy es el día para cambiar eso – exclamó Meg con alegría, sirviendo otra copa para Dean – bébela, hasta el fondo.

Dean la tomó en sus manos, examinando el color transparente en la copa, tan similar al agua, pero su sabor distaba demasiado de ser igual, tenía miedo de quemarse de nuevo la garganta, pero no podía negar que al beberla sus efectos eran inmediatos y su cuerpo había comenzado a relajarse poco a poco.

\- Dean – dijo Castiel con tono severo – no deberías beber tan rápido, si no tienes experiencia te hará daño.

\- Vamos, no seas aburrido – dijo Meg con un puchero – deja que se divierta.

\- Estaré bien, Cas – Dean lo tranquilizó antes de beberse la copa de un solo trago, las chicas rieron, gritaron y aplaudieron, y Dean sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar levemente, pero no se sentía mal, sólo un poco más tranquilo, un poco más acostumbrado al ruido estridente y a la luces. Se dio cuenta de que el licor de pronto ya no sabía tan mal.

Castiel lo miró disgustado, pero no dijo nada, no quería que las chicas pensaran que era un controlador, aburrido y gruñón, también quería que Dean se divirtiera, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle, sabía que jamás había bebido antes y tampoco conocía las cosas que podían hacer las personas en estado de embriaguez. Sin embargo no lo juzgaba, pues él mismo tampoco era muy bueno soportando el licor y allí estaba bebiendo, a pensar de que el lugar comenzaba a girar y su mente comenzaba a sentirse confundida.

\- ¿Bailas, Dean? – preguntó Cassie, señalando la pista de baile con sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, no sé bailar – admitió Dean avergonzado.

\- No es muy difícil, sólo tienes que balancearte, vamos, te enseñaré.

La morena tomó el brazo de Dean y lo guio hasta la pista. Sonaba una canción suave y romántica, y las personas apenas se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras se abrazaban, parecía fácil. La chica envolvió sus brazos delgados alrededor del cuello de Dean, ubicando los brazos de él para que rodearan su cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente, indicándole al joven cómo hacerlo.

Dean comenzó a balancearse con torpeza, haciendo reír a la chica – sólo escucha la música, Dean, siente el ritmo y siente mis pasos.

Dean clavó la mirada a los pies de la chica e intentó imitarla, logrando coordinarse poco a poco, escuchando la percusión de la canción marcando el ritmo al compás del suave taconeo de Cassie al bailar – lo estoy logrando, Cassie, ¿verdad? – exclamó con emoción, haciendo que ella riera con ternura.

\- Por supuesto, lo haces muy bien.

Los ojos de Dean seguían fijos en los pies de Cassie, mientras los ojos de ella observaban el rostro de Dean, las pecas salpicando su nariz, sus largas pestañas y sus labios perfectos - ¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapo? – preguntó ella, haciendo que Dean se sonrojara.

\- No en realidad, pero tú también lo eres.

Ella sonrió y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven – no puedo creer que nadie te lo haya dicho antes, eres demasiado distraído o las chicas que conoces están locas.

\- Tal vez no conozco a muchas chicas.

\- Dios ¿podrías ser más perfecto? Eres guapo y tierno, puedes tener a la mujer que desees pero no te aprovechas de ello.

Dean sonrió con gratitud y correspondió al abrazo de ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaban coqueteando. Pronto la canción terminó, dando inicio a otra más alegre. Dean se sintió confundido, viendo a la gente cambiar repentinamente su forma de moverse. Pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a la mesa, pero Cassie parecía querer seguir bailando.

\- Vamos, puedes intentarlo.

\- No creo que pueda lograrlo – ofreció a modo de disculpa, quería regresar y sentarse con Cas, aunque había sido divertido bailar con ella.

\- Déjame enseñarte, sólo tienes que relajarte y moverte con la música.

La chica comenzó a moverse de manera sensual, poniéndose de espaldas y rozando su cuerpo con el de Dean casi de manera erótica. Él intentó moverse en sincronía con Cassie, imitando a los otros hombres que bailaban en la pista y supuso que lo hacía bien ya que ella no protestaba.

.

A lo lejos Castiel los observaba con el ceño fruncido, Lana y Balthazar habían ido a bailar, así que sólo él y Meg se habían quedado en la mesa. No sabía si era a causa del licor, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de caminar hasta la pista de baile y arrancarle cada uno de los rizos a la chica morena que bailaba vulgarmente con Dean. Cassie restregaba su trasero contra la entrepierna del joven, a quien no parecía molestarle en absoluto, de hecho, por la sonrisa brillante en su rostro podría decirse que lo estaba disfrutando. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, pues había esperado que algo así sucediera desde el comienzo, pero una parte suya había deseado que Dean lo eligiera por encima de cualquier fiesta y por encima de cualquier chica.

\- No tienes por qué cuidarlo tanto – dijo Meg rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Castiel, fingiendo no haber estado observando a cassie con la mirada de un asesino.

\- Hablo de Dean, no has dejado de mirarlo en toda la noche, te disgustas cada vez que bebe una copa o bromea con Cassie ¿qué pasa? ¿es tu hermanito?

\- No, pero le prometí a su hermano que cuidaría de él.

Meg sonrió y palmeó la espalda de Castiel de manera amistosa – Y eres tan responsable, pero no tienes que tomarte tan enserio esa promesa, después de todo Dean es un niño grande.

\- Tú no entiendes – suspiró Castiel, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Meg volvió a reír y se acercó aún más a Castiel - ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

\- Aún no, pero presiento que lo hará.

\- Vamos, Castiel, sólo relájate y disfruta de la noche, estoy segura de que Dean estará bien, además parece estar divirtiéndose sin tu ayuda.

Era cruel, pero tenía razón, en cuanto la mirada de Dean se había encontrado con Cassie, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Castiel, ahora parecía otra persona, bebiendo y saltando en la pista de baile, dejándose tocar de la chica morena, riendo a carcajadas. Había sido demasiado ingenuo al considerar que quizás Dean podría preferirlo por encima de una mujer, debió imaginar que caería rendido al ver una figura frágil, compuesta de bellas curvas, de rasgos delicados, movimientos sensuales y cabello perfecto.

La canción terminó y pronto Dean y Cassie regresaron a la mesa, riendo a carcajadas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello húmedo por el sudor, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Castiel y eso le llenaba de ira, era como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto invisible para Dean, tan invisible como acostumbraba a ser para el resto del mundo.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Meg con una sonrisa seductora. Castiel nunca solía ir a fiestas y mucho menos bailar, pero había bebido lo suficiente para olvidarse de la vergüenza y ahora lo único que sentía era la ira y los celos. Todo lo que quería era demostrarle a Dean que era capaz de divertirse, que no era sólo un joven amargado y aburrido, así que se encontró tomando la mano de Meg y llevándola hacia la pista, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asombrada de Balthazar.

Castiel parecía ser un buen bailarín y Dean se encontró viéndolo sorprendido desde su asiento. La forma en que movía su cadera lo hacía parecer mucho más sensual, haciéndole desear poder estar allí con él en lugar de Meg, poder tocar su cuerpo y oler su perfume.

\- No sabía que Cas tenía esas habilidades – comentó Balthazar entre risas – no lo hace tan mal como pensé.

Dean asintió y siguió mirándolo, sintiendo su boca secarse y su corazón acelerarse, hasta que pronto terminó la canción. Él y Meg regresaron a la mesa, agitados y sudando, aunque Castiel lucía tan inexpresivo como de costumbre.

\- Me sorprendiste allá al frente, amigo – dijo Balthazar, golpeando su brazo de manera amistosa – no pensé que pudieras hacer esos movimientos.

\- Eso es sólo porque estoy ebrio y porque Meg es una excelente bailarina – admitió Castiel, dedicando una sonrisa a su compañera, la primera sonrisa que Dean había visto en toda la noche y deseó con envidia que aquella sonrisa fuera para él.

Para la siguiente canción, Lana y Balthazar volvieron a la pista, mientras Cassie y Meg se dirigían a los baños. Dean aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Castiel, poniendo una mano sobre la suya para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó Dean arqueando las cejas con preocupación.

\- No ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

\- No me has hablado en toda la noche.

\- Eso es sólo porque estabas ocupado con tu amiga. Han estado bailando cada canción ¿en qué momento querías que te hablara? – Castiel quería sonar tranquilo e indiferente, pero no pudo evitar que los celos se reflejaran en su voz.

\- Lo siento, pensé que te estabas divirtiendo también, parecías estar llevándote bien con Meg.

\- Lo hago, me estoy divirtiendo y ella es una chica estupenda.

\- Sí, lo creo – hizo una pausa para mirar a la pista de baile - ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Castiel lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, destrozando las ilusiones de Dean – de ninguna manera – respondió.

\- ¿Por qué no? bailaste con Meg ¿por qué no puedes bailar conmigo?

\- Porque es diferente.

\- ¿Qué es diferente? ¿es porque no bailo bien? Porque puedes enseñarme, de todos modos se trata sólo de diversión.

\- Es porque ambos somos hombres – explicó Castiel – y los hombres no bailan juntos.

\- Tampoco se abrazan o se besan y te recuerdo que nosotros ya hemos hecho eso.

\- Pero no en público, ya te he dicho que para muchas personas lo que hacemos está mal visto, existe demasiada intolerancia al respecto y no podemos arriesgarnos.

\- ¿Te avergüenza ser cómo eres? porque sabes que lo que sea que hagamos no es de la incumbencia de los demás – gruñó Dean comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Tú eres el menos indicado para opinar sobre esto, no tienes idea de cómo funciona la sociedad. No podemos hacer lo que sea que queramos, hay reglas que obedecer, hay comportamientos que seguir.

\- Eres demasiado estricto contigo mismo, deberíamos mandar esas reglas a la mierda y simplemente ser felices a nuestro modo– sugirió Dean.

\- Si tanto quieres bailar, para eso tienes a Cassie, ve a buscarla – nuevamente los celos habían escapado de su voz, pero no era lo suficientemente obvio para Dean.

\- Quería bailar contigo, también eres mi amigo ¿sabes?... al menos eso suponía.

\- Oh por favor, ya deja de insistir, te vuelves molesto.

\- Claro, como quieras, te dejaré en paz, no tienes que decirlo de nuevo.

Castiel sabía que sus palabras habían herido a Dean y también le habían hecho enojar, pero no iba a disculparse, él también estaba molesto, el alcohol nublaba sus sentidos y los celos hablaban a través de sus labios.

Dean se levantó de la mesa justo en el momento en que Cassie y Meg regresaban – Hey ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la morena confundida.

\- Necesito tomar aire – se excusó antes de salir, mareado por el licor y tambaleándose entre la multitud.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó ella a lo que Castiel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- En fin ¿quieres bailar? – preguntó Meg, acercándose a Castiel de manera seductora.

\- No estoy de humor – respondió cortante, Meg parecía ofendida y Cassie parecía sentirse incómoda, pero a Castiel poco le importó.

\- Como quieras – respondió ella con orgullo – de todos modos no necesitamos de ninguno de ustedes para divertirnos ¿verdad, Cassie?

La chica asintió tímidamente antes de dirigirse hacia la pista de baile, tomada de la mano de Meg. Ambas mujeres bailaban tranquilamente, abrazadas de manera íntima, sin ser juzgadas por nadie, haciendo lo que Castiel no se había atrevido a hacer con Dean, por celos y por temor a ser juzgado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y a quienes hayan dejado kudos y comentarios :)


	11. Chapter 11

Una vez afuera, el frío de la noche chocó contra su piel empapada por el sudor, haciéndole estremecer. La música aún podía escucharse desde allí, retumbando con fuerza, pero ahora sus oídos zumbaban aturdidos, haciéndole sentir mareado y desorientado, sólo esperaba no haberlos dañado de manera permanente.

Se recostó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el auto estacionado de Balthazar, en un lugar alejado de la vista de aquellas personas que habían salido para fumar un cigarro o simplemente para tomar aire al igual que él. Cerró sus ojos en un intento por calmarse, pero aún podía sentir el mundo girando, haciéndole sentir una leve sensación de vértigo. Lo peor de todo era el sentimiento de confusión, de sentirse ignorante ante todo lo que le rodeaba, el deseo de querer comprenderlo todo, querer comprender los pensamientos de Castiel. Le había dicho todo lo que sentía, siempre había sido abierto y sincero al respecto, pero Castiel nunca le había dado respuestas claras ¿en realidad lo quería? ¿En realidad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Tal vez Castiel sólo se sentía atraído de manera física, mas no sentimental, tal vez simplemente no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle la verdad y rechazarlo… pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería perder la esperanza de tener a Castiel como quería, tenía que hacer lo que fuese que le pidiera y demostrarle cuanto le quería en realidad.

De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba delicadamente sobre su hombro, haciéndole sobresaltar. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de Meg a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya, había esperado encontrarse con Castiel, con cassie o incluso con Balthazar, pero nunca esperó ver la cara sonriente de Meg. Normalmente sus sentidos más desarrollados hubiesen sido capaz de sentirla acercarse, por el sonido de sus pisadas en el suelo o su aroma dulce y femenino, pero al parecer el alcohol había hecho estragos en su sistema.

\- Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó Meg – te fuiste sin decir nada y Cassie está preocupada por ti.

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado – admitió – necesitaba tomar aire.

Ella sonrió con cariño antes de sentarse a su lado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en el auto de Balthazar - ¿Sabes? Creo que es adorable el hecho de que nunca hayas bebido antes. Eres un niño tan bueno, tanto que me gustaría corromperte.

Dean no sabía si se trataba de una broma, una insinuación o una amenaza, así que se limitó a mirarla sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Castiel? – preguntó la chica desviando el tema.

\- Nada en especial… es sólo que es difícil comprenderlo. Sólo quería que nos divirtiéramos juntos, pero de repente se enfadó, siempre encuentra una excusa para negarme todo lo que le pido, siempre lo que quiero es incorrecto a pesar de que hago todo lo que me pide.

\- Eso suena confuso.

\- Lo es, todo es tan confuso para mí… estoy en un lugar completamente nuevo y desconocido al que me ha costado adaptarme, donde aún no logro sentir que encajo, cada maldito segundo es un reto para mí y Cas sólo logra confundirme aún más, haciéndome sentir como un estúpido.

\- Hey, tranquilo – dijo Meg mientras rodeaba su cuerpo en un abrazo, instándolo a acomodar su cabeza despeinada sobre sus pechos. Dean ni siquiera intentó apartarse, se sentía tan suave, cálida y su aroma era tan dulce que se sintió seguro por primera vez en días. Entonces ella continuó hablando – Conozco ese sentimiento, de verdad. Sentirse incomprendido, solo, rodeado por extraños a los que ni siquiera les importas… Es lo que siento todos los días, pero he encontrado una manera de lidiar con todo el estrés y la angustia.

Dean levantó la cabeza ligeramente para encontrarse con los ojos de ella - ¿Cómo? – preguntó con interés.

Ella sonrió e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, extrayendo una pequeña bolsita transparente con unas pequeñas píldoras redondeadas, poniéndolas en la palma de su mano para que Dean pudiese verlas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó inocentemente, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

\- Es medicina para el alma, te hará sentir mucho mejor, te hará olvidarte de todos tus problemas por un largo rato. Toma una, te relajará.

Dean había tomado medicinas antes, aunque no solía enfermar muy a menudo, su cuerpo de licántropo era más fuerte y resistente que el de un humano promedio, siempre y cuando mantuviera controlado el periodo entre cada transformación. No sabía mucho sobre medicinas pero sabía que estaban hechas para hacer que los humanos se sintieran mejor, no veía nada de malo en aceptar una, así que lo hizo. La vio a ella llevarse una pequeña píldora a la boca y tragarla sin esfuerzo y luego él hizo lo mismo.

\- No siento nada – comentó Dean y la chica volvió a reír.

\- No tan rápido, cariño, espera un segundo, deja que haga efecto en tu cuerpo.

Dean asintió y esperó en silencio, sintiendo congelarse bajo el frío de la noche, sintiendo temblar a pesar de hallarse en medio del verano.

\- Eres demasiado guapo, Dean – susurró la chica, tomando la barbilla de él entre sus manos para ver de cerca esas esmeraldas brillantes que eran sus ojos – un alma tan pura e inocente… no sé cómo has logrado mantenerte así en nuestros días.

\- Tal vez estuve encerrado toda mi vida en una jaula – respondió, sonriendo con amargura al pensar que sus palabras eran completamente literales, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- Me gustas, Dean, también a Cassie y aunque no haya dicho nada, sé que a Lana también le gustas, pero yo te encontré primero, aquí solo y con la mente llena de basura… y te ayudé, así que tengo el derecho de ser la primera en besarte ¿me dejarías hacer eso?

Dean no comprendió muy bien sus palabras, su mente se sentía confundida, el mundo giraba de manera acelerada y todo parecía demasiado brillante, pensó que se sentiría mejor en cuanto tomara la medicina, pero en su lugar los efectos del alcohol habían empeorado.

\- Lo siento, no me siento muy bien – murmuró mientras se alejaba de ella, recostando su cabeza de nuevo sobre las puertas cerradas del auto. Cerró los ojos, pero aquello no ayudó, pues bajo el negro de sus párpados podía ver luces incandescentes brillar, luces de color azul celeste, girando en círculos, tomando la forma de un par de ojos brillantes.

\- Dean, no te angusties, sólo déjate llevar – dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro pálido con dulzura, acercándose a su cuerpo lentamente y rozando sus labios contra su mejilla, su mandíbula y su cuello.

\- ¿Dónde está Cas? Necesito hablar con él – intentó levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Te dije que te olvidaras de tus problemas y creo que Cas es uno de ellos, el chico es guapo, caliente como el infierno, pero no sabe divertirse, sólo sabe escupir reglas y prohibirlo todo, por eso ahora mismo debes olvidarte de él y solo enfocarte en mí, conmigo puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Meg tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los de él sin antes preguntar. El beso fue largo y Dean pudo sentir la humedad, el sabor del licor mezclado con su lápiz labial, los labios moverse con mayor destreza que los de Castiel, pero estaba lejos de sentirse igual, no sintió el sabor a caramelo, los movimientos lentos y dulces de Castiel, su barba áspera acariciando su barbilla, no sintió el olor varonil de su colonia, ni las mariposas flotando en su estómago, migrando a una zona mucho más caliente ubicada al sur de su cuerpo.

La chica se apartó lentamente, sonriendo triunfante, pero Dean no sonreía, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para sonreír - No puedo – murmuró.

\- ¿No puedes qué? – preguntó ella confundida, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Olvidarme de él, de Cas, tal vez no se divierta de la misma manera que todos los demás, pero es justo lo que quiero, es justo lo que necesito.

Meg parecía confundida y profundamente decepcionada – estás drogado, Dean, no entiendes lo que dices.

\- ¿Qué? – en efecto, la mente de Dean se hallaba demasiado confundida, pero todo lo que había dicho era completamente real.

\- Suenas como si fueras gay y de seguro no lo eres porque acabas de besarme.

\- Tú me besaste a mí – refutó él, sus palabras apenas entendibles para el oído humano - ¿y qué habría de malo si me gustaran los chicos?

\- Eso sería terrible ya que no podría tener ninguna oportunidad contigo – Susurró ella a su oído, acercándose de nuevo para besar su cuello – oye ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de esta conversación sin sentido y buscamos un lugar más privado?

\- O mejor te vas y lo dejas en paz – sugirió con furia una voz ronca tras su espalda.

Ambos volvieron la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido de Castiel y su mirada azul más fría que nunca, apoyado en el auto para mantener el equilibrio, llevaba el cabello mucho más despeinado que antes y los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos para enseñar su pálido pecho.

\- ¡Cas! – Saludó Dean con emoción, sin percibir la ira que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor, la cual aumentó al ver los residuos de lápiz labial en el rostro y los labios de Dean, al igual que su cabello revuelto y la camisa arrugada.

\- Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan aguafiestas – habló la chica poniéndose de pie para estar casi a la altura del otro – no te pongas celoso, guapo, íbamos a invitarte.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Cas? – preguntó Dean arrastrando las palabras, sólo para que Castiel le fulminara con la mirada.

\- Ustedes no van a ningún lado – respondió con tono severo – Dean y yo iremos a casa y si aún quiere estar contigo cuando esté en sus cinco sentidos, entonces él te llamará.

\- Y también te odiará por impedir su diversión, en fin, tal vez ustedes par de mariquitas prefieran follar entre ustedes – escupió las palabras antes de marcharse, tambaleándose ligeramente en busca de sus amigas.

Castiel suspiró agotado y se frotó el rostro con la mano libre que no usaba para sostener su propio peso - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Dean? – preguntó con enojo y frustración.

\- Dijiste que era molesto, así que quise dejar de molestarte.

\- ¿Y creíste que lo harías largándote con esa zorra? – gritó Castiel con enojo, haciendo estremecer a Dean, su voz destilaba celos y envidia, los cuales no podía disimular.

\- Ella vino a mí, lo juro – se defendió, iba a decir algo más pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un hipo ahogado y un eructo – no me siento bien.

Afortunadamente Castiel tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse antes de que Dean pudiera vomitar sobre sus zapatos, dejando salir gran parte del licor que había ingerido y gran parte de su cena. Castiel sintió náuseas de sólo verlo, pero se obligó a respirar profundo, tenía que permanecer fuerte para ayudar a Dean.

\- Por eso odio las fiestas – murmuró Castiel exhalando un suspiro - siempre tengo que ser yo quien debe cargar sus pesados traseros de vuelta a casa.

Dean tosió un par de veces antes de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camisa, sonriendo ligeramente – eres gracioso cuando estás ebrio.

\- Yo no encuentro nada divertido en esta situación.

Reunió toda la fuerza que tenía para inclinarse y recoger a Dean, apoyando su peso en su hombro, se tambaleó violentamente y estuvo a punto de caer, pero afortunadamente logró mantener el equilibrio.

\- Estarás castigado una eternidad después de esto – gruñó esforzándose por sostener al menor lo suficiente para acercarse a la carretera.

\- No puedes castigarme, no eres mi padre – refutó como si se tratara de un adolecente rebelde – y puedo caminar solo.

\- Sí puedo castigarte, estoy a cargo de ti ahora y no voy a soltarte.

Un taxi pasaba por la autopista solitaria y Castiel se las arregló para sostener a Dean con un solo brazo y detener el auto con un ademán. Logró ponerlo en el asiento trasero con esfuerzo y sentarse a su lado, por fortuna el conductor no dijo nada.

\- No estabas tan ebrio cuando saliste – comentó Castiel confundido – ¿Esa chica te dio algo?

\- Dijo que era medicina para el alma, pero no me siento mucho mejor, aún estoy algo mareado.

\- Oh Dios, Dean – Castiel suspiró sintiendo un enorme deseo de llorar o arrancarse uno a uno sus cabellos - ¿sabes qué clase de droga te dio?

\- Ya te lo dije, era medicina y las medicinas son buenas.

\- No Dean, lo que te dio no fue medicina, fue una droga psicoactiva y probablemente bastante nociva.

\- No comprendo, ella dijo…

\- La gente miente, Dean, no puedes ser tan ingenuo, tienes que aprender a desconfiar.

Las piernas de Dean se movían de arriba abajo con ansiedad, todo su cuerpo temblaba a pesar del sudor que corría por su frente y su respiración también parecía más acelerada de lo normal. Castiel evaluó cada una de esas señales, buscando descifrar qué clase de droga había consumido.

\- ¿Voy a morir? – preguntó Dean con exagerada angustia, haciendo sonreír a Castiel, disipando un poco de su ira y preocupación.

\- No lo creo, pero si vuelves a hacerlo la próxima vez podría matarte.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo, sólo quiero sentirme normal de nuevo.

Castiel sintió un poco de lástima por él, pero la expresión en su rostro no se suavizó - Con suerte los efectos desaparecerán en un par de horas.

Dean suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello empapado de sudor – eso es demasiado tiempo… por cierto, parece que sabes mucho sobre esto.

\- No comiences a imaginarte cosas, sabes que estudio para convertirme en doctor, es sólo parte de mi trabajo.

Dean pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y asintió, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose en su asiento. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a casa, donde Castiel se apresuró a acomodar a Dean en su propia cama, recostado sobre varias almohadas.

\- No quiero dormir, Cas, no creo que pueda.

\- Lo sé, sólo quiero que estés cómodo mientras te examino – Castiel hablaba amablemente, esta vez sin rastro del enojo que antes sentía. Ciertamente aún estaba molesto por muchas de las acciones de Dean esa noche, pero sabía que en parte todo había sido su culpa. Dean no entendía de las cosas malas que contaminaban la sociedad, no sabía de las malas intenciones de las personas, era como un niño pequeño a su cuidado, lo cual tendía a olvidar a menudo al ver su cuerpo ligeramente más alto que el suyo y mejor construido.

Dean seguía temblando, sus extremidades se movían inquietas y su respiración aún era desigual. Castiel posó su mano sobre la frente del chico, sintiéndola caliente y sudorosa, sus pupilas parecían dilatadas.

\- Dean ¿podrías describirme lo que sientes?

\- Estoy feliz – dijo entre risas – pero también me siento ansioso. Me siento un poco mareado, quiero levantarme y correr por todos lados, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo sin tropezar y caer… por cierto ¿desde cuando tienes alas?

La mirada de Dean se hallaba fija en algo tras la espalda de Cas, haciéndole suponer que estaba alucinando.

\- Sabía que debías tenerlas ocultas en algún lugar, porque eres como un ángel guardián – continuó Dean, hablando rápidamente con los ojos desenfocados – Cas, a donde quiera que miro veo tus ojos, incluso cuando intento cerrar los míos ¿qué puedo hacer para que dejes de torturarme?

Castiel no respondió, sabía que eran las palabras de un hombre drogado y delirante, que carecían de sentido y coherencia, sin embargo no pudo evitar que miles de mariposas volaran por su estómago como si se tratase de una adolescente cayendo enamorada por primera vez.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dean siguió hablando mientras Castiel le ayudaba a deshacerse de su camisa y sus zapatos – cuando besaba a esa chica, deseaba que fueras tú, quería sentir tus labios, tu barba y el olor de tu colonia, quería sentir tus manos y tu cabello; el sabor de su lápiz labial me producían náuseas y ese olor a perfume barato mezclado con el licor era repugnante. La besé a ella sólo porque tú me lo pediste, me pediste que conociera a otras personas, a otras chicas, para demostrarte que no cambiaría de opinión en cuanto conociera a alguien más. Pero Cas, puedes estar seguro de que nada en el mundo me haría querer cambiarte, eres todo lo que quiero, te necesito.

Castiel escuchó su discurso con atención, sintiendo su pecho constreñirse y las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Sin embargo no creyó una sola de sus palabras, Dean se hallaba drogado y no tenía idea de lo que decía.

\- Tal parece que tomaste metanfetaminas o algo similar, vas a estar bien siempre y cuando no vuelvas a consumirlas. ese tipo de drogas suelen aumentar tu ritmo cardiaco y elevar tu temperatura corporal, en especial si se toma en altas dosis, por eso te sientes de esa manera. Aunque no sabemos qué tan diferente pueda reaccionar tu cuerpo dado que no eres completamente humano. Espera aquí, voy a prepararte un baño.

Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de la cama, pero una mano caliente y sudorosa agarró su muñeca para detenerlo. Castiel se dio la vuelta para ver a Dean mirarle con ojos suplicantes - ¿acaso escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? – preguntó ansioso por escuchar una respuesta, de encontrarse con algo más que el rostro frio e inexpresivo de Castiel.

\- Te escucho, Dean, sin embargo sé que estás drogado y no entiendes lo que dices o mejor dicho, no entiendes lo que sientes, las drogas pueden hacerte pensar cosas que en realidad no piensas, pueden obligarte a hacer cosas que no harías en sano juicio, ahora puedes pensar que me quieres porque estoy cuidando de ti y porque soy amable contigo, pero mañana cuando despiertes, probablemente no sientas lo mismo, tal vez me odies por arruinar tu noche o por haberte descuidado.

\- Yo jamás te odiaría, Cas ¿por qué siempre encuentras una excusa para todo? ¿Por qué siempre intentas justificar lo que siento por ti? ¿por qué no puedes simplemente creerme? ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Dean, hablaremos sobre esto mañana.

\- ¿Cuándo hayas encontrado otra excusa para evitar mis sentimientos? ¿qué dirás mañana? ¿qué las drogas dañaron mi cerebro de manera permanente y ahora pienso que te quiero pero no es así? No soy tonto, Cas, sé lo que pienso... o tal vez seas tú quien no sabe lo que quiere.

\- Sé lo que quiero, Dean, sin embargo creo que he sido claro y si en verdad me quieres, entonces tendrás paciencia y esperarás hasta mañana.

\- Si es un reto, entonces lo haré, haré cualquier cosa para demostrarte que quiero estar contigo.

Castiel sonrió y lo miró con afecto, cuanto deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran sinceras, que cuando el sol saliera y la claridad regresara a la mente de Dean, todavía pudiese pensar de la misma manera ¿pero qué podía ofrecerle de especial? ¿Por qué elegiría Dean quedarse con él cuando podía elegir entre todas las personas del mundo? Podía conseguir lo que quisiera con solo batir sus pestañas ¿por qué conformarse con tan poco?

\- Bien, vamos a bañarte.

\- Tú lo vales, Cas – respondió Dean como si pudiese leer los pensamientos del mayor – tú vales cualquier sacrificio.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam despertó en la mañana con el sonido de unas botas pesadas caminando sobre el piso de madera. Había pensado que estaría solo, que Bobby y su padre habrían salido de nuevo para buscar a Dean, pero al parecer algo había sucedido ya que claramente tenía compañía. Sabía que no podía tratarse de ninguna criatura sobrenatural, puesto que la casa estaba completamente protegida contra ellas, con líneas de sal perfectamente adheridas a las puertas y ventanas, cientos de símbolos y sellos de toda clase dibujados con gruesas capas de pintura, ocultos bajo las alfombras y el papel tapiz, no había un solo detalle que pudiese pasar por alto siendo un hogar de cazadores.

Entonces se levantó lentamente, los ligeros pasos de sus pies descalzos inaudibles en el suelo, bajando las escaleras con sigilo, sólo para encontrarse con una escena ya familiar ante sus ojos. John Winchester lloraba silenciosamente sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo en sus manos la misma fotografía de Dean, aquella en la que sonreía junto a su guitarra nueva. Era la tercera vez que Sam lo encontraba de esa manera, pero esta vez la tristeza se reflejaba aún más fuerte y pesada en la postura de John y en sus ojos opacos y enrojecidos. Era notoria la forma en que su padre había perdido peso en los últimos días, todo el tiempo parecía estar de mal humor y cada vez se hallaba más distante, probablemente sumido en una profunda depresión.

\- Papá… - murmuró Sam suavemente procurando no asustarlo, sin embargo John se sobresaltó y se apresuró a secar las lágrimas de su rostro, como siempre reacio a permitir que su hijo lo viera llorar – pensé que habías salido con Bobby.

\- Él insistió en ir solo – respondió John con voz ronca y temblorosa – dice que estoy comenzando a desesperarme, que no pienso con claridad y lo único que hago es entorpecer las cosas.

\- Tiene razón, creo que debes descansar un poco. sólo debes tener paciencia, Papá, estoy seguro de que Dean está bien en algún lugar.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello, cada día pierdo más la esperanza, creo que jamás volveré a verlo y lo que más me mortifica es la culpa. Mi mente crea los peores escenarios, lo imagino desangrado en algún lugar en medio del bosque, muriendo de hambre y frío en la ciudad o muerto a manos de algún cazador.

Sam se vio tentado a hablarle del paradero de Dean, quiso decirle que en verdad se hallaba bien, que había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo, a cuidar de él, a enseñarle todo acerca del mundo. Era preocupante la manera en que la culpa y el dolor consumían a su padre lentamente, pero debía pensar en Dean, en su hermano; le había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla. John Winchester podría superar su pena pronto y volver a cazar, pero Dean no merecía vivir encerrado como un animal peligroso durante el resto de su vida sólo para mantener felices a Bobby y a su padre.

Sabía que Bobby también se preocupaba, que oraba todas las noches a pesar de no ser creyente, suplicaba a un Dios en el que hacía mucho había dejado de creer, con la esperanza de encontrar a Dean sano y salvo algún día. Sabía que el hombre amaba a Dean tanto como a un hijo y por su forma de hablar podía saber que sentía celos de que Dean hubiese elegido a John como su padre, al hombre que le había disparado sin piedad y lo había arruinado todo. Dean amaba a Bobby, pero nunca tanto como a John, John era su padre, su figura de máxima autoridad, mientras Bobby era sólo su tío.

Sam no había hablado mucho con Bobby al respecto, pero a veces consideraba la idea de contarle todo, pensaba que tal vez podría comprender el porqué de su decisión y le ayudaría a guardar el secreto, quería darle tranquilidad a su alma, pero pensaba que si ambos sabían sobre Dean, entonces su padre podía comenzar a sospechar y terminaría por encontrarlo, volvería a encerrar a Dean y tal vez lastimaría también a Castiel.

Así que lo mejor sería continuar guardando el secreto y sentir la culpa oprimir su pecho al ver a su pequeña familia destrozada por la pérdida de Dean, todo por el bien de su hermano.

ooOoo

Dean por otro lado, despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que jamás hubiese sentido, su boca se hallaba terriblemente seca, sin una sola gota de saliva para humedecer sus labios o al menos poder despegar la lengua de su paladar, su corazón aún palpitaba demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho y todo eso le hacía sentir náuseas. Abrió los ojos lentamente, lamentando haberlo hecho al instante en que la luz chocó contra el verde de sus iris, empeorando su dolor de cabeza y también sus náuseas. Se incorporó lentamente, sosteniendo sus sienes con fuerza, pensando que el dolor se aliviaría con un poco de presión, fue entonces cuando vio a Castiel, acostado en el suelo frio, con la cabeza reposando en una almohada y el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana. Su piel lucía pálida y verdosa y Dean se sintió terriblemente culpable al saber que Castiel había tenido que cuidarlo durante toda la noche, ignorando su propio malestar.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior eran un borrón en su mayoría, una laguna en la que no podía sumergirse por completo, sin embargo algunos flashes destellaron en su memoria. Recordó haber conocido a varias chicas, recordó haber bebido descontroladamente ignorando las advertencias de Castiel, recordó haber bailado con Cassie y no podía negar que se había divertido bastante hasta aquel momento. Pero entonces recordó a Castiel bailando con esa chica, Meg, aquel nombre que aún sonaba amargo en su boca; recordó maravillarse al ver sus movimientos seductores y quiso poder acompañarlo en la pista, mover su cuerpo en sincronía con el suyo y olvidarse del resto del mundo… pero Castiel se había negado, había encontrado una excusa como siempre lo hacía, al final había sido grosero y ambos se habían enfadado. A Dean le dolió terriblemente sentirse rechazado, Castiel siempre hallaba una excusa para rechazarlo y eso le dolía, pues le hacía sospechar que no era sincero con sus sentimientos. Recordó haber salido para calmarse, para dejar de ver con ira el rostro que tanto amaba, pero Meg lo había encontrado, le había dicho palabras confusas para su mente inocente y tonta y le había ofrecido alguna clase de droga desconocida, la cual ingenuamente había aceptado. Después de ahí todo había sido confuso, había vomitado, recordaba eso, recordaba ver los ojos de Castiel en todos lados, vigilándolo, desde las estrellas en el cielo, hasta los ojos de Meg, incluso cuando cerraba sus propios ojos allí estaban aquellas luces celestes. Recordó vagamente haber besado a Meg, sentir sus labios simples con sabor a lápiz labial y alcohol, recordó imaginar que eran los labios de Castiel. Había regresado a casa y tal vez había confesado su amor por Cas, tal vez había descrito de manera detallada todo lo que sentía por él, aunque tal vez todo había sido sólo un sueño… de todos modos, Castiel lo había rechazado de nuevo, como siempre.

Creyó que alucinaba cuando volvió a ver las mismas luces celestes, brillantes, mirando en su dirección, mas pronto se dio cuenta de que eran los ojos confundidos de Castiel que acababan de despertar.

.

Castiel lo recordaba todo, había estado algo ebrio, debía reconocerlo, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar, para olvidar haber visto a Dean bebiendo sin control, bailando vulgarmente con otra chica, besándose con Meg, siendo ingenuo y aceptando drogas sin saber lo que eran. Pero lo que más permanecía fresco en su memoria era la confesión de amor, las hermosas palabras que deseaban fuesen reales, aunque probablemente ahora con la luz del día habrían caído en el olvido, quizás para siempre.

Dean estaba despierto, mirando directamente a sus ojos, Castiel le devolvió la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Los ojos de Dean se hallaban enrojecidos, vidriosos y cansados, sus mejillas también se hallaban sonrojadas y sus labios secos y pálidos, podía saberse con sólo verlo que estaba pagando el precio de su descuido la noche anterior, sólo esperaba que al menos hubiese aprendido la lección.

Castiel tampoco se sentía muy bien, había pasado la noche entera dormido en el suelo incómodo y en consecuencia todos sus huesos dolían, aunque en realidad apenas había dormido, había tenido que cuidar de Dean, bañarlo, vestirlo, hidratarlo y escuchar sus incoherencias durante largas horas hasta que al fin se quedó dormido. Dean continuó insistiendo en que lo amaba, en que sus ojos eran la cosa más bella que había visto alguna vez, que los recordaba cada vez que miraba el cielo azul en la mañana y el brillo de las estrellas en la noche, pero por más bellas y poéticas que sonaran esas palabras, sabía que no eran reales, el Dean que conocía no diría algo semejante estando en sus cinco sentidos. Sabía que Dean había pasado años sólo en compañía de la música y de los libros, por lo tanto aquellas palabras quizás eran parte de un poema escrito por alguien más o tal vez era sólo la letra de alguna canción. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo semejante ¿por qué sería Dean el primero? Dean, probablemente el ser más hermoso que hubiese pisado la tierra, luego de salir de una fiesta donde todas las chicas morían por estar con él, donde capturaba todas las miradas tanto de mujeres como de hombres.

\- Cas… - murmuró Dean con timidez, sin saber por dónde comenzar – siento mucho lo de anoche.

Pero ¿qué sentía, por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por haber besado a Meg? ¿Por haber causado problemas? ¿O acaso sentía sus palabras de amor insistentes hacía Castiel?

\- Está bien – respondió, regresando de vuelta a su fachada inexpresiva – no tienes por qué disculparte.

\- Por supuesto que sí, te causé problemas.

Castiel suspiró y frotó sus ojos con sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazar con partir su cráneo – no sabías lo que hacías, era mi deber advertirte.

\- ¿No estás enfadado?

\- No hay razón para estarlo – pero el tono de voz que usaba no convencía del todo a Dean, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, en su lugar cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

\- Voy a tomar un baño y luego prepararé el desayuno ¿quieres algo en especial? – preguntó Castiel, sintiendo la urgencia de salir de allí.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Como quieras – respondió sin insistir antes de alejarse y casi al instante Dean volvió a caer dormido.

.

Castiel tomó un par de aspirinas antes de entrar en la ducha, su cabeza dolía y sus pensamientos insistentes no estaban ayudando en absoluto. Quería con desesperación que Dean recordara las palabras que salieron de sus labios la noche anterior, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran ciertas… o tal vez tenía miedo de que lo fueran. Ambos eran inexpertos en las relaciones de pareja, sabía que Dean esperaría ver en él una luz guía que le indicara a qué ritmo llevar su relación, que le enseñase las cosas que debía hacer una pareja y solucionara cada problema que se atravesara en el camino. Pero Castiel no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo cuidar una relación y con el tiempo sabía que esta se marchitaría… y como siempre sería su culpa.

Salió empapado de la ducha y observó su reflejo desnudo en el espejo, comparándolo con el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Dean y su rostro angelical que se encontraban gravados permanentemente en su memoria. Su belleza no podía compararse con la de Dean, con esos músculos firmes, asa piel perfecta, esos ojos grandes y brillantes de alegría, esas pestañas imposiblemente largas, esos labios carnosos y rosados y esas pecas color caramelo salpicando su nariz. En cambio Castiel no tenía más que un cuerpo delgado y pálido, una postura encorvada y unos ojos tristes y dormilones, rodeados por unas enormes ojeras ¿por qué Dean habría de fijarse en él?

No se hallaba muy hambriento tampoco así que se preparó sólo un café y un par de tostadas para llenar su estómago adolorido y se sentó justo en frente del ventanal para observar el cielo azul del verano sobre la ciudad. Justo en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Castiel suspiró, limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa y abrió la puerta, recibiendo al recién llegado con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

\- Hola, Balthazar – saludó con su voz carente de emoción.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor qué decir? – preguntó el otro desafiante, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Castiel se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo y cerró la puerta tras su espalda – anoche se fueron sin decirme una palabra, sin decirle una palabra a nadie, así que será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para eso.

\- La tengo –respondió con voz ronca y enojada – ¿acaso le preguntaste a tu amiga Meg por qué tuvimos que marcharnos?

La expresión en el rostro de Balthazar cambió del enojo a la preocupación en un segundo - Oh Dios ¿qué pasó?

\- Esa chica drogó a Dean, eso fue lo que pasó. Sabías que odio las fiestas y que Dean aún no estaba preparado para ellas y aun así nos convenciste de llevarnos ante la peor compañía.

\- Oye, oye, espera un segundo ¿Qué quieres decir con que "drogó a Dean"? quiero decir ¿está bien? ¿le hizo daño? – el rostro de Balthazar había palidecido por la preocupación, lo cual hizo que la ira de Castiel aminorara un poco, pues al menos podía ver que en realidad se preocupaba.

\- No le hizo nada… por suerte. Ella simplemente le ofreció metanfetaminas o algo similar, le dijo que le harían sentir bien y ya sabes que Dean es demasiado tonto para haber sospechado lo que eran.

\- Oye, sé que estás enojado, pero no tienes por qué hablar de él de esa manera, el chico no es tonto, simplemente no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer las mismas cosas que nosotros, no te enfades con él, sabes que no fue su culpa.

\- Lo sé, fue culpa de ella, fue tu culpa y también fue la mía.

\- Cas… yo… lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Cuando los invité allí nunca imaginé que algo como eso pudiera suceder, quería que ambos se divirtieran, que Dean conociera nuevas experiencias.

\- ¿Y qué clase de experiencias pensaste que podría encontrar en un ambiente como ese?

Balthazar bajó la cabeza, clavando su mirada en los pies descalzos de su amigo al quedarse sin argumentos para discutir - ¿está bien? – preguntó de nuevo tímidamente.

\- Sí – respondió tras exhalar agotado - ahora mismo está descansando, debe estar sufriendo los efectos de la resaca, porque también bebió demasiado alcohol.

\- Ya veo… en verdad lo siento, Cas, nunca quise que algo así sucediera, por favor no me prohíbas verlo – dijo medio en broma, intentando ofrecer sus sinceras disculpas de la única forma que sabía.

\- Sí, sí, sólo olvídalo – respondió con indiferencia, jamás podría enojarse realmente con su mejor y único amigo.

Balthazar suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café al sentirse de nuevo en confianza y en un ambiente familiar.

\- Espero que no te hayas enfadado también con Dean, porque ese chico te adora – comentó Balthazar entre risas.

\- No lo creo – respondió Castiel sin preocuparse por ocultar su melancolía – simplemente depende de mí, no conoce a nadie más, sólo está intentando ganarse mi afecto porque teme que lo abandone.

\- Justo cuando pienso que no podrías ser más idiota sales con algo así – Balthazar se frotó las sienes con frustración – ese chico te mira como si fueras la cosa más bella sobre la tierra, probablemente sea la única persona que realmente te admira por lo que eres… y sé que tú también sientes algo por él, no puedes engañarme.

Las mejillas de Castiel se sonrojaron en respuesta, no podía mentir, no cuando era tan obvio, no cuando todos habían visto sus celos y la manera en que se esmeraba por protegerlo.

\- Está bien, Cas – continuó Balthazar – no te avergüences, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Si yo fuera unos años más joven, de seguro también me habría enamorado de él, sólo míralo, es guapo, es adorable, enérgico y se divierte con las mismas tonterías que tú. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Déjalo, Balthazar.

\- No voy a dejarlo, no hasta verlos juntos. Cas, has estado demasiado tiempo solo, demasiado asustado para dejar que alguien se acerque a ti, pero Dean es inocente y realmente le gustas, él no te haría daño, es perfecto para ti, es justo lo que necesitas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que él necesita? ¿en serio crees que soy la mejor opción para él?

\- Cas, Cas, amigo, no entiendo por qué te sientes inferior a todos los demás. Sé que existe mucha intolerancia hacia las personas como nosotros, sé que ese chico Jordan te ha hecho creer muchas cosas, pero Dean jamás va a pensar de esa manera. Créeme Cas, no hay nadie mejor para Dean allá afuera, nadie va a cuidar de él como lo haces tú y nadie va a comprender mejor su situación.

\- Gracias, Balthazar, pero prefiero no adelantarme a los hechos, no sabemos si Dean siente lo mismo, prefiero esperar a que sea él quien me lo diga.

\- Y lo hará, así que es mejor que estés preparado y que dejes de buscar evasivas.

Castiel asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa llena de gratitud a su amigo, era incómodo el hecho de que supiera sus sentimientos por Dean, pero a la vez le hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo, como si un enorme peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros, como si aún tuviera un poco de esperanza.

\- Bien, ahora que sé que ninguno de ustedes está en condiciones de salir de casa, me voy, tengo otros compromisos que atender– dijo Balthazar dirigiéndose a la puerta – y piensa en lo que dije, amigo, no dejes que la felicidad se escape de tus manos… la tuya y la de Dean. Si necesitas consejos, llámame, tengo más experiencia con las chicas, pero también tengo algunos trucos que enloquecerían a cualquier hombre.

El mayor palmeó la espalda de Castiel de manera amistosa antes de salir, dejándolo a solas con su mente llena de pensamientos contradictorios, sólo esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón.

.

Pasaron las horas y Dean aún seguía durmiendo. Castiel comprendía que habían ido tarde a la cama la noche anterior y eso sumado a la terrible resaca que debía estar atravesando en ese momento probablemente lo mantenían agotado y clavado a la cama, pero Dean no era realmente un humano, había visto que su curación era más rápida que la de cualquiera y su cuerpo era mucho más resistente a enfermedades; normalmente siempre estaba saltando de alegría, desbordante de energía, devorando toneladas de comida, pero ahora no hacía más que dormir y se negaba a comer cualquier cosa, lo cual era preocupante. Con sus oídos sensibles quizás debió haber escuchado la llegada de Balthazar o por lo menos debió haber sentido su olor, pero en ningún momento Salió para saludarlo. El almuerzo estaba listo y servido, pero ni siquiera el olor fue capaz de hacer que saliera de su habitación.

Preocupado Castiel decidió acercarse, tocó la puerta, mas no hubo respuesta, así que procedió a entrar sin consentimiento. Dean se hallaba profundamente dormido en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, respirando de manera desigual, su cabello se encontraba completamente despeinado, su piel sudorosa y su rostro enrojecido. Con cautela, Castiel posó una mano sobre su rostro, sintiéndolo más caliente de lo que debería, siempre era confuso examinar a Dean, no sabía si su temperatura corporal correspondía a la de un humano o a la de un lobo, pero por su apariencia y malestar debía suponer que tenía fiebre.

Sabía que la fiebre no era un síntoma de la resaca, algo debió haberlo hecho enfermar y él simplemente había ignorado las señales, como siempre, había fracasado una vez más, tal vez cuidar de alguien más no era tan sencillo como suponía. Había fracasado como médico, como amigo y como tutor de Dean.

\- Dean – llamó suavemente, sacudiendo el hombro del más joven.

Dean tardó un momento en despertar, pero tras varias sacudidas, sus ojos verdes revolotearon hasta posarse confundidos en el rostro de Cas, sonrió levemente y estiró su brazo para acariciar la barba de Castiel, asegurándose de que fuera real. Aquel fue un gesto dulce, el cual ablandaba el corazón de Castiel y le hacía desear poder sentir esas manos suaves por todo su cuerpo.

\- Dean, tienes fiebre ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – Castiel se sentó a su lado en la cama, apenas conteniendo su deseo de acariciar ese cabello rubio oscuro, humedecido por el sudor.

\- Pensé que era algo normal después de todas las porquerías que tomé anoche.

\- Las resacas no suelen producir fiebre, Hay algo más que afecta tu cuerpo y podría ser algo grave. Vamos, tengo que revisarte.

\- No es necesario – dijo Dean agitando una mano para restarle importancia– sé lo que me pasa y no es nada grave, Cas. Sólo necesito transformarme, con todo el ajetreo de los últimos días, la mudanza, las compras, la ciudad… olvidé que mi lado animal tiene que salir de vez en cuando o de lo contrario toda esa energía acumulada podría dañarme, en especial con lo que sucedió anoche, mi cuerpo me pide transformarse para reparar el daño. Ya lo has visto antes ¿lo recuerdas?

Castiel recordó al lobo aullando, gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor en el piso de su cabaña, cuando pensó que estaba muriendo, justo antes de enterarse de quien era Dean Winchester y quien era Max en realidad. Aquel no era precisamente un bonito recuerdo, el dolor en los ojos de su amigo no era algo que le gustaría volver a ver. Nuevamente pensó en lo descuidado que había sido por haberse permitido olvidar la condición de Dean como licántropo, de sus cuidados y sus limitaciones.

\- Dean, lo siento, debí recordarlo – murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes, ni siquiera yo lo recordé, además sólo tengo que transformarme y estaré como nuevo, no es nada grave, hombre, no tienes que poner esa cara.

Castiel suspiró con alivio y asintió – De acuerdo, pero no vas a transformarte aquí, vamos a salir.

\- No es necesario, puedo hacerlo aquí, no voy a romper nada.

\- No quise decir eso, quiero que vayamos a un lugar donde puedas liberar toda esa energía, donde puedas sentirte libre… creo que lo necesitas ¿puedes esperar?

Dean asintió y sonrió con gratitud, era tan diferente la forma de pensar de Castiel a la de su familia. Castiel hablaba de su condición como si fuese algo natural, lo trataba como a una persona normal y eso le gustaba, se preocupaba por su bienestar antes que la seguridad de cualquier extraño y realmente confiaba en su autocontrol, no le temía como Bobby y su padre lo habían hecho siempre.

\- Gracias, Cas – susurró de la manera más sincera, sabiendo que Castiel jamás comprendería la profundidad de sus palabras.


	13. Chapter 13

Ayudó a Dean a llegar hasta el auto, acomodándolo en el asiento del copiloto, donde pasó durmiendo la mayor parte del trayecto. Aún lucía pálido y enfermizo, pero Castiel tenía la certeza de que iba a estar bien.

Condujo por un tiempo aproximado de 40 minutos, hasta detenerse en lo que la gente común llamaría la mitad de la nada. Entonces observó el rostro dulce y tranquilo de Dean al dormir y deseó poder contemplarlo durante horas, poder contar cada una de sus pecas y cada movimiento sutil debajo de sus párpados, quería averiguar si sonreía en sueños, roncaba ligeramente o murmuraría palabras sin sentido, pero no podía permitir que cayera la noche y oscureciera mientras aún estaban allí, así que procedió a despertarlo y por más que quería hacerlo con un beso, se limitó a tocar su hombro con suavidad, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Dean, despierta, hemos llegado.

Los ojos de Dean se sacudieron bajo sus párpados antes de abrirlos y recibir a Castiel con la misma sonrisa encantadora de siempre, no podía evitarlo, su corazón se llenaba siempre de alegría al ver el rostro de Castiel con esos ojos azules dormilones.

Castiel bajó del auto y le ayudó a salir, aun sabiendo que sería capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta, sin embargo Dean se lo permitió sólo para poder sentirlo cerca.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con asombro y alegría al ver el lugar donde se encontraban. Pudo reconocer que se trataba de una montaña, completamente desierta, sin casas o personas a la vista, pero cubierta de árboles, con una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Había extrañado ver los diferentes tonos de verde que se reflejaban en la hierba y en las copas de los árboles, el olor de la naturaleza y el viento fresco del verano.

\- ¡Esto es hermoso, Cas! - exclamó con emoción.

\- Pensé que sería mejor para ti transformarte en un lugar donde pudieras correr, además podía ver que la ciudad estaba abrumándote, pensé que te haría bien alejarte de ella unas cuantas horas.

\- Y acertaste – respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar más, Dean comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, los ojos de Castiel se ensancharon y quiso mirar hacia otro lado, pero se encontró sin la voluntad para hacerlo, en su lugar vio cada una de las prendas de Dean encontrarse con el suelo y su blanca piel desnuda resplandecer bajo el sol de la tarde, parecía una obra de arte, la forma en que los colores del atardecer se reflejaban en su piel como si se tratara de un lienzo en blanco, Castiel quería pintarlo o al menos poder fotografiarlo para guardar su retrato por siempre y verlo todos los días cuando Dean se hubiera ido, cuando se hubiera marchado con Sam o alguien más y ya no recordara más a Castiel.

Los pensamientos oscuros se disiparon de su mente cuando Dean se ubicó en cuclillas y de su piel perfecta comenzó a brotar un espeso pelaje de color dorado, sus dedos comenzaron a cambiar de forma, sus uñas crecieron largas y afiladas, una larga cola brotó de su columna vertebral y un enorme hocico transformó su rostro, acompañado de unas grandes orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos verdes con un brillo sobrenatural en ellos. Era tan hermoso como su forma humana, era realmente majestuoso, con una enorme figura robusta e imponente, sin embargo aquel brillo juguetón en sus ojos y el balanceo de su cola le hacía imposible verlo como algo más que un cachorro travieso.

El lobo lamió la cara de Castiel en agradecimiento, haciéndolo reír por primera vez en el día y Dean amaba poder sacar esas hermosas sonrisas de los labios de Castiel, así que continuó corriendo a su alrededor, ladrando y dando vueltas en el aire, sólo para escuchar de nuevo aquella risa que tanto amaba.

\- En realidad tenías mucha energía acumulada – exclamó Castiel entre risas – tal vez pueda ayudarte a liberarla.

Castiel se levantó del suelo para recoger una ramita seca que yacía a los pies de un enorme árbol y sus ojos brillaron de alegría antes de agitarla frente al rostro confundido de Dean y lanzarla por los aires con toda la fuerza que tenía – ¡ve por ella, muchacho!

Dean comprendió la señal y corrió tras la ramita, recogiéndola en su hocico con cuidado de no romperla para traerla de vuelta a Castiel completamente cubierta de saliva.

\- En verdad no pensé que fueras a traerla – dijo riendo nuevamente y si eso hacía reír a Castiel, Dean podría hacerlo durante toda la noche. Así que saltó dando vueltas en el aire y ladró un par de veces para que Castiel volviera a lanzarla.

\- Muy bien, como tú digas, ¡ahí va!

Dean amaba la manera en que Castiel actuaba frente al lobo, parecía más tranquilo y en confianza, parecía actuar como él mismo. Tal vez cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de todos los prejuicios que guardaban siempre los seres humanos, recordaba que Dean no era realmente uno de ellos y por tanto no actuaría ni pensaría nunca igual que el resto.

Jugaron y corrieron juntos durante horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, debían ir a casa, pero Dean parecía tan feliz al aire libre que Castiel decidió que podían quedarse un poco más. Se recostó agotado sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo anaranjado y pronto Dean posó su cabeza peluda sobre su regazo. Castiel sonrió con ternura y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje suave y abundante, viendo con fascinación la manera en que Dean movía las orejas y suspiraba de placer. Se preguntó lo que sentiría al estar en aquella forma, si Dean percibía las cosas de la misma manera que al estar en su cuerpo humano, si entendía las situaciones igual, si el roce de sus dedos sobre su pelo, sus orejas y su piel se sentiría más intenso.

De pronto las orejas se encogieron en la enorme cabeza del lobo, el pelaje abundante comenzó a desaparecer al igual que la cola peluda, los huesos de sus extremidades comenzaron a cambiar de forma, parecía doloroso, pero Dean permanecía en calma y no emitía sonido alguno, por último el largo hocico se encogió convirtiéndose en una nariz pecosa. Ahora sobre el regazo de Castiel no había un lobo imponente y majestuoso, había en su lugar un ser humano hermoso, de piel suave y perfecta, completamente desnudo… nuevamente Dean había elegido el peor momento para regresar a su forma humana.

\- ¡Por Dios, Dean! – exclamó Castiel, sonrojándose intensamente y apartando la mirada.

\- Algún día vas a acostumbrarte – respondió Dean entre risas, sin embargo no se apresuró a cubrirse, ni apartar la cabeza del regazo de Castiel.

\- Si te soy sincero, dudo que pueda hacerlo.

Pero Dean no podía comprender con claridad lo que significaba su respuesta - ¿Te gusta lo que ves… o te resulta incómodo? – preguntó levantándose ligeramente, pero permaneciendo aún demasiado cerca de Castiel, quien aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Me resulta incómodo porque me gusta – respondió con sinceridad – Eres hermoso, Dean y soy gay, por supuesto que me gusta.

\- Entonces no te avergüences y simplemente mírame – tomó la barbilla de Castiel entre sus manos, forzándolo a mirar en su dirección, aunque el sonrojo en las mejillas de Castiel se hiciera cada vez más intenso – no me molesta que me observes, no sé por qué razón pero me gusta, me gusta sentir tu mirada.

Los ojos de Castiel observaban hambrientos el cuerpo perfecto del más joven, sin dejar un solo centímetro de su piel sin evaluar, al observar su entrepierna semidura pudo ver que a Dean realmente le agradaba sentir su mirada. Quería tocarlo, sentir su suavidad, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, no sin saber que Dean realmente comprendía lo que hacían y realmente quería hacerlo.

A Dean por otro lado le gustaba sentir la mirada de Castiel llena de fascinación sobre su cuerpo, le gustaba escuchar sus pensamientos, que le recordara lo hermoso que era. Castiel también era hermoso y Dean quería poder hacérselo saber, pero comprendía que Castiel veía la desnudez de una manera muy diferente, que tenía el pudor del que él carecía y su sentimiento de inferioridad le impedía sentirse hermoso y deseado… así que Dean tenía que decírselo, se lo recordaría cada segundo hasta que estuviese convencido de ello.

\- También eres hermoso, Cas, tienes que saberlo; tienes los ojos más azules que haya visto alguna vez, la sonrisa más hermosa, aunque casi nunca me dejas verla y tu cuerpo, simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices todo esto ahora? – a Castiel le costaba pensar que no hubiesen razones ocultas detrás de sus palabras.

\- Porque recuerdo todo lo que te dije anoche… no me creíste porque pensabas que las drogas estaban jugando con mi mente, pero ahora estoy bien y sigo pensando lo mismo, sigo sintiéndome de la misma manera. Cas, no importa a cuántas personas conozca, sólo quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Castiel con los ojos aguados – puedes elegir a cualquiera, puedes tener a quien desees ¿por qué a mí?

\- No me importa que no vayas a fiestas, que no te emborraches cada noche y que no pienses sólo en sexo como crees que todo el mundo lo hace, sólo quiero estar a tu lado sin importar lo que hagamos. Hoy me he divertido como nunca y no hubiera sido lo mismo si hubiera estado con Balthazar… o con Cassie.

\- Pensé que te gustaba – murmuró tímidamente – ayer cuando te vi bailar con Cassie y cuando te encontré besándote con Meg…

\- Lo hice porque me lo pediste, querías que experimentara con otras personas y así lo hice, pero no lo disfruté, Cas, lo juro. No me gustan las chicas, nunca antes había tenido cerca a una mujer y por lo tanto no puedo sentir atracción por ellas, fue divertido bailar, pero no quiero nada más con ellas, ni siquiera me interesa volver a ver a Meg después de lo que hizo.

Castiel permaneció en silencio, demasiado temeroso para decir alguna palabra, quería estar con Dean desesperadamente, pero tenía tanto miedo que creía mejor no comenzar nunca una relación en lugar de arruinarla en el futuro. De todos modos, Dean se iría, se marcharía con Sam ¿y entonces que pasaría con él? ¿Y si no era lo suficiente para Dean y al final sucedía lo mismo que con Jordan?

\- Cas, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada para herirte, te amo y te juro que nunca voy a dejarte… a menos que no quieras estar conmigo – su voz temblaba al decir aquellas palabras y Castiel se dio cuenta de que Dean sufría también con su rechazo, que sentirse rechazado en su primer enamoramiento quizás le quitaría toda la confianza en sí mismo. Pero él en verdad quería a Dean y el chico no merecía su trato.

\- Si no quieres estar conmigo es el momento para ser sincero – continuó Dean - ya me has dicho que te intereso, pero no pareces querer algo conmigo realmente. No te entiendo, Cas ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? Porque puedo cambiarlo, sólo dime.

Castiel exhaló un suspiro, no podía soportar ver a Dean preocuparse de esa manera cuando no había nada de malo en él, cuando Castiel era el verdadero problema.

\- No tienes que cambiar nada, Dean, eres perfecto tal como eres, mucho mejor que yo y eso es lo que me preocupa, quiero estar contigo pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti y que algún día termines odiándome tal como…

\- ¿Como Jordan? – lo interrumpió con furia – ese tipo es un idiota y me ofende que pienses que puedo ser como él, yo jamás pensaría mal de ti, Cas, y lo sabes.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza y bajó la mirada - Tienes razón, no eres como él, lo siento.

\- Está bien, no te disculpes, entiendo que te hizo daño, sólo quiero que dejes esa experiencia en el pasado y te permitas sanar.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Dean, Castiel comenzó a reír suavemente – Lo siento, pero no puedo tener una conversación seria contigo mientras sigas desnudo.

\- ¿Quieres que me vista?

Castiel podía ver la piel de Dean estremecerse bajo el frío de la noche, pero no quería que se vistiera, quería cubrirlo con su cuerpo y darle su calor corporal – no – se encontró respondiendo sin darse cuenta – quiero verte un poco más.

Dean sonrió triunfante y se ubicó más cerca de Castiel – como tú digas – susurró a su oído, entonces sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de él, unidos en un beso puro y casto. Las manos de Castiel comenzaron a acariciar inconscientemente el cuerpo del más joven, sus hombros, su espalda, hasta llegar más abajo, pero a Dean no pareció importarle, por el contrario profirió un fuerte gemido de placer, el cual destrozó la poca cordura que le quedaba a Castiel.

Se separaron para tomar aire, ambos mirándose a los ojos en busca de aprobación y al verla reflejada allí continuaron besándose esta vez con más pasión, la lengua de Cas exploraba tímidamente cada centímetro de la boca de Dean, quien intentaba corresponderle de manera inexperta. El sol se había ocultado por completo, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba en absoluto.

Dean volvió a apartarse ligeramente, observó las mejillas sonrojadas de Castiel y las pupilas increíblemente dilatadas, el azul de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo, pero aún lucía sorprendentemente bello. Comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa del otro hombre, esperando que protestara en algún momento, pero nunca lo hizo, permitiendo que su pecho quedara completamente expuesto ante los ojos de Dean, quien observó con fascinación los suaves músculos de su pecho y su palidez resplandeciente. Luego se deshizo lentamente de los pantalones, sorprendiéndose de que Castiel le permitiera desnudarlo. Contempló su cuerpo desnudo durante largos segundos, sintiendo la excitación crecer entre ambos.

\- Eres hermoso – repitió Dean.

\- Ya lo has dicho – respondió Castiel en un susurro áspero.

\- Pero quiero que me creas, porque sabes que siempre soy sincero.

Castiel se trasladó para besar el cuello de Dean, quien dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, cada sensación era nueva para él y a Castiel le encantaba la idea de ser el primero, de ser quien le enseñara aquello. Las manos de Dean se movían de manera inexperta, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Castiel. Cas tenía un poco más de experiencia, pero sus manos también se movían con timidez y suavidad extrema, ambos eran mayores, eran más que adolescentes, pero aún conservaban intacta su inocencia y eso hacía que todo fuera más bello, porque ambos sabían que lo que hacían iba mucho más allá del sexo.

\- Más rápido, Cas – suplicó Dean, sintiendo acercarse al clímax.

\- No hay prisa – respondió Castiel a su oído temiendo que todo terminara pronto, que todo fuese un sueño y que al despertar, ya Dean no estuviera a su lado.

Ambos frotaban sus cuerpos con frenesí, sus labios besaban cada centímetro de piel expuesta y sus manos tocaban con curiosidad todo lo que hallaban a su paso, lo cual era fascinante. Castiel había planeado que duraran horas en aquel hermoso acto, pero siendo ambos tan inexpertos, terminaron mucho antes de lo previsto, aunque no podían negar que lo habían disfrutado. Al final permanecieron abrazados sobre la hierba, demasiado agotados para cubrirse del viento frío.

\- Cas, en verdad me alegra que seas el primero.

Castiel no respondió con palabras, pero sus labios besaron la frente de Dean en un gesto de afecto y agradecimiento, estaba feliz de haberlo conocido y de haberle dado una oportunidad, no le importaba que no fuese humano, porque eso era lo que más amaba de él, ya no sentía temor por ello, confiaba en Dean y su autocontrol, bastaba con conocerlo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que era completamente inofensivo.

\- Es tan extraño… – murmuró Dean soñoliento.

\- ¿El que estemos desnudos y abrazados al aire libre en plena noche? – preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa.

\- El que puedas aceptarme en mis dos formas; Sam era el único que lo había logrado hasta ahora y tú por alguna razón lo aceptaste demasiado pronto, incluso prefieres mi forma animal que es la que todos suelen temer.

\- No prefiero al lobo, los quiero a ambos, sólo que de manera diferente, de todos modos jamás podría temerte, no eres intimidante en absoluto, eres como un enorme cachorro y ya sabes cuánto me gustan los perros.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que pareces más tranquilo cuando estoy en mi forma animal, sonríes y actúas como tú mismo.

\- Eso es sólo porque no quiero besar al lobo – admitió – cuando estoy frente a ti, comienzo a pensar miles de cosas, qué pensarás de mí, si sientes lo mismo que yo, cuando te cansarás de verme y me dejarás… en cambio cuando estoy frente al lobo, olvido que eres humano, que eres la misma persona y todos esos pensamientos dejan de importarme.

\- Pero sabes que no pienso de esa manera ¿verdad? Te amo, Cas y es de verdad, no es algo que vaya a superar y olvidar en corto plazo.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

\- Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me creas y no sé cómo pero voy a demostrarlo.

Castiel sonrió con afecto y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo tibio de Dean, inhalando su aroma a tierra mojada, suplicando internamente jamás despertar de aquel sueño.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, ambos se vistieron y condujeron de vuelta a casa, la salud de Dean se había recuperado por completo y Castiel hizo una nota mental para no olvidar de nuevo el hecho de que debía transformarse regularmente.

Sin embargo al bajar del ascensor, se toparon de nuevo con Jordan, quien al verlos dejó escapar una risa sarcástica acompañada de una mirada de total desprecio. Dean quería partirle la cara, pero logró contenerse, no quería que Castiel se enfadara como la última vez. Jordan miraba las manos unidas de ambos hombres y la cercanía de sus cuerpos con una expresión llena de asco.

\- No puedo creerlo, después de todo sí era tu novio, ahora entiendo por qué te enfadaste tanto la última vez. No debería sorprenderme, de todos modos ustedes dos, par de raros, están hechos el uno para el otro, ambos son una abominación y deberían avergonzarse de lo que hacen, pero en su lugar caminan de la mano como si fuera algo natural.

\- Lo que hacemos no debería importarte – respondió Castiel – no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- A menos que estés celoso – intervino Dean inoportunamente– porque tengo todo lo que tú rechazaste. Castiel es el hombre más maravilloso que haya conocido y estoy seguro de que ya no le interesas, después de todo yo puedo hacerlo más feliz de lo que tú jamás podrías.

El hombre soltó de nuevo una carcajada – te equivocas, no soy como ustedes, no me interesa tu novio en lo más mínimo. Castiel tiene razón, lo que hagan no tiene nada que ver conmigo, por eso no deberían hacer lo que hacen en público, es antinatural y es repulsivo.

\- Es amor, es sólo eso – refutó Dean.

\- En su forma más retorcida – añadió Jordan - Escucha, hay demasiadas cosas antinaturales caminando sobre la tierra y ustedes dos son una de ellas, en especial tú – dijo golpeando el pecho de Dean con el dedo índice, al tiempo que enfatizaba la palabra – y no sabes cuánto detesto encontrarme con este tipo de cosas.

Entonces se marchó, caminando con pasos firmes y furiosos hacia el ascensor, dedicándoles una mirada llena asco y rencor antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Dean se quedó atónito, aterrado, de pie en medio del pasillo y Castiel tuvo que poner una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Está bien – dijo con voz suave – es sólo un idiota, hay muchos como él en el mundo, no debes prestarle atención.

\- ¿Y si sabe lo que soy?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Dijo que soy antinatural, una abominación ¿y si sabe que no soy humano?

\- Se refería a ambos, Dean, a nuestra sexualidad, es sólo un imbécil intolerante, no dejes que te asuste.

Dean asintió con un suspiro, Castiel tenía razón, simplemente estaba actuando paranoico, debía saber que las personas comúnmente no sabían nada acerca de lo sobrenatural, no sabían nada sobre licántropos, por lo tanto Jordan no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- De todos modos, gracias por defenderme – dijo Castiel.

\- Lo decía en serio, eres la persona más maravillosa que haya conocido y recuerda que voy a repetirlo hasta que lo creas de verdad.

Castiel sonrió con afecto, olvidándose de la mala experiencia que acababan de pasar, la sonrisa de Dean y sus tiernas palabras lograban siempre ese efecto en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

En la mañana, Dean recibió una llamada, era Sam, su hermano y estaba feliz de poder escuchar su voz. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba desde que había llegado a la ciudad y había demasiadas cosas que quería preguntarle, demasiadas cosas que quería decirle.

\- ¡Sammy, en verdad eres tú! pensé que nunca me llamarías – exclamó con emoción.

\- Por supuesto que lo haría, Dean, sabes que aún me preocupo por ti. Dime ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la ciudad?

\- Ha estado bien, algo ruidosa sin embargo, pero aún intento adaptarme – puso el teléfono en su otro oído y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras hablaba.

\- Sólo ten un poco de paciencia, te gustará.

\- Lo sé, no todo es ladrillos, cemento y suciedad, también hay lugares divertidos y mucha comida deliciosa, me gusta estar afuera a pesar de todo.

Sam rio con alegría, incluso Dean pudo sentir su alivio a través del teléfono – en verdad me alegra que te estés divirtiendo ¿has hecho amigos?

\- Sí, Castiel tiene un amigo llamado Balthazar, es muy divertido y ha sido muy amable conmigo, es un buen tipo, tienes que conocerlo algún día… aunque creo que es algo mayor para gustarte.

\- Aun así creo que estaría bien encontrarme con él algún día ¿y qué hay acerca de Castiel? ¿te llevas bien con él?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Dean agradeció internamente el hecho de que Sam no pudiera ver su sonrojo – De hecho, hemos pasado a ser algo más que amigos.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sam con incredulidad, parecía como si estuviese a punto de echarse a reír, aunque sin poder ver su rostro, Dean no podía descifrar si en realidad estaba disgustado – ¿qué quieres decir con que ahora son algo más que amigos? ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

\- Sé lo que digo, Sam, no me trates como si fuera un idiota.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no eres tonto, sólo algo… inocente… a veces – Sam suspiró y calló durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar – entonces, realmente tú y Castiel…

\- Estamos juntos – completó la frase – en una relación.

\- Escucha, Dean ¿sabes que no se supone que los hombres tengan relaciones con otros hombres, verdad?

Dean resopló con enojo y apretó el teléfono con fuerza – nunca imaginé que fueras un homofóbico.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! no Dean, no quiero que pienses eso, no era mi intensión – por su voz sonaba realmente arrepentido y avergonzado – sólo quiero asegurarme de que sabes lo que haces, sólo intento protegerte.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, puedo cuidarme solo. No es que no aprecie tu preocupación, pero eres el hermano pequeño, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas.

\- Sin embargo lo hago, te he estado protegiendo de Bobby y de Papá durante todo este tiempo, te prometí que te mantendría a salvo y por lo tanto es mi deber protegerte.

Dean no tuvo más opción que suspirar y callar, no podía negar que Sam había hecho grandes esfuerzos por ayudarlo y no tenía palabras para convencerlo de que ese no era su deber, así que prefirió cambiar el tema - ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Siguen buscándome?

\- Bobby aún lo hace, Papá ya ha perdido la esperanza, está deprimido y a veces quisiera poder contárselo todo, pero sé que lo primero que haría sería buscarte y encerrarte de nuevo. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, se repondrá y por ahora todo está bajo control.

\- Cuida de ellos, no dejes que se preocupen demasiado… y tú tampoco te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien, soy feliz aquí.

\- Lo haré… y Dean, quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión, jamás te juzgaría por tu sexualidad. Castiel es un buen tipo y espero que te haga feliz.

Dean exhaló con alivio y sonrió – gracias, Sammy, significa mucho para mí – ambos se despidieron con afecto y luego colgaron.

Dean salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, todo lo que quería ahora mismo era sentarse cerca de Castiel y disfrutar del tocino mientras platicaban, pero lastimosamente no estaban solos; pudo escuchar la voz de Balthazar hablando con Castiel mucho antes de hacer presencia en la sala de estar y por la forma en que su voz se alzaba con insistencia pudo saber que se trataba de una conversación seria, así que prefirió escuchar desde el pasillo en lugar de mostrarse e interrumpirlos.

\- Cuando ellos se enteren no van a estar para nada felices – decía Balthazar.

\- No se van a enterar, no tienen por qué hacerlo – respondió Cas con exasperación.

\- Son tu familia, por supuesto que tienen qué hacerlo, algún día vendrán a verte y si descubren que vives con un chico, van a enfadarse, y tal vez no por el hecho de que seas gay, sino por el hecho de que no les hayas hablado al respecto.

\- No necesito la aprobación de mis hermanos.

\- Pagan tu apartamento, tu carrera y tus demás gastos, te envían montones de dinero cada mes, controlan cada centímetro de tu vida ¿crees que no les va a interesar el que estés con un chico?

\- Pensé que estarías feliz por nosotros, si hubiera sabido que sacarías el tema de mi familia, jamás te lo habría contado.

\- Cas, sabes que soy tu amigo, es mi deber aconsejarte, no sería un buen amigo si te hiciera pensar que estoy de acuerdo contigo en todos tus errores.

Castiel suspiró y cerró los ojos agotado por la discusión – simplemente no creo que sea un buen consejo.

\- No pierdes nada con hablarles – insistió Balthazar.

\- Podría perder mi carrera, mi apartamento y mi dinero.

\- Será peor si no se lo cuentas, además, Dean es un chico maravilloso, estoy seguro de que lo apreciarán.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Entonces puedes conseguir un trabajo como la gente normal.

\- Cualquier trabajo que consiga no será suficiente para pagar mi carrera, este apartamento y cubrir los gastos de Dean.

\- Dean podría irse conmigo en ese caso, me agrada, no tengo ningún problema con dejar que se quede en mi casa.

\- Estaría loco si permitiera que se quede contigo para que puedas corromperlo.

Balthazar estalló en risas, golpeando con la palma de su mano la superficie de la mesa – no me digas que sigues enfadado por lo de la otra noche.

\- No, pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en ti para dejarte al cuidado de Dean.

\- Está bien, amigo, sé que eso no sucederá, sólo piensa un poco en lo que dije, sé que a tus hermanos no les gustará saber que están cubriendo los gastos de una persona más sin que se les haya informado y si se enteran de alguien más, no estarán muy felices. Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer. Saluda a Dean de mi parte.

Una vez que se marchó, Castiel suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Dean vio aquella como la oportunidad para salir y se acercó con timidez.

\- ¿De qué fue todo eso? – preguntó confundido.

\- Nada importante, Balthazar sólo venía para saludar.

\- Si no me equivoco quería que le hablaras a tu familia acerca de mí.

\- ¿Sabes que está mal espiar las conversaciones ajenas? – respondió Castiel con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

\- Mis oídos están mejor desarrollados que los tuyos, podría escucharlos a metros de distancia aunque no lo quisiera.

\- Sin embargo este no fue el caso, estabas espiando.

Dean bajó la mirada avergonzado, no obstante la preocupación seguía en su mente y no podía callar.

\- No quiero causarte problemas.

\- No lo haces.

Castiel se levantó del sofá, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de Dean y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, podía sentir la mirada de Dean seguir sus movimientos, sin embargo lo ignoró hasta que el otro se atrevió a hablar minutos después.

\- ¿No planeas hablarle a tus hermanos acerca de mí?

\- No lo encuentro necesario – habló de espaldas a él, concentrándose en la tarea de cocinar.

\- Algún día tendrán que enterarse.

\- Entonces les diré que eres mi compañero de piso.

\- ¿No piensas decirles la verdad algún día?

\- ¿A qué verdad te refieres? ¿a que eres un licántropo que huye de su familia porque piensan que puedes ser peligroso y quieren enjaularte? Creo que es mejor ahorrarnos esos detalles.

\- Me refería a lo que somos… tú y yo.

Castiel se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con confusión - ¿Y qué se supone qué somos?

Dean sintió su corazón partirse ante la pregunta y la mirada fría de Castiel, pensaba que ya habían superado todas las inseguridades, que todo estaba claro entre ellos, pero ahora parecía como si Castiel se hubiese olvidado de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- Pensé que eso estaba claro.

\- No, no lo está, Dean, aún no nos sentamos para discutir lo que queremos ser y lo que haremos a partir de ahora.

\- ¡Tuvimos sexo anoche! ¿qué crees que somos?

\- Baja la voz – ordenó Castiel avergonzado – Mira, el hecho de que hayamos tenido "sexo" no nos convierte oficialmente en una pareja.

\- Tal vez no, pero te dije lo que sentía por ti y pensé que sentías lo mismo, pero ahora veo que todo lo que querías era eso, tener sexo y nada más, ahora entiendo por qué siempre me enviaste señales tan confusas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí? Sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona.

\- En realidad me doy cuenta de que no te conozco, Cas, cambias completamente de la noche a la mañana, de blanco a negro, de frío a caliente… y nunca sé lo que estás pensando. Escucha, viví durante 15 años encerrado en una habitación donde mi única preocupación era qué haría para cenar o cuándo volvería Papá, como sabrás, no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con algo tan complejo, así que te pido, te ruego que hagas las cosas claras para mí, que seas sincero y digas lo que quieres en realidad, no esperes a que lo adivine porque claramente no lo estoy logrando.

Al terminar, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos aguados, quería llorar, quería golpear el bonito rostro de Castiel hasta hacerlo reaccionar, hasta sacar los pensamientos de esos labios que permanecían sellados, pero en su lugar se levantó bruscamente del sofá y se alejó para encerrarse en la tranquilidad de su habitación, olvidándose completamente del desayuno, de todos modos había perdido el apetito.

Castiel por su parte apagó la estufa, agarró sus llaves y salió enfadado del apartamento, pensó en tomar su auto, pero al final decidió que caminar le ayudaría mejor a despejar su mente. Estaba molesto porque Dean era demasiado insistente y pretendía llevar las cosas demasiado rápido. En ningún momento le había dicho a Dean que no le quería, que lo que hicieron la noche anterior no significaba nada para él, simplemente quería hablar un segundo, aclarar las cosas, hacer planes y trazar una ruta para su relación, pero Dean se estaba saltando los pasos, quería comunicar su relación a su familia sin antes saber si ambos serían lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarlo, para soportarse el uno al otro, para mantener viva su relación el tiempo suficiente ¡no llevaban juntos ni siquiera un día!

Buscó entonces un lugar más apartado, más vacío y silencioso para poder calmarse y meditar acerca de la situación, se recostó sobre el prado y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del viento, tal vez más tarde podría ir a comprar algo para comer y llenar el doloroso hueco en su estómago… aunque probablemente este no estaba allí a causa el hambre.

ooOoo

Dean escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo de inmediato que Castiel se había marchado. No había estado solo desde que había escapado de casa, por lo tanto se sintió un poco inquieto, pero sabía que Castiel regresaría pronto y entonces podrían hablar con más calma. A veces su temperamento lo traicionaba, después de todo aún no se acostumbraba completamente a socializar con las personas, su mente era mucho más compleja de lo que pensaba, hablar con ellos era muy diferente a lidiar con Bobby o con su padre, todo allí era mucho más difícil de comprender y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado. Las cosas no sucedían siempre como en los libros o en las películas, todo era impredecible, todo era engañoso, ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Esperaba que Castiel pudiera ayudarlo a comprender el mundo, a comprender a las personas, pero en su lugar sólo lograba confundirlo aún más.

Amaba a Castiel con desesperación, lo que habían hecho la noche anterior había sido la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, sin embargo le preocupaba que Castiel no pudiese verlo de la misma manera, que no lo amara también y eso le llenaba de temor. Podía sentir el rechazo en cada una de sus palabras y el dolor que eso le producía era superior a cualquiera que pudiese experimentar, ni siquiera se podía comparar al dolor que sintió cuando su padre le disparó o cuando pasó casi una semana entera sin transformarse en la cabaña.

.

Pasaron las horas y Cas aún no regresaba, Dean comenzaba a temer que no volviera esa noche. Era absurdo el hecho de que había pasado casi toda su vida en soledad, pero ahora no la soportaba, aunque debería estar acostumbrado a ella. Preparó el almuerzo con la esperanza de que Castiel regresara cansado y hambriento, pero eso no sucedió, ahora era de noche y comenzaba a temer que algo malo hubiera pasado. Pensó que quizá sería mejor salir a buscarlo, pero no conocía muy bien la ciudad y sabía que lo único que lograría sería perderse. Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería llamar a Balthazar, la única persona que podría ofrecerle algo de ayuda.

Tomó el teléfono e intento llamarle, pero no contestó, probablemente aún estaría trabajando o conociéndole, habría ido a algún club para divertirse con alguna mujer… u hombre, ahora la única opción que le quedaba era tener paciencia y esperar a que Balthazar cogiera el teléfono o que Castiel regresara en cualquier momento.

Se recostó en su cama con un libro abierto en la mano, aunque ciertamente no podía concentrarse, tuvo que leer las mismas líneas por lo menos tres veces, aún sin comprender las palabras escritas en las páginas, su preocupación por Castiel era tan grande que no podía lograr concentrarse en otra acción.

De pronto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse delicadamente, si no fuera por sus oídos desarrollados jamás lo hubiera escuchado. Su corazón dio un salto y corrió hacia la sala de estar donde imaginó que estaría Castiel, hambriento, con los hombros caídos y la mirada triste, pero en su lugar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver dentro de su casa, devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dean, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa mientras su cuerpo asumía una postura de defensa.

\- La puerta estaba abierta y sólo pasaba para saludar – dijo Jordan encogiéndose de hombros, pero Dean sabía perfectamente que la puerta había estado cerrada desde que Cas había salido – además ya que estás solo pensé que necesitarías algo de compañía.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- Vi a Castiel salir en la mañana y por lo visto aún no regresa. Somos vecinos, es normal que me entere cuando ustedes discuten, ya saben, las paredes son delgadas.

\- No pensé que te importara – comentó a la defensiva, todo lo que quería era que el hombre volviera a salir y lo dejara en paz.

\- Mira, amigo, me siento muy mal por nuestra última discusión, había tenido un mal día y creo que fui bastante grosero con ustedes, en especial contigo, por eso quería ofrecerte mis disculpas.

Dean se sintió confundido por el repentino cambió de actitud, pero su padre y Castiel le habían enseñado que los seres humanos eran impredecibles, que cambiaban de la noche a la mañana, que un día podían odiar a alguien a muerte y al día siguiente sentirse completamente enamorados, así que pensó que aquel cambio no sería del todo extraño viniendo de un ser humano.

\- Ya veo - respondió Dean – me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión con respecto a nuestra relación. Está bien, puedo perdonarte siempre y cuando prometas que no volverás a molestar a Cas.

\- Oh no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

\- Bien, entonces estamos en paz, ahora puedes irte.

Pero Jordan no hizo ademán de moverse – De hecho quería que fuéramos a dar un paseo, tal vez comer algo ¿qué dices?

\- No gracias, estoy preocupado por Cas, aún no regresa y prefiero esperar para asegurarme de que esté bien.

\- Oh te aseguro que está bien, simplemente está enfadado, seguramente no quiere verte ni hablar contigo, así que debe estar esperando a que te vayas a la cama para poder regresar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Eso piensas?

\- Estoy seguro, todos hacemos eso cuando discutimos con alguien. Vamos, Dean, yo invito.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y se apartó – lo siento, aun no me agradas, ni siquiera confío en ti.

\- Auch – exclamó el hombre entre risas fingiendo dolor – eres muy sincero, claramente te cuesta comprender los sentimientos humanos. Es una lástima, quería hacer esto de una manera más fácil, no quería tener que lastimarte…. No aún.

\- ¿Qué? – Dean preguntó mientras retrocedía, con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal o que se tratara de una broma, pero el hombre había sacado un arma extraña de su bolsillo similar a una pistola de juguete y apuntaba directamente hacia él. No era un rifle o un revólver, pero ciertamente no era un juguete y estaba seguro de que podía hacer daño.

Jordan disparó el arma y un extraño sonido como el de una corriente eléctrica resonó en la habitación, Dean intentó correr para esquivarlo pero de pronto un terrible dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, como si miles de agujas atravesaran su piel. Sus rodillas de pronto dejaron de soportar su peso y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra la esquina de la mesa, dejándolo adolorido y desorientado, sus músculos no respondían, se movían de manera involuntaria con dolorosos espasmos, pero no podía lograr que se movieran según sus órdenes, estaba indefenso a merced de un hombre loco, probablemente estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para salvarse.

\- Cálmate, amigo, es sólo un taser – explicó el mayor enseñándole el arma – no va a matarte, sólo te causará un poco de dolor y te inmovilizará lo suficiente para sacarte de aquí.

Dean quería luchar, quería escupir en la cara del hombre, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, apenas podía permanecer consciente, ni siquiera podía enfocar correctamente la cara del tipo. Sintió como Jordan lo levantaba con cierta dificultad y lo cargaba sobre su hombro antes de guardar su arma y alejarse, cerrando la puerta al salir, al menos podía consolarse con el hecho de que Castiel no había estado en casa y por lo tanto no había salido herido.

Pocos minutos después, Jordan lo dejó caer en el asiento trasero de su auto, ató sus muñecas y sus tobillos y luego amordazó su boca para que no pudiese gritar por ayuda.

\- Todo está bien, Dean, tengo grandes planes para ti, ya verás.

ooOoo

Al caer la noche Castiel se hallaba mucho más tranquilo, había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar y había llegado a la conclusión de que había actuado como un completo idiota. La discusión con Balthazar lo había dejado con un humor de perros y se había desquitado con Dean, era claro que el chico era insistente y estaba ansioso por formalizar su relación, pero Castiel debía comprender que era su primer amor, que nunca había estado con nadie y no sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos ni el ritmo al que debía llevar una relación, los libros y las películas estaban destinados a ser cortos y por lo tanto las relaciones allí se desarrollaban de una manera mucho más rápida y esas eran las únicas referencias que Dean tenía acerca del amor. Se suponía que era el deber de Castiel enseñarle, ayudarlo a comprender, pero en su lugar lo único que estaba logrando era confundirlo.

Dean de seguro pensaba que Castiel no tenía idea de lo que quería, pero Castiel lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás, amaba a Dean, quería tenerlo todo con él, pero estaba asustado y sus inseguridades siempre habían sido un obstáculo, por esa razón aún seguía solo y sin experiencia alguna en el amor. Pero esta vez no podía permitirse perderlo, tenía que ser sincero y aclarar las cosas antes de que Dean se hartara de su indecisión y decidiera dejarlo.

Regresó a casa caminando, compró un par de hamburguesas en el camino suponiendo que Dean no habría preparado nada aún para cenar y aunque lo hubiese hecho, nada sería mejor que un par de hamburguesas Para suplicar su perdón.

Al entrar en su apartamento no notó nada diferente, todo parecía en orden, así que dejó las hamburguesas sobre la mesa y llamó el nombre de Dean, sin obtener respuesta. Estaba decidido a platicar y arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer Dean seguía enfadado.

\- Dean, he traído la cena – gritó con la esperanza de que aquello lo hiciera salir de su habitación, pero no lo hizo, tal vez ya se había ido a la cama.

Castiel se dejó caer sobre el sofá y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sabor, entonces su teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo el buen momento.

\- ¿Hola? – contentó con desinterés.

\- Hey Cas – saludó Balthazar del otro lado de la línea - ¿estás en casa?

\- Sí, acabo de llegar… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Recibí una llamada de Dean hace algunas horas, he intentado regresársela pero no contesta el teléfono – se hizo el silencio, sólo escuchaba el zumbido al otro lado de la línea - ¿Lo has visto ya? – añadió Balthazar.

\- No, seguramente se ha ido a dormir.

\- ¿Podrías comprobarlo? Estoy preocupado, hombre, llevo horas intentando hablar con él.

La preocupación se instaló también en el pecho de Castiel, quien dejó de lado su hamburguesa y el sofá – de acuerdo, iré a comprobar, te llamo luego.

Dejó caer el teléfono bruscamente sobre el sofá antes de acercarse a la habitación de Dean. Las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta entreabierta, pero todo parecía en silencio.

\- Dean, voy a entrar – gritó desde afuera, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces entró sólo para encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

Había un libro abierto y olvidado en la cama al igual que el teléfono de Dean, pero por lo demás todo estaba en orden, el baño estaba vacío, al igual que las demás habitaciones, sin embargo la ropa de Dean seguía toda en su lugar. Entonces la mente de Castiel comenzó a imaginar miles de probabilidades ¿y si Dean se había marchado con Sam? O tal vez quería llegar a casa de Balthazar y se había perdido en el camino, tal vez alguien lo había asaltado y ahora se encontraba herido y sangrando en las calles, aunque lo más probable era que Dean lo había abandonado, se había cansado de su actitud y se había marchado.

Sintió la desesperación crecer en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡maldición! – gritó lleno de ira y frustración, golpeando el jarrón de la mesa con tal fuerza que se hizo trizas en el suelo. Era un jarrón costoso y ciertamente su hermano Gabriel estaría molesto de saberlo, pero a Castiel no le importaba nada más que Dean.

Miró los trozos del jarrón esparcidos a sus pies y fue entonces cuando se percató de unas pequeñas gotas de líquido carmesí pintando la esquina afilada de la mesa y el suelo junto a ella. Miró sus manos para asegurarse de que no se hubiese cortado, pero ellas estaban intactas ¿entonces de dónde provenía la sangre?

De pronto su mente se iluminó y luego se llenó de oscuridad; la sangre era de Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar comentarios ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Las lágrimas brotaban con desesperación de los ojos de Castiel, empapando sus mejillas y su camisa, sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, pero se las arregló para sostener el teléfono. Pensó en llamar a Balthazar, pero sus dedos inconscientemente marcaron el número de Sam, tenía la esperanza de que él supiese mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo y pudiese ofrecerle su ayuda.

\- ¡Sam! – exclamó desconsolado una vez recibió respuesta – gracias a Dios.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿está todo bien? – preguntó soñoliento y preocupado a la vez.

\- No, nada está bien. Es Dean, Sam, algo le pasó, no está en casa y no sé dónde pueda estar. Hay sangre en el suelo, creo que alguien pudo habérselo llevado.

\- Espera, Castiel, tienes que calmarte ¿de acuerdo? – Sam sonaba preocupado, pero Castiel estaba en pánico y sus palabras apenas eran entendibles. Lo escuchó respirar profundo un par de veces y supo que el joven se esforzaba por calmarse – ahora dime qué le sucedió a mi hermano.

\- Salí de casa en la mañana y acabo de regresar para darme cuenta de que Dean se ha ido, había sangre en la esquina de la mesa y en el suelo, no sé qué pudo haber ocurrido.

\- ¿Cuánta sangre había?

\- Unas gotas, no lo noté hasta mucho después de haber llegado.

\- ¿Hay señales de forcejeo?

\- No, pero Dean no pudo haberse ido sin más, él no conoce la ciudad.

Escuchó a Sam suspirar y gemir con preocupación – Castiel, Sabes que no puedo pedirle ayuda a Papá sin antes estar seguros de que Dean realmente ha sido secuestrado.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que deba asegurarme? ¿quedándome de brazos cruzados esperando a que envíen una oreja de Dean por correo? Sam, lo siento mucho, pero Dean podría estar en peligro ahora mismo.

\- Tienes razón – admitió – pero ¿y si no es así? Si se lo digo a Papá, entonces va a querer buscarlo y lo encerrará de nuevo. Me encargaría de las cosas yo mismo, pero apenas sé cómo disparar un arma y mantenerme en una pelea, no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte aún.

\- ¿Debo llamar a la policía?

\- ¡No! podría estar en su forma animal o podría haber sido secuestrado por un cazador, no podemos arriesgarnos.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – gritó de nuevo con desesperación, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡No lo sé! – gritó en respuesta, también comenzaba a desesperarse, sintiendo que el peso de la decisión caía sobre sus hombros.

\- Sam, no me importa si tu padre quiere encerrar a Dean, ahora mismo lo único que me importa es traerlo aquí sano y salvo, así que ve a llamar a tu padre y vamos a buscarlo ahora si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Sam suspiró y gruñó con frustración, Castiel tenía razón, tenían que hacer algo o lo que le sucedería a Dean podría ser mucho peor de lo que John pudiese hacerle. Una parte suya pensaba que Castiel estaba actuando paranoico y que quizás Dean estaba bien en algún lugar, pero debía aprender a confiar en la intuición del joven que había convivido con su hermano durante más tiempo.

\- Está bien, hablaré con él, tú sólo ten paciencia, volveré a llamarte.

\- De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Entonces Castiel colgó, sintiendo que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos, al menos ahora sabía que había alguien más dispuesto a ayudarlo y que quizás podía tener un poco de esperanza.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y el nombre de Balthazar se iluminó en la pantalla, pero Castiel no sabría que decirle, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

ooOoo

Sam se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y corrió en dirección a la habitación de John Winchester. Las luces estaban apagadas y hacía mucho tiempo se habían ido a la cama, pero tenía que armarse de valor y contarle todo a su padre cuanto antes.

Los pasos de sus pies descalzos apenas se escuchaban sobre el piso de madera, lo suficientemente silenciosos para no despertar a nadie aún. Tocó temeroso la puerta sólo un par de veces antes de obtener respuesta.

\- Papá, soy yo – habló con timidez – tengo que decirte algo importante, ahora.

Los pasos de John hicieron eco por toda la casa antes de que la puerta se abriera - ¿en serio, Sam? ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Sam miró al suelo sintiéndose culpable y respondió – Es sobre Dean.

John vio la seriedad y la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo y supo que aquella conversación no podría ser demasiado corta, así que encendió la luz y le invitó a pasar. Sam entró procurando no dañar la perfecta línea de sal en la entrada y tomó asiento sobre la cama de su padre.

\- Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar? – instó John con un tono indiferente, aunque Sam sabía que hablar sobre Dean destrozaba el corazón de su padre.

\- Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

\- Acerca de….

\- Acerca de Dean. Papá, sé dónde está, lo he sabido siempre, incluso yo le ayudé a escapar.

Los ojos de John se abrieron en shock, con esperanza, ira, temor e incredulidad, miles de sentimientos contrarios reflejándose en su rostro.

\- No hablas en serio.

\- Jamás diría una mentira tan cruel.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ya lo has hecho.

\- Papá, escucha, tenía que hacerlo, le disparaste a Dean, le hiciste daño, lo mantuviste en cautiverio durante toda su vida, eras peligroso para él, él sólo quería ser libre y ser feliz y tú intentaste matarlo ¡tuve que hacerlo por él!

\- ¡Pero sabías que eso me estaba matando! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Porque no quería que volvieras a encerrarlo, quería que Dean tuviera una vida, que viviera libre y conociera el mundo, ese era su sueño. Quería decírtelo, Papá, me dolía verte deprimido todo el tiempo, pero tuve que hacerlo por Dean. Lo siento mucho.

John se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, tirando de su cabello – Por Dios, Sam, lo creí muerto, la culpa me estaba consumiendo ¡me dejaste creer que había matado a mi propio hijo!

\- Lo sé y de verdad lo siento. Puedes dejar de hablarme si quieres, expulsarme de esta casa, lo que quieras, pero te lo estoy contando todo ahora porque al parecer Dean necesita nuestra ayuda y no hay tiempo qué perder.

\- ¿Cómo que necesita nuestra ayuda? ¿En dónde lo tienes?

\- ¿Recuerdas al hombre de la cabaña? El tipo de ojos azules al que le preguntamos sobre Dean. – John asintió – volví a verle días después, el tipo tiene dinero, me ayudó a instalar cámaras en el bosque, así logramos encontrar a Dean. Ahora ambos viven juntos en la ciudad

\- Dios, Sam, cómo puedes ser tan imprudente ¿acaso ese joven sabe lo que es Dean?

\- Lo sabe y no le importa. Al principio estuvo algo asustado, pero ahora son buenos amigos. Papá, tienes que saber que Dean no es peligroso, lo que sucedió ese día fue un accidente, entró en pánico porque se sintió amenazado , pero te aseguro que él puede controlarse a la perfección.

\- Eso no hará que apruebe lo que hiciste.

\- Eso no importa ahora, Papá. Escucha, Castiel acaba de llamarme, cree que alguien secuestró a Dean. Había sangre en su casa cuando regresó y Dean no estaba por ningún lado, no sabemos qué pudo haber ocurrido, pero tenemos que encontrarlo.

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo una voz grave desde la puerta, ambos hombres giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Bobby allí de pie, sosteniendo una maleta y las llaves del impala – vamos, el auto está listo.

ooOoo

Dean no sabía a ciencia cierta si se había quedado dormido o había perdido el conocimiento, pero lo siguiente que supo, era que se hallaba recostado en el suelo húmedo y frío de una jaula, tenía barrotes de metal y era apenas lo suficientemente grande para albergar a una persona, pudo ver que habían más jaulas a su alrededor, pero estas estaban vacías. Hacía demasiado frío en aquel lugar y pronto se dio cuenta de que se hallaba completamente desnudo, eso sólo hizo que se sintiera aún más frágil y vulnerable. Se dio cuenta de que habían moretones en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y pequeños cortes suturados en ambos brazos, muslos, pantorrillas y estaba casi seguro de que había otro en su espalda, sin embargo no tenía idea de qué pudo haberlas causado, lo único que sabía era que dolía terriblemente cada vez que intentaba moverse.

Gimió ligeramente y se acurrucó en el suelo, hasta que su frente rozó con sus rodillas, no sabía en donde estaba, sólo sabía que sería inútil escapar.

\- Nunca había visto algo tan patético – dijo con burla una voz ya conocida, Dean pensó que sus oídos debían estar fallando ya que no le había escuchado acercarse.

Dean abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro para mirarlo con furia, un grave gruñido animal escapó de su garganta pero esto no logró hacer que Jordan se sintiera intimidado, después de todo los separaban los gruesos barrotes de una jaula.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Lo sé, amigo, son demasiadas preguntas, pero intentaré responderlas todas – Jordan se ubicó en cuclillas para poder estudiar el rostro de Dean más de cerca - Mira, Dean, sé lo que eres, lo supe desde el día en que nos enfrentamos por primera vez, por la forma en que gruñías y la forma en que tus pupilas cambiaron de forma. Conozco muy bien los ojos de un licántropo, los he cazado durante casi toda mi vida… por eso estás aquí.

\- Pero no le he hecho daño a nadie, no soy peligroso, lo juro, tienes que dejarme ir – suplicar no era lo suyo, pero ahora mismo podría besar los asquerosos pies del tipo si eso le concedía de nuevo su libertad.

\- Lo sé, los licántropos no son más que perritos dulces y adorables si los acaricias y les das de comer, pero pueden ser violentos y letales si los provocas. De igual manera son monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza que jamás debieron tener vida, por eso me doy a la tarea de exterminarlos.

\- ¿Entonces vas a matarme? – su voz se quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras, no quería morir sin antes despedirse de Castiel, sin que su hermano supiera lo que le había pasado.

\- Aun no, primero voy a divertirme contigo. Déjame explicarte para qué te he traído aquí – dejó escapar una risita malvada antes de continuar – escucha, algunos cazadores y yo organizamos un evento cada seis meses para divertirnos y conseguir algo de dinero; cazamos algunos licántropos molestos y los obligamos a pelear entre ellos, algo así como una pelea de perros. El licántropo que sobreviva, será el ganador y su amo será quien obtenga el dinero. Ahora mismo tú me perteneces y si tienes algún deseo de sobrevivir entonces ganarás la pelea y me harás rico ¿te queda claro?

\- ¿Y si me niego a participar?

\- Entonces te mataré – se encogió de hombros – tampoco intentes atacarme, porque he implantado algo debajo de tu piel que te hará sentir mucho peor que cuando usé el taser, no intentes quitártelos, te advierto que hay más de uno allí. Recuerda que tu vida está en mis manos, Dean.

El hombre estaba a punto de marcharse, así que Dean se puso de pie para llamar su atención con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - ¡espera! – el hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a Dean expectante – Castiel…

\- Él está a salvo – le aseguró – aunque sea un mariquita y aunque sea una abominación, sigue siendo humano y mi código moral me impide matarlo.

Dean exhaló con alivio y entonces Jordan se marchó.

ooOoo

Ya era de día cuando llegaron a casa de Castiel, el joven los recibió con los ojos hinchados y las manos temblorosas, parecía un desastre y era extraño verlo de esa manera cuando normalmente solía ser tan inexpresivo.

Por otro lado, Castiel debía admitir que la presencia de John Winchester era bastante intimidante, el hombre era tan alto como Sam, de músculos fuertes y construidos, mirada penetrante y llena de furia, toda la apariencia de un temido cazador. El otro hombre, Bobby Singer, parecía más tranquilo, aunque podía ver que tenía también un temperamento fuerte.

Tomaron asiento en la sala de estar, donde Sam intentó calmar a Castiel para que pudiesen interrogarlo.

\- Entonces ese día nos mentiste - comenzó John con su mirada asesina fija en Castiel.

\- Lo siento – respondió Cas – estaba asustado, no tenía idea de lo que era Dean.

\- John, no es momento para eso, tenemos que enfocarnos en hallar a Dean - interrumpió Bobby.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que por razones como esta habíamos decidido mantenerlo encerrado, siempre tuve miedo de que un cazador pudiera encontrarlo, sabíamos que afuera corría peligro… y mira como han terminado las cosas.

\- ¿Crees que lo atrapó un cazador? – preguntó Castiel horrorizado.

\- ¿Quién más si no?

\- Mi familia tiene dinero, tal vez quieran intercambiar la vida de Dean por una suma.

\- Si ese fuera el caso, ya habrían contactado contigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo del rostro de Castiel, sintiendo desvanecer sus esperanzas – todo es mi culpa – dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto – no debí haberlo dejado solo. Le fallé y te fallé a ti también, Sam.

\- Hey, tranquilo – murmuró Sam mientras frotaba su espalda a modo de consuelo – no podemos perder las esperanzas ahora.

\- Vamos desde el comienzo – comenzó Bobby intentando reunir toda la calma que los demás no tenían - ¿El jarrón estaba roto cuando llegaste? – preguntó observando los trozos esparcidos por el suelo.

\- No, yo lo rompí – admitió sintiendo sonrojarse – pero la sangre que cubre la punta de la mesa y el suelo, estaba allí cuando llegué.

\- Afortunadamente no es mucha sangre – dijo con alivio - ¿había alguna otra señal de forcejeo?

Castiel negó con la cabeza – había un libro en su cama, había estado leyendo antes de que todo ocurriera, por lo demás, no hay otras señales que indiquen que pasó la tarde aquí. Sé que intentó llamar a mi amigo Balthazar cerca de las 8:00 pm. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Alguien más sabía su secreto?

\- No, sólo yo, nunca hablamos de ello en público, ni se transformó en lugares públicos.

\- Sé que Dean ha pasado poco tiempo aquí ¿pero crees que tuviera algún enemigo? Alguien a quien no le agradara, alguien que quizás querría hacerle daño.

Castiel pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de hablar – bueno, había alguien pero dudo que haya sido él. Es uno de nuestro vecinos, su nombre es Jordan y es hmm… no sé si sea correcto decirlo…

El rostro de Castiel se había tornado completamente rojo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con más fuerza

\- Vamos, habla muchacho – instó Bobby gentilmente – puedes decirnos cualquier cosa que consideres necesaria, entre más información tengamos, más probabilidades tendremos de encontrar a Dean.

\- Bueno… Jordan es… homofóbico… y verán… - tragó una espesa masa de saliva al mirar el rostro intimidante de John Winchester, pero tenía que armarse de valor por Dean – él descubrió que Dean y yo… estábamos juntos, quiero decir, en una relación.

\- Estás mintiendo – exclamó John con enojo – mi hijo no es gay

\- Nunca antes había visto una chica, creemos que por esa razón no puede sentirse atraído hacia ellas – explicó Castiel.

\- Espero por tu bien que no le hayas metido ideas raras en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya basta! – amonestó Bobby – ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso. Continúa Castiel.

\- Ellos se enfrentaron un par de veces, nada serio, sólo discusiones sin sentido.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- Hace un par de días.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que ese chico Jordan le dijo?

\- Dijo que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, que era repulsivo y no debíamos hacerlo en público. También dijo que ambos somos abominaciones de la naturaleza, en especial Dean y que detestaba encontrarse con personas como nosotros.

Los tres Winchester compartieron miradas como si todos estuviesen pensando lo mismo - ¿por qué Dean sería una abominación más que tú? – preguntó John, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver el rostro de Castiel más de cerca.

\- No lo sé. Dean insistía en defenderme de él, era sobreprotector, por eso tal vez Jordan le guardaba rencor.

\- El ser sobreprotector no lo convierte en una abominación ¿no crees que ese chico podría saber el secreto de Dean?

\- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó horrorizado.

\- Esperaba que tú tuvieras una teoría.

Castiel guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, recordando el primer encuentro entre Jordan y Dean, tenía una teoría, pero parecía imposible a pesar de ser la única probabilidad.

\- Tal vez… la primera vez que se enfrentaron, Dean perdió un poco el control, no lo atacó, pero le escuché gruñir y sus pupilas cambiaron ligeramente, aunque era casi imperceptible si no se estaba atento, además, Jordan no tenía por qué sospechar nada si no sabía acerca de lo sobrenatural.

\- Tal vez sí lo sabía ¿cómo fue la reacción de Jordan?

\- Creo que pudo haberse asustado un poco, le dijo que era tan raro como yo y entonces se alejó.

Los Winchester volvieron a compartir miradas – creo que ya tenemos al culpable

ooOoo

Dean se había quedado dormido de nuevo sin darse cuenta, tendido sobre el frío piso de cemento. Fue despertado horas más tarde por el sonido metálico de la jaula al abrirse y abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con Jordan frente a él dentro de la jaula a pocos centímetros de distancia, sosteniendo un plato de comida.

\- Buenos días, princesa – saludó Jordan – sé que es algo tarde, pero te traje el desayuno y después de que hayas terminado, quiero que entrenes tus músculos un poco, tendrás tu primera batalla en dos horas y espero que por primera vez en tu vida puedas actuar como un hombre de verdad.

Dejó el plato sobre el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, Dean atrapó el brazo del joven con tal fuerza que con un movimiento calculado hubiera podido romperle la muñeca. Jordan dejó escapar un grito de dolor y con su mano libre oprimió un extraño botón que guardaba en su bolsillo. Nuevamente la electricidad invadió el cuerpo de Dean como cientos de agujas clavadas en sus músculos y su piel y en cuestión de segundos estaba gritando también, sacudiéndose con espasmos.

\- Te dije que te castigaría por ser un perro malo, con suerte el dolor pasará antes de la hora de la batalla, sin embargo debes tener cuidado, demasiadas descargas en un día podrían matarte.

Entonces el hombre se marchó dejando a Dean maldiciendo y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Delgadas lágrimas se escapaban silenciosamente de sus ojos, lágrimas de miedo e impotencia, lágrimas de ira y desesperación. Había sido siempre bueno, nunca había hecho daño a nadie, ni siquiera se había atrevido a comer carne cruda, no merecía lo que Jordan le hacía, no merecía morir por el placer de los demás. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que los únicos monstruos allí eran Jordan y los demás cazadores que organizaban el evento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por dejar kudos y comentarios :)


	16. Chapter 16

El dolor desapareció casi por completo tras una hora de larga agonía, entonces pudo moverse lo suficiente para comer de la bandeja que Jordan le había traído. Normalmente se habría negado a comer por orgullo, pero se encontraba demasiado hambriento e intuía que su próxima batalla demandaría un gran esfuerzo físico. Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie en una pelea, probablemente moriría, sin embargo su muerte sería segura si no se alimentaba y calentaba sus músculos.

No quería participar de esa locura, no quería que Jordan se hiciera rico a costa de un evento tan cruel, pero tampoco quería morir, apenas comenzaba a explorar el mundo, apenas comenzaba a conocer a la raza humana, quería volver a ver a Castiel, a su padre, a Bobby y a su hermano, quería disfrutar una vez más del aire libre, conocer la playa y la nieve, aún quedaba mucho por hacer, no estaba listo para morir y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance para sobrevivir, aunque tuviera que asesinar para lograrlo.

.

Llegada la hora, los pasos de Jordan hicieron eco en el desolado pasillo y el corazón de Dean saltó hasta su garganta, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente por el miedo, sin embargo reunió todo el coraje que guardaba dentro para parecer tranquilo y desafiante.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la jaula con un chirrido ensordecedor y con un ademán le ordenó que saliera. Dean observaba de cerca cada movimiento de Jordan, en busca de una oportunidad para atacar sin permitirle activar aquel botón destinando a causarle tanto dolor, pero Jordan siempre estaba alerta y al haber sido entrenado como un cazador era demasiado hábil.

Jordan lo arrastró a lo largo del pasillo, caminando justo tras su espalda, estudiando todos sus movimientos, hasta que se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un viejo coliseo. Había decenas de personas observando desde las gradas, estudiando su cuerpo desnudo y gritando palabras desagradables tales como "debilucho" "niñita" o "maricón" casi todos eran hombres mayores de constitución fuerte y apariencia sucia y todo ello lo hacía sentir expuesto y vulnerable, como si estuviese a un paso de una muy vergonzosa ejecución.

Del el otro lado del coliseo, emergió otro cazador empujando a otro hombre desnudo y algunos insultos y ofensas fueron gritados desde las gradas, sin embargo también obtuvo palabras de aliento como "más te vale ganar" todo apuntaba a que los cazadores apostaban por el otro… y no era de extrañar, ya que el licántropo parecía ser mucho mayor y mucho más experimentado que Dean; tal vez tenía unos 40 o 45 años, era de su misma estatura, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor construido con músculos grandes y firmes, sólo algunos cabellos plateados y algunas arrugas superficiales delataban su edad. Por lo menos Dean tenía la juventud de su lado, pero por lo demás no creía tener oportunidad de vencerlo.

Los cazadores presentaron a sus "mascotas" mencionando sus nombres, su peso, estatura y cómo habían logrado cazarlos. Jordan mintió un poco al respecto, queriendo verse ante todos como un cazador hábil y fuerte y de paso hacer ver a Dean como un licántropo más fuerte y aterrador, aunque ahora mismo el miedo en sus ojos verdes debía ser demasiado evidente. El nombre del otro licántropo era Dorian, superaba a Dean en peso aunque no en estatura y por supuesto había sido mucho más difícil de cazar que Dean. No había miedo en su mirada, sólo una terrible furia hacia los cazadores en las gradas.

Se les ordenó transformarse y dar inicio a la pelea, Dean sintió que el temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba al doble, mientras el otro licántropo lo miraba con simpatía, no parecía ser un mal hombre y desde luego, no quería matarlo, aunque tampoco creía que pudiese hacerlo. Dorian fue el primero en transformarse revelando la imagen majestuosa de un lobo negro con grandes y brillantes ojos azules, su cuerpo era grande, voluminoso e imponente y su pelaje abundante le hacía ver mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad. Dean se transformó también y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor del campo de batalla, mirándose a los ojos, esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

Los gritos de los cazadores eran desesperantes, pero no más que el ruido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. No se atrevía a dar el primer paso, sin embargo estaba atento para esquivar a Dorian en cuanto decidiera atacar.

\- Hey, Chico – de pronto una voz grave y áspera resonó dentro de su cabeza, miró a todos lados pero no había nadie cerca de él, probablemente se había vuelto loco.

\- Soy yo, Dorian, tu oponente, no te has vuelto loco – aquella voz volvió a repetirse dentro de su cabeza - ¿nunca antes habías visto a otro licántropo?

\- Dean miró al otro hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, no tenía idea de cómo había logrado hablar dentro de su mente. Quería responderle pero no sabía si el otro podría escucharlo.

\- Puedo escucharte – dijo Dorian en respuesta – sólo tienes que pensar en algo y yo te escucharé, inténtalo.

\- ¿Sólo piensan mirarse todo el día? ¡Hagan algo, idiotas! – esta vez fue la voz del cazador que poseía a Dorian la que gritó.

\- Muévete a la derecha – le indicó Dorian en su mente y antes de que Dean tuviese tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería, el lobo negro se abalanzó sobre él. Dean se movió a la derecha tal como se le había indicado y así logró esquivarlo. Sin embargo, no podía comprender por qué Dorian le había advertido, pues pensaba que el objetivo de la pelea era matar a su oponente ¿entonces para qué advertirle de sus movimientos?

\- No sabía que los licántropos podían hacer eso – comentó Dean en su mente – nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar frente a alguien como yo, no desde que era un bebé.

\- Es nuestra forma de comunicarnos – respondió el otro – los cazadores tampoco lo saben y esa es nuestra ventaja. Ahora atácame.

Dean se abalanzó sobre el otro y fingió querer morder su garganta, pero el lobo lo esquivó y lo empujó con su parte trasera, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, sin embargo no se lastimó, se recuperó de inmediato y continuaron dando vueltas, mirándose el uno al otro.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas? – preguntó Dean confundido - ¿por qué me estás ayudando?

\- No quiero matarte – admitió el otro.

\- Sin embargo uno de nosotros debe morir.

Esta vez sin avisar, Dorian se lanzó sobre Dean y mordió su pata delantera con tal fuerza que un chillido agudo escapó de su garganta, en defensa Dean mordió la oreja del otro rasgando la punta levemente, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a emanar de la herida y el olor cobrizo inundara sus fosas nasales, pero el lobo mayor apenas gimió, se apartó de nuevo para continuar acechándolo.

\- Lo siento por eso – dijo Dorian – tenía que parecer real. Mira, escuché tus pensamientos; puedo ver que eres demasiado joven y nunca has explorado el mundo porque te han mantenido cautivo, sé que tienes una familia y una pareja… mucho más de lo que tengo yo. Escucha, he vivido demasiado tiempo, he enterrado a todos los que me importan, creo que es justo que tú sobrevivas esta pelea.

El corazón de Dean se encogió ante las palabras del lobo, era difícil creer que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para dejarle vivir ¿por qué arriesgaría tanto por él? un completo desconocido – oye, suenas como un anciano – intentó bromear, buscando ocultar su desconfianza.

\- Tengo 150 años, tal vez no lo sepas, pero los licántropos vivimos alrededor de dos siglos, a veces más. Tú sólo has vivido 20 años y no puedo matar a un niño. He visto todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, tuve a mi familia… ya es tiempo de que todo termine.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si nos rehusamos a pelear? – propuso Dean.

\- Entonces nos matarán a ambos – el lobo saltó de nuevo y mordió la cola de Dean, lastimándolo, pero sin dejar heridas letales - ahora mátame.

Pero Dean se rehusó, entonces el lobo volvió a apartarse. Los cazadores abucheaban y gritaban insultos, también Jordan, pero Dean no quería atacar.

\- No quiero matarte – suplicó Dean – nunca he matado a nadie, a nada.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez. Te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy dando mi consentimiento, sé que quieres vivir.

\- ¡No puedo! - quería vivir más que nada, ver a su familia, ver a Castiel, pero a pesar de haber tenido antes la determinación, ahora no quería matar, no cuando Dorian demostraba ser una buena persona, no mientras Dorian no mereciera morir.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. Escucha, voy a intentar morder tu cuello, vas a esquivarme y luego vas a morder mi garganta, justo debajo de mi oreja, quiero que lo hagas con fuerza ¿entendido?

\- Lo siento – fue todo lo que pudo decir Dean, quería gritar, quería llorar, esconderse hasta que todo hubiera acabado, pero tenía que actuar, tenía que matar si quería sobrevivir.

\- No te disculpes, sólo has lo que te digo y sobrevive, no hagas que me sacrifique en vano.

Tal como lo habían acordado, el lobo saltó sobre Dean y mordió su cuello, fue doloroso, había sangre emanando de la herida, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, entonces la adrenalina invadió el cuerpo de Dean, quien se retorció bajo la mordida de Dorian y con un ágil movimiento clavó sus colmillos con fuerza en su garganta.

El licántropo aulló de dolor antes de caer al suelo, montones de sangre brotaban de la herida formando un enorme charco escarlata a su alrededor y pronto la luz comenzó a apagarse lentamente de sus ojos azules. El sabor cobrizo de la sangre en la boca de Dean le producían náuseas y quiso vomitar justo allí en frente de todos, pero logró contenerse para correr al lado de su compañero caído y presenciar sus últimos momentos.

\- Oh Dios – pensó Dean – lo siento tanto, no quería…

\- Lo sé – Habló el otro en su mente mientras su vida se desvanecía – estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Sin rencores, amigo.

Entonces sus ojos azules se tornaron grises y su cuerpo regresó a su forma humana, desnudo, cubierto de sangre, con su largo cabello enmarañado. Anunciaron el ganador de la batalla y los cazadores comenzaron a gritar, algunos celebraban, otros abucheaban, pero Dean apenas era consciente, todo lo que podía hacer era observar el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, del hombre que acababa de dar su vida por él, el hombre a quien había asesinado.

Un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello lo despertó de su shock momentaneo – reacciona, los cazadores se harán cargo del cadáver, ahora regresa a tu forma humana y vamos a atender tus heridas, aún quedan muchos más competidores a los que enfrentarte, pero puedes descansar por el resto del día.

Dean obedeció sin decir nada, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor de su alma.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la jaula, Jordan revisó sus heridas. Había marcas de mordidas en su brazo derecho, su cuello, y uno de sus glúteos, probablemente por la mordida en su cola. La más profunda era la herida en su brazo, pero sanaría pronto, después de todo, los licántropos tenían la capacidad de sanar con rapidez.

Jordan desinfectó cuidadosamente sus heridas y las cubrió con un vendaje, al parecer ahora que Dean le había ayudado a ganar dinero, comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud… al menos hasta el final de la competencia.

\- Tuviste mucha suerte allá afuera – murmuró Jordan – cuando te traje aquí, nunca pensé que pasarías la primera batalla, pero he ganado una buena suma de dinero gracias a ti.

Sin embargo Dean no respondió, continuó con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo, como si no estuviera allí en absoluto.

\- Deberías acostumbrarte a esto, no puedes deprimirte cada vez que ganes una batalla, tienes que disfrutarlo y sólo así ganaremos – continuó Jordan – yo ganaré dinero y tú conservarás tu vida. Ahora descansa, te traeré comida más tarde y como has sido un buen chico, tal vez te deje una manta.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Jordan se había marchado, Dean se acurrucó en el suelo y se permitió llorar y una vez que comenzó no pudo parar, las lágrimas descendían sin control por sus mejillas, helando aún más su cuerpo. Desde pequeño le había jurado a su padre y se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca mataría a nadie, ni nada, ni siquiera un animal, nunca se comportaría como un monstruo… pero ahora acababa de matar a un hombre, a un hombre que no lo merecía; sabía que no había tenido otra opción, sabía que Dorian así lo había querido, pero la sensación de destrozar una vida no había sido para nada agradable. No quería tener que pasar por eso una vez más, pero tampoco quería morir, quería ver a Castiel y a su familia una vez más… se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo ahora mismo, si quizás lo estarían buscando o si aún no se enteraban de su desaparición.

ooOoo

Se las habían arreglado para entrar en el apartamento de Jordan y ahora todos estudiaban cada rincón de la casa en busca de cualquier indicio de que aquel hombre había secuestrado a Dean y si tenían suerte podrían averiguar en qué lugar lo mantenía oculto… si es que aún lo tenía con vida.

Al principio no hallaron nada sospechoso, sólo alcohol y desorden, lo mismo que hallarían en la habitación de cualquier joven universitario, pero tras largas horas de búsqueda, oculto debajo del colchón, John logró hallar el diario del chico, pero no era un diario ordinario, era un diario de cazador, justo como el que él y Bobby guardaban. En él narraba cada una de sus hazañas desde que comenzó a cazar a la edad de 16 años.

En las páginas relataba historias sobre Wendigos, vampiros y fantasmas, pero a lo que más había dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo, era a los licántropos. Había cazado alrededor de 15, pensó que quizás 16 con Dean y enlistaba cada uno de sus puntos débiles, sus habilidades y características. John había estudiado ya aquellas características, aunque debía admitir que desconocía algunas.

Describía a los licántropos como criaturas del bosque que solían vivir en manada en lugares alejados a la civilización, aunque algunos de ellos lograban adaptarse a la ciudad y ocultarse entre las personas comunes. Eran criaturas tranquilas que pocas veces solían causar problemas, siempre y cuando su territorio o sus vidas no se vieran amenazadas ¿entonces por qué razón Jordan habría cazado a tantos? Tal vez al igual que Dean, los demás licántropos eran inocentes.

Solían cazar animales para alimentarse de su carne, consideraban alimentarse de carne humana como una práctica de canibalismo que muy pocas manadas aceptaban, usaban siempre sus dientes y su cuerpo pesado para atacar, como cualquier lobo común. Cualquier arma podría herirlos, sin embargo su cuerpo podía sanar mucho más rápido que el de un humano, no obstante eran especialmente vulnerables a la plata, una herida causada por un arma de plata tardaría mucho más tiempo en sanar si es que sobrevivían a ella.

John cerró el cuadernillo bruscamente, definitivamente aquel hombre sabía cómo herir a un licántropo y le preocupaba que Dean ya hubiese muerto bajo sus manos….Si tan sólo lo hubiera dejado salir de vez en cuando, si tan sólo lo hubiera criado de una manera diferente, si nunca le hubiese disparado, entonces nada de esto habría ocurrido, Dean estaría bien y a salvo, sonriendo nuevamente con su sonrisa infantil y sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Sam acercándose a su padre. John le enseñó el diario y dejó que Sam lo hojeara mientras Castiel se acercaba a ellos con curiosidad.

\- Su pasatiempo favorito es cazar licántropos – explicó John y Castiel se estremeció.

\- Puedo ver eso – respondió Sam - ¿Pero por qué los licántropos? Ha dicho que no son muy comunes y casi nunca suelen causar problemas ¿por qué un cazador se obsesionaría con ellos?

\- Tal vez porque son más fáciles de cazar que otras criaturas.

\- Ese tipo de cazadores siempre buscan situaciones extremas, algo que les produzca adrenalina, no trabajos fáciles - sugirió Bobby – tal vez tenga alguna razón para cazarlos, quizás por venganza.

\- O tal vez los quiera para algo – propuso Sam – para venderlos al mercado negro o hacer abrigos con su piel – Castiel volvió a estremecerse – y si ese es el caso, entonces aún tenemos posibilidades de hallar a Dean con vida.

\- Por su bien, eso espero – gruñó John – sin embargo tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sam volvió a hojear el diario, convencido de que cualquier pista del lugar al que su hermano había sido llevado debería estar registrada allí, después de todo ese era el objeto más preciado de un cazador con experiencia, cada monstruo, cada lugar, cada fecha, cada asunto importante debía estar plasmado allí.

\- ¡Bingo! – exclamó entusiasmado llamando la atención de Castiel y los demás cazadores.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? ¿descubriste en dónde lo tienen? – preguntó Castiel ilusionado, con los ojos amplios y brillantes de esperanza.

\- No exactamente, pero quizás tenga una pista ¿ves este número? – preguntó señalando el respaldo del cuaderno, una pequeña inscripción apenas legible – creo que pueden ser coordenadas.

Para Castiel eran solo números, podría ser cualquier cosa, un dominio, un número telefónico, una identificación, pero confiaba en la inteligencia de Sam, el chico era demasiado listo para su edad y tenía experiencia en esas cosas.

\- Bien pensado, Sammy – elogió su padre revolviendo su cabello con cariño, olvidándose del enojo que antes sentía por haberle mentido acerca de Dean – ahora debemos investigar si tienes razón a dónde nos llevaría y si es posible llegar por tierra.

ooOoo

De alguna manera Dean había logrado quedarse dormido después de haber llorado durante horas, agotado por la batalla, los golpes y las descargas eléctricas. Despertó de nuevo por el sonido de los pasos de Jordan, escuchó la jaula abrirse y el olor de la comida inundó sus fosas nasales, pero no tenía hambre, todo lo que quería era dormir y despertar en su cama al lado de Castiel… o al menos de vuelta en su habitación en casa de su padre.

\- Despierta, Dean, te he traído la cena.

\- No tengo hambre – murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tienes que comer o de lo contrario van a pulverizarte en la pelea de mañana.

\- No me importa.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? – Dean se encogió de hombros – pensé que querrías ver a Castiel de nuevo.

\- Los ojos de Dean se abrieron ante la mención del nombre de Cas y fulminó a Jordan con la mirada

\- Mira – continuó Jordan – te prometo que si logras sobrevivir, dejaré que te vayas, sólo quiero que me ayudes a ganar dinero, me haría rico si lograras llegar hasta el final. Pero sólo lograrás ganar si te alimentas bien.

Dean lo miró con recelo, sin embargo asintió, quería ver a Castiel con desesperación, quería regresar a su vida y no podía permitir que el sacrificio de Dorian hubiese sido en vano. Así que recibió la comida y se obligó a comer hasta la última migaja.

\- Así me gusta – elogió Jordan. Más pisadas se escucharon resonar en el pasillo alertando a Dean de la llegada de otras personas, entonces Jordan volvió a hablar – escucha, Dean, quiero que conozcas a alguien más, ella es Ana y te hará compañía por esta noche.

Los ojos de Dean se encontraron con los de la chica, una pequeña pelirroja de cabello corto y mirada asustada, tan desnuda como Dean. Fue empujada bruscamente dentro de su jaula y un gruñido animal salió de su garganta al caer al suelo, mirando al cazador que ahora era su dueño, de una manera amenazante. Se preguntaba por qué los habrían puesto juntos cuando había tantas jaulas vacías.

\- Pon atención, Dean-o, hay algo que quiero que hagas por nosotros – habló Jordan con su estúpida sonrisa torcida – como sabrás, los licántropos no son criaturas muy fáciles de hallar, creemos que no son muy comunes por estos lugares, sin embargo hay personas dispuestas a pagar grandes sumas de dinero por obtener alguno, mucha más de la que obtendría de este evento si resultáramos ganadores, por lo tanto mi amigo y yo, hemos elegido nuestras mejores mascotas, sanas y hermosas, para concebir un cachorro.

Ana miró horrorizada y jadeó con sorpresa, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, pero Dean no lograba comprender lo que Jordan le pedía que hiciera.

\- ¿Un cachorro? – preguntó confundido - ¿para qué querrían uno? Además ¿qué podría hacer yo?

\- En realidad desconozco los fines, tal vez quieran entrenarlos, coleccionarlos, hacer experimentos con ellos… no me importa, lo único que me importa es el pago, así que lo que te estoy pidiendo es que seas un buen chico y tengas sexo con Ana, necesito que de su vientre nazca un cachorro fuerte y hermoso… ya puedo imaginarlo con su cabello y con tus pecas, pagarán millones por tenerlo.

\- ¿Y si me niego? – preguntó Dean.

\- No puedo matarte a ti ya que te necesito para ganar dinero, así que mataré a Castiel – dijo cruelmente y sin vacilar.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – en segundos Dean estaba gritando histérico, golpeando los barrotes de su prisión, deseando poder alcanzar a Jordan y desgarrar su cuello – prometiste que lo mantendrías fuera de todo esto, dijiste que no lo matarías.

\- Y no lo haré, pero mi amigo aquí... – señaló al enorme cazador que poseía a Ana – a él no le importaría matar a un ser humano, de hecho, ya lo ha hecho antes.

\- Te mataré si lo tocas, ya he matado también una vez, no me importaría hacerlo una segunda vez si puedo ver tu horrenda cara hecha pedazos – amenazó Dean con la voz más fría y oscura que Jordan jamás había escuchado en él – y te juró que tu muerte será muy lenta y muy dolorosa.

\- No te tengo miedo – respondió Jordan, aunque era mentira, pues aquella amenaza había logrado hacer que sus vellos se pusieran de punta.

\- Lo siento, pero ese tipo Castiel no significa nada para mí, es mi vientre el que van a utilizar ¿qué sucederá si yo me niego? – Ana habló por primera vez con un tono desafiante.

\- Si accedes, te daré la libertad – propuso el otro cazador – y si te niegas, entonces te mataré, tengo otros lobos que podrán enfrentarse en batalla, no te necesito para eso, después de todo eres demasiado flaca, no sobrevivirías a la primera pelea… aunque probablemente Dean aquí pueda tomarte a la fuerza.

\- Lo dudo – dijo ella, burlándose de la apariencia de Dean, que aunque no era frágil, podía ver su juventud y la inocencia en sus ojos, no era la mirada de un asesino, ni un violador, aunque debía suponer que por aquel Castiel que tanto mencionaban, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Lo haremos – respondió Dean – lo haremos por voluntad, sólo danos algo de tiempo y privacidad.

\- Lo siento, chico, no tenemos tiempo.

\- Sólo unas horas.

\- Tendrán toda la noche para hacerlo – respondió Jordan – hay cámaras en este lugar, así que no intenten mentirnos, ahora, la noche es de ustedes.

Ambos cazadores se retiraron, dejando a los licántropos en soledad. Ninguno de los dos quería hacer nada, pero estaban obligados a hacerlo, no tenían más opción, todo sería por el bien de Castiel y de ser posible, por su preciada libertad.

 


	17. Chapter 17

El sonido del auto y su ansiosa preocupación le impidieron a Castiel conciliar el sueño a pesar de que le había sido ordenado relajarse y descansar. Había sido un día largo, de angustiosa búsqueda e investigación, apenas había tenido tiempo para comer y no había dormido desde mucho antes de la desaparición de Dean. Debería estar agotado pero su preocupación era demasiado grande para permitirse cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Luego de haber encontrado las coordenadas en el respaldo del cuaderno, habían investigado el lugar hacia el cual los dirigía; era un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, tal vez lo alcanzarían luego d horas de conducción, aunque con la forma de conducir de John Winchester, de seguro llegarían en menos de 2 horas, sólo esperaban no estar equivocados y poder hallar a Dean allí, sano y salvo.

Prepararon su equipaje y las armas necesarias, entonces se dispusieron a marcharse. Se dieron cuenta de que Castiel los seguía a pesar de que habían intentado convencerlo de quedarse allí junto a Sam y esperar a que los adultos resolvieran el problema, pero por supuesto, Castiel y el adolescente rebelde se habían rehusado a esperar allí de brazos cruzados, muriendo lentamente por la angustia y la desesperación. Sabía que no podría ser de mucha ayuda si los acompañaba, pero por lo menos podría enterarse de los avances y podría ver a Dean con sus propios ojos en cuanto lo encontraran, con o sin vida.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Sam en voz baja, no queriendo despertar a Bobby, ni llamar la atención de su padre que conducía distraído.

\- No, definitivamente no – respondió Castiel aunque ambos se hallaban cobijados con una gruesa manta y estaban tan cómodos como podían – no dejo de pensar en Dean.

\- Deja de torturarte, lo encontraremos.

\- No lo sabemos, no podemos estar seguros.

\- Tengo fe.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Castiel volviera a hablar sin apartar la vista de la ventana - No dejo de pensar que todo es mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa, no podrías haberlo sabido.

\- Pero era mi deber cuidar de él, Jordan lo descubrió porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo y luego me comporté como un idiota, discutimos y me enfadé, lo dejé solo y por eso fue secuestrado.

Esta vez Sam prefirió callar, sabía que no habían palabras que pudiesen hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

\- No quiero que Dean muera pensando que no lo amo, no me atreví a decírselo y me arrepiento tanto.

\- Vas a decírselo – le aseguró Sam – vamos a encontrarlo y vas a decirle lo que sientes. Él te ama también ¿sabes? Me ha hablado mucho de ti, por eso estoy seguro de que va a perdonarte.

\- Eso espero – murmuró Castiel antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar nuevamente quedarse dormido.

\- Yo también – susurró Sam, dándose la vuelta para imitar a Castiel, logrando quedarse dormido largos minutos después.

ooOoo

Dean se hallaba sentado frente a Ana, la hermosa chica pelirroja completamente desnuda ante él. Sabía que el estar desnudo frente a una chica tan hermosa y poder ver también su pálida figura brillando con la escasa luz de la lámpara, debería excitar a cualquier hombre… pero Dean no era cualquier hombre y la vista de aquel cuerpo que se suponía debería hacer suyo aquella noche, no le producía más que cierta admiración y curiosidad.

\- No quiero hacerlo – la chica fue la primera en hablar.

\- Tampoco yo – admitió Dean – pero tenemos que hacerlo. Escucha, tú podrás tener tu libertad y Cas va a estar a salvo.

\- Dudo que tenga mi libertad, ellos van a matarme en cuanto dé a luz, no van a arriesgarse a que más tarde decida regresar con una enorme manada de licántropos que desgarrarían su corazón en segundos.

\- Pero lo prometieron - exclamó Dean horrorizado por los pensamientos de Ana.

\- Los humanos suelen romper sus promesas, son mentirosos y engañan todo el tiempo, conozco sus trucos.

\- Dean debía reconocer que tenía razón, ya había sido testigo de ello – sin embargo temo que quieran cumplir la promesa que me hicieron… no quiero que le hagan daño a Cas.

\- ¿Es tu novia? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Es mi novio – corrigió, haciendo sonreír a la chica por primera vez.

\- Ya veo, eres gay... eso explica lo guapo.

\- Por eso dudo que podamos hacerlo… Jordan lo sabe, sabe que no siento nada por las mujeres y sin embargo me hace esto sólo para torturarme.

\- Oye, al menos no es tu vientre el que piensan usar. No quiero cargar a un cachorro durante nueve meses, hacerme a la idea de que seré mamá, encariñarme con la criatura, que mis hormonas me exijan protegerla, sólo para que me sea arrebatado, sabiendo que probablemente será asesinado de la manera más cruel.

\- Tampoco quiero que eso suceda… pero estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer. No quiero que Cas muera… y tampoco pienso permitir que te hagan daño.

\- Ni siquiera me conoces – dijo la chica con algo de burla y asombro.

\- El hombre con el que acabo de luchar, simplemente ha dado su vida por mí, sin conocerme, sólo porque quería que viviera.

\- ¿Entonces crees que debes hacer lo mismo y convertirte en un héroe?

\- Sólo pienso que sería un cobarde si no intento hacer algo para protegerte.

\- La chica miró al suelo y una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, no parecía tener muchas esperanzas y Dean no sabía qué podría hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Podemos intentarlo – propuso él - entonces tendremos nueve meses para idear un plan y escapar de aquí.

\- No tenemos más opción – estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos compartieron miradas tímidas, antes de que Dean decidiera dar el primer paso. Se acercó a la chica e inhaló el aroma de su cabello rojo, olía bien a pesar de las condiciones en las que se hallaba y se preguntó cómo las chicas siempre se las arreglaban para verse limpias y oler bien. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando hacerla sentir segura, sin embargo se sintió más como un abrazo amistoso o fraternal que algo erótico.

Besó los labios de ella sin romper el abrazo, un beso tierno y dulce, lento y delicado, pero nuevamente no se sintió mucho mejor que aquella vez cuando besó a Meg, aunque Ana despertaba en él mucha más ternura que la otra chica.

\- Eres hermosa – le dijo. Realmente lo creía, pero no de una manera sexual, simplemente era un cumplido para hacerla sentir mejor, para que el cuerpo de ella dejara de sentirse tan tenso entre sus brazos y se dejara llevar. Al parecer funcionó ya que los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de Dean y sus largas piernas se enredaron en su cintura.

\- Dean lenta y delicadamente la recostó en el suelo frío y se ubicó entre sus piernas, tomándose su tiempo para contemplar su rostro y desear que fuera Castiel, que fueran sus grandes manos de hombre las que acariciaran su cuerpo y que fueran sus ojos azules los que lo miraban con pasión.

\- Sabes que no voy a romperme si me tocas ¿verdad? ¿Nunca has estado antes con una mujer? – preguntó Ana con una sonrisa.

\- Jamás – admitió.

\- No me sorprende, eres muy joven.

La chica no parecía ser mayor que él, pero bien podría tener más de 40 años y Dean jamás lo sabría, no con sólo ver su rostro juvenil; los demás licántropos de alguna manera lograban calcular su edad con sólo verlo, pero Dean aún no lograba descubrir el truco.

La chica tomó a Dean por sorpresa y logró darle la vuelta para quedar sentada en el regazo de él, Dean solo sabía que de pronto estaba mirando el techo y la fina barbilla de la chica. Ana sonrió ante la reacción del joven y se inclinó para besar de nuevo sus labios, cosa que él aceptó sin protestar, cerrando los ojos. Las manos de ella comenzaron a vagar ansiosas por su cuerpo musculoso, y sin darse cuenta, en algún momento había dejado de besar sus labios para trasladarse a su cuello. Se sentía extraño, incómodo, pero no la detuvo.

Sin dejar de besarlo, las manos de Ana se ubicaron entre las piernas de Dean, acariciando con delicadeza, de manera tentadora, pero nada ocurrió, no dejaba de pensar en las cámaras y en el hecho de que aquellas manos eran de mujer y no las de Castiel, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus caricias. Era inútil, no lograrían hacerlo.

\- Sólo relájate – susurró ella a su oído – no tenemos que hacerlo si no queremos.

Entonces se apartó y sonrió, Dean estaba a punto de protestar, de decirle que tenían que hacerlo si querían vivir y si querían mantener a salvo a los suyos, pero Ana tenía otros planes; le enseñó un pequeño guijarro que había recogido del suelo en algún momento entre los besos y las caricias y antes de que Dean pudiese hablar, lo lanzó a las cámaras con una perfecta puntería, logrando romper el lente que apuntaba hacia la jaula.

\- Así no podrán ver claramente lo que hacemos – dijo ella triunfante, antes de recostar su cuerpo sobre el de Dean, posando su cabeza en su pecho como si fuese una almohada, pero esta vez no había una connotación sexual en sus movimientos.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó asombrado.

\- Eso nos dará un poco de tiempo, no pueden ver lo que hacemos con claridad, así que podemos fingir que lo hemos hecho y no tendrán como comprobarlo.

\- Eres muy lista… sólo espero que funcione.

\- también yo - susurró suavemente a su oído

Ambos durmieron abrazados esa noche, absorbiendo el calor del otro, logrando conciliar el sueño sólo por el hecho de sentirse acompañados.

ooOoo

John tuvo que despertar a los chicos temprano en la mañana, justo en el momento en que la carretera terminó, pues ahora debían caminar a través de una senda boscosa. Nuevamente quiso insistir en que ambos deberían quedarse en el auto, pero era inútil, estaban decididos a ayudar en la búsqueda de Dean, así que al final no tuvieron más opción que ocultar el coche y comenzar a caminar.

La charla fue casi inexistente, pues debían guardar silencio en caso de que hubiesen animales o personas vigilando el área. Silenciosamente iban pasando las horas y Castiel a cada segundo iba perdiendo más la esperanza de encontrar a su pareja con vida, no había más que árboles y caminos de tierra que no llevaban a ningún lugar, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que las coordenadas que seguían los llevarían hasta Dean.

Tampoco quería pensar en lo que estaría sucediendo con Dean en caso de que aún estuviese con vida; si estaría pasando hambre, frío o estaría herido y asustado en algún lugar, si acaso lo estarían torturando u obligándole a hacer cosas terribles. Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar, orar a los cielos para encontrar a Dean sano y salvo, poder verlo nuevamente y disculparse con él, decirle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto deseaba poder estar con él sin importar lo que pensaran sus hermanos o sus compañeros de clase, ni siquiera le importaría lo que tuviese que decir John Winchester al respecto; si encontraban a Dean con vida, jamás dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos… era una promesa… más que eso, era un juramento.

ooOoo

En la mañana, el fuerte sonido de la jaula al abrirse y luego cerrarse bruscamente, despertó a ambos licántropos de su sueño, Jordan había arrojado el desayuno dentro de su jaula, no parecía estar de muy buen humor sin embargo.

\- Buenos días, tortolitos – saludó con sarcasmo en su voz - ¿se divirtieron anoche?

Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada sin responder a su pregunta.

\- No me miren así – continuó – no tendría que preguntarles si no hubieran roto la cámara.

\- Nuestro trabajo era darte un cachorro, no una película porno – respondió Dean.

El hombre rió con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza – no pensé que fueran tan tímidos, no iba a vender el vídeo si eso es lo que les preocupa.

\- No confiamos en ti – respondió.

\- Pues yo tampoco en ustedes, así que lastimosamente tendrán que repetirlo.

\- ¡Pero hicimos lo que nos pediste! – mintió ella, desesperada por no tener que repetir de nuevo aquella incómoda situación y no tener que llevar en su vientre la vida de un cachorro que luego le sería arrebatado.

\- ¿Y cómo podrías probarlo? – la chica calló, claramente sin argumentos – no puedo esperar para asegurarme de que la prueba haya tenido éxito, no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo, así que les guste o no, tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo esta noche y esta vez yo voy a observar.

\- No imaginé que fueras un pervertido – retó Dean.

\- Oh no te preocupes por eso, no soy un zoófilo, ustedes dos no son humanos, por lo tanto voy a vigilarlos con una mirada completamente clínica.

Aunque Dean lo dudaba, pues sus cuerpos lucían exactamente igual que el de un ser humano común y su forma de reproducirse era la misma.

\- Y mientras llega la noche, Dean, quiero que te prepares para tu próximo enfrentamiento.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con terror y su corazón subió hasta su garganta - ¿hablas en serio? ¿Qué pasará si muero? ¿Quién va a darte ese cachorro?

\- En ese caso tendré que buscar a alguien más. recuerda que no eres indispensable para mí.

ooOoo

Caminaron durante horas y horas, hasta sentir sus pies adoloridos y sus gargantas resecas, pasando a través de árboles y maleza, sin un tema de conversación, sin nada más que la presión en sus pechos y el temor, aquella sensación de vértigo en lo profundo de sus estómagos ante el peligro inminente, anticipándose a lo que podría suceder. Y justo cuando comenzaban a perder las esperanzas, justo cuando pensaron que no lograrían hallar nada, lo que parecía ser una vieja aldea abandonada apareció ante sus narices. Nunca habían escuchado hablar de un sitio semejante en aquel lugar, probablemente era propiedad de algunos cazadores que se esforzaban por mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Creo que estamos en el camino correcto – dijo Sam esperanzado y aquellas palabras hacieron latir el corazón de Castiel con ilusión.

\- Eso parece – estuvo de acuerdo John.

\- Hay demasiadas casas aquí – comentó Bobby – lo mejor será dividirnos y revisar una por una, así encontraremos más rápido a Dean, en caso de que lo tengan oculto allí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Castiel no parecía demasiado convencido, había visto demasiadas películas de terror para pensar que aquel método no saldría para nada bien, pero debía recordarse que aquello no era ficción, no era una película, era la vida real y tenían que actuar rápido.

Al final Sam y Bobby fueron juntos y Castiel acompañó a John, lo cual no logró hacer que el joven se sintiera más tranquilo, ya que estaba convencido de que si algo llegara a suceder, John lo dejaría morir con gusto, después de todo debía odiarlo por "corromper" a su hijo, por convertirlo en un "mariquita" como él.

Revisaron una a una las pequeñas casas que conformaban la aldea, John armado hasta los dientes y Castiel sosteniendo la linterna ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo disparar un arma. Se sentía tan inferior a los tres cazadores que lo acompañaban, se sentía inútil al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a encontrar a Dean, que todo lo que podía hacer sería estorbar.

\- En verdad lo quieres ¿no es así? – habló John por primera vez en horas, más al ver la mirada confundida en los ojos de Castiel, continuó – me refiero a Dean.

\- Demasiado – respondió – aunque no espero que lo entienda

\- Si realmente es cierto, puedo intentarlo - propuso.

\- No estaría aquí arriesgando mi vida si no fuera cierto.

\- Tienes razón, simplemente me cuesta creer que puedas aceptarlo aun sabiendo lo que es.

\- Si tres cazadores pudieron aceptarlo ¿por qué yo no habría de hacer lo mismo? – respondió Castiel – además, el hecho de que sea diferente es lo que más me agrada de él. Dean… carece de los prejuicios que tiene la sociedad y me acepta por quien soy, no por lo que la gente piensa de mí. El hecho de que no piense como todos los humanos es lo que lo hace especial.

John Winchester se limitó a sonreír levemente antes de desviar la mirada y continuar buscando, sin embargo, tras largas horas de búsqueda, no hallaron más que ruinas y casa vacías… en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Dean, ni siquiera parecía haber un alma en aquel lugar.

ooOoo

Luego del almuerzo, Dean pasó la tarde entrenando junto a Ana, quien resultó ser una luchadora excelente y quien le enseñó algunos trucos para aniquilar a cualquier licántropo. Jordan lo sabía, sabía lo que Ana podría enseñarle, por eso no decidió apartarlos hasta la noche, después de todo necesitaba que Dean estuviese fuerte y en forma si quería ganar la batalla. Sin embargo el hecho de que Ana lo entrenara un par de horas no significaba su victoria, Dean era consciente de que los licántropos usualmente vivían en el bosque como cazadores, luchando por comida y por territorio, pocos o quizás ninguno, habían sido criados como niños mimados, aislados de los peligros del mundo como él, por lo tanto estaba en desventaja y estaba seguro de que esta vez no tendría la suerte de hallar a un lobo viejo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él, al contrario, al ver su juventud, el temor en sus ojos, sus músculos poco entrenados y sus movimientos torpes, de seguro lo verían como una presa fácil.

\- Vas a ganar, Dean – le animó ella – sé que pocos apuestan por ti, pero vas a darles una sorpresa.

\- Te lo agradezco, Ana, pero dudo que pueda lograrlo.

\- Escucha, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tener fe en ti mismo, no te des por muerto antes de comenzar la batalla. No puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia mostrar el miedo a tu oponente, cuando eres un lobo, es mucho más fácil de disimular, puedes hacerlo.

Dean asintió, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, no dejaría que lo asesinaran sin dar la pelea, sin embargo era consciente de que las esperanzas de sobrevivir no eran muy altas para él y no quería que la muerte llegara sin estar preparado, no quería convertirse en un fantasma vagando por el viejo coliseo sin encontrar el alivio, sólo como un alma atormentada que apenas recordaría vagamente su propósito.

\- Prométeme algo, Ana, prométeme que si logras salir de aquí con vida, vas a buscar a mi familia y a Castiel, quiero que les digas que nada de esto fue su culpa y que no les guardo rencor, diles que los amo, a todos ellos.

\- Por supuesto que puedo – respondió ella acariciando su mejilla con dulzura – sin embargo vas a hacerlo tú mismo, porque vas a sobrevivir… si no puedes hacerlo por mí, porque te necesito para seguir cuerda y para poder escapar de aquí algún día… entonces hazlo por tu familia y por Castiel, que deben estar buscándote ahora mismo, deben estar desesperados, ellos te aman y te necesitan.

\- Claro – respondió, aunque no muy convencido – daré lo mejor de mí.

ooOoo

Los cazadores continuaron buscando sin perder las esperanzas, pero era inútil, la aldea estaba desierta y abandonada, hecha escombros y basura. Justo cuando comenzaban a pensar que no hallarían nada en ese lugar, escucharon el motor de un auto apagarse a lo lejos, haciendo eco en las montañas.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Castiel temeroso de que fuese un animal salvaje, pero John sabía perfectamente que aquel era el sonido del motor de un auto grande y que aquello significaba la presencia de personas que se acercaban. Sólo esperaba que no hallaran el impala oculto con maleza detrás de los arbustos.

\- Guarda silencio – le ordenó John – alguien viene.

El rostro de Castiel palideció y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, así que John tuvo que tirar de su brazo y esconderlo dentro de una de las cabañas. Escuchó el arma de John justo a su lado, dispuesto a tirar del gatillo en cuanto algo saliera mal y tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para evitar que algún sonido saliera de ella.

John se inclinó un poco junto a la ventana para ver el momento en que un grupo de hombres grandes y de apariencia fuerte pasaron caminando por allí, hablando y riendo en voz alta, sin percatarse de la presencia oculta en una de las cabañas, al parecer sabían perfectamente a donde debían dirigirse y aquel camino era un lugar por el que ya habían transitado antes.

\- Quédate aquí y no salgas, voy a seguirlos – dijo John en voz baja una vez que los hombres desaparecieron a lo lejos, entregándole un machete al más joven antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

Castiel se quedó inmóvil, aferrándose al arma que le había sido entregada, aunque sabía que llegado el momento ni siquiera sabría cómo usarla. No quería quedarse allí solo ni un segundo, pero sabía que tenía que dejar que John se encargara de su trabajo y sólo así podrían obtener pistas de Dean.

Sintió que pasaron horas antes de que John regresara, aunque probablemente habían sido sólo algunos minutos. Esta vez venía acompañado de Sam y Bobby y sus miradas parecían esperanzadas.

\- ¿Se han ido? – preguntó Castiel temeroso.

\- Así es – respondió John – entraron en lo que parece ser un viejo coliseo cerca de aquí, tal parece que son cazadores y hay más de ellos allí dentro, pude escuchar su contraseña, así que el plan es infiltrarnos y averiguar lo que pasa desde adentro.

\- ¡Esas son excelentes noticias! – exclamó Castiel ilusionado.

\- Sin embargo – le interrumpió John – ustedes chicos deberán esperar aquí, no sabemos lo que esté sucediendo adentro, no sabemos si es peligroso.

\- No nos importa – respondió Sam – ya hemos hablado de eso, Papá, no vamos a quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados mientras esperamos noticias de Dean.

\- No puedo preocuparme por rescatar a Dean y salvar sus traseros al mismo tiempo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, puedo cuidarme solo y voy a cuidar de Cas.

\- También es peligroso que se queden aquí – sugirió Bobby – deja que vengan.

John rodó los ojos con disgusto, desaprobando el hecho de que Bobby siempre lo desautorizara frente a los chicos, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, no podía atarlos a la cabaña o noquearlos para escapar. Se alejó sin decir nada y los chicos lo tomaron como una señal de aprobación así que caminaron tras él, llenos de esperanza y ansiosos por encontrar a Dean aún con vida.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando llegó la hora, Ana se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, deseándole buena suerte y recordándole que allí estaría esperándolo. Dean la abrazó con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse con el aroma del champú que aún podía oler en su cabello, incluso después de tanto tiempo sin una ducha y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez aquel sería el último olor agradable que percibiría y por eso quería guardarlo en su memoria.

Ahora se hallaba de pie en medio del coliseo, escuchando los gritos de los cazadores, algunos abucheándolo por su apariencia y otros animándolo, tal vez habían sido testigos de su pelea anterior, la que ante los ojos de los espectadores había sido una victoria.

Esta vez su oponente era una mujer, una mujer alta, muy delgada, de cabello rubio perfecto y ojos claros, podría decir que era bastante bonita, lo cual al parecer era una característica de su raza. La chica apenas parecía mayor que él y definitivamente no aparentaba ser más fuerte, eso explicaba por qué esta vez los cazadores habían decidido animarlo en lugar de gritar insultos. Sin embargo Dean no podía darse el lujo de confiarse por la apariencia de la chica, pues probablemente ella se habría criado en el bosque, cazando o siendo entrenada para matar, quizás por su experiencia podría vencerlo fácilmente.

El nombre de la chica era Ruby, pero con su mirada asesina, no podría encontrar nada dulce al pronunciarlo. El peso de ella era casi la mitad del suyo y su estatura, estaba muy por debajo de la suya. Los cazadores se reían de ella, todos apostaban por Dean, pero Dean no quería hacerle daño en caso de resultar más fuerte, ella no merecía morir así, sola y humillada… el problema era que Dean tampoco quería morir, mucho menos de esa manera.

Se les ordenó transformarse y pronto Dean se encontró de frente con un lobo similar a él,más pequeño y de pelaje menos abundante, tal vez un poco más claro, aunque de seguro sería confuso para quienes observaran desde las gradas.

La chica gruñó enseñándole los dientes, mirándolo con ojos asesinos, buscando el mejor momento para atacar.

\- No quiero hacerte daño – intentó calmarla Dean, hablando en su mente justo como había aprendido de su anterior contrincante.

\- Como si pudieras – respondió ella – este juego se trata de matar o morir, tú elige.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre él, sus colmillos buscaban su garganta, pero Dean logró esquivarla.

\- Podemos idear un plan, ellos no saben que podemos comunicarnos – insistió Dean.

\- No nos servirá de nada, si nos descubren nos matarán a ambos. Lo siento pero no quiero morir.

Sus colmillos se clavaron en la pata delantera de Dean, quien dejó escapar un aullido de dolor antes de retroceder y responder con otra fuerte mordida, rasgando la oreja de ella, simplemente con la intención de defenderse.

La chica no estaba dispuesta a negociar, Dean sabía que las palabras serían inútiles contra ella, no quería morir pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. Aun se preguntaba si lo correcto sería seguir el ejemplo de Dorian y sacrificar su vida con tal de no matar a alguien de su misma especie o asesinarla con tal de sobrevivir por aquellos que amaba.

La chica comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de él, haciéndole sentir mareado, se movía tan rápido que apenas podía distinguir sus movimientos y tenía la certeza de que atacaría en el momento más inesperado. Los músculos aún lastimados de Dean le impedían moverse con tal agilidad, aún sentía dolor por las lesiones de su pelea anterior aunque estas habían sido mínimas. Se preguntó cómo Ruby habría logrado avanzar en la competencia sin salir herida, probablemente compensaba su escaso tamaño y masa corporal con astucia y agilidad. No podía permitirse subestimarla.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Ruby saltó sobre él, aterrizando sobre su espalda. Sus colmillos se clavaron dolorosamente en la pata trasera de Dean quien al intentar apartarse sólo consiguió que la piel se desgarrara. Los cazadores gritaban y abucheaban todos a la vez, sin embargo Dean, en medio de la niebla producida por el dolor, logró reconocer una voz que lo animaba.

\- ¡Vamos, Dean, tú puedes! ¡tienes que ganar!

Fue la mención de su nombre la que llamó su atención y el hecho de que las voces sonaban demasiado familiares. Los hombres allí, solían tener voces graves y acentos toscos, pero aquellas eran las dulces voces juveniles de castiel y de su hermano, hablando con desesperación, gritando con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír entre la multitud, Dean jamás las confundiría, aunque ciertamente pensaba que estaría alucinando a causa del fuerte dolor de las mordidas en sus músculos y su piel desgarrada.

Pero entonces logró verlos, de pie en las gradas, saltando y gritando con desesperación, no podría confundir jamás la cabeza peluda de su hermano y el cabello oscuro y desordenado de Castiel. No parecían alucinaciones, se veían demasiado reales, incluso podía ver las lágrimas formarse en los ojos azules de Castiel; quería correr hasta allí y besar sus párpados antes de que las lágrimas cayeran, borrar la tristeza su rostro y cambiarla por una sonrisa brillante, también quería abrazar a su Sam, golpearlo por haber llegado hasta allí y meterse en problemas, para luego luego revolver su cabello con ternura. Quería más que nada en el mundo que fueran reales, que realmente estuvieran allí, pero a la vez quería que estuvieran a salvo y fuera de peligro… e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para protegerlos.

Con entusiasmo renovado, se levantó del suelo y le enseñó a Ruby sus colmillos en señal de amenaza, no iba a permitir que lo asesinara brutalmente en frente de Castiel y de su hermano. La chica sólo rió en su mente, sin demostrar temor o compasión.

\- Son tan lindos – se burló ella – me pregunto si tu hermano tiene las mismas inclinaciones que tú, porque no me molestaría esperar un par de años más mientras se hace mayor.

\- No creo que seas su tipo, además va a odiarte si me lastimas.

\- Pues lástima, porque tendrá que ver mientras destrozo tu garganta.

ooOoo

Ingresar al viejo coliseo no fue muy difícil una vez consiguieron la contraseña. El enorme guardia que custodiaba la entrada se había mostrado dudoso acerca de la edad de Sam, puesto que no permitirían el ingreso de menores, pero con su estatura no había sido muy difícil convencerlo de que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Los rasgos de Sam aún eran de cierta forma infantiles, pero su cuerpo alto, fuerte, de espalda ancha, lo hacían lucir un poco más como un adulto, lo cual en esta ocasión había sido una gran ventaja.

No estaban seguros de lo que se encontrarían allí hasta que entraron. Vieron las gradas llenas de decenas de cazadores, todos hablando en voz muy alta y haciendo apuestas; hablaban de un chico y una chica que se enfrentarían en batalla, pero no mencionaban nombres, sólo que aquel sería el segundo enfrentamiento y que ambos habían resultado inesperadamente vencedores en la pelea anterior, sin embargo todos parecían apostar por el chico, lo cual era natural, viniendo de un grupo de cazadores sexistas.

John y Bobby ordenaron a los chicos quedarse allí y averiguar de qué se trataba todo, mientras que ellos echaban un vistazo alrededor del lugar en busca de alguna pista de dónde podrían hallar a Dean y cómo podrían sacarlo, no obstante, procurarían mantenerse en contacto.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían marchado, cuando los jóvenes de los que tanto hablaban los cazadores se presentaron ante ellos, completamente desnudos y expuestos al público, siendo empujados por un par de hombres vestidos con leñadoras y jeans desgastados, probablemente también cazadores. En ese instante el corazón de Castiel saltó hasta su garganta y Sam sintió una mezcla de alivio y horror al ver a su hermano desnudo y con su cuerpo lastimado, siendo tratado como un animal, pero aún con vida.

Castiel a su lado se levantó bruscamente, dispuesto a correr hasta Dean y golpear a los idiotas que lo sometían de tal manera, pero Sam logró agarrarlo del brazo antes de que diera el primer paso.

\- ¡Espera, Castiel! – exclamó en voz baja para evitar llamar la atención – no seas imprudente, harás que nos maten a todos, a Dean incluido.

\- Tenemos que detener esto, Sam, van a obligarlos a pelear como un par de perros callejeros.

\- Sólo espera ¿quieres? Tenemos que tener un plan.

\- ¡Pero no hay tiempo! Podría morir.

\- Escucha, creo que Dean podrá lidiar con esa chica. Yo también quiero detener esto, quiero sacar a Dean de aquí más que nada, pero no podemos actuar impulsivamente y echarlo todo a perder.

Una lágrima de impotencia rodó por el rostro de Castiel, sin embargo asintió, debía reconocer que Sam tenía razón y estaba agradecido de que al menos uno de los dos fuese capaz de mantener la calma.

Castiel no fue consciente de lo que Sam y su padre hablaban a través del teléfono, sólo podía concentrarse en Dean, ahora en su forma animal, luchando desesperadamente por sobrevivir. Cada aullido, cada lamento de dolor, desgarraban su alma y gritar su nombre u ofrecerle palabras de aliento no era suficiente para hacerse oír por encima de la multitud, para que sus palabras llegaran a Dean.

Pero en algún momento del enfrentamiento, la pelea dejó de verse como una coreografía improvisada para convertirse en algo más inquietante y confuso a la vista; los lobos se unieron entre ellos en una masa de pelo dorado, colmillos y gruñidos, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que apenas podían distinguirse y el parecido entre ambos animales no ayudaba en absoluto. Sólo podía ver que ahora había rojo mezclándose con el dorado y que tras una larga espera, uno de los animales cayó al suelo sin vida, pero Castiel no podía reconocer cuál era. Sabía que el oponente de Dean era más pequeño y de un pelaje ligeramente más claro, pero al verlos a ambos sucios, cubiertos de sangre y encogidos por el dolor, era difícil distinguirlos.

\- No, no, no, por favor que esté bien – suplicó en voz baja, sin sentir la mano de Sam agarrando su hombro con fuerza, con el mismo miedo y la misma ansiedad que él sentía.

El corazón de Castiel se encogió lleno de miedo, miedo de haber perdido a Dean para siempre, estando tan cerca y sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Ya no tenía voz para gritar, sólo podía congelarse y temblar hasta que la incertidumbre terminara.

Entonces el lobo ganador se transformó y anunciaron el vencedor de la batalla. Allí en medio del coliseo estaba Dean, de pie, herido y cubierto de sangre, aunque no podía saber qué cantidad era exactamente suya. Pero lo más asombroso de todo era que Dean lo miraba, podía jurar que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en algún momento de la batalla había logrado verlo y reconocerlo entre la multitud, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro era inquietante; no había alivio, no había alegría, no había enojo… simplemente no había nada.

Castiel lo miró desconcertado, algo no estaba bien con Dean, había sobrevivido, pero no parecía sentir alivio o alegría por ello a pesar de los gritos de alabanza de los cazadores. De pronto, sin más, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo con los ojos entreabiertos, fijos en Castiel, no parpadeaba no se movía y Castiel temía que hubiese muerto. Al parecer, Jordan, aquella presencia que había llegado a odiar con intensidad, también temió lo mismo, pues al instante corrió al lado de su "mascota" para comprobar sus signos vitales y Castiel sintió de nuevo el alivio cuando anunció que seguía con vida, que sus heridas serían tratadas y que estaría de regreso al campo de batalla en cuestión de pocos días, listo para una nueva victoria.

Vio con enojo como se alejaba con el cuerpo de Dean sobre su hombro, como si fuera mercancía sin valor y se marchó por el mismo pasillo por el cual había llegado, el camino por el que deberían seguir una vez que la multitud se dispersara.

\- Tenemos que seguirlo – dijo Castiel con desesperación.

\- Lo haremos, sólo espera un poco. Papá y Bobby buscarán una ruta de escape, de manera que logremos salir sin ser captados por las cámaras. Nos dio órdenes de no hacer nada mientras tanto, pero no lo haremos ¿verdad?

\- No, tenemos que encontrar a Dean cuanto antes.

Sam sonrió y apretó de nuevo el hombro de Castiel – Y lo haremos, te lo aseguro, no saldremos de aquí sin él.

\- Entonces qué estamos esperando – hizo ademán de seguir a Jordan, pero Sam lo detuvo.

\- No podemos entrar allí mientras que ellos estén mirando, ten un poco de paciencia o de lo contrario no conseguiremos nada.

\- ¿Entonces qué propones? – preguntó con impaciencia.

\- Son cazadores, sé cómo entretenerlos, voy a llamar su atención entonces tú seguirás a Dean, te alcanzaré más tarde.

\- Ten cuidado – Sam asintió y se alejó, caminando directo hacia la multitud.

Se preguntó qué tendría Sam en mente, pero aunque le preocupara no iba a detenerlo, no si eso le permitía salvar a Dean. Sus manos temblaban nerviosas e impacientes al ver el brazo de Sam chocar bruscamente con el de un hombre fornido pero mucho más bajo de estatura, al principio pensó que se había tratado de un accidente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que hacía parte del plan.

\- Fíjate por donde vas, enano, podría pisarte – dijo Sam, mirando al hombre más bajo con desprecio, como si se burlara de su estatura, algo que Sam jamás haría si no estuviese actuando.

Vio como el rostro del hombre enrojecía terriblemente hasta parecer casi fluorescente, efectivamente Sam había tocado una fibra sensible.

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios te crees larguirucho? – el hombre se enfrentó a Sam, empujándolo e intentando intimidarlo aún con su baja estatura.

\- Oye, un "lo siento" es todo lo que tienes que decir – continuó Sam, sin dejarse intimidar ni un poco por el otro hombre.

\- No hablarás en serio, fuiste tú quien me golpeó y luego me insultó, si alguien aquí merece una disculpa soy yo.

\- Oh ¿es verdad? Tal vez no te vi ya que eres tan pequeño – Sam dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada la cual el cazador no pudo soportar al sentirse el objeto de burla. Asestó un golpe en el rostro de Sam, el cual por poco lo derriba, pero Sam en su lugar sólo pareció sorprendido y con la habilidad de un luchador profesional, le devolvió el golpe.

Castiel no tenía idea de dónde el chico habría aprendido a actuar tan bien ni a luchar de esa manera, pero poseía unos reflejos excelentes para esquivar los golpes y una fuerza y agilidad inimaginables para golpear al otro, aunque tal vez era su deseo por rescatar a Dean el que lo motivaba.

Algunos cazadores se acercaron para intentar separar la pelea, pero Sam, fingiendo estar iracundo, comenzó a insultar y a golpear también a quien intentara acercarse… por supuesto, el otro hombre siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo que Sam, convirtiendo la lucha en una pelea grupal, en una masa confusa de puños y patadas, donde nadie sabía con certeza quien era su oponente y por qué razón peleaban. Los cazadores que no se habían unido a la pelea, se habían quedado cerca para observarlos atentos y sonrientes, burlándose de lo absurdo y ridículo de la situación, comentando entre ellos y riendo a carcajadas, sin embargo aún conservaban la suficiente sensatez para no inmiscuirse.

Al verlos a todos distraídos, Castiel vio la oportunidad perfecta para adentrarse en los pasillos sin que nadie más se diese cuenta, Tal como Sam le había indicado, pero no llegó muy lejos, se ocultó tras la entrada preocupado por lo que pudiese sucederle a Sam, después de todo era sólo un niño y por más fuerte y listo que fuera, aún estaba en desventaja al enfrentarse a tantos hombres a la vez, en especial si todos eran cazadores.

De pronto una mano pesada se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar, un gemido no muy masculino escapó de su garganta y estuvo a punto de gritar, viendo a tiempo que se trataba de Bobby, mirándolo con su habitual ceño fruncido, aunque esta vez parecía más profundo… definitivamente aquello no era parte del plan.

\- ¿Ustedes, muchachos, qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – preguntó Bobby, esforzándose por hablar en voz baja.

\- Sabemos dónde tienen a Dean – explicó Castiel – no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que sacarlo de allí.

\- Maldición, ustedes par de idiotas no traen más que problemas, jamás debí dejar que vinieran con nosotros.

Castiel no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo, sabía que de cierta manera Bobby tenía razón – pero ahora estamos aquí y no vamos a rendirnos hasta encontrar a Dean.

\- Lo sé, por eso vendrás conmigo, no estarás seguro si te dejo por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sam? ¿está en problemas?

\- John se encargará de sacarlo de allí, ahora sígueme y cierra la boca.

Castiel asintió y obedeció, confiaba en que John sería capaz de sacar a Sam del lio en el que se había metido.

El pasillo era demasiado profundo, tenía decenas de puertas que llevaban a habitaciones oscuras y vacías, y al final, habían grandes jaulas que hacían parecer el lugar como una perrera, podría ser una prisión, pero las celdas eran algo pequeñas para ello.

La luz era escasa, anaranjada y el lugar olía a polvo y humedad, lo cual hacía hervir la sangre de Castiel al pensar que Dean había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en alguna de esas jaulas, quizás siendo torturado o siendo sometido a quién sabe qué clase de injusticias.

De pronto a lo lejos se escuchó un ruido como el de una celda al cerrarse y ambos hombres sintieron congelarse. Bobby tiró del brazo de Castiel y lo ocultó dentro de una de las habitaciones vacías, justo detrás de la puerta.

\- Quédate aquí y no te muevas – le ordenó en voz muy baja, susurrando casi a su oído – voy a comprobar que esté solo, grita si algo malo sucede y no salgas a menos que te lo ordene ¿entendido?

Castiel asintió, agitando la cabeza demasiado rápido, producto del temor que sentía, incluso podía sentir un tronco de hielo formándose en lo profundo de su estómago una vez que Bobby desapareció. Procuró no respirar demasiado fuerte y su mano empuñó con fuerza el machete oculto debajo de su gabardina.

Dejó de escuchar cualquier sonido por largos minutos, ni siquiera podía escuchar los pasos de Bobby sobre el piso de cemento y el silencio lo angustiaba aún más, hasta que a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar el ruido de una segunda batalla que se celebraba en el coliseo, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería con los pobres licántropos que serían obligados a pelear a muerte, Dean había tenido suerte de sobrevivir dos veces hasta ahora, pero muchas criaturas inocentes no habían contado con la misma suerte. Se regocijó en el hecho de haber encontrado a Dean a tiempo, ya que dudaba que pudiese sobrevivir a una tercera batalla, pues sabía que Dean no era el más fuerte de su especie y sus heridas le impedirían defenderse correctamente, además, simplemente Dean no estaba acostumbrado a luchar…. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien ahora.

De pronto Bobby regresó, escondiéndose a toda prisa detrás de la puerta, justo delante de Castiel, y el más joven estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo, avergonzado del hecho de ser un gran cobarde, porque estaba aterrado de que las cosas salieran mal, porque sabía que estaban arriesgando sus vidas allí y que aún habían posibilidades de perder a Dean. Bobby le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio y quitó el seguro de su arma mientras miraba hacia el pasillo. Castiel no lo cuestionó, sabía que debía ser silencioso y confiaba en que Bobby sabía lo que hacía, aunque eso no quería decir que no le aterraba lo que estuviese a punto de suceder.

Entonces, una figura oscura y borrosa emergió del pasillo y pasó justo en frente de su puerta, caminando de manera despreocupada, sin la más mínima idea de que había alguien ocultándose allí, apuntando con su arma y Bobby en lugar de continuar oculto, saltó fuera de su escondite de manera ruidosa y justo antes de que el hombre pudiese darse la vuelta, lo golpeó en la cabeza con su revólver, haciendo que cayera inmóvil al suelo. Castiel pudo ver que se trataba de Jordan y una punzada de odio lastimó su pecho, nunca antes había sentido algo tan oscuro hacia un ser humano.

\- ¿Está muerto? – preguntó Castiel.

\- No, sólo está inconsciente, nos dará tiempo suficiente para recuperar a Dean antes de que despierte… al menos eso espero.

\- Mátalo – le pidió Castiel, su voz temblaba pero su expresión era seria.

\- ¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio.

\- Jamás podría bromear con algo semejante.

\- Escucha, no sé qué te haya dicho Dean acerca de nosotros, pero somos cazadores, no asesinos, no matamos humanos, por más tontos y despreciables que sean.

Castiel bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras sus ojos azules se humedecían – lo sé, tampoco yo y siento mucho pedirle que haga algo tan horrible, pero ya ha visto cómo Jordan puede obsesionarse con los licántropos y tengo miedo de que vuelva a encontrar a Dean. Si lo dejamos vivir, el volverá a buscarlo, o a mí, o a ustedes, y es muy probable que vuelva a causar daño… no quiero que Dean vuelva a pasar por algo así de nuevo.

\- Lo entiendo, entiendo tu preocupación… pero…

\- ¿Nunca antes ha matado?

Bobby miró al suelo con la mirada perdida durante algunos segundos, recordando a su antigua esposa y la cruel manera en que la había perdido – he tenido que hacerlo y déjame decirte que no fue nada agradable.

\- Entonces entrégueme el arma, voy a hacerlo yo mismo.

\- Espera, espera, muchacho, no estás pensado con claridad.

\- ¡Soy el único que piensa con claridad ahora mismo! – gritó, sintiéndose avergonzado al ver el ceño fruncido con que el mayor le respondía – lo siento… pero no pienso dejar que Jordan se acerque a Dean de nuevo o a cualquiera de ustedes, tampoco soy un asesino y me aterra la idea de matar, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer por la seguridad de Dean.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo haces por venganza?

Castiel guardó silencio, considerando la pregunta durante largos segundos, como si no hubiese pensado antes en ello. Suspiró y al final respondió dejando caer los hombros tensos y rígidos - Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no, Jordan me ha causado demasiado daño para contarlo, pero creo que hay algo de razón en mis palabras ¿no lo crees?

\- Lo creo, amo a Dean como si fuera mi hijo y si es por él mataré a quien quiera que se atreva a hacerle daño… pero, debes saber que no es tan fácil quitar una vida humana, eso te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

\- No, pero no hay tiempo para discutir, tenemos que avanzar y tenemos que sacar a Dean de aquí.

Bobby sonrió y sacudió la cabeza – la paciencia no es tu mejor virtud ¿verdad?... pero tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder.

La mano de Bobby tembló ligeramente al sostener el arma y Castiel pensó que iba a entregársela, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar apuntó a la frente de Jordan. En ese instante se percataron de que el hombre tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión adolorida, pero no mostraba aún lucidez.

\- ¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, confundido y lastimado.

Castiel se inclinó a su lado para ver su rostro de cerca – esto es por lo que le hiciste a Dean y por lo que me hiciste pasar… y pensar que alguna vez estuve enamorado de ti.

El hombre levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver el arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza - ¿Qué? No Castiel ¡espera! – gritó Jordan mostrando el miedo y la desesperación en su mirada, pero Bobby disparó antes de que pudiese convencer a Castiel de lo contrario, con engaños y mentiras que sólo diría un hombre desesperado.

El cuerpo de Jordan cayó sin vida al suelo, la sangre brotando de su cabeza, mientras sus ojos permanecían en blanco. Castiel se apartó de un salto, mirando al cuerpo con ojos aterrorizados, nunca antes había visto un cadáver, su vida siempre había sido aburrida pero segura, lo peor a lo que se había enfrentado había sido a los insultos y a las burlas de sus compañeros de clase a causa de su orientación sexual, tal vez lo habían golpeado en una o dos ocasiones, pero nada demasiado grave. Sin embargo lo que estaba viviendo ahora era aterrador y tenía la certeza de que tal como había mencionado Bobby, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Bobby posó su mano firme sobre su hombro. El rostro del mayor estaba pálido, pero en calma, incluso se las arregló para ofrecerle a Castiel una sonrisa reconfortante, la cual apreció.

\- Está bien, chico, yo lo hice, fue mi decisión, esto no tiene por qué atormentarte. Puedes estar tranquilo porque nunca más volverá a molestarnos. Ahora hay que ir por Dean, nos necesita.

Castiel asintió, tragando las náuseas e ignorando la presión en su cabeza síntoma del remordimiento.

Bobby se inclinó junto al cuerpo y del bolsillo de Jordan extrajo un llavero con una sola llave, tomó las armas que guardaba en sus pantalones y se alejó. Castiel corrió tras Bobby hacia el final de pasillo, hacia donde Dean debería estar esperándo.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Castiel deteniéndolos a ambos - ¡Las cámaras!

Habían cámaras de seguridad instaladas en el techo, mirando hacia ellos de manera amenazante y Castiel temía que en cualquier momento una multitud de cazadores llegara para acribillarlos.

\- Está bien, John se está encargando de ello – Bobby lo tranquilizó, por supuesto, como buenos cazadores, ya habían pensado en ello.

Castiel asintió con alivio y ambos avanzaron hacia el final del pasillo, el cual se hacía más largo de lo que parecía en realidad, debido a la ansiedad que sentía de ver a Dean de nuevo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y jamás dejarlo ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Se detuvieron al fondo del pasillo, frente a la única jaula que albergaba a alguien; allí estaba Dean, desnudo, herido, tendido en el suelo en su forma humana. La mayoría de sus heridas habían sido atendidas, las más profundas cubiertas por una venda, una de ellas rodeando su cuello, otra su muslo y otra en su brazo. Estaba inconsciente aún, pálido, delgado y con cientos de moretones y rasguños furiosos estropeando su piel; esto hizo que Castiel lamentara el hecho de no haber torturado a Jordan y no haberle hecho sufrir antes de acabar con su vida.

Sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Dean, había un lobo, relativamente pequeño y de color naranja brillante, con el pelaje más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. El lobo lamía delicadamente las heridas descubiertas del joven inconsciente, gimiendo suavemente con tristeza y preocupación, haciendo evidente el hecho de que no pretendía herir a Dean, al contrario, su intención era cuidar de él. 

Al verlos, el lobo se detuvo y levantó las orejas en alerta, gruñendo y enseñando sus dientes en señal de amenaza, estaba protegiendo a su amigo, eso era seguro, por eso Castiel y el cazador decidieron tranquilizarlo en lugar de intimidarlo. 

\- Hey, tranquilo, amigo – murmuró Bobby en voz baja, bajando el arma y acercándose con cautela luego de enseñarle las llaves de la jaula – queremos ayudar, venimos a sacarlos de aquí.

El lobo se apartó unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Dean y entonces se transformó, regresando a su forma humana. Los ojos de Bobby por poco saltan de su cara al ver a la hermosa mujer desnuda en frente suyo. Su cuerpo lucía pálido y delgado, pero no estaba muy lastimado, salvo por un conjunto de moretones aquí y allá, ni siquiera parecía que hubiese sido forzada a pelear.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la chica, dedicándoles una mirada fría. 

\- Somos amigos de Dean - respondió Bobby con suavidad - en realidad soy su tío, Bobby. 

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó a Castiel aún a la defensiva. 

\- Soy Castiel, Dean y yo solíamos vivir juntos… antes de que todo pasara. 

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con reconocimiento y sus hombros al fin se relajaron – así que eres ese Castiel. Dean me ha hablado mucho sobre ti ¿sabes? mencionó tus ojos azules, incluso habló sobre la gabardina que llevas puesta, dice que te ves realmente sexy en ella.   
Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo su corazón calentarse un poco, pensando que jamás volvería a quitarse esa gabardina si eso hacía que Dean lo mirara con deseo. Era extraño que Dean hubiese hablado de él antes que de su propia familia, pero Castiel no podía quejarse de ello, en realidad lo apreciaba después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Una vez que Bobby vio a la chica relajarse procedió a abrir la jaula, lo cual no fue muy difícil después de haber obtenido la llave.

\- ¡Espera! ¿qué hay de los cazadores? – preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Nos hemos encargado de Jordan – explicó Castiel – los demás parecen estar distraídos con la batalla que se celebra en este instante, que por cierto, debe estar por terminar. 

\- Entonces debemos darnos prisa. 

Ana salió de la Jaula con cautela, entonces Castiel tuvo espacio suficiente para entrar en ella a toda prisa y tomar el cuerpo de Dean entre sus brazos. Estaba helado y sus cejas apenas se movieron, sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Castiel acarició su rostro frío y besó su frente, pero nada ocurrió.

\- Sus heridas no son demasiado graves – explicó Ana para tranquilizarlo – ha perdido mucha sangre, así que está débil y agotado, pero se pondrá bien si logramos salir de aquí. 

Castiel asintió, se quitó la gabardina y cubrió el cuerpo de Dean con ella, queriendo darle un poco de calor y hacerlo sentir menos expuesto y vulnerable. Bobby recordó hacer lo mismo con Ana, se despojó de su delgada camisa de cuadros y cubrió los hombros de la chica con ella, quedando sólo con una sencilla camiseta negra, afortunadamente su camisa era lo suficientemente grande para abrigar a la chica.

Cuando Castiel intentó levantar al más joven, sus ojos verdes se abrieron, probablemente al sentir el fuerte tirón en sus heridas; todos se congelaron al verlo despierto, con esa mirada confundida en su rostro, con sus ojos desenfocados sin reconocimiento. Dean gimió de dolor y entonces su mirada se encontró con el rostro de Castiel que lo observaba con preocupación.

\- ¿Cas? – preguntó, levantando su brazo bueno para acariciar su rostro y asegurarse de que fuera real.

\- Soy yo, Dean – respondió, sintiendo las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos – hemos venido por ti.   
El cuerpo de Dean se tensó en alerta al escuchar la palabra “hemos” se incorporó rápidamente y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Bobby justo al lado de Ana.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a despertar, princesa – saludó Bobby con sarcasmo, nunca admitiría que también sentía lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. 

\- Bobby… - fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Ana los interrumpiera. 

\- Escuchen, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero realmente tenemos que salir de aquí. 

\- ¿Y Jordan? – preguntó Dean confundido.

\- Te explicaremos en el camino.

Castiel le ayudó a levantarse, apoyando su brazo sano alrededor de su hombro. Dean apenas podía caminar con su pierna herida y Castiel apenas podía sostener su peso, pero ambos se las arreglaron para mantener el ritmo.   
Por el camino se toparon con el cadáver de Jordan, sangrando en el pasillo, observándolos con ojos muertos y opacos. Ambos licántropos dejaron escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, pero no había una sola pizca de lástima en su mirada, al contrario, era evidente el alivio en sus ojos.   
Afuera la batalla aún no terminaba, se escuchaban los ladridos y los gruñidos de los lobos, así como los gritos de los cazadores, el olor de la sangre era demasiado fuerte, como si todo el campo de batalla estuviese bañado en ella. 

\- ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí sin ser vistos? – preguntó Ana, viendo imposible atravesar el coliseo con cientos de cazadores presenciando una batalla. 

\- Sólo tenemos que esperar la señal – respondió Bobby, procurando hablar en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los cazadores que se hallaban cerca de allí. 

Estaban a punto de preguntar a qué señal se refería, cuando una fuerte explosión resonó a lo lejos haciendo eco en las paredes del coliseo, interrumpiendo la pelea y capturando la atención de los cazadores. El suelo tembló y una gran cantidad de polvo se desprendió del techo a la vez que el olor a humo y hierba quemada inundaba sus fosas nasales. 

\- Por favor díganme que esos no han sido ustedes – dijo Ana, pasando sus manos temblorosas por su cabello corto. 

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? – respondió Bobby – tenemos que quemar este lugar si no queremos que vuelva a ser utilizado para eventos de este tipo, pensé que eso era lo que querías. Además nos dará la oportunidad de salir sin ser vistos. 

\- Escuchen, los cazadores tienen quien sabe cuántos licántropos enjaulados en este lugar y no van a arriesgar sus vidas para sacarlos, van a morir en el incendio si no hacemos algo – explicó Ana con desesperación.

\- Oh, diablos, no voy a liberar a un centenar de licántropos que bien podrían ser peligrosos – respondió Bobby de forma cortante.  
Afuera la pelea había llegado a su fin, los cazadores corrían evacuando el lugar, con sus armas listas para disparar a quien quiera que hubiese ocasionado el fuego. Los lobos que minutos antes habían estado luchando por sus vidas, yacían en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre e inmóviles. Había heridas de bala en sus cuerpos maltrechos y los ojos de Ana se llenaron de lágrimas al verlos. 

\- ¿Ves lo que han hecho? – exclamó la chica – no quieren que sobrevivan, por eso los han matado a ambos y los demás serán abandonados para morir en el fuego. 

\- Pueden ser peligrosos, no podemos dejarlos ir sin más – insistió Bobby. 

\- Bobby, escucha, los licántropos no somos peligrosos – replicó Dean – me conoces y sabes que jamás le haría daño a nadie ¿verdad? 

\- Mordiste a Sam, perdiste el control y lo lastimaste. 

\- Estaba aterrado, pensé que iban a matarme. Además, apenas le hice un rasguño, en cambio ustedes me dispararon, pudieron haberme asesinado ¿quién de nosotros crees que es más peligroso aquí? – Bobby frunció el ceño sin decir una palabra – oh, ya veo, piensas que eso no estaría mal ¿verdad? Porque sólo soy un monstruo, porque no soy humano ¿acaso eso hace que mi vida valga menos? 

\- Dean, no hay tiempo para esto. 

\- Por favor, Bobby, sólo escúchame por una vez en tu vida ¿quieres? Una de esas personas a quienes llamas “monstruos” justo ayer dio su vida por mí, sabía que no podría ser oponente para él y sacrificó su vida sólo para que yo pudiera verlos a ustedes de nuevo. Un humano jamás haría eso, porque son demasiado egoístas. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer por él, para honrar su memoria, es salvar a los demás, con o sin tu ayuda. 

\- Dudo que todos los licántropos sean como él. 

\- Al igual que los otros humanos no son como ustedes, has visto lo que hacen esos cazadores, dime, Bobby ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos monstruos aquí?   
Bobby suspiró, quedándose sin argumentos, dándose cuenta de que había razón en las palabras de Dean. El Dean que recordaba pocas veces había discutido con él, siempre solía pensar que él y su padre tenían todo el conocimiento sobre el mundo, así que nunca se atrevió a contradecirlos, pero esta vez estaba luchando desesperadamente para convencerlo de algo que se oponía a la ideología de Bobby y de John Winchester. Aún tenía miedo de lo que aquellas criaturas podrían llegar a hacer en caso de ser liberados, pero Dean era la prueba viviente de que no todo lo no-humano era vil y peligroso. 

\- De acuerdo, me tienes, voy a ayudarlos – se rindió Bobby exhalando un suspiro – Ana y yo iremos a sacarlos, mientras tanto, Castiel, quiero que lleves a Dean a un lugar seguro. 

Le lanzó las llaves del auto y Castiel las atrapó con su mano libre, por supuesto la vida de Dean era mucho más importante para él que la vida de cientos de licántropos que ni siquiera conocía. 

\- Espera, voy a acompañarlos – insistió Dean – no voy a dejar que vayan solos. 

\- Está bien, Dean – respondió Ana – ni siquiera puedes caminar, siento tener que decírtelo pero no nos serás de ayuda en esta ocasión, todo lo contrario. Tu tío y yo podemos encargarnos de esto, voy a cuidar de él, lo prometo. 

Dean miró al suelo con tristeza, sin embargo asintió, sabía que en su actual estado no sería más que una carga y lo último que quería era entorpecer su misión – de acuerdo, tengan cuidado. 

\- Ustedes igual – Ana le sonrió antes de que ambos se alejaran.

El olor a humo se había hecho más fuerte, haciéndole toser dolorosamente, sus costillas palpitaban y se sentía increíblemente agotado, tenían que apresurarse a salir. 

\- Escucha, Cas, necesito que me ayudes a vestirme con la ropa de Jordan, sé que es asqueroso pero sólo lograré llamar la atención de los cazadores si me ven herido y vestido con sólo una gabardina. 

Castiel asintió y obedeció, comprendía que aún podían haber cazadores merodeando fuera del coliseo y que no dejarían marchar a Dean tan fácilmente, sin embargo a simple vista no sospecharían de Dean si lucía igual que ellos. 

.   
Atravesaron el coliseo a toda prisa y lograron salir al exterior, la mayoría de los cazadores ya se habían alejado, pues las llamas habían crecido lo suficiente para cubrir la mitad del lugar, el cual dada su antigüedad comenzaba a derrumbarse poco a poco y puesto que no contaban con agua corriente, no había forma alguna de apagar el fuego. Por lo tanto, los cazadores habían preferido darle la espalda al problema y regresar por donde vinieron, después de todo habían acudido con el único propósito de divertirse y olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, a excepción de algunos hombres que aún merodeaban el lugar, probablemente aquellos responsables del evento.   
Al verlos salir cojeando fuera del coliseo, un par de cazadores se acercaron a ellos a toda prisa y Dean sintió congelarse en los brazos de Castiel; por el fuerte apretón en su cintura, podía darse cuenta de que Cas también estaba asustado, incluso más que Dean. 

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! – gritó un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte, su rostro y sus manos cubiertos de ceniza. Castiel y Dean se detuvieron, intentado ocultar el miedo en su mirada y se enfrentaron a ellos, suplicando que no hubiesen reconocido a Dean. 

\- ¿Están bien? ¿están heridos? – preguntó el hombre preocupado, mirando el cuerpo de Dean, al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que era. 

\- Estoy bien, amigo, ya fui atendido - respondió Dean con calma – casi muero aplastado por un bloque de cemento, pero he pasado cosas peores. 

\- Supongo que es cierto – el hombre rió con alivio – sin embargo parecen muy jóvenes para ser cazadores. 

\- Ya sabes, el negocio familiar – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- ¿Hay alguien más atrapado adentro? 

\- No lo creo, al parecer somos los últimos. 

\- De acuerdo ¿necesitan ayuda con algo? 

\- Hey Marco, son amigos míos, yo me encargaré de ellos – habló una voz ronca justo detrás del cazador y Dean sintió congelarse al ver de quien se trataba.  
El hombre asintió, dándole a John Winchester una palmadita amistosa antes de alejarse, claramente su padre era un cazador reconocido y no pasaría desapercibido en un lugar como ese, sin embargo, no levantaría sospecha ya que la existencia de Dean había sido mantenida en secreto durante toda su vida.   
La expresión en los ojos de John era imposible de leer para Dean, parecía reflejar arrepentimiento, culpa o preocupación… al menos no parecía querer matarlo. Sam estaba a su lado, sonriendo como un idiota, feliz de ver a su hermano sano y salvo, después de haberlo visto inconsciente minutos atrás. 

\- ¡Dean! – exclamó Sam antes de saltar sobre su hermano y apretar su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo – Dios, te extrañé tanto, estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

\- Sammy, me haces daño – Dean quiso devolverle el abrazo, pero los brazos de Sam lastimaban sus costillas y tiraban de la piel desgarrada. 

\- Lo siento – sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se apartaba de él – es sólo que me alegro de verte.

\- También yo, pensé que moriría aquí. 

\- ¿Pensaste que permitiríamos eso? – preguntó John, quien había permanecido silencioso hasta el momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar – Dean, eres mi hijo, por supuesto que vendría siempre por ti. 

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió con tono frío y sarcástico. No es que no se alegrara de ver a su padre, de hecho había soñado con ese momento durante semanas, sin embargo, muchos de esos sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas, ayudándole a darse cuenta de que aún no perdonaba a su padre por haberle disparado, por haber intentado matarlo, por haberlo tratado como una mascota en lugar de un hijo, porque siempre Sammy había sido más importante, no por ser su hijo biológico, sino por la única razón de ser un humano. 

\- Dean… - fue todo lo que John pudo decir antes de que una enorme sección del coliseo se viniera abajo con un fuerte estruendo. 

\- ¡Bobby! – gritó Dean, intentando alejarse de los brazos de Castiel para entrar al coliseo en llamas, pero por supuesto, el otro jamás se lo permitiría. 

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto en salir? – preguntó John con preocupación, las llamas crecían y en cuestión de minutos todo el coliseo habría desaparecido, quizás el fuego se extendería al bosque y destruiría la aldea abandonada. 

\- Están liberando a los demás licántropos, él y mi amiga Ana. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué demonios haría eso? ¿Y quién es Ana? ¿es otro licántropo? 

\- Papá, no son peligrosos… sólo confía en mí ¿quieres? Por esta vez sólo cree en mí, por favor.  
John no pudo luchar contra los ojos llenos de dolor de su hijo, no tenía el corazón para decirle que todos ellos probablemente no eran más que monstruos. Realmente no desconfiaba de Dean, pero sí lo creía bastante ingenuo, sin embargo, tenía fe en el criterio de Bobby y si él había decidido que no eran peligrosos, entonces John quizás podría considerarlo. 

John suspiró con resignación y les dio la espalda para encontrarse con un par de cazadores aún allí, hablando entre ellos con preocupación, como si consideraran la idea de entrar al coliseo en llamas. 

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó John acercándose a ellos. 

\- Es nuestro amigo, Jordan, no le hemos visto salir y estamos preocupados por él – respondió uno de ellos. 

\- Jordan… conozco a ese chico, en realidad también es un buen amigo mío – mintió John, odiaba al hombre con todas las fuerzas de su ser, pero debía sonar convincente - ¿Creen que aún sigue adentro? 

\- ¿En dónde más podría estar? este lugar es suyo también, lo adora, no se iría sin intentar salvarlo… probablemente eso es lo que intenta hacer… tal vez quedó atrapado en algún lugar. 

\- Voy a entrar entonces – dijo John.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Papá, estás loco? – intervino Sam, sabía que su padre entraría allí por Bobby, ambos sabían que Jordan había muerto y aunque viviera, jamás pondrían en peligro sus vidas para salvarlo, sin embargo era una tarea demasiado arriesgada y lo último que quería era perderlos a ambos.

\- Estaré bien, soy un cazador, no podría permitir que un amigo muera sin hacer nada. 

\- Iré contigo – insistió Sam.

\- No, necesito que cuides de tu hermano, eres el único que sabe cómo utilizar un arma – dijo en voz baja, apretando con orgullo el hombro del menor.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó Dean – ten cuidado.   
John sonrió y corrió al interior del coliseo, evitando hábilmente las llamas y desapareciendo dentro del humo.   
\- Jamás me había sentido tan inútil – confesó Dean, dejándose caer sobre un tronco cerca de allí, quería ayudar, quería sentirse útil, pero apenas podía mantener los párpados abiertos, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de nuevo. 

\- Ya has hecho suficiente – respondió Castiel – te las arreglaste para sobrevivir y eso es un milagro. 

\- Pero tuve que matar, maté a dos de los míos, Cas – las lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por sus mejillas al recordar la mirada gris en los ojos de Dorian y luego en los ojos de Ruby, que había estado tan aferrada a su vida, tan dispuesta a vivir, quizás tenía una misión, quizás tenía aún muchos sueños por delante y Dean los había destruido de la manera más egoísta – prometí que jamás lastimaría a nadie, incluso me negué a cazar animales o a comer carne cruda y al final de todos modos terminé convirtiéndome en un asesino.

\- No tenías opción, Dean, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, no eres un asesino ¿me escuchas? – murmuró Sam inclinándose a su lado. Entonces Dean pudo ver el ojo morado e hinchado en el rostro de su hermano, al igual que su labio herido. 

\- Sí, es mi culpa, fui demasiado débil y a causa de eso te lastimaron y ahora Bobby, Papá y Ana, están arriesgando sus vidas allá adentro… ni siquiera sabemos si siguen con vida. 

\- Van a estar bien, sólo ten fe.   
Dean asintió y recargó su peso sobre el cuerpo de Castiel, quien se aferraba a él con fuerza; probablemente aquello, el sentir a Dean en sus brazos era lo único que mantenía sus piezas unidas, lo único que le impedía derrumbarse. 

Todos habían esperado que los dos cazadores que aún merodeaban fuera del coliseo, se marcharan en cualquier momento para ponerse a salvo de las llamas que crecían al hacer contacto con la hierba, pero no lo hicieron, habían mantenido la distancia hasta ahora, pero de pronto comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. El cuerpo de Dean se tensó de inmediato, ya no podía confiar en los cazadores. 

\- Hey, niños, deberían buscar un refugio, no es seguro que permanezcan cerca de las llamas. 

\- Se los agradezco, pero estamos esperando a Papá – respondió Sam de manera cortante, esperando que volvieran a apartarse – sin embargo ustedes deberían hacer caso a su consejo. 

\- No nos iremos de aquí sin nuestro amigo… tampoco nos iremos sin su padre, si no sale en un minuto, entonces entraremos a buscarlo, no te preocupes.   
Las palabras de los hombres apenas eran audibles sobre el crepitar del fuego y el calor era abrasador, a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el viento frío de la noche comenzaba a soplar, aunque todo lo que conseguía era avivar el fuego.

\- Espera un segundo – dijo uno de los cazadores, fijando su mirada en el rostro de Dean por primera vez, el corazón de Dean golpeó contra sus costillas y aumentó su ritmo al ver la manera en que el hombre lo observaba – ¿acaso no es el lobo de Jordan? 

\- ¿Qué? No estarás hablando en serio – respondió su compañero, acercándose para evaluar el rostro de Dean. 

\- Lo es, no hay duda, incluso lleva puesta su ropa ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? 

\- Oigan, creo que están en un error – intervino Sam con voz firme, intentado tomar las riendas del asunto, ya que Castiel y su hermano parecían increíblemente asustados. 

\- Estoy seguro de que no, muchacho – dijo el cazador mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba hacia el chico - ¿Tú fuiste su maldito cómplice, eh? ¿lo ayudaste a escapar? Nunca hubiera esperado algo así del hijo de John Winchester. 

Sam se congeló al ver el cañón del arma apuntando a su cabeza y sabía que no podría hacer ningún movimiento para defender a sus amigos sin provocar que todos murieran acribillados. 

\- ¡Hey! Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver en esto – Dean se había puesto de pie con dificultad y se había enfrentado al cazador. Intentó abalanzarse sobre él y arrebatarle el arma, pero su compañero reaccionó de inmediato y de pronto una fuerte y dolorosa corriente eléctrica hizo contacto con el metal incrustado en su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose, sin el más mínimo control de sus extremidades. 

\- ¡Dean! – gritó Castiel llenó de angustia. Iba a correr a su lado, sostenerlo en sus brazos y protegerlo de todo lo que intentara lastimarlo, pero el otro cazador apuntó hacia él con el taser, amenazando con freír su cerebro, haciéndole congelarse en su lugar. 

\- No des un paso más – le ordenó, esta vez acercando el taser hacia el cuerpo de Dean, quien estaba retorciéndose en el suelo con espasmos involuntarios y los ojos desenfocados – otra descarga podría matarlo ¿sabes? No importa que tan resistente sea el cuerpo de un licántropo, no son inmortales. Un simple taser no funcionaría correctamente contra ellos, su efecto no sería el mismo, así que pusimos placas de metal dentro de sus cuerpos… esto sólo confirma el hecho de que es el maldito lobo que trajo Jordan. 

\- Por favor, déjalo ir – suplicó Sam – él nunca ha lastimado a nadie, es inofensivo. 

\- No lo creo, niño, tienes que saber que no es un cachorro inofensivo, si mis cálculos son correctos, él asesinó a Jordan para escapar ¿no es verdad?   
El hombre pateó a Dean justo en las costillas, pero el único sonido que obtuvo fue un balbuceo incoherente y un gemido de dolor. 

\- Déjalo en paz – gritó Castiel – fui yo quien lo mató, yo lo saqué de allí. 

Los ojos de los cazadores se ampliaron con sorpresa, más al instante se echaron a reír – no intentes engañarnos, reconocemos los ojos de un cazador cuando lo vemos y tú no eres uno de nosotros, tus manos son las de una chica que nunca ha tenido que realizar un trabajo duro, es más que obvio que nunca has sostenido un arma y nunca has matado a nadie. 

\- Dime algo, monstruo – dijo el otro cazador, inclinándose para ver de cerca el rostro de Dean - ¿mataste a mi amigo, eh? ¿en dónde escondiste su cadáver?   
Pero los ojos de Dean estaban desenfocados, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, claramente la electricidad había afectado su sistema nervioso, ahora mismo no tenía la capacidad de articular palabras y probablemente la confusión que sentía le impedía comprender sus preguntas, pero los cazadores eran demasiado tontos para saberlo. 

\- ¡Responde! – gritó el cazador que sostenía el taser, pateando de nuevo la costillas de Dean. 

\- Es inútil, amigo – dijo su compañero – no puede respondernos, deja de torturarlo frente a estos chicos y sólo mátalo.   
El hombre suspiró con resignación y asintió, ubicando el taser contra el pecho de Dean – mereces ser torturado, mereces ser castigado por la muerte de nuestro amigo, pero tendré compasión por estos pobres chicos que creen en ti. Adiós monstruo.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando el  cazador puso el taser en el pecho de Dean, los ojos de Sam y Castiel se abrieron con horror a la vez que un grito desesperado salió de sus gargantas. Sam estaba a punto de correr hacia su hermano, olvidándose del arma que apuntaba directamente hacia su propia cabeza, cuando de repente un enorme lobo de color negro emergió del humo y las cenizas y con una velocidad imposible se abalanzó sobre el hombre del taser, destrozando su garganta, dejándolo muerto al instante. El otro cazador horrorizado, apartó el arma lejos de la frente de Sam para comenzar a dispararle al animal, el cual intentó esquivarlo, no obstante, tras pocos segundos cayó al suelo con un aullido de dolor. El cazador lo habría asesinado en el acto si Sam no hubiese reaccionado; sin pensarlo tomó su arma y disparó al hombre justo en su cabeza, salvando así la vida del lobo. 

La expresión en el rostro de Sam era de horror puro, nunca antes había tenido que asesinar a nadie, su padre ni siquiera le había permitido involucrarse directamente en una cacería, pero eso poco importaba, de todos modos aquello había sido un ser humano y no un monstruo como los que su padre eliminaba, lo cual lo hacía mucho peor, pues eso lo convertía en un asesino.  

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en shock, con la mirada pérdida en el vacío y sus manos temblando, sólo supo que al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Castiel había corrido hacia Dean y lo había tomado entre sus brazos de manera protectora. Dean estaba inconsciente y  habían lágrimas en los ojos de Castiel, tal vez impactado por la situación, tal vez preocupado por su pareja herida en sus brazos o tal vez lloraba por el temor de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo.  

\- Hey, niño, no te mortifiques por eso, se lo merecía – fue la voz del lobo la que llamó su atención, pero ya no lucía como un lobo, ahora tendido en el suelo en su lugar se hallaba un hombre  de piel morena, largo cabello azabache cayendo por su espalda y ojos increíblemente azules. Era hermoso como todos los de su especie, estaba desnudo, cubierto de ceniza, acunando contra su pecho su brazo izquierdo, el cual no paraba de sangrar. Al verlo, Sam corrió a su lado para examinar sus heridas. 

\- Estoy bien – dijo el licántropo – mis amigos se ocuparán de esto.

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta de que ahora habían muchos más lobos saliendo del coliseo en llamas, eran alrededor de 25 o 30, algunos en su forma humana, otros en su forma animal, algunos cojeando, otros corriendo y otros cargando a sus compañeros heridos. Por último vio salir a su padre soportando el peso de Bobby, quien cojeaba al caminar, pero por lo demás no parecía estar muy herido. Ana también estaba allí, apoyando a Bobby del otro lado. Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sintió un increíble deseo de llorar, de dejar salir todas las emociones contenidas.

\- Hey, chico – dijo el licántropo mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro –  agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida. No te sientas mal por lo que hiciste, recuerda lo que esos cazadores nos hicieron y cómo merecían pagar por ello… sabían que somos inofensivos, que nunca hemos hecho daño a nadie y aun así decidieron torturarnos y matarnos de la manera más cruel, piensa que lo merecían por lo que le hicieron a tu hermano. 

Sam era consciente de  que el hombre tenía razón, sin embargo, sabía que no dejaría de doler por un buen tiempo, sabía que no sería algo fácil de superar, no obstante  asintió e  hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír – gracias a ti también, por haberlo salvado.

\- No hay de qué – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa simpática. 

Entonces Sam se levantó,  corriendo hacia Bobby y su padre con sus ojos de cachorro llenos de emoción, alegres de verlos a todos a salvo, lejos de las llamas.

\- Hey, Sammy ¿están todos  bien? – preguntó John al ver a su hijo acercarse. 

-Estamos bien. Pensamos que el coliseo colapsaría antes de que regresaran ¿por qué tardaron tanto? 

\- Una sección del coliseo se vino abajo, varios licántropos quedaron atrapados y otros se lastimaron, costó bastante trabajo sacarlos a todos de allí. Dean tenía razón, no son tan peligrosos como pensaba. 

Sam sonrió, orgulloso de que John hubiese sido capaz de admitir su error y hubiese abierto su mente un poco, pues sabía lo testarudo que podía ser su padre y su rechazo hacia las criaturas sobrenaturales – me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, sé que no es fácil para ti admitirlo.

-Quizás todavía tengo un lado humano – dijo John con una sonrisa. 

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada a la manada de licántropos que se acurrucaban desnudos mientras intentaban examinar sus heridas - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

\- No tienen que hacer nada más por nosotros, vamos a quedarnos aquí – respondió Ana - después de todo este lugar pertenecía a los lobos antes de que los cazadores llegaran. Veremos qué queda de él después de que las llamas se apaguen y volveremos a reconstruir la aldea; y los que aún tienen una familia en algún lugar, serán libres de volver a sus hogares. 

\- Suerte con eso – dijo Bobby, esforzándose por ponerse de pie y caminar sin ayuda – nosotros debemos volver a casa y atender nuestras heridas. Maldición, no puedo esperar a estar en mi sofá, podría dormir durante meses. 

\- Por cierto ¿cómo está Dean? – preguntó John mirando  la dirección en que se hallaba Castiel, sosteniendo al licántropo inconsciente en sus brazos, acunándolo tiernamente y aspirando el aroma de su cabello cubierto de ceniza. 

\- Herido y agotado, pero creo que se pondrá bien – respondió Sam con un dejo de preocupación en su voz – los licántropos son más fuertes y sanan más rápido, así que deberá despertar en poco tiempo ¿verdad? 

\- Ciertamente. Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de él – dijo Ana con tristeza.

-Se lo haré saber – respondió John antes de apoyar de nuevo a Bobby en su hombro y darle un suave empujón a Sam para hacerlo caminar.   

Sam y Castiel cargaron a Dean hasta el auto y en el camino escucharon como a lo lejos el resto del coliseo terminaba de derrumbarse, afortunadamente ya no había nadie adentro, salvo por los tres cadáveres de los cazadores que habían iniciado aquel macabro evento. Sam no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ellos, después de todo no eran completamente malvados, tenían la intención de ayudar a las personas y limpiar el mundo de las criaturas que amenazaban con hacerles daño desde las sombras, pero sus mentes se habían corrompido en el camino y ya no podían aceptar cualquier criatura que fuese diferente a ellos, así que se habían ensañado con los seres más generosos e inofensivos de la naturaleza, culpándolos de crímenes que no habían cometido los de su especie. Todo había sido sólo un error y una muy mala elección. Sam había ayudado a acabar con la vida de uno de ellos y eso jamás lo olvidaría. 

Se acurrucaron los tres en el asiento trasero del impala, Dean dormido en los brazos de Castiel con las piernas extendidas sobre el regazo de Sam, todos en completo silencio, atormentandose a sí mismos por razones diferentes.

Castiel pensaba en el cadáver de Jordan, el miedo en sus ojos y la súplica muriendo en su voz, justo antes de que Bobby  disparara… todo por petición suya. Le había pedido a Bobby que lo asesinara porque estaba aterrorizado, porque tenía miedo de que volviese a buscarlos, a él, a Dean o a sus familias y lo último que quería era tener que vivir escondiéndose, asustado por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo también hubo algo de venganza en la acción, quería que Jordan sufriera por haberse atrevido a lastimar a la persona que amaba, la única que lo había elegido por encima de los demás y a la que por poco había perdido por su culpa, porque Jordan lo había dejado tan roto, tan dañado que le era difícil pensar que alguien tan maravilloso como Dean podría amarlo, porque durante tantos años de acoso incesante le había hecho creer que no merecía ser feliz al lado de alguien. Jordan había destruido su autoestima, había puesto a todos sus compañeros de clase en su contra, porque tenía la suficiente influencia y convicción para hacer que todos creyeran sus palabras, justo el don del que carecía Castiel. Cuando Bobby le disparó sólo pudo pensar en ello, en todo el daño que había causado y cuánto merecía morir por ello… aún lo pensaba de cierta manera y aún pensaba que había tomado la decisión correcta y eso le asustaba, porque era una vida humana de la que hablaban y aunque no hubiese sido él quien había tirado del gatillo, seguía sintiéndose responsable por su muerte.

Todos habían tenido que asesinar a alguien ese día y lo que lo hacía más difícil, era el hecho de que esta vez los villanos de la historia eran los cazadores, sus propios compañeros, personas que habían llegado a conocer y apreciar, seres humanos llenos de crueldad hacia lo sobrenatural pero llenos de buenas intenciones hacia la humanidad. ¿Merecían morir? Tal vez no realmente, pero no habían tenido más opción, pues aquellos licántropos eran seres inocentes, que no habían hecho daño a nadie y ellos tampoco merecían morir. 

 

ooOoo

El viaje fue largo y tedioso, pues el silencio ocasionado por el bajo estado de ánimo y el agotamiento no ayudaba a liberar la tensión. Ninguno de ellos logró dormir durante el trayecto, salvo por Dean, quien aún no despertaba. 

Llegaron a casa de los Winchester cerca de la media noche, más que agotados, con la intención de limpiar sus heridas, descansar y despertar habiendo olvidado los horrores del día anterior. 

Dean fue llevado hasta su propia cama, en su habitación, pero esta vez no se preocuparon por bloquear la puerta. Castiel se quedó a su lado, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en despertar y por qué razón no lo habría hecho ya. Sus signos vitales eran estables y sus heridas no parecían ser demasiado profundas, aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de contraer infección, pero esa no era una gran preocupación pues dudaban que los licántropos fueran tan vulnerables como los seres humanos. Así que asumieron que probablemente Dean estaría agotado tras varios días sin dormir y su cuerpo se estaría recuperando por la pérdida de sangre. 

Castiel se recostó a su lado en la cama, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, reconfortándose con el calor de su piel y el aroma de su cuerpo. Desde la cama, detalló cada centímetro, cada rincón de la habitación; era amplia y agradable, tenía su propio baño y cocina, buena ventilación, sin mencionar que el colchón era increíblemente cómodo. John Winchester había pensado en todo para mantener a su hijo cómodo y feliz; había una televisión, libros, videojuegos, un computador portátil,  allí estaba la amada guitarra de Dean y una enorme batería, la pared adornada por cientos de fotografías de su familia, que quizás fueron puestas allí para hacerle sentir menos solitario. No cabía duda de que Dean había estado cómodo allí y probablemente nunca se habría aburrido, sin embargo la soledad debía ser abrumadora, sólo con el contacto ocasional de su padre y su tío… sólo esperaba que no quisieran arrebatarle también su compañía.

ooOoo

Cuando despertó, los rayos del sol se filtraban por un par de agujeros en el techo, cuidadosamente cubiertos para evitar que la lluvia entrara y  cayera justo sobre su rostro. Miró el reloj de pared ubicado encima del refrigerador, marcando las 10:30 am. Observó de nuevo a Dean que no parecía dar indicios de querer despertar y se preguntó si debería preocuparse. Acarició su rostro y su frente, sintiendo su temperatura un poco más elevada de lo normal, probablemente señales de infección, su respiración ya no era tan tranquila, quizás producto de la fiebre, había  sudor  cubriendo su frente y su rostro lucía demasiado pálido.

-Hey, Dean, despierta – llamó suavemente acariciando su cabello, pero Dean no parecía dar señales de vida. 

\- ¡Dean! – lo sacudió un poco más fuerte, pero no hubo respuesta. 

Se levantó de un salto, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Miró en todas direcciones, percatándose de que Sam se hallaba de pie en la puerta, con el cabello revuelto y ojos dormilones, llevando sólo un par de bóxer y una camiseta. 

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con preocupación, mirando en dirección a su hermano. 

\- No lo sé. Todavía no despierta, parece tener fiebre, quizás sus heridas estén infectadas. 

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa y preocupación antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr – iré a buscar a Papá – gritó desde las escaleras. 

Castiel se deshizo de las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Dean y lo despojó de su ropa, sintiendo asco al darse cuenta de que aún llevaba la ropa de Jordan. Lanzó las prendas lejos de allí, donde no pudiera tropezar con ellas y se dio a la tarea de examinar el cuerpo de Dean, retirando las vendas que quizás Jordan había puesto antes. 

Unos fuertes pasos hicieron eco en las escaleras del sótano, antes de que John Winchester hiciera presencia, acompañado de Bobby, unos pasos más atrás, apoyando su pierna herida en un bastón. 

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó John acercándose angustiado al cuerpo inerte de su hijo. 

Castiel estaba retirando las vendas que quizás Jordan o Ana habían puesto desde el día anterior. Miró a John con anchos ojos azules y sacudió la cabeza – pensé que sus heridas podrían estar infectadas, pero parecen estar bien. La fiebre podría ser ocasionada por alguna clase de virus, sabemos que el lugar tenía altos niveles de humedad, sin embargo eso no explica por qué aún no despierta.

\- ¿Alguna teoría? – preguntó Bobby – sabes sobre estas cosas ¿no?

\- Me preocupa que alguno de sus órganos se haya dañado cuando recibió la descarga eléctrica, tal vez su cerebro… o tal vez su corazón. 

Se inclinó, posando su oído sobre el pecho de Dean, intentando escuchar alguna anomalía en sus latidos – sería más  fácil si estuviéramos en un hospital– dijo con un suspiro de exasperación – debemos dejar que lo examine un médico de verdad, con instrumentos reales. 

John estaba a punto de reprochar, explicarle por cuantas razones no podían llevarlo a un hospital, pero en ese instante, justo antes de que Castiel pudiese apartar la cabeza del pecho de Dean, el joven comenzó a convulsionar, sus ojos seguían cerrados pero su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.   

\- ¡Oh Maldición! – exclamó Castiel, lo cual era preocupante ya que el joven pocas veces maldecía – Ayúdenme a sujetarlo, con cuidado. 

John corrió a su lado, sosteniendo delicadamente sus hombros mientras Bobby sostenía las piernas de Dean para evitar que se hiciera daño y Sam no pudo hacer más que mirar horrorizado, temiendo que su hermano pudiera morir justo después de todo lo que habían hecho. Los hombres pusieron al chico de costado sobre la cama para evitar que se ahogara con su propia saliva y observaron a Castiel a la espera de instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó John con  desesperación. 

Pero Castiel no respondió, ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Observaba los síntomas de Dean con el ojo de un profesional, a pesar de ser sólo un estudiante y a pesar de que sus manos temblaban llenas de temor y angustia, no obstante, sabía que la vida de Dean dependía de él y no podía darse el lujo de entrar en pánico.

Por fortuna la convulsión duró pocos minutos, tras los cuales Castiel volvió a comprobar sus signos vitales, encontrándolos un poco lentos y desiguales, luego sus ojos, hallando sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios azulados.

\- Dudo mucho que esto pueda ocasionarlo un simple taser -  comentó John. 

\- No era un simple taser, Papá… – explicó Sam, saliendo del shock momentáneo – oh diablos. 

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sam? Habla – instó Bobby. 

\- Ellos dijeron que un taser no era suficiente para inmovilizar a un licántropo, tampoco parecían tener mucho dinero para comprar algo más potente, así que implantaron placas de metal debajo de su piel ya que el metal es conductor de electricidad – dijo casi sin respirar - ¿y si eso es lo que está lastimando a Dean? 

\- No lo sé, Sam – respondió Cas - nunca había visto algo semejante,  Dean ni siquiera es humano, no sé qué cosas puedan afectar su cuerpo… sin embargo, no cabe duda de que hay que extraer las placas. 

John suspiró con exasperación – exactamente qué estaban esperando para decírmelo. 

Sam y Castiel compartieron miradas, avergonzados, habían estado tan ocupados revolcándose en su auto desprecio y auto compasión, que se habían olvidado de un asunto tan importante. Al ser licántropo habían pensado que Dean era invencible, pero no lo era y aún seguían sin saber con certeza qué podría haber causado su enfermedad.  

\- No hay tiempo para esto, John – Bobby le recordó que ahora mismo lo importante era ayudar a Dean en lugar de buscar culpables. 

\- Sí, lo sé – respondió suspirando de nuevo – debemos encontrar esas malditas placas de metal y sacarlas de su cuerpo. 

Ahora Dean estaba sobre su estómago y los hombres examinaban la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh Dios! – exclamó Castiel al darse cuenta de que debieron haber hecho eso mucho antes. 

Había varias zonas terriblemente enrojecidas y rodeadas de sarpullido, en su nuca,  en su brazo derecho,  en su muslo izquierdo y en la parte baja de su espalda, por lo tanto no fue muy difícil descubrir en qué lugar se ocultaban las placas de metal.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Bobby espantado. 

\- Tal vez es una reacción alérgica o pudieron haber puesto alguna clase de veneno en el metal, eso explicaría las convulsiones y la inconsciencia – respondió Castiel, palpando delicadamente las áreas afectadas – afortunadamente las placas fueron puestas justo debajo de la piel, no muy profundo, no será difícil sacarlas. 

\- ¿Va a estar bien? – preguntó Sam. 

\- Eso espero – dijo sinceramente, tenía que estarlo, porque de lo contrario no creía que pudiera recuperarse alguna vez si lo perdía

– necesito un bisturí,  navaja, cuchillo, cualquier cosa con la que pueda cortar, debemos desinfectarlo con agua hirviendo y alcohol ¿puedes hacer eso, Sam?

El chico asintió y corrió tan rápido como sus largas extremidades de lo permitieron.

\- Iré a traer el botiquín – dijo, John, sintiendo náuseas de ver el cuerpo herido y moribundo del chico que había cuidado como a un hijo y que se había esforzado tanto por proteger del mundo, queriendo evitar que cosas como esas le ocurrieran alguna vez. 

Bobby se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello con dulzura, aunque Dean no pudiera sentirlo.

\- Está bien, es más fuerte de lo que piensan – dijo Cas, por primera vez teniendo fe en sus propias palabras, no tenía más opción, no tenía nada más a qué aferrarse. 

\- Debí  haber confiado en él desde el comienzo – admitió Bobby - ¿Sabes, muchacho? Siempre he querido a Dean como a un hijo, más que como a un sobrino, pero el vio un padre en John en lugar de mí… tal vez porque John encajaba mejor en su prototipo de héroe o porque ya tenía a Sam y lucía más como un padre que yo. El punto es que nunca pude cuestionar a John por la forma en que lo trataba, como lo mantenía encerrado aquí, porque Dean siempre lo escucharía a él y si John le decía que era peligroso salir, entonces Dean no querría hacerlo. John le hizo pensar durante mucho tiempo que la felicidad estaba aquí en esta habitación y que el mundo exterior era algo a lo que debía temer… y Dean terminó creyéndole, pero en el fondo yo sabía que no era realmente feliz aquí, simplemente estaba… conforme. Mira, conozco al muchacho y sé que si se recupera de esto… y sé que lo hará, va a querer encerrarse aquí de nuevo. No lo dejes, Castiel, convénselo de que está mejor  libre, porque de lo contrario todo volverá a ser como antes y no quiero eso para él. Tal vez Dean te escuche más que a mí. 

\- Por supuesto – respondió Castiel –  voy a intentarlo, lo prometo. Después de todo, no quiero perder a Dean. 

En ese instante John regresó con el botiquín y minutos después Sam regresó con el cuchillo. Dean ya estaba perfectamente acomodado en la cama, listo para el procedimiento. 

Cuando Castiel hizo la primera incisión, las náuseas lo atacaron. No podía evitar pensar que era la piel de Dean la que estaba cortando. Bobby se apresuró a secar el sudor que comenzaba a rodar por su frente.

\- Hey, tranquilízate. Recuerda que no lo estás lastimando, lo estás ayudando, además es un corte superficial, sabes que podrá soportarlo. 

Castiel asintió, recibiendo la motivación para terminar el corte y en cuestión de minutos tuvo la primera placa de metal en sus manos, una pequeña placa de bordes redondeados cubierta de sangre.

- Déjame ver eso – le ordenó John y Castiel obedeció. 

John limpió el pequeño objeto con la manga de su camisa y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

\- Esto no es un metal cualquiera, es plata y  los licántropos son sensibles a la plata… esto lo estaba envenenando.  

Los cazadores dejaron salir una serie de exclamaciones y gruñidos, sintiendo la ira hervir dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Justo cuando pensé que ese Jordan no podría ser más hijo de perra – gruñó Bobby apretando los puños para contener la ira. 

\- Pero pensé que lo quería con vida – dijo Sam – pensé que quería que sobreviviera para ganar todas las batallas y así ganar dinero, de eso se trataba la competencia ¿no?

\- Tal vez no fue Jordan quien los implantó – sugirió John – pudo ser otro de los competidores.

\- Tiene sentido – continuó Bobby – su objetivo era hacer débiles a los demás lobos para que el suyo pudiera ganar, probablemente Jordan no tenía idea de que le habían puesto plata en lugar de metal. La muerte de Dean lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Castiel sintió sus manos temblar de tan solo pensar que Dean pudo haber muerto de no haberlo hallado a tiempo, haciéndose más consciente del peligro al que había estado expuesto y sintiendo alivio por primera vez de saber muertos a los demás cazadores que habían organizado semejante tortura, por fin sus ojos se habían abierto y se había dado cuenta de que debía verlos por lo que realmente eran; monstruos y no seres humanos tal como había pensado. 

Sam se dio cuenta de lo mismo, sintiendo un poco de alivio al recordarse que no había asesinado a nadie que no lo mereciera, porque la vida de su hermano era más valiosa que la de cualquier otro, porque había pureza y verdadera bondad en el corazón de Dean, en lugar del egoísmo y la crueldad que opacaba los ojos de tantos cazadores. 


	21. Chapter 21

Habían extraído el resto de la plata que quemaba y envenenaba el cuerpo de Dean, habían lavado cualquier residuo que pudiese haber quedado bajo su piel y luego habían cocido con cuidado. Cambiaron las sábanas ensangrentadas y arroparon a Dean con sábanas nuevas… ahora sólo quedaba esperar que reaccionara. Las heridas de plata usualmente tardaban un tiempo en sanar, pero estaría bien, tenía la certeza de que iba a mejorar. 

Sam y Castiel se habían quedado al lado del licántropo durante todo el día, vigilando su sueño sin alteraciones, cuidando que su condición no fuese a empeorar. Pero cuando la noche cayó de nuevo, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, dejando a Castiel a cargo de Dean, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto, eso sólo indicaba lo mucho que los Winchester habían llegado a confiar en él.   
La televisión estaba encendida en algún documental al que Castiel apenas prestaba atención, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Dean, pálido, pero aún hermoso. Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas y su cabello, había tanto amor palpitando en su pecho, que por alguna razón aumentó con el temor de perderlo. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo la habitación, encontrándose con el teléfono ubicado en una esquina, marcado con un letrero rojo que decía: “para emergencias” pero Castiel pensó que no habría nada de malo si lo utilizaba sólo por un momento. Así que se acercó hasta allí y marcó el número que tanto conocía. 

\- ¿Hola? ¿Cas? – preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, Balthazar, soy yo – respondió, preguntándose cómo habría podido adivinar que se trataba de él.

\- ¿Cas? ¿en verdad eres tú? Dios Santo, he hecho esa misma pregunta a cada número desconocido que aparece en mi pantalla ¿en dónde diablos estás? no imaginas lo preocupado que estaba, incluso pensé en llamar a la policía. 

\- Lo siento, las cosas han estado algo difíciles, por eso había olvidado llamarte, pero estoy bien. 

\- Dios, Cas, han pasado días desde que escuché tu voz, prometiste que ibas a llamarme en segundos, pero nunca lo hiciste ¿qué esperabas que pensara? Te busqué por todos lados, a ti y a Dean, incluso alerté a tus hermanos, dijeron que esperarían hasta mañana temprano para llamar a la policía. 

\- Lo siento – se disculpó de nuevo – no quería preocuparte. 

Escuchó el suspiro de Balthazar desde el otro lado - ¿qué pasó? Tienes que darme una explicación, creo que lo merezco. 

\- Dean y yo tuvimos una discusión, peleamos, dijimos cosas que realmente no queríamos decir… y entonces él se fue – Castiel sabía que la mejor manera de mentir era diciendo parcialmente la verdad, mezclando la mentira con un poco de realidad –me di cuenta de que fui un idiota y entonces fui a buscarlo, tardé días en hallarlo, pero ahora está conmigo, así que no debes preocuparte. 

\- No sé por qué creo que estás mintiendo, hay algunas cosas que no encajan en esa mentira tuya.   
Castiel gruñó con frustración y pasó sus manos temblorosas por su cabello oscuro – Te daré más detalles cuando regrese, ahora debo cuidar de Dean. 

\- ¿Está herido? ¿está enfermo? – preguntó Balthazar lleno de preocupación.

\- Sí, pero se pondrá bien. 

\- ¿Sólo sí? ¿Podrías ser más específico? ¿por qué nunca respondes mis preguntas?   
Castiel volvió a suspirar y estaba a punto de pensar en una excusa para terminar la llamada, cuando un suave gemido se escuchó desde la cama, haciendo saltar su corazón – oye, te llamo luego, Dean acaba de despertar. 

\- Más te vale que lo hagas porque este interrogatorio aún no termina.  
Castiel no tenía tiempo para seguir dando explicaciones, así que colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a llegar a Dean, justo a tiempo para verlo abrir sus grandes ojos verdes, un poco enrojecidos, confundidos y cansados. 

\- Hey, Dean, aquí estoy ¿puedes escucharme? – dijo Castiel con ansiedad, tomando la mano de Dean entre las suyas.   
Los ojos de Dean se encontraron con los suyos, intentó hablar, pero sólo una tos seca escapó de su garganta. Castiel corrió hasta el refrigerador y rápidamente sirvió un poco de hielo, el cual puso con suavidad contra los labios carnosos y resecos de Dean. 

\- Bebe un poco – dijo gentilmente, sosteniendo la cabeza de Dean en alto para que pudiese probar – te daría agua, pero tengo miedo de que no estés lo suficientemente lúcido para beber y puedas ahogarte.   
Dean bebió del cubo de hielo hasta que este se derritió por completo y continuó lamiendo el líquido que quedaba en los dedos entumecidos de Castiel, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron y sus manos se congelaron en su lugar. 

\- ¿Cas? – preguntó Dean con voz áspera, comenzando a sentirse un poco más despierto. 

\- Sí, Dean, soy yo ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó con dulzura, hablando en voz baja para no ocasionarle dolor de cabeza. 

\- Como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida… ¿sigo vivo, verdad?   
Castiel sonrió, aliviado de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Dean – Sí, tienes suerte de estarlo; uno de los cazadores puso plata debajo de tu piel y eso te estaba envenenando, pensamos que no despertarías nunca. 

\- ¿Qué? – entrecerró los ojos confundido, como si ni siquiera recordara los eventos de los días anteriores. De pronto abrió de nuevo los ojos como si todo lo ocurrido hubiera caído a su memoria como un cubo de agua fría. Se incorporó de un salto y sintió las luces desvanecerse mientras toda la habitación giraba. Castiel se apresuró a ponerlo de nuevo sobre la almohada con extrema delicadeza. 

\- Oye, tranquilo, ya estás a salvo. 

\- No, no lo creo ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó apretando con fuerza la mano de Castiel, mirando esos ojos azules con temor. 

\- Sólo un par de días. 

\- Oh Dios ¿qué sucedió? ¿están todos bien? 

\- Todos están bien, los licántropos fueron liberados y tu familia salió ilesa del incendio. 

\- Dean suspiró con alivio y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más agotado que nunca - ¿también Ana? 

\- También Ana, quería despedirse de ti, pero estabas inconsciente. 

No dijo nada, aunque sintiera decepción, lo único que importaba era que estuviera a salvo – dijiste que me pusieron plata ¿crees que los demás estén bien?  
Castiel sonrió con afecto, Dean siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por su propia salud – creemos que todo fue producto de una competencia desleal, alguien debió haber hecho trampa para ganar, aunque dudo que todos hayan sido víctimas de ella, de todos modos, de ser así, los licántropos decidieron permanecer todos juntos, así que sabrán cuidarse. No te preocupes por ellos.   
Dean asintió, sin decir nada más. sus ojos inspeccionaban la habitación, el ya conocido techo con pequeños hoyos cubiertos y estrellitas luminosas, las mismas que recordaba haber puesto allí con su padre durante su infancia, las paredes que él mismo decoró, sus libros, sus juegos, sus películas y sus amados instrumentos, todo lo que había allí era suyo, cosas que pensó que no volvería a ver jamás. De alguna manera se sentía seguro, en especial si Castiel se hallaba a su lado. 

\- Yo… - comenzó Castiel con evidente incomodidad – iré a buscar a tu padre. 

Dean se encogió de hombros y Castiel dejó la habitación. Dean se dio cuenta de que no había bloqueado la puerta, pero ahora ya no tenía deseos de escapar. Cerró los ojos, había tantas cosas rondando por su cabeza y estaba tan agotado. Se sentía seguro y feliz de estar en casa, pero su mente aún guardaba demasiadas inseguridades con respecto a Castiel, su familia y su futuro… y lo último que quería hacer ahora mismo era pensar. Afortunadamente no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues no pasó un minuto antes de que su padre bajara, caminando hasta su cama con pasos dudosos. Castiel esperaba tras su espalda, vigilándolo de cerca.

\- Dean – murmuró John con suavidad, al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su hijo - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Supongo que no quieres matarme ahora – respondió en su lugar. 

John le miró sorprendido, se sentía extraño el hecho de que su hijo no sonriera lleno de alegría al verle cruzar la puerta y saltara a sus brazos como un niño pequeño, pero no lo juzgaba, Dean había vivido dentro de una jaula de cristal durante toda su vida y de repente se había visto obligado a enfrentarse a un sufrimiento enorme, lo cual había sido toda su culpa. 

\- Por supuesto que no, Dean, nunca quise hacerlo. 

\- No pensabas eso cuando me disparaste – le reprochó sin mirarlo. 

\- Exactamente eso sucedió, no pensaba, actué por instinto en cuanto creí que Sam podría estar en peligro. 

\- Lo sé, eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo poco que importo si me comparas con Sam… porque soy un monstruo ¿verdad? Entonces no habrá problema si me disparas. 

\- Dean… no creo que seas un monstruo. 

\- Eres un mentiroso terrible, Papá. 

\- No miento. Escucha, estaba equivocado, pensé que eras peligroso cuando claramente no lo eras, pensé que te estaba protegiendo al mantenerte aquí, pero sólo te causé daño… lo siento. No eres un monstruo, Dean, eres mi hijo. 

Dean no podía creer que su padre hablara en serio, John Winchester nunca se disculpaba, mucho menos ante él.

\- ¿En serio piensas que no soy peligroso? – preguntó lleno de esperanza. 

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres, tú y los de tu especie demostraron tener mejor autocontrol que los seres humanos, incluso parecen menos egoístas que nosotros… me di cuenta de que no somos mejores que ustedes. 

Dean se preguntaba si en realidad todo se trataba de un sueño, si aún seguiría inconsciente bajo los efectos del veneno, porque su padre parecía estar diciendo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Cuando John decía esas cosas le hacía pensar que lo que sucedió no fue del todo malo, porque de otra manera no habría forma alguna de hacerle cambiar de parecer. 

\- Dios, Dean – suspiró John – cuando pienso que pude haberte matado o que podrías haber muerto en ese lugar sin poder decirte cuanto lo siento… yo… no te juzgo por haberte marchado o por haberte ocultado de mí, no merecía menos, pero no quiero que me sigas odiando o temiendo, te juro que no te haré daño nunca más.

Dean nunca había visto a su padre sentirse tan arrepentido, la culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros y el miedo de perderlo era demasiado evidente, haciéndole pensar que tal vez no era tan insignificante ante sus ojos como pensaba. 

\- Nunca podría odiarte, Papá, has hecho cosas muy malas, debo admitirlo; mataste a mi madre, me secuestraste, me mantuviste encerrado como un animal salvaje durante 15 años y al final me disparaste… pero eres mi padre después de todo y fuiste todo lo que tuve durante mucho tiempo, así que te perdono. 

John bajó la mirada, escuchando todo aquello que Dean nunca antes había reprochado, haciéndose consciente por primera vez de todo el daño que había causado. 

\- Yo sólo quería protegerte, pero no lo hice de la mejor manera. Sin embargo, Dean, ahora tu vida es tuya, eres libre de hacer lo que desees, confío en ti y quiero que sepas que me siento orgulloso. 

\- ¿Orgulloso? – repitió, sintiéndose incrédulo, había pensado que aquella era una palabra reservada para Sam. 

\- Así es, demostraste ser más fuerte y valiente de lo que esperaba, demostraste que eres mi hijo. 

\- Murieron personas, Papá. 

\- No fue tu culpa, no tuviste opción, simplemente te mantuviste en pie por nosotros. la plata debajo de tu piel debió mantenerte débil y enfermo, pero tú fuiste más fuerte que eso.   
Dean sonrió levemente, sintiendo un enorme alivio instalarse en su pecho al saber que su padre no lo culpaba por lo ocurrido, ni estaba enfadado por haberle ocultado el hecho de que seguía con vida, tampoco lo juzgaba por las muertes causadas…al contrario, se enorgullecía de él, algo que jamás le había dicho antes ni pensó escuchar de sus labios. 

\- Así que, Dean – continuó John – eres libre de decidir lo que quieres hacer, no te voy a obligar a quedarte aquí encerrado por el resto de tu vida, puedes seguir viviendo con nosotros como un miembro más de la familia o puedes ir con Castiel si así lo deseas.

Dean lo miró con ojos anchos y preocupados ¿Qué era lo que deseaba? Él tampoco lo sabía ¿qué podría ser mejor para él y los que amaba? Tampoco estaba claro. 

\- No tienes que decidir ahora – dijo John al ver la expresión preocupada en su rostro – tomate tu tiempo, esta es tu casa después de todo.   
John se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo, se despidió de Castiel con un gesto y se marchó con pasos lentos y cansados. 

Una vez que John se alejó, Castiel se acercó dudoso a la cama de Dean y se sentó sobre el colchón junto a sus piernas, parecía querer hablar, pero no lograba ordenar las palabras en su cabeza o no lograba hallar el valor para decir algo. 

\- Escucha, Dean… 

\- ¡Dean! Estás despierto – Cas estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Sam entró a toda prisa en la habitación, saltando sobre su hermano y cubriéndolo con sus largos brazos – pensé que iba a perderte ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor – respondió con voz cansada. Levantó su brazo para acariciar suavemente el enorme moretón en la mejilla de su hermano - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Oh, esto no es nada, comencé una pelea para distraer a los cazadores y así Cas pudiera entrar a rescatarte. Hubieras visto como quedaron los demás. 

Dean sonrió con ternura y despeinó su cabello con cariño – no lo dudo - Era curioso cómo él y Sam habían convivido tan poco tiempo juntos y ya sentían como si hubiesen sido hermanos durante toda la vida. 

\- Sí, eso sólo fue porque tu papi tuvo que entrar a rescatar tu esquelético trasero – dijo una voz burlona tras su espalda. 

Allí estaba Bobby, cargando una bandeja con alimentos. El estómago de Dean gruñó con fuerza ante el delicioso olor de la carne asada y las papas fritas. 

\- Huele muy bien – comentó Dean – de ninguna manera pudiste haberlo hecho tú. 

Bobby gruñó y Sam se echó a reír – adivinaste, lo preparé yo, no has comido en días y necesitas mucha cantidad de carne para recuperarte. 

\- Gracias, Sammy. 

Bobby depositó la bandeja sobre sus piernas cubiertas por las gruesas mantas y dirigió su mirada a Castiel, quien permanecía silencioso, limitándose a observar la cena. 

\- También hay para ti, Cas – dijo Sam con simpatía, entregándole también un plato. 

\- Muchas gracias – parecía sorprendido. 

\- También necesitas comer – explicó Sam – como sabrás, Dean, Cas no se ha separado ni un segundo de tu lado desde que te hallamos. 

\- ¿Así que me has estado observando todo este tiempo? Eso es un poco espeluznante – bromeó antes de comenzar a devorar su comida. 

\- Estaba preocupado por ti, temía que tu condición pudiera empeorar – admitió Castiel.

\- Soy más resistente que eso, Cas, un poco de plata no va a matarme – aunque todos sabían que era una total mentira, se dieron cuenta de la peor manera de que Dean no era invencible.

Charlaron durante largos minutos después de haber terminado su comida, luego, Sam y Bobby dejaron la habitación de nuevo, haciendo evidente la tensión que flotaba en el aire. Castiel ni siquiera se atrevía a recostarse en la cama junto a Dean, simplemente se posó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos con cansancio. 

\- Dean, escucha, no quiero presionarte, pero quiero que sepas que no me molestaría en absoluto si volvieras a casa conmigo, debes saber que disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo juntos.

\- Mira, Cas, no sé si sea buena idea. Quiero decir, por supuesto que disfruté haber estado contigo y con Balthazar, pero no creo que estemos a salvo allí.   
Castiel parecía decepcionado, por eso Dean prefirió no mirarlo. 

\- Entonces podemos mudarnos, buscaremos otro piso, lo importante es permanecer juntos. 

\- No lo sé, Cas, habrá cazadores afuera, podría volver a sucedernos lo mismo y la próxima vez podrían lastimarte. No soportaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa, no lo pienso permitir. 

\- ¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? ¿Encerrándote de nuevo en esta habitación sin volver a ver la luz del día? ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pues vaya, qué valiente eres! 

\- Qué importa si piensas que soy un cobarde, lo importante es que todos estemos a salvo, aunque haya que hacer algunos sacrificios. Papá tenía razón, es un mundo cruel y oscuro allá afuera, al menos aquí estaré seguro. 

Castiel rio con amargura ante lo irónico de la situación – no puedo creerlo, por primera vez tienes la libertad de hacer lo que desees con tu vida y decides quedarte aquí encerrado como un maldito animal salvaje.  
Cas estaba molesto y Dean nunca lo había visto de esa manera – Dean, volvamos a casa, encontraremos un nuevo hogar cerca del campus, iremos de paseo todos los días, así podrás transformarte al aire libre, donde nadie pueda vernos… aún no te muestro el cine, el museo, ni la playa ¿ese es tu sueño, verdad? te juro que te llevaré a la playa y podrás nadar en el océano, ver los peces de colores y sentir la arena en tus dedos ¿qué dices? Podemos casarnos si así lo deseas y si algo sucede alguna vez, sé que eres fuerte y podrás derrotar a quien quiera que intente hacernos daño, también yo y tu familia, haríamos hasta lo imposible por protegerte. 

Dean suspiró, no podía negar que la idea era tentadora, despertar cada día enredado en los brazos de Castiel, preparar el desayuno juntos, poder besarlo cuando quisiera, jugar juntos en el campo y poder transformarse a su lado sin preocupaciones, divertirse con Balthazar, conocer personas nuevas, lugares nuevos, vivir cientos de nuevas experiencias... Tal vez Cas tenía razón en lo que decía, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas que le impedían ir con él. 

\- Suena encantador, Cas, casi como un sueño… pero dudo que estés preparado para vivir con alguien ahora. 

\- ¿Qué? eso no es cierto, no tienes por qué crear excusas. 

\- No es una excusa, por la forma en que hablaste antes de que todo esto ocurriera, podría decir que ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. 

\- ¡Sé lo que quiero! - respiró profundo e intentó calmarse, debía comprender que no había sido demasiado coherente con sus sentimientos - escucha, cuando pensé que te había perdido, tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y me di cuenta de que te amo y por eso sentía tanto temor, tenía miedo de abrir mi corazón a alguien de esa manera, pero te juro que te amo, Dean y no soportaría perderte de nuevo. Fui un idiota y lo siento por eso, pero si me amas, aunque sea un poco, entonces considera la idea… por favor. 

Dean no podía soportar ver el temor y el dolor reflejados en esos ojos azules, quería levantarse de la cama y besarlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso. 

\- También te amo, Cas, créeme, desde que pensabas que era un cachorro, maldición, eres el único que podría hacerme desear ser un perro por el resto de mi vida… pero hay algo… me enteré de algo mientras estaba en ese lugar y no sé si desees estar conmigo después de escucharlo. 

\- Dilo, dudo que sea tan malo como piensas, siempre tiendes a exagerar las cosas – dijo con ternura, levantándose de su lugar en el sofá para sentarse en el colchón junto a Dean.

\- Los licántropos somos más longevos de lo que pensaba, al parecer vivimos alrededor de 200 años, así que tú envejecerás y yo seguiré igual, tendré la cara de un joven mientras tu rostro se arruga, te veré enfermar y te veré morir ¿quieres eso, Cas? ¿no quisieras a alguien con quien puedas envejecer?

Castiel abrió la boca un par de veces como un pez en el agua, sin poder hallar las palabras, imaginó envejecer lentamente, su rostro llenándose de arrugas, su cabello tornándose gris y cayendo como las hojas en el otoño y entonces se daría la vuelta para ver a Dean a su lado, hermoso, con piel joven y cabello perfecto, sus labios de fresa aún intactos, labios que ya no podría besar de nuevo porque Dean sentiría asco de besar a un anciano, sus ojos verdes ya no tendrían ese brillo particular, porque ahora sería increíblemente infeliz, teniendo que pasar sus días cuidando de un viejo decrépito.   
\- ¿Qué hay de ti? De seguro no quieres vivir tu vida al lado de alguien que va a envejecer pronto y que tendrás que enterrar algún día. 

\- Tendré que hacer lo mismo con mi familia de todos modos – reconoció – no me molestaría verte envejecer y cuidar de ti cuando llegue el momento… pero definitivamente no quiero enterrarte, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú y donde no esté mi familia. 

\- Entonces ven conmigo, ya veremos qué hacer cuando llegue ese momento. Aún nos queda mucho por vivir mientras ambos somos jóvenes. 

\- sí que has cambiado, Cas – dijo con asombro, el Castiel que solía conocer era mucho más pesimista y no tenía una pizca de confianza en sí mismo ni en los demás. 

\- Soy el mismo, simplemente me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte de nuevo. Dean, acabo de recuperarte y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente… nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, eso tiene que significar algo. 

Dean sonrió, tomando la mano de Castiel en la suya y besando sus nudillos – Me alegra que ahora confíes en mí lo suficiente, me alegra que no pienses que te dejaré en cuanto conozca a alguien más, porque estoy seguro de que nunca podría encontrar a alguien igual. No quiero a nadie más, me alegra que puedas comprender eso.   
Castiel sonrió también con afecto y se inclinó para besar a Dean en los labios, en un beso puro y Casto. Había querido hacer eso desde que lo halló en los calabozos, pero como siempre había estado demasiado temeroso del rechazo. 

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó tímidamente una vez se separaron, pero para su gran desilusión Dean negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Cas, no puedo decidir ahora, estoy agotado, mi cabeza me está matando y no puedo pensar con claridad… tal vez mañana, pero ahora sólo quiero descansar. 

\- Oh, claro – Castiel comprendía, acababan de salvarle la vida y por más fuerte y resistente que fuese su cuerpo, era demasiado pronto para haber sanado – Descansa, Dean, hablaremos luego de esto. 

Dean asintió con una sonrisa y en cuestión de segundos sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo, dejando la habitación en completa calma y silencio. Castiel se acurrucó a su lado como lo había hecho antes, observando su rostro tranquilo, pero aquello no lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño; ya no temía que la vida de Dean estuviese en peligro, pero sí su relación, tenía miedo de cuál sería la respuesta de Dean en la mañana y la angustia le impedía dormir.


	22. Chapter 22

Le sorprendió el haber logrado conciliar el sueño durante algunas horas, aunque su mente estuvo plagada de pesadillas sobre Dean, marchándose, aislandose del mundo y pidiéndole que se alejara para siempre. Dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la cama, para ver a Dean aún dormido, tranquila y profundamente, así que se levantó con cuidado, abrió la puerta del sótano y salió de allí por primera vez en días. Debía admitir que estaba harto de las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban y ahora que sabía que Dean estaba a salvo, podía permitirse salir un momento y estirar las piernas. 

Arriba estaba John en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, nadie más parecía estar levantado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Los ojos del hombre mayor se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Castiel, pero pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. 

\- Hey, pensé que nunca ibas a salir de allí ¿quieres desayunar? – Castiel asintió y se sentó a la mesa, dejando que John le sirviera el desayuno - ¿Qué hay de Dean? 

\- Sigue dormido. 

\- Por supuesto, debe estar agotado, hay que dejar que se recupere – Castiel asintió de nuevo. John se sentó al otro lado de la mesa para comer su desayuno en silencio, ignorando la mirada aguda de Castiel. 

\- ¿Sabías que los licántropos viven 200 años? – se atrevió a preguntar al fin, pero John no parecía demasiado sorprendido, sólo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

\- No realmente. Lo leí en el diario de ese chico, Jordan, no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto… ¿Dean lo sabe? 

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué piensa sobre eso? 

\- Creo que tiene miedo de vivir más que todos nosotros, tener que enterrar a su familia, también a mí probablemente… debe ser duro para él. 

\- No lo dudo. Para nosotros sin embargo no es un problema ¿verdad? Saber que será siempre el mismo chico alegre y lleno de energía, es el sueño de todo padre. Tendrá el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que desee con su vida.

\- Dudo que quiera seguir viviendo cuando ya no estemos aquí… ustedes son su vida, no ve más allá de su familia, incluso está dudando en venir conmigo a causa de eso - John gruñó y su rostro se llenó de preocupación, mas no dijo nada – desearía poder vivir 200 años a su lado, pero dudo que alcance los 100 y cuando supere los 60 mi cuerpo será tan horrible que no sentirá más que lástima por mí. 

\- O tal vez no. no te deprimas, Castiel, aún tienen unos 30 o 40 años por delante para disfrutar y ser completamente felices y creo que eso es un buen tiempo, no lo desaprovechen. 

Castiel nunca imaginó que John pudiera ser tan amable y comprensivo, pensó que lo odiaría al conocerlo por todo lo que había hecho pasar a Dean, el abandono, el encierro, la herida en su pierna… pero ahora no encontraba ningún motivo para hacerlo, podía ver cuán arrepentido estaba y cuánto quería redimirse, decidió que merecía una segunda oportunidad como padre. 

\- ¿No le molestaría si decide ir conmigo? – preguntó Castiel un poco asombrado.

\- Es su decisión, por supuesto que lo extrañaría, pero he visto lo mucho que te preocupas por él y lo fuerte que puede ser Dean, así que estoy seguro de que estará bien contigo

Castiel sonrió con tristeza y gratitud – sin embargo dudo que quiera hacerlo, está tan asustado de salir después de lo que pasó, tiene miedo de encontrarse con otro cazador, de poner en riesgo nuestras vidas y no sé cómo hacerlo sentir seguro de nuevo. Nunca he sido un buen consejero, debo reconocer que no tengo mucha experiencia, no sé cómo manejar esta situación. 

\- Ni toda la experiencia del mundo te ayudaría con esto; Dean es diferente, es un caso especial, pero no te desanimes, él te ama y sea cual sea la decisión que tome, no implicará alejarte de él, si decide quedarse aquí, siempre serás bienvenido a visitarlo cuando desees. 

Castiel volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera sincera – Gracias. 

\- No hay de qué. 

Acababan de terminar su desayuno cuando se percataron de una nueva presencia en el comedor. Ambos hombres sintieron su asombro crecer al ver a Dean de pie, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada como si lo viese por primera vez. 

\- Hey, estás despierto – saludó John con entusiasmo - ¿cómo te sientes, hijo?

\- Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor. 

\- Me alegra escuchar eso ¿quieres algo especial para el desayuno?

\- Mucho tocino, salchichas y huevos fritos.

John sonrió con afecto, no solía cocinar muy a menudo para sus hijos, pero podía permitírselo ahora, para demostrarle a su familia lo mucho que le importaba a pesar de que nunca dijese nada al respecto y Castiel ahora se había convertido en un miembro más de su familia. Aunque se sintiese un poco raro e incómodo debía aceptar que era la persona a la que su hijo había elegido y era un buen chico después de todo. 

Dean se sentó a la mesa, cerca de Castiel, quien lo evaluaba con la mirada, detallando el sudor fresco en su frente, su rostro un poco pálido y sus cejas curvadas - ¿estás bien? – preguntó. 

\- Estoy bien – respondió Dean algo cortante. 

\- ¿Por qué estás levantado? 

\- Porque estoy cansado de estar en cama, quería estirar las piernas. 

\- Podrías haberlo hecho en tu habitación, pensé que no querrías salir de allí. 

\- Yo… tuve una pesadilla ¿de acuerdo? y no quería estar solo.

Castiel se sintió mal por el chico, quería abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero sabía que era precisamente lo que Dean quería evitar, sentirse débil y vulnerable en los brazos de alguien.

\- Entiendo ¿Quieres hablar de ella… o sobre lo que te ocurrió en ese lugar? 

\- Tú ya sabes lo que pasó allí, me obligaron a pelear a muerte con los de mi especie, intentaron obligarme a engendrar un hijo con Ana, me golpearon, me dieron descargas eléctricas, me humillaron y por si fuera poco me pusieron plata debajo de la piel ¿hay algo más que desees saber o quieres torturarme un poco más? 

\- Yo… sólo pensé que hablar sobre ello te ayudaría un poco– murmuró tímidamente, bajando la mirada. 

\- No, dudo que me haga algún bien revivir toda esa basura. 

John interrumpió la incómoda escena, poniendo el plato con el delicioso desayuno de Dean sobre la mesa – parece que alguien despertó de mal humor el día de hoy. No deberías desquitarte con él, Dean, sólo está preocupado por ti… igual que todos. 

Dean observó a Castiel con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas y se sintió terrible, debía admitir que su padre tenía razón – lo siento, Cas, no quería hablarte de esa manera. 

Castiel levantó la mirada y sonrió a Dean con simpatía – está bien, entiendo que has pasado por mucho en los últimos días, es natural que estés algo inestable. 

John sonrió y palmeó cariñosamente el hombro de su hijo antes de alejarse. 

\- Sí, en realidad todo ha sido confuso y extraño desde que llegué, pero lo superaremos, lo superaremos juntos. 

\- Sí, lo sé. 

\- No, no entiendes, Cas, lo superaremos, sea cual sea el lugar donde vayamos, porque estaremos juntos hasta que nuestras vidas se extingan… cuando tú mueras, yo moriré, eso es lo que deseo. 

Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron de manera casi cómica y una sonrisa brillante adornó su rostro -¿quieres decir que vendrás conmigo? 

\- Sí, por supuesto. Estuve pensando y no quiero vivir aquí mientras Papá y Bobby sólo pueden concentrarse en cazar, además, no soportaría estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir contigo, así no tendremos que separarnos. Sin embargo, creo que estaría bien encontrarnos un nuevo hogar, no quiero toparme con cazadores que quieran recoger las pertenencias de Jordan. 

\- Por supuesto, Dean, haremos lo que tú desees.   
Ambos compartieron sonrisas, sintiendo la tensión disiparse lentamente. 

\- Así que te vas – fue la voz triste y apagada de Sam la que habló tras su espalda, partiendo el corazón de Dean. 

\- Hey, Sammy, no sabía que estabas ahí. 

\- Perdona, no quería entrometerme, pero escuché que te ibas y no pude evitarlo. 

\- No pasa nada. Escucha, Sam, voy a irme con Cas, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos dejar de ser hermanos, podemos seguir viéndonos siempre que quieras. 

\- Lo sé, es sólo que voy a extrañarte, pero sé que estarás mejor al lado de Cas; no naciste para ser un cazador ni para unirte al negocio familiar y Papá lo entiende, sabe que no tienes sangre Winchester… así que sé que serás feliz y me alegro por ti. 

Sam se acercó para envolver a Dean en un abrazo fraternal – gracias por comprender, Sammy – susurró Dean a su oído. 

ooOoo

Dean pasó los próximos días recuperándose y empacando sus pertenencias más valiosas, su ropa, sus fotografías, algunos libros y su amada guitarra, sólo con la ayuda de Sam y Castiel, ya que los demás habían vuelto al trabajo, una cacería no muy lejos de allí. El tiempo de descanso y agradable compañía le hicieron olvidarse casi por completo de los horrores que había vivido, todas las muertes que había presenciado, la crueldad de los cazadores, aunque había muchas cosas que jamás podría recuperar, como su inocencia y su ingenuidad infantil; sabía que allá afuera siempre estaría alerta y desconfiaría de cualquiera, pero al menos sabía que podría sentirse seguro en los brazos de Castiel, que al besar sus labios todos los problemas desaparecerían como por arte de magia y al ver sus ojos tendría la prueba de que no todo en el mundo era cruel y oscuro, que había un ángel a su lado, velando por su seguridad mental. 

Castiel realmente tenía la paciencia de un ángel, pues el humor de Dean en los últimos días había sido inestable debido a su mente plagada de recuerdos horribles y pesadillas, pero Castiel nunca se había tomado su actitud como algo personal, intentando comprender todo aquello por lo que estaba atravesando, porque él mismo se sentía de la misma manera en ocasiones, porque su vida monótona y aburrida también había cambiado radicalmente en las últimas semanas… pero eso estaba bien con él, porque gracias a eso ahora tenía un hombre maravilloso a su lado y tal como lo había dicho Dean, podrían superarlo todo juntos. 

Bobby y John regresaron el fin de semana, momento que Cas y Dean encontraron oportuno para marcharse. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que las clases de Castiel comenzaran de nuevo, así que debían aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba. 

La despedida fue emotiva, con abrazos, miles de consejos, promesas y palabras de aliento. Bobby se había ofrecido a llevarlos en su coche y ahora observaba sus rostros nerviosos desde el asiento delantero, porque esta vez no irían al apartamento de Castiel; habían decidido que si su plan era vivir juntos de ahora en más, su primer paso sería comunicárselo a los hermanos de Castiel y en caso de no tener su aprobación, ya verían que hacer entonces, porque ni montones de dinero, ni un cómodo apartamento, ni siquiera una carrera en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, se comparaban con la dicha de tener a Dean. 

El auto se detuvo casi una hora más tarde en frente de una lujosa casa de ensueño, con hermoso jardín y cercas blancas. Dean fue el primero en bajar, tomando aire con nerviosismo. 

\- Mejor los espero aquí, chicos, les deseo suerte – dijo Bobby, pues aún guardaban las pertenencias de Dean en el maletero y debían llegar más tarde al apartamento de Balthazar. Bobby por su puesto se había ofrecido a acompañarlos hasta el final, cuidando de que todo saliera bien hasta su regreso a casa. 

Dean le sonrió en señal de gratitud y caminó con Castiel hasta el enorme portón, tocando la pesada puerta de madera un par de veces. Tras una larga espera, esta se abrió, revelando la imponente figura de un hombre, alto, tan alto como Sam pero mucho más musculoso, de cabello negro y rizado al nivel de los hombros, piel pálida y ojos azules como los de Cas.

\- Miguel – saludó Castiel con voz áspera antes de aclarar su garganta. 

\- Hermano – saludó el otro con una leve sonrisa, siendo no mucho más expresivo que su hermano menor – pensé que no vendrías a visitarnos durante las vacaciones. 

\- He tenido algunos inconvenientes – explicó – pero he venido a decirles algo importante. 

Miguel parecía confundido e intrigado, pero era un hombre paciente y no se apresuró a los hechos – de acuerdo, entonces pasa, por favor ¿quién es tu amigo, por cierto?

\- Soy Dean – dijo con entusiasmo, extendiendo su mano para que el otro la estrechara. 

\- Es un placer – respondió cortésmente – Castiel nunca había traído un amigo a casa además de Balthazar, me alegra saber que al fin se esté relacionando. 

El interior de la casa era mucho más llamativo que su fachada, decorado con muy buen gusto, con un piso de madera pulido, paredes blancas relucientes y todo perfectamente organizado, sin mencionar que parecía ser enorme. 

\- ¿En dónde están los demás? – preguntó Castiel. 

\- Están arriba inmersos en sus tareas ¿quieres que los llame? 

\- Por favor – Respondió, Miguel asintió y se excusó, desapareciendo escaleras arriba. 

\- Parece muy amable – comentó Dean, tomando asiento en uno de los enormes sillones blancos. 

\- Tiene buenos modales, sin embargo no sé cómo pueda tomarse nuestra relación, ni siquiera le he dicho que soy gay. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Miguel regresara, acompañado por dos hombres más, uno de ellos ligeramente más alto que Dean, con un corte de cabello similar, de color castaño y una sonrisa burlona grabada permanentemente en su rostro; el otro de baja estatura, cabello dorado y rasgos graciosos, aunque amables. 

\- Gabriel, Lucifer – saludó Castiel.

Dean no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, preguntándose qué clase de padre llamaría a su hijo “Lucifer” el hombre pareció notarlo y lo fulminó con la mirada, enviando escalofríos por su piel. 

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así – refutó Lucifer a su hermano. 

\- ¡Cas! Mi querido hermano, te he echado de menos – saludó Gabriel con alegría, corriendo directamente a los brazos de su hermano menor - ¿Quién es tu apuesto amigo? 

\- D-Dean – repitió de nuevo, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso ante el escrutinio de los hermanos. 

\- ¿Eres uno de sus compañeros de clase? ¿un futuro doctor? Porque te verías realmente bien llevando un delantal blanco. 

\- Yo… gracias, pero no soy su compañero de clase. 

\- Eso imaginé – respondió Lucifer – pareces algo joven para eso ¿qué estás estudiando, Dean? 

\- Nada… por el momento. 

Ambos hermanos compartieron miradas de disgusto y Dean comprendió que acababa de arruinarlo, probablemente la educación era un elemento fundamental para ellos. 

\- Si no me equivoco ya deberías haber comenzado la universidad – comentó Miguel - ¿por qué no estás estudiando aún, Dean?   
Dean y Cas compartieron miradas, antes de que Dean se atreviera a hablar – Simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad, solía vivir en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, pero acabo de mudarme con la intención de comenzar mis estudios. 

Era una pequeña mentira piadosa, pero pareció complacer a los hermanos – ¿y qué quieres ser, Dean? 

\- Yo… eh… veterinario – respondió, aunque no era del todo una mentira, amaba a los animales y la naturaleza. 

\- Al igual que Balthazar – observó Gabriel – tal parece que nuestro hermanito tiene un raro fetiche con los veterinarios. 

\- Bueno, supongo que no has venido hasta aquí para hablar de los estudios de Dean ¿Verdad, Castiel? - preguntó Miguel desviando el tema, no tenía mucho tiempo libre y sabía lo pesados que podían llegar a ser sus hermanos

El corazón de Castiel saltó en su pecho, más pronto se llenó de valentía para hablar – No, en realidad no. Hay algo importante que deben saber y quiero que sean los primeros en enterarse, es realmente importante para mí dado que ustedes son mi familia. 

Los rostros de sus hermanos se tornaron serios y se dispusieron a escuchar atentamente las palabras de su hermano menor, al que siempre habían protegido y ayudado después de la muerte de sus padres. 

\- Tal vez esto los tome por sorpresa, pero deben saber que Dean y yo… Dean y yo estamos juntos… como una pareja y queremos vivir juntos a partir de ahora – confesó mientras tomaba la mano de Dean firmemente en la suya. 

El silencio reinó en la habitación a la vez que el ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado. La boca de Gabriel estaba abierta con sorpresa, Miguel había palidecido notablemente y Lucifer dejó escapar una risa llena de incredulidad. 

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Lucifer. 

\- No lo es – aseguró Dean – y no deberían enfadarse porque les aseguro que no es un capricho, es algo realmente importante para nosotros. 

\- Sí claro – respondió Miguel con tono sarcástico - ¿Cuándo descubriste que eres homosexual, Castiel? ¿hace un mes? ¿Quizás una semana?

\- Lo he sabido desde siempre, sin embargo no me había atrevido a confesarlo antes. No esperaba que entendieran. 

\- ¿Y por qué esperas que sea diferente ahora? – preguntó Lucifer, cruzándose de brazos de manera intimidante. 

\- Porque estoy enamorado y dispuesto a hacer mi vida al lado de alguien. 

\- Al lado de alguien que apenas conoces ¿Hace cuánto que se conocieron? Porque nunca antes habíamos escuchado hablar sobre ningún Dean. 

\- Eso no es relevante, Lucifer, lo importante es que nos amamos realmente, no necesitamos conocernos durante décadas para saberlo. De hecho, Dean se ha estado quedando conmigo durante las últimas semanas, sé lo que se siente convivir con él. 

\- Entiende que es demasiado apresurado, Castiel, este chico ni siquiera tiene en qué caer muerto – refutó Miguel llenándose de ira, su pálida piel había enrojecido considerablemente y una gruesa vena en su frente había saltado a la vista – tal vez puedo aceptar el hecho de que seas homosexual pero no aceptaré que nadie quiera quedarse con nuestro dinero. 

\- ¿Crees que me importa su dinero? – exclamó Dean ofendido – Castiel es todo lo que me importa, no necesito su maldito dinero. 

\- Sabes que Castiel no tiene una fuente de ingresos propia ¿verdad? – le dijo Miguel – le damos todo lo que necesita, pagamos su renta, su comida, su ropa, su carrera y no estamos dispuestos a alimentar una boca más, una boca que probablemente sólo busca aprovecharse de nosotros, porque de no ser así ¿Por qué querrías apresurar las cosas y mudarte tan pronto con mi hermano? 

\- Porque necesito estar con él, porque lo amo ¿necesitas otra razón? Escuchen, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo, iré a la universidad, conseguiré un título y un día ganaré mucho dinero, lo prometo.

\- No tienes que suplicar, Dean – dijo Castiel con voz fría y cortante – no necesito su dinero, buscaré la forma de trabajar, pagar nuestra propia renta y conseguir nuestro propio dinero. Hermanos, en verdad les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer mi vida al lado de quien quiero y no necesito su consentimiento, así que llegó el momento de ser independiente. 

\- Te arrepentirás de esto, Castiel – le dijo Lucifer, no como una amenaza, sino como un augurio – te estás apresurando demasiado y vas a lamentarlo. 

\- Estoy seguro de que no, confío en Dean con mi vida. Por cierto, estoy dejando mi apartamento, me mudo con Balthazar mientras consiga el dinero suficiente para pagar una nueva renta. 

\- Has lo que quieras entonces, ya te hemos advertido, hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo – dijo Miguel antes de darles la espalda y marcharse. Estaba disgustado, por eso quería huir antes de que pudiese perder la calma. 

\- Eres demasiado terco – suspiró Lucifer – así que si te rompen el corazón y terminas perdiendo todo lo que tienes, no vengas a buscarnos. 

\- No lo haré – prometió Cas – porque estoy seguro de que eso nunca pasará. 

Lucifer sonrió con amargura antes de seguir el camino de su hermano mayor, entonces Castiel tomó la mano de Dean y se levantó del sofá, guiándolo hacia la puerta con pasos firmes y furiosos. 

\- ¡Espera, Cas! – Gritó Gabriel, quien aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde el inicio de la discusión y aún seguía de pie en medio del gran salón. Castiel se detuvo para enfrentarse a su hermano, mirándole con ojos aguados y llenos de decepción. 

\- Si me preguntas, yo no pienso igual que ellos; no voy a negar que todo esto me genera un poco de desconfianza y no te lo tomes personal, Dean-o; pero no voy a quitarte mi apoyo cuando más lo necesitas, tal vez no sea suficiente, pero seguiré enviándote dinero hasta que estés en una situación estable

Castiel suspiró, sintiendo el alivio crecer en su pecho. Gabriel siempre había sido su hermano favorito y su apoyo siempre sería el más importante de todos – Gracias, hermano, significa mucho para mí. 

\- No hay de qué. No te preocupes por los otros, algún día cuando vean que eres feliz e independiente, se darán cuenta de que Dean nunca estuvo detrás de nuestro dinero y vendrán a suplicarte perdón. 

\- Ellos esperan que suceda lo contrario – comentó Dean con pocas esperanzas. 

\- Y yo espero por tu bien que ellos no tengan la razón – Dean sintió aquello como una amenaza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. 

\- Pensé que iban a enfadarse cuando les hablara sobre mi sexualidad, pero sólo se preocupan por el dinero – dijo Castiel – lo demás ni siquiera lo escucharon. 

\- No es eso, Cas, ya sospechábamos que eras gay desde mucho tiempo atrás, es un poco obvio, pero eso nunca nos importó, de hecho, creo que Lucifer ha salido con un par de chicos en el pasado y Miguel lo sabe, creo que el único que aún siente vergüenza por ello eres tú. 

Castiel asintió con una sonrisa, su hermano tenía razón, había sufrido tanto bullying y discriminación a causa de su sexualidad que aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse, pero ahora que tenía a Dean a su lado, tenía una razón para sentirse orgulloso en lugar de sentir vergüenza.

\- Ya no – dijo Castiel con orgullo mientras sostenía en alto la mano de Dean, haciendo sorprender al joven y haciendo sonreír a su hermano. 

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, ven aquí – Gabriel extendió los brazos para recibir a Castiel en un abrazo corto y fuerte, pero lleno de sentimientos – tú también – le dijo a Dean una vez que Castiel se alejó y Dean aceptó a regañadientes – espero que sigan en contacto, recuerden que no soy un banco o una máquina de dinero, tengo sentimientos también.

Castiel sonrió y asintió – lo haremos. Gracias de nuevo, Gabriel.

Salieron de la enorme mansión para encontrarse con Bobby, esperando soñoliento dentro de su coche, con su permanente ceño fruncido aún más acentuado que de costumbre, formando más arrugas en su rostro – pensé que jamás volverían – dijo con tono malhumorado – debo sentir alivio de que al menos estén vivos. 

\- Sí, no fue tan malo como imaginé – reconoció Castiel – tengo el apoyo de uno de mis hermanos, eso es lo que importa, a los demás sólo les preocupa el dinero y si ese es su único problema , ya lo superarán. 

\- Y si no lo hacen, quiere decir que son unos idiotas – añadió Dean, ocasionando que Castiel lo fulminara con la mirada, eran sus hermanos después de todo. 

\- Lo siento… pero es cierto. 

Castiel suspiró y sonrió, resignándose al hecho de que Dean siempre expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta sin importarle nada más, así que en lugar de estar enojado, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo, besarlo con todas sus fuerzas porque lo había extrañado, porque estuvo a punto de perderlo y ahora no podía sentir más que alivio por tenerlo a su lado.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Espero que tengan una muy buena razón para haberme dejado angustiado durante días sin una llamada o un mensaje – fueron las primeras palabras de Balthazar al encontrarse de nuevo con ellos, luego de haberlos abrazado fuertemente durante casi un minuto. Jamás lo admitiría pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos al borde de las lágrimas. 

\- Lo siento, amigo, no queríamos preocuparte.

\- Entonces no debiste haberte ido de esa manera, Dean, no alcanzas a imaginar lo que eso debió hacerle al pobre Cas, incluso lo dejó todo para ir a buscarte. Le importas mucho aunque quizás él no sabe cómo expresarlo, ten un poco más de consideración. Yo también estaba más que preocupado, se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no se van sin despedirse.

\- No fue su culpa – le defendió Castiel. 

\- Sé que ustedes tuvieron una discusión y sé que probablemente todo fue culpa de Cas, pero esa no es razón para cometer un acto tan tonto como marcharse sin conocer la ciudad, las personas, ni nada en el mundo. 

Balthazar estaba realmente enfadado, Dean nunca lo había visto de esa manera, lo cual era un poco escalofriante, pero comprendía que el hombre simplemente estaba preocupado, porque de alguna manera se interesaba por su bienestar. 

\- Mira, Balthazar, Cas tiene razón, nada de lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, tampoco suya. No te hemos hablado sobre lo que realmente ocurrió, acerca de quién soy en realidad. 

\- ¡Dean! – le reprendió Castiel, sabiendo que Dean actuaba de manera imprudente sin detenerse a meditar las consecuencias y no podían darse el lujo de exponerse de tal manera. 

\- Es nuestro amigo y si vamos a quedarnos en su casa entonces merece saber la verdad. 

\- Dean, entiende, es demasiado arriesgado – dijo en voz baja, como si Balthazar no estuviese escuchando lo suficiente. 

\- Confío en él, Cas ¿tú no? se supone que también es tu amigo. 

Castiel suspiró agotado, frotándose las sienes con el augurio de una fuerte migraña - Deberíamos tener esta conversación en privado, es difícil decidir mientras Balthazar puede oír todo lo que decimos. 

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey, amigo! ahora que han comenzado tienen que decime qué demonios está sucediendo o no los dejaré en paz hasta saberlo y bien sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Cas. 

\- Oh Dean, mira lo que has hecho – dijo Castiel en un manojo de nervios, sintiendo que todo lo que habían logrado construir en las últimas horas se venía abajo de repente. 

\- Tal vez quieras sentarte para esto, Balthazar – pero Dean parecía demasiado seguro de lo que hacía y estaba determinado a hacerlo sin escuchar la opinión de Castiel, ni de nadie más. 

\- Sólo escúpelo de una vez – gruñó Balthazar, comenzando a impacientarse. 

\- Está bien, de acuerdo… ¿por dónde debería comenzar? – llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de hablar de nuevo – hay una razón por la que mi familia me mantenía encerrado y no fue realmente un secuestro.

\- Oh Dios, Dean, sólo dile que es una broma – suplicó Castiel. 

\- Cállate, Cas, déjame hacerlo – lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar – escucha, Balthazar, no soy humano, no soy como ustedes. Papá temía que pudiese ser peligroso y por eso me mantuvo encerrado durante todo ese tiempo, pero te juro que no lo soy, tengo total autocontrol y jamás te haría daño, ni a ti, ni a Cas, ni a nadie. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con que no eres humano? – preguntó con una risa burlona y temerosa a la vez. 

\- Soy un licántropo ¿sabes lo que es? 

\- ¿Un hombre lobo?

\- Sí, pero diferente, no me transformo con la luna llena, no pierdo el control sobre mi cuerpo… simplemente soy un cachorro inofensivo, nada a lo que debas temer. 

Balthazar dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada – oye, o estás completamente demente o esta es una muy mala broma… hombre, ni siquiera es gracioso, no deberías escuchar los consejos de Cas, es un bromista terrible. 

\- No es una broma – exclamó Dean, sintiendo desesperarse – te juro que es la verdad, de hecho, ya me has visto en mi forma animal ¿recuerdas el lobo en la cabaña de Cas? Fue hace un mes, Cas solía llamarme Max y solía creer que era un perro ¿lo recuerdas? 

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero es imposible, el lobo escapó. 

\- No, simplemente regresé a mi forma humana y me vi obligado a decirle la verdad a Cas, fue difícil al principio, pero al final me aceptó, se dio cuenta de que no soy un peligro para él y esperaba que tu pudieras hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Estás con él en esto, Cas? – preguntó Balthazar levantando una ceja, esperaba que su amigo comenzara a reír y le dijera que se trataba de una muy estúpida broma, pero Castiel por el contrario asintió con la cabeza. 

\- No quería que te enteraras, entiendo lo difícil que es comprender algo así, pero Dean insistió y está diciendo la verdad.

\- Oh vaya ¿qué les pasó a ustedes dos en ese viaje? Ambos perdieron la cabeza. 

\- Déjame mostrarte – le dijo Dean – voy a transformarme justo aquí y lo verás. 

\- Por supuesto, quiero ver eso – se cruzó de brazos como si le retara a hacer algo imposible. 

\- Tal vez quieras darte la vuelta. 

\- ¿Para qué puedas hacer un truco y engañarme? Por supuesto que no. 

\- Está bien, como quieras. 

Dean suspiró y procedió a quitarse cada una de sus prendas. Los ojos de Balthazar se abrieron con sorpresa y vergüenza cuando comenzó a deshacer su cinturón. 

\- Muy bien, suficiente, Dean, esta broma ha llegado demasiado lejos – Balthazar le detuvo antes de que pudiera quitarse los pantalones. 

\- Deja que lo haga, Balthazar – dijo Castiel, apartando sus manos de Dean para que pudiese terminar de desvestirse. 

\- Pensé que esto te haría sentir celoso – comentó su amigo. 

\- Lo estoy, pero es necesario que lo veas. 

Entonces Dean terminó de deshacerse de sus prendas, ignorando el notable sonrojo en las mejillas de Balthazar, quien no hacía ningún esfuerzo por desviar la mirada. Se inclinó en el suelo, mirando a su amigo directamente a los ojos y pudo ver como la mirada de Balthazar se llenaba de asombro, sorpresa y horror a medida que su cuerpo iba cambiando, a medida que el pelaje brotaba de su piel y el enorme hocico crecía en su cara. 

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Balthazar llevándose ambas manos a la boca- creo que bebí demasiado o debí haber comido algo en mal estado, porque esto es una locura. 

\- Es la verdad – dijo Castiel con expresión serena.

El rostro de Balthazar había palidecido y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá para evitar caer al suelo. Entonces Dean comenzó a acercarse con cautela, queriendo demostrarle que seguía siendo él, pero Balthazar retrocedió, mirándolo con ese temor que Dean tanto odiaba ver en los ojos de quienes le importaban. 

\- No le temas – dijo Castiel – te aseguro que es completamente inofensivo. Su padre se dio cuenta de ello y por eso le concedió la libertad, por eso estamos aquí ahora. 

Balthazar dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, se obligó a contar hasta 10 para calmarse y extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza del lobo. Su pelaje era suave y a Dean parecía gustarle. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de acariciar a un lobo de esa manera y debía reconocer que era una sensación increíble, el animal era grande y majestuoso, pero no era un animal, era su amigo. 

\- Dean ¿puedes entender lo que digo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, llenándose de sorpresa cuando el lobo asintió con su cabeza, ladrando una vez. 

\- Al principio yo también estaba asustado- admitió Castiel – pero luego me di cuenta de que es adorable y Dean jamás podría hacernos daño.   
Balthazar asintió, mientras acariciaba las orejas del lobo en silencio durante largos minutos. Dean movía su cola de un lado a otro, complacido de que Balthazar parecía habérselo tomado mucho mejor que todos los demás, tal vez por las palabras de Castiel, tal vez porque conocía a Dean lo suficiente, pero estaba feliz de que ya no pareciera tan asustado. 

\- Entonces en realidad Dean no escapó, no se marchó sin más – dedujo Balthazar. 

\- No, fue secuestrado por un cazador, lo que le hicieron… ya tendremos tiempo para contártelo, pero debes saber que el cazador que secuestró a Dean fue Jordan. 

\- ¿Jordan? ¿Jordan sabía sobre todo esto? – Castiel asintió y Balthazar sintió ganas de vomitar. 

\- Sí, pero no debes preocuparte porque ahora está muerto. 

\- ¿Lo mataste? – salió casi en un susurro horrorizado. 

\- No yo, pero fue necesario para rescatar a Dean, Jordan era una mala persona, debes entender. 

\- Oh Dios, esto es demasiado – se alejó de Dean y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación – ahora entiendo por qué de repente quisiste dejar tu apartamento, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, sin embargo aún estoy demasiado confundido. 

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para aclarar tus dudas… porque no vas a corrernos ¿verdad? – preguntó Castiel, sus ojos azules reflejando el temor. 

\- Por supuesto que no, ustedes siguen siendo mis amigos y no puedo darles la espalda después de saber todo esto… sólo… necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. 

\- Claro, todo el que necesites. 

\- Ahora si me permites, estaré en mi habitación embriagándome hasta vomitar. 

Balthazar se alejó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, entonces Dean volvió de nuevo a su forma humana. 

\- No te preocupes, mañana volverá a ser el mismo – le aseguró Castiel, mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Dean con su gabardina. 

\- Lo sé, sabía que lo entendería, es una buena persona después de todo y tiene una mente muy abierta. Lo siento, Cas, sé que fue arriesgado, pero no quiero seguir mintiendo a los que me importan, quiero ser aceptado tal y como soy. 

\- Lo entiendo, Dean, pero la próxima vez me gustaría hablarlo en privado antes de hacer cualquier cosa. 

\- Lo prometo – respondió con una sonrisa que pareció complacer a Castiel.

\- Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que mañana lo habrá superado y estará hablándonos sobre los próximos lugares que visitaremos, aunque creo que algunos sitios tendrán que esperar hasta mis próximas vacaciones. 

\- No hay problema, tenemos unos 50 años por delante. 

Castiel sonrió con melancolía acercándose a Dean para besar sus labios, tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían, porque probablemente para Dean 50 años sería muy poco cuando tenía la posibilidad de vivir 200 más. 

\- Escucha, Cas. No quiero vivir 200 años solo e infeliz, prefiero estar contigo 50 años y pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida antes de morir voluntariamente, no te angusties por eso, aún tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. 

Castiel asintió, entonces Dean atrapó su rostro en sus manos, besándole con pasión. Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá con los brazos y piernas enredados. Castiel se deshizo de la gabardina que cubría el cuerpo de Dean, para poder admirar su cuerpo desnudo de la manera en que lo merecía. Dean era hermoso, la criatura más bella que hubiera visto jamás y sus sentimientos eran intensos, estaba seguro de que tenía demasiada suerte de tenerlo. Se quitó su propia ropa, dejándolos a ambos desnudos, sintiendo la piel del otro, tibia y suave rozando contra su cuerpo. Sus manos exploraron todos los lugares que siempre imaginaron y sus bocas siguieron el mismo movimiento, adorando su cuerpo con sus besos y con su lengua durante horas, jamás imaginaron que pudiera sentirse tan bien las caricias de alguien más, hasta que todo era blanco, caliente y húmedo. 

\- Balthazar va a enfadarse por haber ensuciado su sofá – susurró Castiel al oído de Dean, pero Dean ya no lo escuchaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, Castiel lo observó con ternura, plantó un beso en su frente y lo envolvió en sus brazos susurrando un “te amo” mientras sus ojos se cerraban soñolientos. 

\- También te amo, Cas – susurró entre dormido, llenando de alegría el corazón de Castiel, jamás pensó amar a alguien de esa manera y jamás imaginó que los sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos. Nuevamente pensó en cuánta suerte había tenido al haberse encontrado con Dean, terco, impulsivo, tierno, valiente y tenaz, amaba cada cosa de él, cada aspecto de su cuerpo y su personalidad y podía ver el mismo amor reflejado en los ojos de Dean al mirarlo. Definitivamente era un hombre con suerte.

ooOoo  
\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – fue la exclamación horrorizada la que les despertó a la mañana siguiente. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron apresuradamente para encontrarse con Balthazar, despierto, recostado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudos y acurrucados en su sofá, en medio de la sala de estar.

\- Por favor, no hagan que me arrepienta de haberles ofrecido mi casa, preferiría no acabar con un trauma psicológico – protestó Balthazar de manera dramática. Castiel se sonrojó, terriblemente avergonzado mientras cubría su cuerpo con la gabardina. Por otro lado, Dean se echó a reír, sin sentir ninguna clase de pudor ante la desnudez de su cuerpo, algo que para él se sentía natural, por lo tanto siempre encontraba divertidas las reacciones de los seres humanos al enfrentarse al desnudo. 

Balthazar dejó escapar un gruñido de asco antes de correr al baño y vaciar su estómago - ¿tan mal me veo? – preguntó Dean confundido, esta vez haciendo sonreír a Castiel. 

\- Probablemente sea sólo la resaca. Él jamás lo admitirá pero días antes dijo que te encontraba atractivo. 

\- ¿De verdad?– fue todo lo que Dean pudo decir, sintiendo sonrojarse levemente. 

\- Deberías ir a bañarte, yo me encargaré de limpiar este desastre y buscarte ropa limpia. 

Dean sonrió con gratitud, besando los labios de Castiel antes de correr al baño que aún estaba libre. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha correr antes de que Dean entrase en el baño y supo que Balthazar también estaba tomando un baño, así que se envolvió en su gabardina y comenzó a limpiar el desorden. Llevó la maleta a la habitación de invitados, sacó algunas prendas limpias para Dean y comenzó a desempacar sus pocas pertenencias. Aún tenía que recoger las cosas de su antiguo apartamento, pero lo haría más tarde con la ayuda de Balthazar, lo importante era que Dean no tuviera que acercarse más a ese lugar de nuevo. 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro, frotando sus ojos para intentar apartar los malos recuerdos de los últimos días; Dean desaparecido, Jordan muerto, el incendio, los cazadores muertos, la discusión con sus hermanos, el repentino cambio de vida, cambio de apartamento y probablemente cambio de carrera, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de ello, no faltaba mucho para convertirse en doctor y pensándolo bien, no era tan malo, al menos podría ayudar a las personas. Sacudió su cabeza, buscando reemplazar los pensamientos negativos por cosas agradables; ahora tenía a Dean a su lado, acababa de comenzar la mejor relación que podría haber deseado jamás y no quería arruinar aquella alegría con pensamientos deprimentes. 

De pronto su teléfono sonó, haciendo vibrar el colchón y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad era el de Dean y el nombre de su padre estaba iluminado en la pantalla. La ducha todavía corría ruidosamente en el baño, mientras Dean cantaba una canción ligeramente fuera de tono; no había forma alguna de que fuera a contestar en poco tiempo, así que Castiel tomó la decisión de responder la llamada. 

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó tímidamente. 

\- Hey, Dean ¿cómo estás, hijo? Creo tener buenas noticias para ti – dijo John lleno de entusiasmo. 

\- Eeh… lo siento, no soy Dean – realmente lamentaba tener que decepcionarlo. 

\- ¿Castiel? – preguntó confundido - ¿dónde está Dean?

\- Está en la ducha – Dean aún cantaba y no parecía tener deseos de salir.

\- Ya veo, sé cuánto suele tardar cuando hay suficiente agua caliente – dijo con afecto y diversión - tal vez pueda contártelo a ti en su lugar, de todos modos tiene que ver contigo. 

Castiel sintió la curiosidad crecer dentro de él y esperó a que John continuara – escucha, estuve investigando toda la noche sobre los licántropos… ya sabes que hay muy poca información disponible acerca de ellos y en los últimos días me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de la especie de mi hijo así que quería aprender más sobre él. Pensé que no encontraría nada, pero entonces me topé con algunas cosas y descubrí algo que podría interesarles a ustedes dos – hizo una pausa, ordenando las palabras en su cabeza. 

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente? – preguntó Castiel, instándolo a hablar, sintiéndose curioso e impaciente por saber lo que tendría para decir. 

\- Escucha, al parecer los licántropos tienen la capacidad de transformar a los seres humanos en semejantes con el fin de conseguir compañeros con los cuales reproducirse y así preservar su especie ¿entiendes lo que eso significa, Castiel? 

Castiel sintió su corazón saltar bruscamente dentro de su pecho, sin embargo aún no encontró alegría en la posibilidad, sólo una terrible confusión e incertidumbre – sí, comprendo… yo…

\- Tal vez en esta ocasión el fin no sea reproducirse y preservar la especie, pero eres el compañero de Dean, la persona que eligió para pasar el resto de sus días, así que tienen la posibilidad de vivir juntos 200 años ¿no es una excelente noticia? 

\- Yo… ¿quiere decir que debo convertirme en un licántropo como Dean?

\- Quiero decir que puedes hacerlo si tú lo deseas. Escucha, Castiel, no tienes que renunciar a tu humanidad si no quieres, pero se te está dando la posibilidad de vivir 200 años al lado de Dean ¿no quieres eso?

Castiel dudó largos segundos antes de hablar – quiero estar con Dean, quiero vivir con él tanto tiempo como sea posible, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera convertirme en licántropo o que quiera vivir 200 años, nunca pensé que fuera posible, así que no sé qué decir. 

\- Lo sé, comprendo, de verdad, sólo piénsalo, habla con Dean al respecto y decidan juntos, tómense el tiempo que necesiten… sólo no esperes hasta hacerte demasiado viejo.

\- Sí, lo haré… gracias de todos modos – dijo Castiel, su voz distante como si su mente estuviera vagando en la distancia. 

\- De acuerdo, llámame cuando hayan decidido. 

Ambos se despidieron cortésmente antes de colgar. Castiel dejó caer el teléfono sobre el colchón, dejando caer luego su cuerpo cansado con un suspiro, sintiendo una nueva preocupación acechar su mente. Abrió los ojos aún recostado en la cama, para ver la figura de Dean, cubierto con una pequeña toalla, mirándolo con confusión y sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había dejado de cantar ni se había percatado del sonido de sus pies descalzos en el suelo. 

\- Cas ¿Quién era? ¿con quién hablabas? – parecía preocupado y confundido, haciéndole preguntarse si habría escuchado su conversación. 

\- Era tu padre, tenía noticias para nosotros. 

\- ¿Qué clase de noticias? 

Castiel se incorporó en la cama para poder mirar a Dean directamente a los ojos - tal parece que encontró la manera de transformar a un humano en licántropo. Estuvo investigando toda la noche y quería hacérnoslo saber cuanto antes. 

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad – ¿hablas en serio? ¿Estás seguro? 

\- Tu padre parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

Dean permaneció en shock durante largos segundos antes de que su expresión sorprendida se transformara en una sonrisa - ¡Cas eso es asombroso! Es genial ¿por qué no parece alegrarte? 

\- Lo estoy, es sólo que estoy muy confundido, Dean – dijo sin mostrar su alegría en absoluto. 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cas? ¿no quieres hacerlo? 

\- No lo sé, Dean, quiero estar contigo, quiero vivir 200 años a tu lado, maldición, incluso 200 años es poco…. pero… tengo miedo, tengo miedo de dejar de ser humano. 

La expresión de Dean se suavizó un poco, comprendiendo el miedo de Castiel y se acercó a él, inclinándose a su lado junto a la cama – Cas, te aseguro que las cosas no cambiarán mucho. Está bien, tendrás que transformarte periódicamente, pero te juro que no duele; tu cuerpo será más fuerte, resistente a muchas enfermedades, sanará más rápido y te conservarás joven por mucho tiempo. 

\- Pero ¿qué hay de mi familia? Cómo voy a decirles, tendrán que saberlo algún día, van a preguntarse por qué nunca envejezco y van a darse cuenta tarde o temprano, tendré que ver a mi familia morir, a mis amigos, al mundo cambiar completamente y no sé si pueda soportarlo…. No lo sé, Dean. 

\- Pero estaremos juntos, visitaremos muchos lugares, tantos como queramos porque tendremos el tiempo a nuestro favor, podremos viajar como lobos o como humanos, como el ambiente mejor nos favorezca, podrás estudiar la carrera que desees porque tendrás el tiempo suficiente para terminarla y dedicarte a lo que quieras… podremos hacer cualquier cosa, Cas y si la gente comienza a sospechar, entonces nos mudaremos, cambiaremos de identidad e iniciaremos una nueva vida. En cuanto a tu familia, podremos hablar con ellos más tarde, quizás en un año o dos, cuando se hayan hecho a la idea de que vives conmigo ¿qué dices? 

\- No lo sé, Dean, tengo que pensarlo. 

\- Está bien, no voy a presionarte – Dean tomó las manos de Castiel en las suyas y besó sus nudillos antes de tomar su ropa y disponerse a vestirse. Castiel observó su cuerpo y se imaginó a él mismo convertido en un anciano, besando esos hombros pecosos llenos de juventud y belleza y sintió asco de tan sólo pensarlo… Dean no merecía algo como eso, pero renunciar a su humanidad era un precio demasiado alto.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer, déjenme saber su opinión.

Transcurrieron semanas, quizás un mes desde entonces. Aún vivían en casa de Balthazar, aunque Dean había conseguido ya un empleo. Al principio le aterraba la idea de que las cosas salieran mal, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil cómo imaginaba; sólo se dedicaba a preparar café, servir comida y llevarla hasta las mesas, procurando sonreír y ser amable todo el tiempo, era realmente simple, trabajaba cerca de casa y recibía un buen pago por su labor, además había hecho buenos amigos y estaba orgulloso de ello. Balthazar había insistido en que podían quedarse hasta que Castiel terminase sus estudios y pudiese conseguir un empleo decente, después de todo, se sentía bien con su compañía a pesar de los ruidos desagradables en las noches, de los cuales prefería no hablar. Lo único malo de su situación, era el hecho de que con su empleo a tiempo completo y con Castiel de vuelta a sus estudios, quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutar juntos, pero al menos podían verse siempre en las noches, además, Castiel lo visitaba con frecuencia en la cafetería e iban a almorzar juntos, Dean estaba feliz de que ya no quisiera ocultar su relación ante los demás, que pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto se amaban y cuán felices eran.

Habían planeado todos los lugares que visitarían juntos y todas las cosas que aún tenían por hacer. Balthazar se había incluido en muchos de sus planes junto a su nueva novia, con la cual no llevaba mucho tiempo y todos auguraban que su relación no duraría, sin embargo a Dean le agradaba, era una chica simpática y divertida, aunque a veces lamentaba tener que esforzarse por ocultar su secreto mientras estaban juntos.

No volvieron a hablar sobre el tema, Dean asumió que Castiel no renunciaría a su humanidad y prefería que Dean renunciara a cien años más de vida y terminara su existir cuando su vida humana se apagara. Sería egoísta pedirle lo contrario, no tenía derecho a cambiar la vida y la esencia de Castiel, después de todo, morir cuando Castiel muriera había sido su decisión y no algo impuesto por su pareja, así que se prometió no volver a hablar acerca de ello, convenciendo a su familia y a Balthazar de no hacerlo tampoco, si Castiel prefería fingir que nunca supo nada al respecto, entonces todos fingirían que así era, aunque eso no quería decir que no imaginara cada noche como sería el mundo al lado de Cas en unos cien años y no quería decir tampoco que no temblara de miedo al imaginarlo envejecer poco a poco, su salud deteriorándose sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y finalmente muriendo en sus brazos algún día.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza nerviosa de tan sólo imaginarlo y sintió la necesidad de envolver el cuerpo de Castiel en sus brazos, sentir que aún estaba a su lado y que era real. Castiel reposaba a su lado en la cama, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y hacía ver su pálido rostro aún más bello, así que sin poder resistirse, Dean abrazó su cintura y posó su cabeza cerca de su cuello, inhalando su aroma fresco, podría permanecer así por siempre, sintiendo su piel suave y tibia y su rico aroma.

Castiel se movió en sus brazos para entrelazar los dedos de Dean entre los suyos, causando un poco de sorpresa en el más joven.

\- Lo siento ¿te desperté?

\- No te preocupes, estaba despierto.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – hacía mucho tiempo se habían ido a la cama y Dean esperaba que Cas estuviera profundamente dormido.

\- No, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente ahora.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿de qué se trata? ¿no estarás pensando en alguien más, verdad?

Su voz salió teñida en celos y Castiel lo encontró adorable – No, Dean, por supuesto que no. Estaba pensando que quizás debería dejar que me conviertas en licántropo.

Dean frunció el ceño y se incorporó en la cama – has estado pensando en eso desde hace más de un mes y hasta ahora no te había robado el sueño.

\- Es porque está vez creo que he tomado la decisión.

\- ¿Crees? – levantó una ceja en interrogación.

\- Me doy cuenta de que nunca podré estar lo suficientemente seguro sobre esto, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

\- Cas, no voy a hacerlo si no estás completamente seguro, porque una vez que lo hagamos no habrá marcha atrás.

\- Está bien, Dean, no puede ser tan malo, he tomado decisiones antes sin estar seguro de lo que quiero y hasta ahora toda ha salido muy bien, si no me hubiera arriesgado en ese entonces no estarías a mi lado ahora y no sería tan feliz.

Dean sonrió complacido por su comentario, Castiel sabía cómo adoraba las palabras cursis aunque se empeñara en negarlo y sabía que con elogios podría convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

\- Es sólo que no quiero que te arrepientas luego y que me odies por eso.

Castiel se incorporó también para tomar a Dean en sus brazos – jamás te odiaría, créeme, nunca podría hacerlo. Está bien, Dean, estoy seguro de que es la mejor decisión que podría tomar, simplemente aún no me atrevo a hacerlo porque estoy asustado, pero quizás sólo esté siendo estúpido.

\- No creo que estés siendo estúpido, es normal que estés asustado, pero si dices que estás seguro entonces lo haré.

Castiel sonrió, recostándose de nuevo en la cama y llevando a Dean hasta el colchón – mañana llamaremos a tu padre y le preguntaremos al respecto, ahora intenta dormir un poco, yo dudo que pueda lograrlo.

\- ¿Quieres que encienda la televisión? Tal vez eso ayude.

\- De acuerdo, si no te molesta.

Dean tomó el control remoto de la mesita de noche y encendió la televisión, acurrucándose al lado de Castiel y permitiéndose calmar por el sonido de las voces, la música y los efectos de sonido, hasta que lentamente fue quedándose dormido entre los brazos de Castiel.

ooOoo

Hablaron con John Winchester al día siguiente para informarse acerca del ritual y el proceso de transformación. John estaba aliviado de saber que Castiel había aceptado someterse a él y ahora su hijo podría aprovechar el don de la vida larga y plena que se le había otorgado como licántropo. Al menos uno de ellos tendría la posibilidad de hacer lo que deseara con su vida, porque Dean no llevaba sangre Winchester, no era hijo de Mary y no había razón por la que debiera importarle su muerte, así que la caza no tenía que ser una atadura para él; el chico era tenaz y debía reconocerlo, era valiente, fuerte y haría lo que fuese para proteger a quienes amaba, pero se veía increíblemente afectado por las pérdidas, solía sentir demasiada compasión por su enemigo y carecía del entrenamiento necesario, además de la sed de venganza que en la mayoría de los casos acompañaba el propósito de un cazador, eso sin mencionar que Dean jamás sería aceptado entre la comunidad de cazadores, lo verían siempre como un monstruo y jamás lograría encajar en ningún lado, si se dedicara a la caza, sería perseguido y tendría que enfrentarse al rechazo. Definitivamente las cosas estaban mucho mejor de la manera en que iban, Dean siendo libre, feliz y teniendo una vida normal.

Sin embargo tuvieron que esperar un par de semanas más antes de poder llevar a cabo el ritual, puesto que debían esperar hasta que la luna llena estuviese en el medio del cielo nocturno, bañándolos por completo con su luz. El ritual debía realizarse a través del sexo, ya que el propósito de la transformación consistía en hallar un compañero con el cual reproducirse y preservar la especie, además, de esa manera habría intercambio de más de una clase de fluidos corporales necesarios para llevar a cabo el proceso.

Por lo tanto ahora se hallaban en medio de la montaña, completamente solos, con la única compañía del viento y la luna llena que pronto se acercaba al punto necesario en la mitad del cielo. Ambos jóvenes compartieron miradas nerviosas y llenas de ansiedad, sintiendo sus manos temblar con anticipación.

\- Está bien, Cas, todo irá bien – susurró Dean a su oído de manera calmante, aunque no podía negar que sentía morir de temor de que algo saliese mal, de que pudiese perder a Castiel por el deseo de tenerlo a su lado durante siglos. Castiel lo miró y asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Lo sé, confío en ti y estoy listo.

La luna se acercaba cada vez más al punto esperado en el cielo, entonces Dean y Castiel se ubicaron en el prado, justo donde esperarían a que la luna los iluminara. Compartieron sonrisas y miradas nerviosas, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso puro y casto. Las manos de Dean comenzaron a deshacerse lentamente de las prendas de Castiel, comenzando por su chaqueta, su camisa, luego su cinturón, todo sin separar sus labios. Recostó el cuerpo de Castiel en el suelo para deshacerse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, sin poder evitar jadear al verlo completamente desnudo aunque no fuese la primera vez. Castiel permaneció aturdido en el suelo mientras Dean se despojaba de sus propias prendas, lenta y pausadamente, de manera tan seductora que hacía sentir su piel demasiado caliente bajo las caricias del viento frío de la noche. Dean se percató de la lujuria en los ojos azules de Castiel y sonrió complacido antes de regresar de vuelta a sus brazos.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- Sabes que sí - respondió Castiel, y no mentía, las pupilas de Dean estaban dilatadas, sus ojos oscuros de deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltando las pecas que tanto amaba, su cabello despeinado moviéndose con el viento y su piel blanca brillando mientras reflejaba la pálida luz de la luna, si existía algo más bello y perfecto que eso, Castiel no lo creería.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez con más pasión, Dean enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro y sedoso de Castiel y sin soltarlo se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra el pasto y atrayendo a Castiel sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos y sus dedos estaban por todas partes, acariciando, palpando y explorando cada lugar, haciendo crecer la lujuria y el deseo. Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto, Castiel se ubicó entre las piernas de Dean y muy lentamente se sumergió entre ellas, procurando no causarle dolor. Dean jadeó al principio y cerró los ojos, tratando de ajustarse a la nueva sensación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Castiel tímidamente.

\- Estoy bien, no te detengas.

Era su primera vez, habían hecho cosas en la cama pero no habían avanzado aún hasta aquel nivel, querían reservarlo para el día de su transformación de modo que fuese aún más especial para ambos. Castiel vio la aprobación en los ojos de Dean y comenzó a empujar lentamente, aumentando poco a poco la fuerza y la velocidad, a medida que Dean movía sus caderas.

Como el ritual lo indicaba, mordió con fuerza el cuello de Dean, bebiendo de su sangre. Dean enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel y acarició su espalda hasta que terminó de beber. Castiel gemía con disgusto hacia el sabor y Dean se sintió culpable por permitirse sentir aunque fuese solo un poco de placer ante la sensación de succión en su cuello, aunque el dolor y la pérdida de sangre le hacían sentir un poco mareado.

De esa manera llegaron al clímax, Casitiel dentro de Dean, con sus dientes clavados en su cuello, la boca cubierta de sangre mientras gemía su nombre, el sudor y otros fluidos impregnados en sus cuerpos, los dedos de Dean enredados en los cabellos negros y sus piernas atadas a la cintura de Castiel, todo mientras la luz de la luna los bañaba.

Cuando la luna se alejó del centro del cielo, ambos se separaron, compartiendo miradas confundidas - ¿sientes algo diferente? – Preguntó Dean, a lo que Castiel negó con la cabeza - ¿crees que no haya funcionado? Tal vez porque eres hombre y el ritual se hace con fines reproductivos o tal vez hicimos algo mal.

\- No lo sé – la decepción teñía su voz al hablar – Vamos a vestirnos, ya lo averiguaremos.

Castiel se levantó del suelo sintiendo el peso de la decepción sobre su pecho y el dolor al ver la mirada triste en los ojos verdes de Dean, pero tan pronto como se puso de pie, un dolor ardiente atravesó su piel, haciéndole gritar y doblarse de dolor, sus rodillas cedieron e inmediatamente volvió a caer al suelo.

\- ¡Cas! – Dean gritó lleno de terror, corriendo a su lado para atraparlo entre sus brazos - ¿estás bien?

Pero Castiel no le escuchaba, estaba gritando de dolor, el dolor más intenso que jamás hubiera sentido, sentía que estaba muriendo y eso le llenaba de pánico porque sabía que si moría entonces Dean estaría destrozado. Dean gritaba también y gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero Castiel no entendía sus palabras. De pronto habían tres siluetas más a su lado, sabía quiénes eran, era la familia de Dean, quienes prometieron permanecer cerca en caso de que algo saliera mal, justo como ahora. Ni siquiera le importaba estar desnudo frente a ellos porque el dolor era tan fuerte que le impedía pensar en el pudor y otras cosas insignificantes.

Sintió sus huesos romperse y doblarse en ángulos extraños, finas agujas brotar de su piel, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando su nariz se transformó en un largo hocico, sus orejas crecieron sobre su cabeza, sus extremidades se convirtieron en patas y una larga cola se desprendió de su columna; ahora era un lobo al igual que Dean.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y el aturdimiento se disipó lo suficiente para ver con claridad los rostros preocupados de John, Bobby, Sam y Dean. Quiso hablar, decirles que todo estaba bien, pero sólo un ladrido salió de su boca.

\- ¡Cas! – Dean gritó lleno de alivio, abrazando al lobo fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en su cuello peludo – Dios, me asustaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás.

Dean se apartó para mirarlo con detenimiento; Castiel era un lobo hermoso, su pelaje era grueso y brillante, de un color negro azabache, el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azul eléctrico, su tamaño era similar al de Dean y su pelaje abundante le hacía ver fuerte e imponente.

\- ¡Funcionó, Papá, funcionó! – gritaba Sam lleno de alegría, casi saltando en su lugar.

Castiel se las arregló para ponerse de pie lentamente, sintiéndose torpe y aturdido; se tambaleó un poco en sus patas antes de atreverse a caminar, al principio encontró difícil coordinar sus extremidades, pero pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse. Entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Dean, mirándolo a su lado, también en su forma de licántropo, moviendo su cola con emoción.

\- Hey, Cas – escuchó la voz de Dean en su mente y creyó estar loco. Escuchó de nuevo las risas de Dean dentro de su cabeza – No, hombre, no estás loco, ahora eres como yo y podemos comunicarnos como los licántropos lo hacen ¿no es increíble?

Castiel dudaba que pudiera responderle, no comprendía como hacerlo, todo ahora era nuevo para él; podía escuchar el rugido del viento soplar más fuerte que nunca, los ruidos de la ciudad a lo lejos, el canto de los grillos, todo…también podía ver mejor que nunca, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, miles de aromas inundaban sus fosas nasales, el olor del campo, el olor del pelaje de Dean, la colonia de Sam, el olor de la gasolina impregnada en las ropas de John… todo se sentía más fuerte y de una manera diferente. Había una chispa ardiente de energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no se sentía como la ansiedad que a veces lo agobiaba, no era algo desagradable, era más similar a la euforia y la alegría, recordándole aquella época cuando era un niño pequeño y no quería más que correr, jugar y explorarlo todo, así se sentía.

\- Está bien, Cas, no te angusties, entiendo que todo es diferente ahora…tú eres diferente, tus sentidos son más agudos, tu salud es perfecta y estoy seguro de que ahora tu cuerpo tiene más energía. Será difícil y confuso al comienzo pero te acostumbrarás, lo haremos juntos. Papá, Sam y Bobby están a nuestro lado para ayudarte, también Balthazar y pronto tus hermanos lo comprenderán, sólo no pienses tanto y déjate llevar, disfruta.

Castiel encontró que Dean tenía razón, estaba asustado, era cierto, pero no tenía por qué angustiarse ahora, todo estaría bien y era un día para disfrutar, para celebrar su unión.

\- ¿Dean? – intentó hablar en su mente sin estar seguro de que lo estuviese haciendo bien.

\- Sí, Cas, aquí estoy, puedo escucharte – el lobo se acercó para inhalar el aroma de Castiel, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria el olor de su pareja en su forma animal.

\- Dean, oh vaya, esto es… increíble.

\- Lo es. Sé que sonará cursi, pero creo que no podría ser más feliz que ahora.

Castiel rio en su mente antes de hablar – yo creo que sí, aún nos falta un paso más para estar juntos por siempre… otro paso del ritual.

Dean se apartó confundido y Castiel estaba seguro de que si estuviese en su forma humana estaría frunciendo el ceño – ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Dean ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

Castiel observó con ternura la reacción de Dean, su cola balanceándose rápidamente de un lado a otro y sus orejas en alerta, mientras saltaba con alegría sobre sus patas delanteras - ¿bromeas? Por supuesto que quiero – nunca en su vida había asistido a una boda, pero había visto la ceremonia en la televisión, en ese entonces en su mente no cabía imaginar cómo sería la alegría de los recién casados y lo mucho que aquel ritual significaba para ellos, pero ahora no podía evitar desear una boda tradicional como las que había visto tantas veces en las películas, con trajes, comida, decoración, tal vez en la playa, a la orilla del mar, compartiendo palabras cursis de amor, intercambiando anillos, dispuestos a vivir una vida perfecta. Tal vez era iluso al pensar que tendrían una vida perfecta pero no estaba de más soñar, de todos modos sabía que siempre y cuando estuviese al lado de Castiel, su ángel guardián, sería feliz.

Los Winchester no se enteraban aún de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no entendían la extraña interacción que parecía desarrollarse entre ambos licántropos, mirándose fijamente y moviendo sus colas; sólo los vieron corretear alegres por todo el lugar, persiguiéndose el uno al otro como cachorros, olvidando que hacía tan sólo unos minutos Castiel había estado gritando de dolor y Dean llorando por el miedo de perderlo. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, lo importante era poder verlos a ambos felices, divirtiéndose, celebrando su unión y su libertad… John ya no se sentía culpable por haber encerrado a Dean por tanto tiempo, pues ahora sabía que tendría 200 años por delante para recuperar el tiempo perdido y tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de la persona que amaba… lo que los verdaderos y desafortunados Winchester probablemente jamás tendrían la oportunidad de lograr.

**FIN**


End file.
